A sad life deserves more
by Zendura
Summary: Haku finds a broken Naruto And together they just might be able to find happiness! But how long can good times last? What's this about Hinata and an invasion? NaruFutaHakuHina AnkoOC ShikaKinTay Expect Twists, Turns, and Lemony Goodness Aplenty!
1. Easing the Pain

Haku was looking for herbs when he finds a boy not much younger then himself in a clearing asleep under a tree; burnt remains of what used to be his jumpsuit lay around him. If not for the burnt remains of his boxers he would be completely revealed to the world. He was intrigued by the presence of the boy who got Zabuza to release his hold on Kakashi.

Stepping closer, Haku knelt down next to the boy, placing a hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. Naruto's eyes snapped open. In that moment Haku can see the pain, sorrow and despair in those blue orbs, pain he knows all to well.

Naruto, not one to take a chance on whether this person is here to hurt him or not, tries to run but stumbles against the tree he was lying beneath. Resigned to his fate, he leans against the tree hugging his knees crying. Seeing the same reactions he had not too long ago, Haku can't help but feel pity for this young boy.

Slowly, so as to not scare the poor boy any more then he already is, Haku kneels in front of him to look into those eyes. _'How would one so young know such pain to stain the depths of ones being so deep?'_ He thought.

"You don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you. Why are you out here all alone?" Haku pleaded, trying to get the cowering boy to open up. _'He was so strong when he fought Zabuza. Seeing this I wonder where that indomitable spirit went?'_

"I-I am a-a-always a-alo..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. it was like a dam had burst and all he could do was cry. "N-no-one w-wants me. T-th-he vil-ligers ha-ha-hate me, t-they say I-I don't de-des-erve t-their k-k-kindness."

In his sobs, Haku could feel the pain from his own childhood. He reached out and hugged him, trying desperately to console one so broken. That's when he saw it; scars leading from the wrist up the inside of each forearm.

"Shhhh, I wont hurt you; I too know the pain of being hated. It's hard, I know." he said, now rubbing Naruto's back. It seemed to be helping, as he was slowly calming down. Instead of the violent sobs, there were only endless tears.

"Why?" Naruto finally asks, "You're a nice lady. Why would they hate anyone so nice?"

"It's because where I come from, people like me are hated and feared. It's not something I did but something I am. But enough about me," there was a comfortable silence as they just sit there. Finally, Haku grew curious, "My name is Haku, and may I ask your name?"

"Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." he replied. He was just happy that this lady was being nice. Even though she would probably either run screaming or try to kill him if she knew what he was. Right now he was enjoying just sitting with his head leaning on her shoulder.

"So, would you mind telling me about these?" Haku asked while brushing his hands against the scars on his wrist.

"I'm just tired of it all." rubbing the marks while just sighing. His voice was one too old to be coming from the boy. "It hurt's so much, the way they look at me. I can see it in their eyes. They want me to die. They've tried to kill me on several occasions, but I just wake up in the hospital. Even the doctors and nurses whisper the hateful names as I leave. The only ones who care are the Hokage and Iruka-sensei, but they're always busy. Every night I come home to find my apartment trashed or a rock that's been thrown through the window. Sometimes, they come to beat me in the middle of the night. I'm really just too tired to try anymore. Even my teammates hate me. If this is life, it's just not worth living. Would you be able to live with it Haku, all the hate, all the stares, and all the beatings? Am I wrong to want it to end?" with that final sentence he broke into violent sobs again.

"Have you not known love? Surely someone must love you?" asked Haku without thinking. The response he got tore out his heart. Instead of tears he heard Naruto laugh. Not a happy laugh, but one that comes from anger and despair.

"Ha, that's a good one Haku, love. It's something I will never have. They will rejoice and celebrate the day I die, so why not today?! I tried my hardest, but I couldn't last night. But eventually I will succeed. I will give them their party and go out with a bang!"

It couldn't be. To see the fire and determination in his eyes was hurting Haku as if he was there. To want ones end so desperately, it was sickening. Haku came to a realization. He would show the boy love, albeit a physical love. One so broken surely deserves it before the end. Slowly, he guided Naruto's face to his own and pressed their lips together. The first thing he noticed was he could taste the saltiness of his tears.

Naruto was in shock. Like a deer in the headlights he couldn't move. What was she doing? He could feel her hand creeping through his hair. Instinct finally won out and he started to return the kiss.

When Haku noticed this, he started to kiss his cheek until he reached Naruto's ear. "Let me show you. Let me show you what you so rightfully deserve!" The passion in Haku's voice echoed through his ears.

His mind raced to catch up with what was happening, but was blown away when Haku kissed and nipped her way to Naruto's chest. His mind just stopped when Haku bit his nipple slightly and then blew her breath across it. Everything was a burr of pleasure, but everything finally came crystal clear when something similar to a hand wrapped around his manhood. Now Naruto has had an erection before. He has even pleasured himself, but the feeling of someone else doing it couldn't compare. All he could do was shutter.

"Let me do this for you. Enjoy yourself, for you deserve this!" before Naruto could even reply Haku took the head of his shaft into his mouth.

All Naruto could do was fall back onto the grass and grip the earth for all he was worth. The feel of Haku's mouth was something that Naruto would never forget, the soft velvetiness of the tongue and the warm suction was soon becoming too much.

_'Seven inches, I have to be at least two years older and I'm only seven and a half. Well, it's time for the finisher. I'm kind of glad I read those Icha Icha books the brothers love so much.'_ with that though he took Naruto to the base and hummed. It had its desired effect.

Naruto's eyes flashed open as he felt the biggest orgasm of his life. In his fourteen years of existence, this was on the list of 'Five Best Moments in my Life'. All he could do was stare at Haku as she swallowed his seed with a grin.

"Naruto-kun, I enjoyed doing this for you. I must go now but meet me here tomorrow morning before the sun rises and we will meet again." and with that Haku tucked Naruto back into his boxers and left.

After he caught his breath he stood up and henge'd some cloths and started walking to Tazuna's house. When he got there the only one home was Tsunami.

"Naruto, where were you? I was so worried. Here, let me get you something to eat!" as she said this he just looked at her. It wasn't his usual cheerful grin; no, it was a look of solemn contemplation. Something happened to the boy she could tell, but what it was she could not. He ate what she gave him and thanked her, but it seemed to just be mechanical reflex. He stood up and mentioned he was tired and was going to bed. She just nodded and wished him good dreams as he found his way to the futon that was to be his bed.

_'Why did Haku do that? Did she really think he, "The Demon Brat of Konoha" deserved that? It's not that he didn't enjoy it, it had to be one of the single most pleasurable things he's done. Would she have done it if she knew? Will she really be there tomorrow? Will he go there? Will she do that again? I saw in her eyes that she cared. Was it pity? What was the feeling he felt for her? That felt so good, but did she really enjoy it? If it happens again, the least I could do is return the favor. Will she let me touch her? Ahhh, this is giving me a headache. But I don't want to sleep. The nightmares and memories are just too painful. I'll go there tomorrow and tell her what I am. She deserves to know. If she's just like the rest I'll just end it there. My new technique should work. But if she's not like the others, then what do I do? I'll just have to wait and see._

At this time, Haku was making his way to his room. He had just finished bandaging Zabuza's wounds and had an encounter with Gatou. He just lay across his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_He was in so much pain. If it was really as bad as he says it is, how did he last this long? How long has he been trying to end it all? Could my pain even compare to his? He thought I was a girl. Did I do the right thing? He's the enemy. He is the reason why Zabuza is hurt. Did he wish to die in that fight? What will I do when we fight again? Zabuza will be ready in three days time. Why did I say I wanted to meet him again? Will he accept what I am? Will he be grossed out? Will he hate me? Why did I do that to him? I admit that he's cute, but that was the first time I've done something like that. He certainly seemed like he enjoyed it, and I'm happy he did, but was it right? Will he be there tomorrow? Will I be there tomorrow? I have to go. Everyone has abandoned him and I will not do the same! But can I face him after what I did? What could he have done? Konoha is prided for there bloodlines so that can't be it. Maybe I should ask him? It didn't taste bad at all, kind of salty but good. Oh god I'm hard as a rock! I hope he didn't see it. I'll tell him tomorrow. He has the right to know._

With that thought Haku stroked himself to an orgasm and fell asleep, both of them dreaming of each other.


	2. Finding Light

_'What time is it?'_ was the only thought that ran through Naruto's head as he looked out the window. _'Well, it's close to morning. AAAAH, do I go or not? She was so nice. I'll go if it's just to see her one last time.'_ With that thought, he throws on a pair of his orange pants and a black undershirt and sneaks out. _'All those pranks helped my stealth tremendously. Well I better hurry'_

_'Where is he?'_ was the thought running through Haku's mind at that time. _'It's ten minutes till dawn and he still isn't here. Did he already kill himself? I was kind of hoping to play again. AAAAH what am I thinking! When he finds out what I am he'll get angry. I wonder how old he is. He's definitely older than the other two. A hell of a lot cuter too! AAAAAHHHH!!! Here I am thinking perverted thoughts about someone that is trying to kill them self!'_ caught in his own thoughts Haku didn't notice Naruto walk into the clearing.

_'She hasn't noticed me. Is she thinking about last time? She's blushing slightly. Well the only way to find out is to ask!'_

"Good morning Haku." was all he said and her head instantly swung to face him. He could also see her get slightly redder but then she shook her head as if to clear away a thought.

"Good morning Naruto. I'd like to talk to you some more. Care to join me?" Haku asked as he sat with his back against a tree. _'I hope he didn't see my erection. I'm not ready to explain that one just yet'_

"Sure, but I'm not sure you going to like what I'm going to tell you." sitting across from Haku Indian-style he gets comfortable. "Um… Haku, I've decided to tell you why the villagers hate me. If you hate me after that, I'll tell you now that I don't blame you. Just promise you'll listen all the way through."

Haku noticed how stressed he seemed to be so, without warning. he pulled Naruto next to him and just hugged him. "It must pain you a lot to tell someone this. I don't know what you could say to make me hate you, but I promise to listen to the whole story."

Bowing his head, he started. "Well, what do you know about the Yondaime Hokage?"

"I know he was one of the most powerful ninja's to ever live. I mean he stopped the Iwa Village from conquering Konoha and that he killed a demon." Haku saw Naruto stiffen as he mentioned the demon.

"Well, you're mostly right." resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands he continued. "Haku, nobody can kill a demon. It's impossible. The only way to stop it was to seal It." at this moment Haku knew where this was going but let him continue. "And you can't just seal it into anything. No, the only option was a new born. I don't know how he chose it but I was the lucky one. He gave his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me. I carry a demon that killed thousands. They see it instead of me. Do they realize that I'm not it? Or is its misery so important they have to condemn me. Do his sins outweigh my innocence?" he turned to look Haku straight in the eyes. "Do you fee dirty for touching me? Do you want to gag? Do you want to kill me? Your eyes yesterday told me you cared. What will they tell me today?"

_'He holds the Kyuubi? That's why they hate him? What gives them the right? Don't they see they were hurting a little boy?'_

As Haku was thinking Naruto saw anger in her eyes. With a sigh he stood and walked to the middle of the clearing and started the hand seals that would end his life.

_'What's he doing? Oh god, this must be what he was talking about! The technique that will kill him! I must stop him!'_ Without further thought, Haku dived at Naruto tackling him to the ground to stop the seals. "DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you see if you kill yourself they win?"

Naruto was surprised. _'She stopped me? But I saw the anger and hate in her eyes. All I see now is fear, fear and something else.'_ "Why shouldn't I let them win? I saw it in your eyes Haku. The same hate and anger! I thought you might understand, but I was wrong. But don't worry. When I die I'll take him with me! You don't have to fear his release! Now leave me!" his eyes where closed so he never saw it coming. When he felt her lips on his he stared into her eyes. Gone was the anger and hatred. All that remained was compassion and a softness he'd never seen.

"I don't hate you Uzumaki Naruto. The burden was placed on you without consent. They have no right to hate you. What I fear is that they've broken you beyond repair. I fear that you will hate me for what I am." as Naruto stared at her he could only cry.

"Haku, why would I hate you?" Naruto was confused. Haku didn't hate him, but Haku thinks I might hate her. "How could I hate someone who accepts me? I don't think there is anything you could say that would make me hate you."

Haku realized that he was sitting on Naruto's hips and quickly stood and turned his back to Naruto. "What if I told you I wasn't a girl?"

Naruto, to his credit, just stood and hugged Haku from behind. "I couldn't care less. Just the fact that you accept me tells me that you're not a bad person. So what if you're a guy. I mean it's a surprise but I don't think any less of you."

"You don't feel disgusted? Yesterday, what I did? You still don't care?" twinges of hope were hidden in the despair in his voice.

"No, I quite enjoyed it either way. I was hoping you'd let me return the favor." to say Haku was surprised would be a vast understatement. But then worry still hit him.

"Naruto, I appreciate your words, but you still don't understand. I'm not a boy either." Naruto was so confused that he let Haku slip from his embrace.

Naruto watched as Haku slowly removed her pink kimono to reveal the most beautiful body he has ever seen. Her figure was something out of a dream. It was flawless; white alabaster skin, round full breasts, smooth stomach, wide hips and long sensuous legs the seemed to go on forever. The only thing that contradicted that fact that she was female was a fully erect penis just above her slit. Naruto snapped out of his stupor to see Haku looking away from him. 'She is afraid I'll hate her for this?'

**(AN I'm going to refer to Haku as a girl from now to stop confusion)**

Naruto stepped up to the goddess in front of him and gently moved her chin to face him. "Haku, you're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. They're blind to see the goddess before me."

Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks. _'He thinks I'm beautiful.'_ "Thank you Naruto. You don't know how much your words mean to me. But there is something else I have to tell you. I was the hunter-nin that saved Zabuza."

Shock and confusion ran rampant though his mind. _'She's Zabuza's accomplice? If that's so then why didn't she kill me? I have so many questions.'_ "Why." was all that he could say.

"When I found you yesterday, I thought you were dead. When I went to check for a pulse you tried to run and that's when I saw your eyes. They spoke of endless pain and sorrow. It made me remember my past. I was hated for my bloodline. It was hated so much my father killed my mother and tried to kill me to end it. I killed him with my powers. I killed my own father and the rest of the mob. From that day on I lived on the streets, digging through trash for clothes and something to eat. That is when Zabuza found me. He makes no allusions to have feelings or to care. I was told outright I was to be his weapon, but I didn't care because someone wanted me. Someone needed my help. But most importantly I was no longer alone. After hearing your tale I knew I wouldn't be able to kill you. It would be like killing myself. What am I going to do Naruto? I can't betray Zabuza. He protected me and gave me a reason to live. I just don't know anymore." Haku let loose all the tears she's kept inside and just cried into his chest. Caught in his own thoughts, he just sat against the tree and held her in his lap.

_'Haku is Zabuza's weapon. I will have to fight Haku. But I couldn't hurt her. But the mission will fail if I don't fight. I would be condemning this country to slavery if I stand aside. Can I let a country of innocent people die because I have finally found someone who understands? If it was just a matter of betraying my village I could do it, I mean the old man and Iruka would understand. But could I live with letting Tazuna die.'_ "Haku, I don't want to have to fight you. But I can't condemn this country to slavery at the hands of Gatou. He is an evil man that hurts innocent people. But neither can I harm you, the one person that truly understands me."

Haku just looked into Naruto's eyes, "Do you think we could have been together if things were different?"

"I'm sure of it." They both just continued to shed tears holding onto each other.

"Naruto, can we be together, just this once?" Haku's answer was Naruto's lips being pressed to hers. She felt him nip and suck at her lips, slowly rolling them so she was beneath him.

Tilting her chin up, he stared straight into her eyes, "Haku, know now that I love you no matter what." Before she could respond he returned to her lips with twice the passion of before. Tongues collided and battled for dominance, as hands roamed each other's bodies. Naruto's kisses made their way to her ear; "Now it's my turn to give you something you deserve!" Her moans were answer enough for him as he made his way down her neck biting her collar hard enough to leave a mark, the sensation of his teeth against her skin was like a flash of pure pleasure. Noting her mewling at his bite he continued his journey down the angel beneath him. As his lips climbed her breast, his hand traced the other. He couldn't get enough of her skin. It was so smooth and soft as if to hide power concealed beneath the velvet exterior. With a devilish smirk he took her nipple into his mouth, tracing his tongue around it before biting it slightly. He was awarded with her moans that turned to whimpers as he blew across her abused flesh. Making sure as to not leave out the other breast he attacked it with the same ferocity as his hand traveled her stomach wrapping around her hardness. He smirked again when he felt her heartbeat double.

"Naruto yo...ahhh" Her thoughts skipped as he gently squeezed her as his tongue made its way over her navel. Suddenly Haku loses all ability to form a coherent though as his lips pressed against her head. Leaving butterfly kisses down the underside to her womanhood. Spreading her lips he explored her inner folds with his tongue, enjoying the chorus of mewls, moans and whimpers.

Haku was in absolute bliss as she ran her hands through his hair. She didn't believe the body could experience such pleasure. She arched her back and screamed his name to the heavens when he found her little bundle of nerves. After her reaction he seemed to take special care to that particular part. When she felt his mouth leave her she whimpered with want and need. When she suddenly felt his mouth around her, her eyes snapped open but all she saw was white.

He knew she wasn't expecting this. He knew most men would avoid it like the plague, but he loved her in all her glory. He could feel her nails dig into his scalp and took that as encouragement. He continued to trace every detail of her penis while applying a slight suction. He figured if it felt great when she did it to him yesterday, then it would make her feel just as good. As he slowly progressed down her length his hand found its way back to her slippery folds. Figuring she wasn't going to last he tried to take her into his throat. After a couple of tries he managed to take her to her root and hum just like she did to him only he also attacked her clit with his diligent fingers. Knowing what was coming helped a lot when he felt her shoot down his throat. Only gagging slightly he pulled back just so he could swallow her seed. He was surprised that it didn't taste that bad.

As Naruto started to deep-throat her, her world singled down to just her and the blonde boy between her legs, and when he started to hum just like she did to him she lost all perspective. It was like floating in nothingness while warmth explodes out from your core. When she finally came to she saw his whiskered face smiling up at her.

"By your screams I would say you enjoyed that very much." his knowing smile only seemed to broaden when she blushed slightly. Reclaiming his place above her he took her lips in a passionate kiss once again battling for dominance as her hands removed his pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

Sliding her hand around him she licked his ear. "I want you to take me, make me yours."

With a nod he positions himself at her opening. "Haku, with this I declare myself yours and yours alone." with this said, he took her lips as he took her innocence. Seeing her in pain he tries to speak only to be silenced by her finger at his lips.

"Just let me get used to it, I'll be alright." with a smile he went to kissing the mark he left on her collar while caressing her chest. After a short while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started a slow and steady rhythm so as to not to hurt her. This didn't last long as she started to plead for him to go faster. Her screams started to drive him wild as his instincts made him try to get deeper, to go harder. He bit down on his earlier mark as her nails raked across his back. Their eyes met as they hit their respective peaks. They quickly fell into a peaceful slumber cuddling into each other.


	3. Battle at the Bridge

_'God, I don't want to deal with these people.'_ Naruto reluctantly opened the door to Tazuna's house and noticed his teams shoe's still missing. _'Well it is only mid-day; they're probably still out training. Good, it just means I don't have to listen to the banshee wail about the greatness that is Sasuke.'_

"Naruto, is that you?" came the voice of Tsunami out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" After taking off his shoes he heads to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Father and Kakashi are at the bridge and Sasuke and Sakura are out training. Are you hungry? I just started making lunch for me and Inari." said the motherly woman from where she was making rice balls.

As if on cue his stomach grumbles. With a slight blush he gives one of his patented grins. "That would be great; I just need to wash up."

"Well hurry up, lunch will be ready in ten minutes." _'He's a lot more sedated today. I wonder if something is bothering him.'_ "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got up extra early for training and am really tired." As if to punctuate his sentence he yawned as he headed upstairs to the shower. Making a quick detour he grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. While shedding his dirty clothes and getting the water to temperature his mind goes to thinking about what he's going to do. Seemingly on autopilot he enters the shower and the next thing he knows is Tsunami asking if he is sure he's ok. After realizing where he was and that he was staring at his rice balls he just brushes it off and eats. After thanking her for a great lunch he goes to his room to rest.

_'Something is really bothering him. I wonder if Kakashi would know what it is. I'll ask him when he gets back later.'_

The rest of the day is a blur to Naruto. Dinner was thankfully quiet. It seemed that the other two Genins were too tired to notice his withdrawn state and Kakashi just decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The night finally finds him pondering on the roof staring at the moon. Without ever turning around he asks "is it right to condemn one person to save the rest sensei? Does the need of the many outweigh the innocence of one individual?"

"That is a question I don't think I can answer." replied the shadowy figure behind Naruto. "Just remember, you have people who care for you. It is these people that make life worth living."

Feeling the breeze of Kakashi's Shushin he decides to turn in. 'I wonder what Haku is doing?' was his final thought before sleep claimed him.

_"Why are they chasing me again? All I wanted was to see what the festival was like." a five year old Naruto was currently running for his life. Sadly just like every time before he finds himself cornered in an ally getting the worst beating he's had yet. Just before Naruto loses consciousness, he sees an ANBU drop into the ally and start to lay waste to his attackers. Struggling to see his savior he can't seem to focus and only sees a blurry white mask._

With a groan Naruto sits up and stretches his arms.

"You're not taking my mother!" _'That sounded like Inari.'_ Running downstairs he saw that the first floor looked to have had a bladed tornado run through it. Continuing out front he sees Inari charging two thugs with a kitchen knife.

"Good bye kid" said the shirtless one as he split the child in two only for it to poof into smoke. "What the fuck?"

"Hey, what are you two idiots doing." the thugs finally looked to the roof to see Naruto untying Tsunami with Inari. With a whisper, he tells them to close their eyes since this wouldn't be pretty. Just at that moment the thugs looked to where they set down the tied up woman to find a clone that started to glow. "**Bunshin Daibakuha**" were the last words either of the thugs heard before their lives ended.

"Inari, watch over your mom and go somewhere safe. I have to help my team." With that he was off. When he made it to the bridge he found that Sakura was protecting Tazuna and Haku had Sasuke at her mercy. He couldn't see through the mist but could feel Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. He heard a scream come from the dome and saw Sasuke go down. He was about to engage Haku when Sakura charged into the dome but on the way in left an explosive tag on the two mirrors she passed.

After getting to Sasuke's body she picked him up and set off the tags. The explosion didn't even affect Haku as she just started to riddle her new target with senbon. After Sakura fell, Haku dropped her **Makyo Hyo Sho** and started walking towards Tazuna. Moving between the two, Naruto takes a defensive stance.

"Haku, I can't let you kill him. I cannot condemn these people to be the slaves of Gatou." _'I've got to find a way to knock her out. From what I've seen she uses ice as a weapon. __**Bunshin Daibakuha **__is out of the question because I refuse to kill her.'_ as the two were staring each other down looking for a way to end the battle the mist suddenly dissipated to reveal Zabuza being restrained by a bunch of nin dogs and Kakashi preparing **Chidori**. Helplessly, Naruto watched as Haku slipped from the mirror next to her to the mirror by Zabuza taking the **Chidori** to her left breast. After jumping back to avoid Zabuza's sword, Kakashi lays the dying brunette down.

Naruto ran to her side ignoring the fact that Zabuza was still up. "Haku, why did you do that? Please don't leave me."

"Naruto, I had to protect what was precious to me. I would give anything to stay with you but my time has come."

Time for Naruto seemed to stop and go black. **"Do you wish to save this person?"** The voice was deep and foreboding. His vision returned and he found himself before a huge iron gate with a piece of paper holding it shut with the word seal written on it. Looking further into the cage two crimson eyes can be seen.

Standing tall and looking the breast straight in the eyes Naruto realized what was before him. "You're Kyuubi aren't you? What do you get in return because I know you wouldn't do this for free?"

The great beast laughed. **"You're not as stupid as you look brat. Plain and simple I want out. But this seal would kill both of us if it were to be released."**

"What's the point if it kills us both?" thoroughly confused he tilted his head to one side and frowned, which Kyuubi couldn't help but notice the very fox-like gesture.

**"As I was saying before you interrupted me, brat, if you were to modify the seal it would let me pass on to a new life. But to do this you have to father a child."** Kyuubi's feral grin made Naruto shiver.

"I would never sacrifice a child like what was done with me!" his eyes flaming with determination.

Laughing once more, the great beast lowered its head to Naruto's level. **"You misunderstand, little one. The child wouldn't be a sacrifice. It will be me. You and this Haku I assume will be my parents, and it will be your job to protect me until I can take care of myself. But for this to work, I need you to accept my power and become a demon. In return, for agreeing to this, I will give the same power to this Haku. She will become a demon just like you. The wound, that is now killing her, would become no more fatal then a mosquito bite. These are my terms; do you accept?"**

"When we become demons, what will happen to us?" worry etched on his features.

Rearing back in an impossibly loud laugh, Kyuubi smiled down on his jailor. **"Ahhh I see that you are worried that you will become what I was. Fear not, for not all demons are bloodthirsty killers, some are even protectors, but usually they just keep to themselves. But to answer your question, you will heal at an incredible rate and live for a very long time. In other words, you will become immortal. It is up to you what you do with the power."**

The fire had returned to Naruto's eyes. "I accept on one condition."

**"Oh and what is this condition?"** Kyuubi couldn't help but ask, but already knowing what it was. Living in someone's mind for fourteen years you get to know his or her thought pattern.

"I want your word that you will not harm those precious to me. They are few and far between, but they are all I have." Standing as straight as possible and speaking with confidence Naruto prepared for a long debate but would not give in. What happened next surprised him.

With a chuckle that made Naruto's blood run cold, Kyuubi replied,** "Agreed. Now when you return, you need to cover the seal with your blood and mix blood with Haku. Blood must be able to flow between the both of you. When this is done, push my chakra into both her and the seal. I warn you, this will be painful but do not pass out. If you do before I'm done, we all die. Now go, time is of the essence."**

Seeing the sight of Haku beneath him once more, he quickly gets started. Stabbing a kunai through his hand he covers his stomach with his blood and puts his bleeding hand over Haku's wound, pushing as much of the foxes power into both as he can.

While this is happening, Gatou appears on the bridge with a small army of thugs with him.

"So, the demon of the mist is defeated? You're nothing but a little chibi devil. Luckily, I was never going to pay you. See, missing Nin are so much easier than Ninja from villages to hire because after a missing Nin is done, you just have to kill them while they're weak. Double pay to the man that brings me Zabuza's head."

With a quick look at each other, Zabuza and Kakashi nod "Kakashi, I see no reason to fight you now but I still haven't killed anything yet. Say, first one to kill Gatou wins?" it's at this point everyone stops. Not because of what Zabuza said, but because they can feel the chakra that is coming off Naruto at this time. They look over to see a double helix of chakra spinning around the two teens.

"Zabuza, we need to end this now!" Quickly flying though hand seals he calls out his technique. "**Katon: Karyu Endan**" but Zabuza was right with him with a call of "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**" together the two dragons laid waste to Gatou's army. The end of the onslaught had eradicated three fourths of Gatou's forces. Zabuza charges in while Kakashi jumps into the air throwing five shuriken and whips through a few hand seals shouting "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**" as the five metal stars become fifteen killing a dozen thugs. Zabuza reaches the hoard and proceeds to split four men at the waist with each swipe of his massive sword. As he continues his onslaught, he gets struck many times by spears, katana and a hand axe. During this Kakashi rains death upon the hoard with shuriken and kunai.

Fear fills Gatou's eyes as he sees Zabuza burst through the line of thugs in front of him and screams. He tries to run away only to have his left arm cut off then his right leg. Gatou lay as a bloody mess on the floor screaming in unimaginable amounts of pain. Zabuza lifts his sword high and cuts off Gatou's head then bends down to pick it up as Kakashi finishes the last five remaining thugs. He sees Naruto still over Haku so he starts his final steps towards the two knowing that he's about to die from all his wounds.

"It looks like I win Kakashi." Chuckling, he tosses the head to Kakashi. Slowly making it over to the other Jounin he notices Naruto breathing deeply and covered in blood, but the thing that astounds him is he can see Haku's wound has been healed. Knowing his life is at an end he walks over to the boy. "Take care of her boy or you won't be able to find a place to hide from my vengeance." With that said, his knees gave out and he falls to the ground.

"You have my word Zabuza, Demon of the Mist," said Naruto with such determination in his eyes that Zabuza grinned.

"I'll hold you to that." and then Zabuza passed from this world to the next.

"Kakashi, go and help Sasuke and Sakura. They're in a near death state." He said as he slowly got to his feet carrying Haku bridal style.

"Right, are you aright? I mean is he..."

"He's still sealed. I just kind of took his chakra to heal Haku. I mean it heals me so I figured it'd heal her too. I'm just lucky I was right. But now I need to get her to a bed and then get some sleep." With that he started on his way to Tazuna's home. By the time he was half way through the village he saw Tsunami and Inari rush over to him.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" he smiled when he heard Tsunami's motherly tone.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just need rest. Gatou is dead and your father is fine. They're just helping my teammates." After that short decree he continued to the house with Tsunami and Inari right behind him. He set Haku on a bed and turned to Inari "Could you go see if the others need help?"

"Ok Naruto, you can count on me!" and out the door went the boy happy to help his new idol.

Sitting in the other bed in the room, he turned to Tsunami. "Tsunami, I want you to take care of Haku for me. She's not like other people and wouldn't want her secret known. I trust you to keep her secret." With that he finally gave in to the pain and exhaustion.

Tired and cramped, Naruto finds himself staring at the ceiling. **"Get up, we have things to discuss!" **The voice was familiar. Looking around he finds he's in a room that looked like his apartment. On careful inspection he found a cage not unlike the ones at the Inuzuka dog kennel on one side of the main room. His eyes nearly popped from his head when he saw what was in it. There sitting looking at him was a two tailed fox the size of a pit bull.

"Kyuubi, is that you? What happened to you?" he walked up to the cage.

**"Well, it took nearly all my chakra to change both of you. I now have just enough to maintain this form."** The beast growled out.

"So, that means all that chakra is now mine and Haku's?" Perking up a little, Naruto smirks.

**"Hahaha, no, it was used to change you into demons. Doing this used that chakra and I can't get it back. The Seal was designed to take my chakra for you to use, but without a body I can't make more. But it doesn't matter because it wouldn't carry over to my new body anyway so there's no real loss. You and Haku have the same amount of chakra as before, albeit a little more potent."** Naruto could see that it still bothered the fox, and so tried to change the subject.

"So what did you want? I feel like shit and if I have the choice of conscious or unconscious I'd go with number two." He looks over at the door to his bedroom with longing.

**"Listen brat, I need you to take a trip when you get back." **Seeing that he had Naruto's attention, he continued on. **"Near Konoha is a chasm. I need you go to the bottom. There you will find a pagoda. Just swipe some blood on both posts and walk beneath it. This was the Kitsune den in Fire Country, but now should be empty. In there are the teachings of the Kitsune's. You will need to study these teaching to awaken your tails."**

"Tails, you said nothing about tails! How do I hide that from the villagers? Haku, she would be hated just like me!" Fearful of the actions of the villagers when they find out he falls onto his couch and covers his face with his arm.

**"Be quiet and listen!" **Seeing Naruto sit up and look back towards the cage he grins. **"You do not have them now because you haven't earned one yet! And by the time you get one you will know how to hide it so there is no need to worry. One of the first lessons is the art of Kitsune Illusion! We Kitsune's are masters of illusion!" **As he said this, his eyes narrowed and he grinned with a look of pure mischief.

"But I suck at genjutsu!" He once again fell back onto the couch.

Snarling, his gaze hardens and his words drip with venom. **"Do not confuse our power with the humans' pathetic attempt to copy our grand art. We Kitsune pride ourselves on the fact that our illusions are an art form. Human genjutsu is sloppy and weak. Even a Kage would be hard pressed to dispel one of our minor illusions."**

"Why are you being so helpful? You're supposed to be one evil mother fucker!" Peaking out from under his arm, he looks to the fox.

Laughing for the first time since calling him here, Kyuubi can't help but smile. **"And I am. But why should I piss off the one who is going to be protecting me through my 'childhood'? I'd rather you be in a good mood."**

Naruto smiles seeing Kyuubi lighten up a little. "Ok, I can see your point." Then a thought hit him. "Um Kyuubi, will you keep your memories when you get reborn?"

**"That I do not know. It's not like I have done this before. I don't think anyone has done this before. What would you do if I do forget?"** Bowing his head the fox looked at the ground. Naruto could fell the anxiety coming from the fox.

"Don't worry. We'll care for you like any other child we raise." the softness in Naruto's voice threw Kyuubi for a loop. "Not many get a second chance Kyuubi. I just hope you won't throw this one away." Naruto peered out from under his arm to see the fox trying to look away and decided to spare the beast his pride and move to a different topic. "You said the Den would be empty. Why is that? Where did the others go?"

Taken back by Naruto's words it took the fox a while to respond. The memory of what happened quickly sobered him up.** "A long time ago the Kitsune clan was attacked by the Orochi clan. They nearly wiped us out. All that remained of the Kitsune's was Miko, my sister, and I. We never saw eye to eye so we split up. I stayed in Fire Country and last I heard she was in Snow Country. But now that you and Haku are Kitsune's the clan can be reborn."**

"But demons are immortal, how did they die?" Naruto's attention now fully on the fox once again.

**"Immortality is not invulnerability. This is a fact you would do well to remember. But for now it's time for you to wake up."**

Rolling over in bed, he opens his eyes to find Haku still sleeping in the other bed. Both his and her clothes were folded up and placed next to the beds. Naruto quickly puts on his orange pants and his black under shirt. Looking down on Haku once more, with a small smile he bends down and kisses her forehead and then exits.

He was greeted at the foot of the stairs by an airborne Inari rapidly approaching his person. Bracing for the hit he manages to keep them both standing. "Hey Inari, it wasn't like I was dead."

Looking into the main room, he saw that everyone was at the table. Sasuke was his normal brooding self. Sakura was staring at Sasuke. Tsunami was drinking some tea with Tazuna. Kakashi decided to look up from his book at this moment "Hey Naruto, how you feeling?"

"Great sensei, so, how long was I out?" was Naruto's cheerful reply.

"You were only out for a week. The bridge will be done in two days. We'll have to head out once it's complete." As if to signal the end of the conversation he trained his eye back to his book.

"Damn it! God damn I hate chakra exhaustion! Kakashi-sensei, we need to talk." Not staying for a response, Naruto walked out the door. Knowing this was coming Kakashi just followed. When Naruto stopped, they were in a clearing in the woods. He turned to look Kakashi in the eye. "Haku is coming with us." Seeing his sensei was about to disagree he continued, "She will be accompanying us to Konoha under my protection. This is non-negotiable. When we arrive in Konoha you, Haku and I will have a meeting with the old man. All you need to know now is that he is still sealed and I am fully in control of my own actions." Done with his speech, Naruto headed off back to the house.

"Naruto, I will allow this but she's your responsibility. Oh, and it's nice to finally see _you_." Not even acknowledging Kakashi's statement, Naruto continued to the house.

When he entered the house it was strangely empty. His instincts screamed that there was danger. Quickly running up the stairs and into the room where Haku is resting what he sees makes his blood run cold. There, standing above Haku, is Sasuke prepared to strike her with a kunai. Before the Uchiha knew that Naruto had entered the room he found himself flying through the window. His senses returned to him when his body was submerged into the cold coastal waters of Wave Country. Resurfacing, he looks up to the window he just exited from to see his blonde teammate glaring at him. By the time the Uchiha made it to shore Naruto was waiting for him.

"Why?" To Sasuke this Naruto was an unknown. His eyes bore a coldness that made him shiver. His posture was rigid and unwavering but ready to strike. This Naruto wasn't about bright smiles and lofty dreams. No, this Naruto was the picture of what it is to be a shinobi. He was cold, calculating, and ready to bring a swift death. Too bad Sasuke's pride and ego didn't see the warnings for what they were.

"She is an enemy and deserves no mercy. She should have died at the bridge with the rest of the scum." His sneer was short lived as he felt a kunai at his throat.

"She gave both you and Sakura mercy, but she doesn't deserve it? I dare say you owe her your life. I watched your fight. She had absolute control over you and it terrifies you. Not even your precious Sharingan could save you, could it? How does it feel to be at your enemy's mercy so completely? But you, the coward you are, would strike at someone that can't strike back. Sasuke, if you learn one thing from this encounter, know that I will not tolerate an attack on Haku. Next time, you will not walk away in one piece." As the Naruto in front of him turned back to the house the one behind him gave him a chop to the neck knocking him out. Looking up to the roof Naruto calls out to the figure standing there. "I trust you saw that sensei?"

"Yes I did. I will talk to him when he wakes. This won't happen again." Kakashi jumped down to retrieve the unconscious youth.


	4. Back to Konoha

Dinner that night was slightly strained. Naruto was quietly eating, deep in thought while Sasuke was trying to stare a hole straight through the blonde. Kakashi had finished eating and had his nose in its customary place. Sakura was rambling on trying to get Sasuke's attention. Finishing his food, Naruto walked into the kitchen to find Tsunami doing the dishes.

Setting his dishes in the sink he asks. "Tsunami-chan let me help you with those."

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, I appreciate your help" Tsunami smiled warmly at Naruto. "If you think you can handle these I'll go give Haku a bath."

Worry etching into his voice Naruto can't help but ask. "Do the others know?"

She smiled again. "No Naruto-kun, I've been the one taking care of the both of you. I must say, you'll make a cute couple!" His face turned crimson and made a really convincing imitation of a fish as Tsunami broke into a fit of giggles. "You know, you might want to know that you both talk while asleep. It was really cute!"

Regaining what little composure he could Naruto started in on the dishes. "Thanks"

With a smile, Tsunami made her way to Haku's room. There, on the bed, was the glowing light blue form of Haku. Trying to keep calm, Tsunami called for Naruto to come up the stairs. Within the time it took to step next to the bed Naruto was in the room. When he approached the bed he started to glow as well. Looking at his hands he saw that he had a golden aura. Looking up he saw Tsunami look at him with wide eyes. Before he could ask anything, his world turned black and he was suddenly in his mental apartment.

"Kyuubi what's wrong, Why are Haku and I glowing?" Panic-stricken Naruto starts pacing.

**"Well, I thought it would take longer but her body is finally fully converted to that of a demon's. It's nothing to panic over! And for the reason you're glowing as well is because when a demons aura flares like that it makes other demons' auras flare as well. This means she'll awaken soon. Now get out here and wait until she wakes up. She'll most likely have lots of questions."** As Naruto was about to thank the fox the world shifted again and he found himself looking at Tsunami.

"It's ok Tsunami. It's just an after affect of the way I healed her. She'll wake up soon so I'll stay here until she does." Looking down at Haku, he notices that her hair has changed to a deep, almost black, shade of blue and the same whisker marks he has. Gently taking her hand into his he sits by her side.

Tsunami smiles at the scene before her. '_I knew they would make a cute couple._' "Ok Naruto-kun, I'll bring up some water and some rice balls for when she wakes."

Smiling up at the woman he can't help but think if his own mother would have been as kind. "Thank you again."

Eventually Tsunami brought up a tray with the said items. Naruto just sat by Haku's side wondering what she would say. _'Did I have the right to do this to her? Will she hate me? At the time I didn't think what she would want. I hope she wakes soon.'_ As if on a mental cue she started to stir. Coming out of his thoughts Naruto looked down just in time to see her eyes open.

"Naruto, why are you dead?" Haku was surprised when the blonde boy bent down and hugged her tightly.

"Haku, I'm so glade your ok. I-I couldn't let you die! Please forgive me Haku!" His words stopped for they couldn't penetrate his sobs.

Looking at him she smiled. "You saved me? How? And where's Zabuza?" She felt his grip tighten as she mentioned her mentor's name. Her tears came as she realized her father figure was most likely dead. "Zabuza's dead, isn't he?" Naruto only nodded and she broke down.

After who knows how long they both regained some composure. Naruto told her what happened after she lost consciousness. He told her about how he promised to take care of her. After calming her down some more he decided to tell her what he did.

"Haku, about how I healed you. Do you remember how I said I hold Kyuubi?" at this she nodded. "Well, he told me I could save you. He told me if I helped him he would make it so you would live. The thing is to do it, he kind of turned us both into Kitsune." Seeing nothing but confusion he elaborated. "He offered to make you and I fox demons. I'm sorry, but it was the only way and I just couldn't lose you." Naruto broke into a sobbing mass pleading Haku to forgive him.

Haku just sat there trying to soak in the situation. _'Naruto saved me! But Zabuza is gone. Naruto promised Zabuza he would take care of me. Naruto wants me to forgive him. But… why?_' "Naruto, why do I need to forgive you? You saved me; I don't know how to thank you."

Naruto hearing this looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "I thought you would hate me for turning you into a demon. People will hate you now and it's all my fault!"

Smiling at him she hugged him. "Naruto, you gave me a second chance. My only regret is that Zabuza died. He was like a father to me. But I'm happy you cared enough to save me." They both fell silent for a while basking in the warmth of their embrace. Eventually curiosity got the better of Haku. "Is there any side affects to being a Kitsune? I don't feel any different."

"Um well, I'll get right down to it. We're immortal." grinning sheepishly, he scratched his head. "We heal really fast and our senses should improve."

Coming out of her shock she looks him in the eye. "We're immortal, as in not die?"

"Kind of, you see we can't die naturally. We can still be killed, but it's a lot harder to kill us now because we heal so fast." Making sure she understood the difference he continued. "And um your hair and eyes are different colors."

At this Haku hopped off the bed. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." When she looked in the mirror she smiled. Her hair was a beautiful dark blue that reminded her of the ocean and her eyes were a light crystal blue. Slowly she ran her fingers over the new marks on her cheeks to find that they were really sensitive.

After grabbing his ninja disguise kit he stood outside the bathroom door waiting for her reaction. Slowly the door opened and he was happy to see her smiling. "I take it the changes aren't too bad?"

"I really like the new colors and the marks are cute. It'll also help keep Hunter-nin off my trail." Hugging him tightly, she led them back to the room she woke up in. "So what do we do now?"

Naruto sat Haku down on the bed and opened his disguise kit. "Haku, I'm going to use some make up to cover your whisker marks. Those marks brand you as a Kitsune. If my village found out they'd kill you without question."

"Ok but they'll find out eventually you know that." She said as he applied the makeup.

"_He_ told me of a way to hide it with an impenetrable illusion but until we learn it this will have to do." Smiling at his handy work he kissed her.

After breaking the kiss Haku asked. "So what are we going to do?"

Sitting on her bed he pulled her into his lap. "Well, I figured I'll bring you to Konoha and get the old man to instate you as a Konoha shinobi."

"Where will I live? Are you sure they'll accept me?" she asked burrowing her head into his chest.

Running his hand through her hair he smiled. "Well, you could live with me or we could see if the old man could get you your own apartment. And if they don't accept you we can always just leave."

"You'd leave your village for me? So are we together then, as in a couple?" She looked up into his eyes with a smile on her face.

"If you're ok with it, I mean I feel so happy when I'm with you. If it was my choice I'd never leave your side." Hugging her tightly he takes her lips with his. She quickly returns his affections and soon they're lying next to each other as hands start to roam. Breaking the kiss Naruto looks down at the beautiful figure beneath him "Haku, as much as I'd love to continue this, I think we should tone it down a bit. I wouldn't want to wake everyone up."

Quickly rolling on top of him she settled into his chest. "Fine, but I'm taking you as my pillow."

Deciding that to argue with her would get him nowhere, he resides himself to his fate. "Haku, there's one last thing you need to know."

"What is it Naruto?" Looking up into his eyes she could see it was serious.

Naruto sighed. "Haku, as the price for helping you I agreed to giving Kyuubi a second chance at life. My first child will be his reincarnation. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt those I hold precious. Then again, we don't even know if he'll keep his memory. Will you stay with me knowing this?"

Haku just kissed him lightly. "He gave me a second chance; it's only fair that he gets one too."

Letting out the breath he was holding he kissed her back. "Thank you Haku. You have to be the most understanding person I know."

She snuggled back into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. _'I could get use to this' _was his last thought before he fell asleep.

_He had been running for hours only to fall into a trap. As he ran into this last alley he saw the other end sealed off by another mob. Resigned to his fate Naruto falls to his knees._

_"Why! Why do you hate me!" cried the five year old._

_"Demon-spawn like you doesn't have the right to breathe!" Replied a man as he stepped out from the crowd in front of him. The man kicks him in the head. "Tonight you die demon!"_

_The beating that followed was one that would haunt Naruto for years to follow._

_A figure stepped out of the crowd wearing a Konoha Forehead Protector. "It's time to finish this!" Drawing a sword he makes to split Naruto in half._

_The boy looked up just wanting the pain to end. What he saw was a glowing blue hand suddenly sticking out from the man's chest with an ANBU wearing a dog mask behind him. He saw three other ANBU taking care of the rest of the crowd. Removing his hand from the corpse the dog ANBU bent down and picked up the beaten child. The ANBU raced to the hospital Naruto smiled at the masked ninja. "Thanks Doggy-san." with that the boy lost consciousness._

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke was the warm body wrapped tightly against his. _'Ohh yeah, I could get used to this._' Looking down at his blue haired goddess he smiled at her as she slowly started to stir. Basking in the warmth, he kissed her forehead. "Good morning Tenshi-chan."

Blushing slightly, she kissed him back. "Morning Koishii-kun, what are we doing today?"

"Well, first you two need to get dressed and then we help with the bridge." came Kakashi's voice from the door "And Naruto; I'd like a word with you." Both teenagers turn a ghostly white then commence to turn a new shade of red. Smiling, Kakashi closed the door and walked downstairs. '_This will most defiantly complicate things. But, then again, if anyone deserves to be happy it's him._'

Not even two minutes after he got a cup of coffee, they both came down the stairs. Kakashi sighs as he saw the glares Sasuke and Sakura were sending the two. '_Definitely complicates things'_

"NARUTO! WHY DID YOU THROW SASUKE OUT THE WINDOW YESTERDAY?! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HIM JUST KILL THE FILTHY WH…" before she finished her sentence, Sakura was stopped by the feeling of imminent death that was coming off of Naruto.

Still emanating enough killing intent to make Kakashi sweat, Naruto decided to give his one and only warning to his pink haired teammate. "Haruno-san, I will say this once. Haku is under my protection. Any threat or attack against her will be seen as an attack against me. As for the 'Golden Boy', he attacked Haku so I defended her. Now, if you will excuse us, I would like to get in a light exercise before heading out to the bridge." Holding Haku's hand, he made his way out the door.

"Sasuke, Sakura. I have agreed to bring Haku to the Hokage at Naruto's request." Kakashi having said his peace, moved to the door to have his talk with Naruto.

Before he left Sakura spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei what happened to Naruto? He's acting completely different."

Kakashi looked at her and sighed. "That's the thing. He's not acting anymore. Remember, look 'underneath the underneath'. What you see now is the real Naruto." With that said he left them to think.

When Kakashi exited the house he was surprised to see Haku teaching Naruto water walking.

"The trick is to constantly expel enough chakra to offset your weight." Haku stepped onto the water and motioned Naruto to follow. As he stepped out he sank to his knees but started to rise.

"You know, that is a Chuunin grade exercise." Remarked Kakashi as he walked over to them. "Naruto, would you join me to talk in private?"

"Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of Haku. I have no secrets with her." He looked the Jounin in the eye to make sure he got the point.

"So be it. Follow me." Without another word Kakashi jumped into the woods with both teenagers on his heels. Stopping in a clearing a ways from the house he turned to the two. "My first question is, when did this happen?" he asked pointing to the both of them.

"Two days before the bridge. Haku found me after I had mastered my latest move and fell asleep. She woke me up and we talked. I told her how I was treated back home, and she comforted me. I had to leave to get back to the house but we agreed to meet again the next morning. It was then I told her why I was hated, and you know what, she accepted it and told me she didn't hate me for it. She then told me how she was treated the same in Hidden Mist. She was treated just like me all because she has a bloodline. I think that's when my feelings for her took hold of me. We're so much alike. She then told me she was Zabuza's accomplice. After that, we split ways again and you know the rest." Finishing out with a slight blush remembering their actions that day, Naruto waits for his sensei's response.

Seeing the blushing couple he can imagine what went on besides talking. "Ok, I'll buy that one. Question number two is Haku's new look."

"Well, I was hoping I could delay that explanation until we got to the old man but I'll tell you now. When I healed Haku I'm willing to bet you felt how much chakra was being used." Getting a nod he continued, "Well I figured that if it heals me it should heal her. With some well placed death threats to the fox I got him to help but it kind of had a side effect." Seeing worry on Kakashi's face he put his arms up in defense "Don't worry he's still behind lock and key. But pushing that much demonic chakra through us kind of made us into Kitsune."

"You realize if the village finds out they'll scream for your executions." With a sigh he leans against a tree to think. "I fear one of two things will happen if this gets out Naruto. One, the Hokage will be forced to kill you. Or two, the council will demand for you two to have a controlling seal placed on you and turn you into living weapons. Well, with this one you truly earn you title of most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, that's for sure."

Haku chose this moment to speak up. "If those are the options I think we'd be better off to take our chances as missing-nin."

"That's an alternative if it comes to it, but for now just keep it a secret. I won't be writing this in the mission report, you don't need any paper trails." replied Kakashi.

"Well, just so it doesn't come as a surprise when we get back, I'm going to request to be removed from Team Seven." This statement shocked Kakashi. Seeing this Naruto decided to explain. "I think if Sasuke and I were to continue to be on the same team one of us will end up dead. He hates me for just about everything I do. I already knew the tree climbing exercise, but decided to make it seem like I was struggling just to avoid a confrontation and to maintain the 'Dobe' mask. It's nothing against you; I dare say I owe you my life Doggy-san." Naruto smiled seeing his sensei shocked for the second time today. "How many times did your ANBU unit save my life?"

Collecting himself Kakashi smiled. "More times than I can remember. How did you know it was me though?"

Giving his patented foxy grin he chuckled. "Chidori isn't something you forget seeing. I assume it's your personal technique."

Walking over to Naruto, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hai, it's one of the two original techniques I have made. Well we should be heading back. We still have a bridge to help finish. But what we talked about here is not to be repeated."

Getting a dual chorus of "Hai" he leapt off in the direction of the house.

"That went a lot better then I thought it would." said Naruto as he followed Kakashi.

"I'm glad he understood." Haku replied as they sped off.

The next morning they were all packed and ready to head out. After a long goodbye ceremony Team Seven was finally off. Naruto and Haku took point position just too be away from the brooding machine that is Sasuke. About mid afternoon Naruto stopped. Suddenly a rain of kunai and shuriken flew at Haku only for Naruto to step into the line of fire. Naruto managed to smile at Haku before he popped out of existence.

Three Mist Hunter-Nins stood on the road before Haku. "We have come for the missing-nin known as Haku. Step aside and let us do our job."

As the hunter-nin finished, twenty Naruto's walked out of the forest and grinned. "And if I were you I'd leave while I could."

A mist rolled in around the Mist-Nins and the Naruto clones obscuring everyone's sight of the battle. Kakashi moved to join the fight but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking back he saw Naruto behind him. "Kakashi, don't all villages use the four man teams?"

Smiling, Kakashi got what Naruto was saying. "Hai, one man stays hidden to report back incase of failure. Don't worry, I'll find him." With that, Kakashi fanned out his senses and found what he was looking for. Quickly using Kawarimi with a shadow clone he began to stalk his prey.

The Naruto that had talked to Kakashi now turned to Haku. "Haku, could you please take care of this annoying mist?"

"No problem." Haku starts condensing the mist into water and then goes through the seals for her **Sensatsu Suishpo**. Seeing one of the hunters being distracted by a couple of Naruto clones, she sends her thousands of needles into his vital areas. Sasuke and Sakura both had the same thought. '_She really could have killed me at any time._'

The other two Nins fell when Naruto used **Kage Kunai** with **Bunshin Daibakuha**. Sasuke's anger flared at the demonstration of Naruto's power. _'Why does the Dobe have so much power? He doesn't deserve it! That power should be mine!_'

After a minute Kakashi returned "Well that was fun but we really need to continue on our way."

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not leaving until the Dobe tells me where he learned **Bunshin Daibakuha**. He has no right to have such power."

Kakashi grinned. "So that was what went boom. As for where he learned it I don't know. As for not deserving it, if he was able to learn it and live he has every right to that jutsu. You see, it's a kinjutsu because most people tend to blow themselves up trying to learn it."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, the jutsu has a nasty habit of feedback igniting your own coils. The first time I tried it I nearly blew up my arm. But so you know I'm not allowed to reveal where I learned it. Matter of fact, the old man told me not to use it, but I needed to end the fight quickly."

Sakura decided to give her two cents at this time. "Leave it to Naruto to learn something that suicidal."

Kakashi noticed the slight pain that passed in Naruto's eyes. "Well let's get a move on. I'd like to be back in Konoha by noon tomorrow."

When they approached the gates the next day Kakashi waved at the guards. "Our mission was successful. Sasuke, Sakura you have today and tomorrow off. Naruto, Haku, please follow me to the Hokage's office."

Haku couldn't help but feel Naruto's pain as they walked through the village. So much hate was directed at him. She was jolted from her thoughts as they entered a building and climbed some stairs leading to a waiting room with a secretary and two ANBU guarding a set of large ornate doors.

Kakashi walked up to the ANBU and nodded to them. "Team Seven's mission is a success. I've come to give the Hokage my report." The ANBU just nodded and let them through the large doors.

"Ahh, Kakashi, Naruto, welcome back. And who is the young lady behind you?" asked the aged figure behind the desk.

Naruto waited until the door was shut. "Hey old man we need to have a talk, just the four of us."

"Ok Naruto." The Hokage went through a couple of seals and then the walls, ceiling and floor glowed for a brief second "Now Naruto, what is so important that you wanted the Privacy Jutsu?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a face that said he was dead serious. "What's said in this room is not to be repeated or written." Naruto sat in one of the chairs and then commences to tell the Hokage everything that happened with the same adjustments he told Kakashi.

The old man lit up his pipe. "So, you and Haku here are Kitsune." Sighing he blew out some smoke. "Well you definitely make my job interesting, I'll give you that. I agree that Haku would make an excellent addition to our forces, but as for changing teams I don't know."

Naruto smiled. "Say old man, how much does the council what to get rid of me?"

The Hokage scowled. "You know they've been after your head since birth."

Naruto's smile turned into a fiendish grin. "Is there any Jounin that they want to get rid of just as badly? I figure the council would love to put all the 'rotten eggs' into one basket, and the fact I might corrupt the 'Golden Boy' of an Uchiha should be enough to help push them into agreeing."

The Hokage looked out the window. "You know they'd push me to give such a group suicide missions."

"And I'm counting on you to hold them off long enough for us to get some training in our new abilities." Naruto laughed a little. "You know, I've been told that the Kitsune clan was the greatest of the demon clans. I've also been told where to find an abandoned den with the training scrolls we need. I trust this information for one reason. He knows that I can kill us both at any moment. I didn't learn Bunshin Daibakuha to kill my enemies; I learned it as a way to kill myself. Since that fact has arisen he has been very compliant."

The Hokage looked over to Naruto. "I'll give you a week. By the end of the week your new Jounin sensei will be back from her mission. I'm assuming you want Haku with you, but you need a third Genin so I'll be assigning one. Haku will be living with you unless she has any complaints." Looking over at Haku he saw the blush that crept up her face but she nodded. "Good, now I have lots of paperwork. Naruto and Haku you are dismissed but I expect you to be back here in a week. Today is Tuesday, so be here next Wednesday at 10 AM."

With a duel chorus of "Hai" they were gone.

Kakashi looked over to the Hokage. "So when are you going to tell him about his parents?"

Looking at the picture of the Fourth he sighed. "I was going to tell him when he hit Chuunin. The exams are in a month so we will see how he does."

Kakashi got up from his seat. "Oh, who is going to be their new sensei?"

The Hokage smiled. "I believe Anko-chan would be able to handle him."

Kakashi balked. "Her? You know she'll never agree to this."

The old man looked out the window again. "If there is anyone who could understand what he's been through, it's her. And as for taking them on it won't be her choice. Now if you will excuse me I have paperwork to do before I have to leave. I'll assign another Genin to you before your next training session."


	5. Enter Miko!

As Naruto and Haku walked out of the administration building their stomachs growled. Naruto grinned "How about we grab some lunch? I know the absolute best place for ramen!"

Haku smiled back. "Ok, lead the way."

Grabbing her hand, he made it to Ichiraku's in record time. "Behold that which is ramen! Hey, old man, three bowls of miso!" The old ramen slinger smiled.

"Same for me, please." When Haku looked over at a surprised Naruto, she blushed slightly. "What? I'm hungry."

"Ah, Naruto, you found yourself a fine girlfriend! First round is on the house to celebrate!" The old man laughed seeing the young couple blush.

Hearing the commotion Ayame came out from the back. "Ah, Naruto you're being rude. When are you going to introduce your girlfriend?"

Naruto smiled at Ayame. "Ayame-nee-san, Teuchi-jiji, this is Haku-chan. I met her in Wave Country."

Haku bowed. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Well, any friend of Naruto's is welcome here anytime! Here's your ramen." The owner placed three bowls in front of each of them. With a dual chorus of "Itadakimasu!" they started their meal. By the end of their lunch they had given an edited but energetic rendition of Naruto's mission to Wave. Saying their goodbyes, they headed off to Naruto's apartment.

When Haku entered the apartment she looked around. It was small but not necessarily cramped. It was a little run down but clean. There was a kitchen/dinning room/living room, a bathroom with the bare essentials and the bedroom. Sitting on a mangled but surprisingly comfortable couch she smiled. "This is nice, kind of cozy."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Would you like some tea?" He asked already setting the water.

"Yes thank you. So, what do you usually do on your time off?" she asked.

Getting the tea out of a cupboard he sighed. "I really only ever studied or trained. Maybe planned the occasional prank. Sorry if that seems boring."

"Not at all, it's not like I did much different when I was with Zabuza." Naruto could feel the sorrow in her voice.

He set a cup down on the coffee table in front of her. "You miss him badly." She just bowed her head and nodded. Sitting down on the couch he hugged her. As if a dam broke her tears came. Naruto held her as she cried into his chest trying to comfort her any way he could think of. '_I've been waiting for her to let herself mourn. I just wish I could make this easier for her._'

After an hour or so, Haku calmed down. Neither of them felt the need to break the comfortable silence they'd fallen into. They just sat there enjoying the moment. That is until there was someone knocking at the door. "Damn it, no one's ever visited me before so why now?" grumbling, he unwillingly left the couch to see whom his visitor was. On the other side of the door was none other than the Copy Ninja Kakashi. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi gave one of his patented eye smiles. "I came to give you a departing gift and Haku her new Hitai-ite." Stepping in after Naruto motioned him in, he bowed slightly to Haku. "Welcome to the Leaf Haku, I hope you keep Naruto in line."

Naruto growled. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Kakashi turned to his former pupil. "Remind me who laced all the teachers' bathroom toilet paper with itching powder?" Seeing Naruto grin sheepishly he grinned and handed him two scrolls. "These are for you Naruto. The first scroll is a chakra training exercise given to me by my sensei; I'd like you to have it now. The second scroll explains how to use these." Kakashi then handed him six pieces of paper that kind of looked like exploding tags but the seals were different. "And finally this," He pulled out a familiar orange book. "This will teach you all you need to know about being a man!"

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal and the book was gone. "Oh my god, this is a first edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise! I never got to read this one!" Haku was on the couch with said book practically drooling.

Kakashi's grin was a mix of perverted and proud. "So you know the glory of Icha Icha."

Haku suddenly turned so red you'd think she'd pop. With a guilty grin she hid the book behind her "Um, no?" Both Kakashi and Naruto fell to the floor laughing. Turning a darker red she suddenly stood up and balled her fists "So what? It's well written and the plots addictive!"

Eventually catching his breath Kakashi got off the floor. "Ah, yes. I believe you're a lucky man Naruto. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to meet up with some fellow Jounin. I guess I'll see you around." With a wave and a poof he was gone.

Turning to Haku Naruto grinned. "So, Haku I didn't know you were a pervert. I guess that was the reason you were so 'skilled' that first morning." Deciding that that was enough teasing he motioned for her to settle down. "Just remember not to get it messy, I'd like to read it after you." Figuring the exercise can wait he opened the scroll explaining the tags. Haku noticed him turning red and looked up with a questioning look. "I'm going to kill that perverted bastard!" He then looked over to Haku and remembered how loud she was their first time. "Then I'll thank him."

Haku just tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Naruto grinned. "These," holding up the tags, "are sound proofing tags. You put one on each wall and on both the ceiling and the floor and no sounds are able to leave the room." Seeing recognition and a lecherous grin cross Haku's face Naruto couldn't help but get aroused.

Haku got up from the couch, the book forgotten for the moment; she sauntered over to the door to the bedroom. "So how long will it take to set up?"

Naruto had the tags up and set in a blurr of speed. He looked over to his lover as she dropped her kimono to the floor. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have the beauty of a goddess."

She looked him in the eye. "And I say you're wearing too much."

She pulled off his shirt and he captured her lips. Their hands roamed each other's torsos for a while. Her hands soon found their next target and his pants fell to the floor. Naruto's hands squeezed her ass pulling them together more tightly. He could feel her hardness against his own.

Haku pulled him onto the bed making sure to end up on top. She kissed her way to his ear. "I'm done playing, time to get started." He groaned as she squeezed his dick. "Besides I'm feeling slightly parched." By the time his mind comprehended what she had said her mouth was already on him.

Naruto moaned as she licked him base to tip. "God Haku, you're so (moan) good at this." She looked up at him and smiled around his cock. The sight was so erotic he nearly lost it. "But there's no need for you to be left out." Without letting go of her snack she moved so he was able to please her, and that he did. He started with her slit licking and sucking, eventually finding his way to her clit using his fingers to keep her hole happy. This caused her to moan while deep throating him causing him to groan trying to try to hold back his release.

Deciding he had to pick up his pace he left her womanhood with his capable hands and kissed and nipped his way to the head of her hardness. As he took her into his mouth he rubbed her clit with his thumb causing her to writhe in pleasure. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer under her ministrations he took her all the way in. Within seconds they were both lost in their mutual orgasm.

When she came down enough to think Haku moved so she was sitting on his hips rubbing the underside of Naruto's cock with her nether lips. Bending over she nibbled on his ear. "I'm ready for the main attraction."

With a mischievous grin he flipped her so he was on top. "That's good because I want to try something." With some quick hand seals he whispered "**Riaru Henjiru****" **(Real Transformation). Haku gasped as Naruto's figure shifted to that of a curvaceous female. Haku gasped as Naruto rubbed her the same way she had him. "This is one of the kinjutsu I learned. It's forbidden because it uses lots of chakra and if you pass out it doesn't dispel." Raising himself he put Haku at his entrance. "And now I give myself to you." With that Naruto took Haku to the base. Haku saw the tears fall down Naruto's cheeks and rose to embrace him. "I didn't think it would hurt that badly."

Haku rubbed his back and kissed him. "Don't worry, it gets much better." Trying to take his mind off the pain she took one of his nipples into her mouth. Soon he was moaning and she could feel him getting wetter. "Are you ready?" He nodded and slowly moved up. The feeling was indescribable. Haku guided him up with her hands on his hips and then she pulled him back down.

They both were soon lost in the newfound pleasures. Naruto mewled as he felt her pull out only to moan loudly as she thrust back in. The sensation of being filled overwhelmed him. Haku was also reeling at the new sensations. His velvety core seemed impossibly tight. Every time she pulled back it sucked her right back in. Their bodies seemed to move as one in an age-old ritual of love and lust.

"HAAAAAKUUUUUU…!" Naruto screamed as he felt an orgasm hit him like it never had before. She kissed him hard as she pounded away. Naruto fell back trying to breathe while Haku continued her merciless assault. He was soon gasping for breath approaching the heavenly peaks once more.

With a final hard thrust Haku drove herself in to the hilt biting down on Naruto's neck releasing her seed deep within him. Naruto arched his back and let out a silent scream as he climaxed, feeling her essence fill his being. Haku collapsed onto her lover panting. They soon both fell into a deep slumber.

Naruto awoke to someone snickering off to the side. **"Have fun? I dare say you nearly died from pleasure overload."**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was on the couch in his mind. "Damn! It was totally different. We'll be doing that again."

Kyuubi snickered some more. **"And here I thought you were going to be my father." **At this Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kyuubi couldn't hold back his Laughter. **"Haha, you think haha that you can ha change your sex haha and not suffer the consequences haha of unprotected sex! Haha! That's too rich!"**

Naruto's face turned ghostly white. "You mean I'm pregnant?"

Calming down Kyuubi decided he had scared the teen enough. "**No, but if you stay in that form long enough it will start the menstrual cycle. Be glad that it takes a couple of weeks to start up.**"

The color returned to Naruto's face. "Thanks for the warning. That's one part of being female I don't think I want to try."

Kyuubi suddenly became more serious. "**She's ready you know.**" Seeing the look of confusion on his jailors face he elaborated. "**She's ready to conceive.**"

Naruto bowed his head. "I don't know if she's ready for that yet. I mean we're not even married."

Kyuubi grinned. "**Yes, you are.**"

It was said with such finality that it shattered Naruto's current thoughts. "What do you mean we're married? I don't remember getting married and that is something I don't think I would forget."

The fox's grinned widened. "**You remember how you marked her the first time you did it?**" Naruto nodded. "**Well, in your most recent session she marked you in return. That is the Kitsune equivalent to marriage. You are now bound together for eternity.**"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe I'm married. I hope Haku doesn't mind."

Kyuubi chuckled. "**I think she'll be overjoyed. And personally I don't think you could've found a better mate if you tried. Now you need to wake up and go to the den. When you get there I'll contact you and tell you what you need to do.**"

Naruto woke up to light shining on his face. Grunting, he tried to roll over only to fail. Something warm and soft was lying on his chest, using his breast as a pillow. _'Since when do I have boobs? Oh yeah I used that last night. Um, I absolutely never thought I would use that jutsu in that way when I learned it from the forbidden scroll. I'm glad I took the time to copy multiple techniques down before learning __**Kage Bunshin**_ His mental rambling was put on hold when Haku began to stir. That's when he noticed the mark on her shoulder. It looked like nine foxtails twisted into a spiral with a ten-point star in the middle.

"Koishii, what are you looking at?" Haku's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Tenshi, I was looking at the mark I gave you." Haku's face scrunched in confusion. "Go look in the mirror and find out what I mean." When Naruto suggested she go look he didn't think he'd be dragged along for the trip.

Haku looked into the mirror to see the symbol of their union. "It's so pretty." She looked over at Naruto's refection and noticed he had one too. "Naruto you have one too. Where did they come from?" At her question she noticed him blush.

Coughing he looked down. "Well, you see, remember the first time we made love?" Haku just nodded waiting for the rest. "Well that was the start of it. You see, when a Kitsune bites another Kitsune's neck it's kind of like a proposal. Last night you bit me; that was like you accepting my proposal. Kyuubi told me this last night after we passed out. I hope you aren't mad."

Her smile made his fears wash away. "I couldn't be happier!" Was all that she said before pulling her husband into a passionate embrace. It was during this embrace that he remembered he was still in his female form. Of course having a very erect portion of Haku rub against a very sensitive bundle of nerves will do that.

Without breaking the embrace, he reached over and turned on the hot water. After the water got to a suitable temperature he pulled his new wife into the shower. Haku took the initiative and pressed Naruto against the wall and entered him with one smooth motion causing him to moan into their kiss. Haku made the pace slow and steady no matter how much Naruto tried to speed it up.

The slowness was driving him insane. He whimpered and mewled but she wouldn't speed up. Figuring two can play this game he ran one of his hands down her back and between her legs. He found that he was just barely able to reach her slit and started to rub it with a slow circular motion.

Haku was trying to savor the feeling of being in Naruto's tight nether regions but he had to go and play dirty. Deciding to pick up the pace she started to push harder and move faster. Naruto did the same and soon they moaned into each other's mouths as they climaxed together.

Panting heavily, Naruto was the first to catch his breath. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we need to find the den today." Dispelling the jutsu, he returned to his male form. "And next time it's your turn against the wall."

Haku gave him what had to be the sexiest smile he had ever seen "Promise?"

As a testament to his will power he kissed her mark, which weakened her knees from the pleasure it gave. "I never go back on my word." He then stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels and handed one to Haku as she turned off the water and stepped out. _'God, it's so tempting to just take her all day long'_ it was a thought that reminded him of what Kyuubi said.

They had made their way back into his room. Making sure the tags where still working he decided it was now or never. "Hey Haku, he was wondering if you're ready to let him out?"

At first she didn't understand him, and then it hit her. "Um, I don't know. I mean, aren't we kind of young to have a child? It's not to say I won't but could we support and protect him at this point in our lives?" They both sat on the bed. "I wish I could talk to him."

Naruto got an idea. "Hold on for a sec." Naruto closed his eyes. 'Hey! We need to talk!' He felt the slight disorientation that comes with moving to his mindscape. "Hey, fox is there a way Haku can talk to you directly because this back and forth will get real annoying."

Kyuubi looked as if he was deep in though. "**Well, the only way I can think of is if we swap places, but I doubt you want to do that.**"

Naruto eyes lit up. "Is there a way I could swap the consciousness of one of my clones with yours for a little while?"

Kyuubi grinned. "**I knew you weren't as dumb as I thought. That just might work. When making the clone, pull on my chakra and I'll do the rest.**"

Naruto came out of his mind and smiled at Haku. "We have a plan just hold on a sec." He quickly made the hand seal and pulled at Kyuubi's chakra. With a poof of red smoke there was a tiny fox kit. "Hey, why are you so small?"

The fox growled. "If I was any bigger it might alert the wrong people to my chakra being used. We don't need any ninja barging in trying to kill you, do we?" Looking over to Haku he jumped into her lap. "So, you wanted to talk _kaasan_?" He purred out the kaasan. It got the reaction he was looking for, as Haku blushed crimson.

Fighting away her blush she fought back "Yes I did _aisoku_." As she said this she scratched his ears. "I wanted to talk about our deal. Is there any reason for us to hurry? I just think it would be better to wait until we can properly protect you and care for you. Genin mission pay isn't much to live on." The fox in her lap just mewled in pleasure. Seeing the great Kyuubi reduced to such by just a simple scratch behind the ears, Naruto snickered.

Kyuubi growled at Naruto. "You try being locked away for fourteen years without physical contact!" He then turned to Haku "And to answer your question, yes. The seal is unstable right now. I say it has about three months max before it breaks killing both me and the blonde wonder." The mood in the room instantly changed.

Naruto glared at the fox. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I was hoping it'd be taken care of naturally." The fox grumbled. "And it would have too if you didn't have to go all kinky gender swap."

At this comment Naruto blushed, and was about to yell at the fox but Haku beat him to it. "What do you mean?"

Kyuubi looked up at Haku. "I can tell by your aura. And the fact you've been rutting like you're in heat helps. You're going to have to learn that your instincts actually mean something eventually."

Haku took a minute to process this. "Ok, the Chuunin exams are up in a month. After we pass we can do it."

Kyuubi bowed his head. "Unfortunately, that's not an option. The demon cycle is longer than the human one. After this heat, you won't get another for a century."

Naruto bowed his head. "I'm sorry about this Haku."

Haku lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes. "It's not like I'm mad or anything. I'm just not looking forward to being a walking blimp for nine months."

"You mean four." Kyuubi corrected. "Demon's grow faster too. So it won't be that bad. And we age faster in our younger years."

Naruto looked down at the fox in shock. "Just how fast are we talking?"

Kyuubi took on a thoughtful pose. "I think it's around four times as fast as human growth. I could be wrong, there wasn't been a Kitsune child in over a millennia." Haku and Naruto's jaws dropped at this revelation. "But that only lasts for five years or so, and then the aging process comes to a halt."

Haku looked down at Kyuubi with a sad face. "So you only have a three year childhood?"

Kyuubi looked back towards Haku. "You know the average fox only lives for three years? I dare say we make out like bandits."

Naruto looked at the clock. "Well it's nearly noon, we should be going soon if we want to get to the chasm by nightfall."

Jumping down Kyuubi stretched his legs and looked at Naruto. "Well its back to the cramped confines of your head." And so Naruto pulled the consciousness of the Kyuubi back into his mind and dispelled the clone. It took them a little while to pack a couple of things but soon they were out the door and a while later out of the Konoha gates.

After about a good hour of travel Haku stopped. "Hey Naruto, can you call out Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked confused but did as he was asked. With a poof of red smoke the figure of a normal size fox appeared before them. "Did you need something _kaasan_?" Once again he purred out the word kaasan.

She just smiled. "No, I just figured you'd like to walk around a little."

The fox grinned. "You're oh so thoughtful _kaasan_, thank you."

And so they traveled on. By nightfall they had made it to the chasm. As Naruto looked over the edge he kicked a rock down and whistled. "Damn that's deep. How are we supposed to get to the bottom?"

At this the fox grinned. "You jump, of course." They both looked at the fox like he was an alien from another dimension. "Don't worry; the entire chasm floor has seals that make the stop not so sudden for those of Kitsune blood. Besides, would I lie to you? Remember, if you die so do I."

Naruto looked over the edge again. "Haku you wait up here. I'll leave a bunshin with you. If it doesn't disappear in ten minutes, jump down ok?"

Haku looked over to Naruto and smiled. "Have you no faith?" was the only thing she said as she jumped.

Kyuubi snickered. "I think kaasan has more balls then tousan."

Naruto glared at the fox before dispelling it and jumping. Once he got past the fear of dying he found the sensation of free falling was quite exhilarating. And true to the fox's word he hovered above the ground for a second before dropping the last couple feet. "Damn, I want to go again!"

He heard giggling from behind him and found Haku about ten feet away from him standing next to an old red pagoda. "You can later. First, how do we get in? All I see is this pagoda."

He walked up to it and pulled out a kunai. "Like most things sealed, it takes blood." He then sliced open his hand and rubbed his blood on both pillars. When he withdrew his hand the space between the pillars rippled before it showed a dark foyer like room. Naruto stepped to the side bowing "After you, my lady."

After they'd both entered, two candles on each wall lit up. Looking around they found a place for the storage of coats and footwear. Quickly taking off their sandals they walked over to the only other exit to the room besides the pagoda they came through. Naruto looked at the intricate door in front of him. It was inlaid with many different scenes. He pushed on it hard to get it to open.

Beyond the massive door lay a huge meeting hall. It had to be at least the size of the academy. There were many huge stone pillars with intricate inlaid scenes holding up the ceiling. At the far end was a raised Dais with five levels. Two huge cushions lay on the highest level with two more cushions on each side of a red velvet rug that led from the floor to the highest level making a grand total of eighteen. Behind the cushions on the highest level was a massive gong.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Naruto climbed the Dais to ring the gong while Haku was looking at one of the massive pillars. When she turned to look for him and saw what he was about to do, she started to call for him to stop, but it was too late as he had already begun his swing. The gong let loose a powerful bang that stirred deep within their souls.

Haku was about to yell at Naruto for fooling around when a massive pillar of snow whirled in the center of the hall "KYUUBI!!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME?" When the snow faded from view there stood what had to be the second most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. His opinion was slightly biased, as he thought no one could match his Tenshi's beauty, but this woman was close.

Her hair was as white as fresh snow and her eyes were a crisp, light violet. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair. She wore a white silk kimono with snowflakes along the edges that showed off her generous curves in a conservative but sexy way. Tucked into her dark blue obi was a very ancient looking katana. Just looking at it he could tell it held great power. He then noticed her white fox ears and eight white tails. _'This must be Kyuubi's sister, Miko.'_

Naruto quickly hid the mallet behind his back. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call Miko-sama, honest."

The look of rage on her face quickly changed to one of confusion. "Who are you, how did you get in here, and how do you know my name?"

Deciding that answering her questions was in the best interests of his health, he answered truthfully. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. She," he points to Haku "is my wife Haku. Kyuubi told us that we should come here to learn how to use our Kitsune powers, and Kyuubi told me the only other Kitsune left besides him was his sister Miko, which I assumed was you."

Haku walked up to the woman and bowed deeply. "Please forgive Naruto. He sometimes does things without thinking it though."

Naruto put down the mallet and climbed down the Dais to stand next to Haku and bow. "Ok, now tell me where my baka brother is so I can beat him into a pulp."

Naruto gulped. "Um, you see he is kind of in me." Seeing her waiting for an explanation, he continued. "You see, fourteen years ago he attacked the ninja village of Konoha. He laid waste to a good portion of the outlying forest but was stopped by the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth, using the Shiki Fuuin, sealed Kyuubi within me the day I was born. I can call him out but he's not going to like it."

Miko growled. "Well hurry up and call him!"

With a sigh he pulled on Kyuubi's chakra and the familiar red poof left a cowering two-tailed Kyuubi. "Imouto, it's nice to see you. How you been?"

Miko's grin nearly split her face. "Oh how you have fallen, akei. To think, a human bested you. And now look at you, reduced to that of a puppet, being forced to serve your jailor. I should kill you both now to wipe your dishonor from our once noble clan." Naruto and Haku paled upon hearing this but dared not move.

Kyuubi growled and crouched as if to pounce. "You touch him and I swear I'll find a way back to kill you myself."

Miko scowled. "You would defend the one that binds you?"

Kyuubi grinned. "He had no choice in his roll as jailor and I do not hold a grudge against him. He has proven himself to be honorable and loyal. Why else would I induct him and his mate into the Kitsune clan? They will be our future. Unlike you, I've been trying to revive our clan. Tell me, what have you been doing all these centuries? That's right, hiding in Snow Country with your tails between your legs! At least I took our revenge against the Orochi clan."

Her shock was written across her face, but it soon gave way to rage. "How dare you! Mere humans do not deserve the right to be among us. Or did you forget it was with the humans' help that the Orochi clan was able to attack us?"

Kyuubi bowed his head. "Imouto, your hate has blinded you. You judge him by actions he did not commit. Give them a chance and I guaranty they will surprise you, especially Naruto."

Her gaze turned to Naruto. "I will fight you. If I do not deem you worthy you will die along with your mate."

Naruto was instantly snapped out of his fear. "You touch her and I'll use your tails as a coat." He crouched down into an offensive stance. His aura flared gold and his eyes became slits and turned gold. Deciding not to wait for an invitation, he leapt at her.

Seeing the attack coming she swung her sword to split him in two. Her eyes widened when his body poofed into smoke. Feeling an attack coming from her rear she jumped to the side. When she saw Naruto she noticed a band of glowing kanji around his wrist. Suddenly she was surrounded by twenty Naruto clones.

She grinned. "It'll take a lot more than clones to hurt me boy."

Ten Naruto clones lunged at her at once. With a swipe of her sword their attack was stopped, but instead of poofing out of existence they began to glow. Her eyes widened again in recognition. She tried to dive out of the way but it was too late as the explosion sent her into one of the massive pillars hard. He didn't let up his attack as five more moved in to attack. Knowing that the clones would explode, she made sure to move after striking them.

She grinned. "That was a surprise, but don't think it will work again."

After dispatching a countless amount of clones she was getting annoyed but when she moved after dispatching a group of five clones she heard "**Kage Fuma Shuriken**" and low and behold she found herself dodging massive shuriken coming from somewhere overhead. After the rain of metal ceased she found herself in the middle of a field of glowing Fuuma shuriken. Her thought before they exploded was obvious. _'Fuck this is going to hurt'_ she quickly jumped, trying to lessen the damage. The explosion pushed her up faster only to have a fist connect to her face hard making her plummet to the ground.

With a groan she got to her feet. "I'll admit you're good, but it's over."

Naruto landed a good ten feet away panting. _'Fuck, she won't stay down. All these explosive bunshin have taken nearly all my chakra.'_ Then he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Suddenly, he found himself in a sakura orchard. Miko stepped out from behind a tree.

"This game is done. No on survives my **Kitsune Kenbu: Shinikajuen**." (Fox Sword Dance: Orchard of Death) Suddenly he was being attacked from all sides. She would come from one tree, strike him, and disappear behind another before he could block. It reminded him of Haku's **Makyo Hyo Sho**. By the end of the attack he felt pain all throughout his body.

On the outside, Haku was confused. They just looked at each other and suddenly Naruto seemed as if he was in tremendous pain. Seeing her confusion, Kyuubi explained "She's using one of her favorite Kitsune Illusions. She calls it **Kitsune Kenbu: Shinikajuen**. The opponent is trapped in an illusionary world where she attacks them relentlessly. The attacks don't cause physical damage but damage the chakra system. If it's damaged enough he won't be able to move let alone heal. This is why this technique is feared even by demons. I didn't think she would use this on him."

Naruto fell to his knees after the illusion was released. Seeing Miko laugh at him his rage flared. Through sheer will power he stood.

Miko scowled. "Admit defeat. If you don't, I will kill you."

Naruto grinned. "You don't know me or else you would know I never give up." He shakily stepped towards Miko. She was surprised he could still move. When he made it within three feet of her he fell to his knees again. "I won't let you hurt Haku." He stared making familiar hand seals slowly and started to glow.

She was taken aback by what he was about to do to protect his mate. She quickly knelt in front of him and stopped his seals. "It's ok, the battle is over. You proved yourself worthy."

He smiled before collapsing into her arms. Haku rushed over to help. "He'll be fine child." Miko went through some hand seals and her hands started to glow an eerie green. She was soon done. She looked for Kyuubi to have him show Haku to one of the sleeping quarters but realized that with Naruto passed out Kyuubi returned to the seal.

"Follow me little one." Miko ordered as she carried Naruto down a hallway. As she laid him down in Kyuubi's old room she thought _'He'll make a fine addition to the clan.'_ At this time she finally took the time to look at Haku. "Where do you come from little one?"

Haku bowed. "I was born in the land of mist Miko-sama."

Miko waved at her. "No need to be so formal. Tell me, do you have the Hyoton Blood Limit?"

Fear crossed Haku's eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Miko smiled at the poor girl. "Don't worry. It was actually I who gave your ancestors that ability. They had helped me and I gave them power over water in all its forms as a gift. I thought they were completely wiped out. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

Haku looked at Miko. "How could you tell?"

Miko laughed. "I could tell by the feel of your aura. Your aura gives off a feeling of the element you're aligned to. That and the Hyoton element being extremely rare it was easy to guess. Well I'm going to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow, I'm going to want to see how good your Hyoton skills are."

Miko left and Haku nestled into bed next to Naruto. "Good night Koishii."

As Miko made her way to her old room she smiled. _'He's just as headstrong as you akei. I wonder how good he'll be after some proper training. His style is that of a berserker. I'll have to do something about that. But he did catch me off guard multiple times and was able to move after my illusion.'_ Walking into her room she readied her self for bed. _'He surely surprised me akei, I'll give you that.'_


	6. Unruley Servants

Naruto felt good. That was all he knew at the moment. He was in bliss and didn't want to leave. Haku was horny, so horny in fact that she couldn't wait for Naruto to wake up and decided to take liberties with her lover's morning condition. She was currently seeing how many different noises she could make him make. Sadly her game came to an end but she was rewarded by her newest favorite snack.

Naruto woke when he hit his peak. When the sensations died down he looked down to see his Tenshi smiling at him with his hard on still halfway in her mouth. With an audible pop his cock sprang from its confines and watched as Haku swallowed her well-deserved treat.

He was about to make a comment but she flew onto him and kissed him lustfully. She positioned his manhood at her opening and nibbled her way to his ear. "I need you." With that said she wasted no time. He was turned on by her aggressiveness and soon was thrusting in time with her bouncing, moaning her name as she screamed his.

In the next room, Miko was less then pleased. She had been awoken by the sounds coming from next door. She grumbled as she made her way to the shower. What surprised her was they were still at it when she had finished. Once again grumbling, she got dressed and stomped off to find something to eat.

Naruto let out one last primal roar releasing his seed deep within his mate for the fifth time that morning. Haku also climaxed with one final scream. At some point they had slipped into their more demonic forms. His back was a maze of claw marks that were finally starting to heal now that Haku had stopped raking his back, and Haku's hips started to heal where Naruto had sunk in his claws for a better grip. Neither felt the pain as the adrenaline and pleasure still racked their bodies as they collapsed into a pile. Neither noticed the red glow in Haku's stomach die down.

After a good while to calm down and bask in the post orgasm after glow, they noticed the state of the bed. It was soaked with blood, sweat and their essence. Naruto couldn't contain his grin. "That was intense. That had to be the most enjoyable morning workout I've ever had."

Wobbling slightly as she stood Haku smiled. Then she realized they'd have to clean up the mess. "Koishii, throw out the sheet. I'm going to take a shower. We'll have to ask Miko about where to clean the futon."

Naruto removed the sheets and tossed them in the trash. "Can't you just blast it with some water? I mean, that's your thing right?"

In the bathroom Haku grinned, she waited until Naruto lifted the futon and flew through some hand seals. All Naruto had for a warning was Haku calling out " **Suiryudan**" before a water dragon about the width of a basketball slammed into the futon, pinning him between it and the wall. Once the jutsu had finished, Haku pulled all the water from the bedroom back into the tub. "Yes, I guess I can." Haku tried to hold back her laughter seeing the futon fall leaving a slightly miffed Naruto standing.

With a battle cry he tackled his assailant and commenced his torture. Haku soon fell prey to his fingers dancing across her sides as she fought to breathe between laughs. Having decided she had enough he pulled her to her feet and into the shower. After an impromptu make out session and some heavy petting they finished and dressed.

They instantly got a feeling of foreboding as they found the kitchen to see Miko leaning against the counter sipping on a cup of tea. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves, because you were both loud enough to wake the dead. You sure as hell didn't spare my ears. That's not something one wants to wake up to hearing in the room next to them. And just so you know, I've been waiting for you to finish for over an hour!" During her rant the couple had gotten progressively redder as she went on. "Now call out my baka brother and we'll start your training."

Naruto, not wanting to anger her further, reached for the chakra of Kyuubi only to find it missing. '_Hey Kyuubi, what gives?_' Not receiving a response he grew worried. "I can't feel his chakra, and he won't answer my calls!" Quickly he lifted his shirt and tried to make the seal appear. "The seal is gone, that means..." He looked at Haku. She was wide eyed and holding her stomach.

Miko was worried. Yes her brother has an ass but he was still her brother. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE? If he's not in you, where is he?"

Haku looked over to Miko. "He's in me."

Seeing Miko's confusion Naruto explained. "Well it's a long story, but about two weeks ago Haku was about to die. We had just found each other but I knew I loved her. Then Kyuubi told me he could save her, but there was a price." Seeing he had Miko's undivided attention he continued, "His price was freedom, but the only way out was if I had a child. He said his soul would move to it before it got one. I agreed and now we're going to be his parents. Sadly, we don't know if he'll remember us or not."

The room fell silent for a long time. Eventually Miko looked over to Haku. "How do you feel about this?"

Haku snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "He gave me a second chance to be with the one I love. It's only fair that I return the favor. I'll admit I'd never thought I'd be a mother at all, let alone so soon, but I'm happy. It came as a surprise when he told us how fast Kitsune grow. I think it's sad that he'll only have three years for his childhood. I plan on trying to make his childhood the happiest I can."

At this Miko scoffed. "My brother was always a child. He didn't act his age until after the Orochi attacked."

Naruto chose to speak up at this time. "It'll be hard raising a child at our age but we'll manage. My only regret is that I never asked him why he attacked Konoha."

Miko grinned and a mischievous glint shined in her eyes. "If you want the answer to that I can show you where he kept his diary."

"I don't think we should pry into his personal life like that." Came Haku's solemn reply, but it was too late. Miko bolted to her brother's room with Naruto pulling Haku with him right behind her.

When she got there, she went to the back left corner and did some seals. A piece of the wall moved to the side to reveal two massive scrolls. What shocked Naruto was one had the Uchiha symbol with the kanji for fox over it. Miko grabbed the other scroll and opened it to the last entry. "Lets see, it says 'Today I travel back to Konoha to pick up my new apprentice. It's taken centuries but my servants, the Uchiha, have finally produced a child that is worthy to be a Kitsune. This Itachi, he shows much potential. After so long, I had nearly given up on the Uchiha's producing any worthy candidates. I just hope they're not foolish enough to break our contract.' "

Naruto was floored. "The 'mighty' Uchiha were servants of Kyuubi? Then why did he attack?"

Setting down the dairy she grabbed the other scroll. "I'm interested in the contract. These are made when a demon gives humans what you call bloodlines and expects something in return." She quickly skimmed the entire scroll. When she finished she looked up. "Well, I found the answer to your questions. The Contract gives the humans a doujutsu called the 'Sharingan'; in return for this, the Kitsune clan has the right to take any child before their fifth birthday to be inducted into the Kitsune clan. If the Uchiha back out it is written that the punishment is death, for the entire clan. Then it has a detailed family tree. This Itachi was the son of the clan head Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto formally of the Uzumaki clan." She stopped when she heard a bang. She looked over to see Naruto on his ass white as a ghost with Haku hugging him trying to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her. "My name…Uzumaki… I never found another Uzumaki. I wonder if I'm related to her."

Miko looked at him. "You mean your parents didn't tell you about your family?"

Haku was the one that spoke up. "Naruto was an orphan. He was also a pariah for holding Kyuubi. The villagers called him demon, refused to sell him food and clothing, and even beat him. From what he's told me he's never been able to find out who his parents are."

Miko bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked over at her. "It's ok. You didn't know. Does it say anything else about her?"

Miko looked back at the scroll. "It seems my brother did gather some information on her. It says that she is one of the last two Uzumaki and that she has a dormant blood limit, that's all. But he had made a note to ask about it while retrieving Itachi."

"So, Kyuubi attacked because the Uchiha reneged on a deal." Naruto fell deep into thought. Then he remembered that some of his worst beatings came from the Uchiha. "You know, looking back, it's funny in a morbidly ironic way. Itachi went crazy and killed his entire clan, except his little brother, and became a missing-nin. Now I learn that they are the reason my life is hell and I can't help but think I owe Itachi my gratitude. I'd shake his hand if I could. I just wonder why he finally snapped."

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him that." Miko rolled up both scrolls and put them back. "But it's about time we got to your training. What do you know about genjutsu?"

Naruto winced. "Just the basic theory. I really suck at genjutsu."

Haku bowed her head. "I too know only theory. I never learned anything beyond dispelling them."

Miko sweat dropped. "Ok then, how's your chakra control?"

Naruto winced again but Haku looked up. "I've trained my control since my former mentor took me in. My bloodline requires a lot of control so I learned many exercises to improve it. I know tree climbing, water walking, and just started kunai balancing."

Naruto picked up after Haku. "I know tree climbing and Haku showed me water walking but I haven't gotten that down. My last sensei also gave me a scroll for another exercise but I haven't opened it yet. I was going to after I got water walking down."

Miko nodded to herself. "Ok, for the next week I want you working on control, speed, endurance, and genjutsu. If you don't mind I'd like to see that scroll, Naruto."

Naruto sprang up and over to his pack as Haku rose to get her equipment. He quickly found the scroll and handed it to Miko. "Here, Miko-sensei."

Miko took the scroll and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're serious about this. Follow me; I'll take you to my training ground. But first." With a devilish grin she flew through some hand seals. When she stopped both her hands glowed as she touched each of them on the back of the neck. They instantly fell to their knees. "The seal I placed on you converts ten percent of your chakra into extra weight. This will increase your strength and speed. Be glad you're Kitsune, because the stress would most likely destroy human muscles and tendons."

Naruto suddenly remembered that they needed to return to Konoha in five days. "Sensei, Haku and I have to return to Konoha and be in the Hokage's office by 10 A.M. Wednesday."

Miko's grin widened. "Well then, you'd better get working. I won't let you leave until you know **Hito Funsou** (Human Disguise: This illusion is a passive one used to hide ones ears and tails from prying eyes. Generally every kit must learn this before they are allowed to leave the safety of the den.) And have earned one tail each." With that she led them to the pagoda but when she opened it on the other side was the white expanse of Snow Country.

The two were speechless at the beauty of the land. The crisp, clean snow covered everything in a gentle blanket of white. As they walked behind Miko they traveled through a dense pine forest. The smell was enchanting; it seemed to calm both the mind and the soul. They were led to a cave that descended a good twenty feet before ascending ten feet. It then opened up into a well furnished home.

"The guestroom is down that hall on the left. You will share it, but if you value your lives you'll keep the noise down." At this they both turned crimson and nodded meekly so Miko continued her speech. "Today you will do just your chakra exercises. Tomorrow, your new training schedule starts, and just for your information this valley is a mystical place. I came here for its seclusion and beauty, but I soon found time only moves at half speed here. That means you have five and a half forty-eight hour days to train." Their shock was visible but Miko just continued the tour of her home with a grin.

After the tour, she led them out of the cave and to a nearby natural hot spring. "Naruto, this is where you will work on water walking. Haku, since you can do kunai balancing anywhere you might as well do it here. When the sun sets, come back to the cave." Naruto and Haku bowed and started their respective training. With a smile, she left.

And so their hell stared. They woke up at 3:30 in the morning to get ready and eat before 4:00 to do chakra exercises till 24:00. They got thirty minutes to eat before they had to run as fast as possible around the mountains of Snow Country till 30:30 and spar till 32:30. They then got another half hour to eat before Miko instructed them in **Kitsune Genkaku**(Fox Illusion). That lasted till 42:00 when they crawled into bed.

Kyuubi was once again good on his word. They both surprised her by passing her expectations by leaps and bounds.

They had both earned their first tail after the forth day of their training. It was quite a shock waking up with Naruto's large golden blonde tail wrapped around Haku and Haku's midnight blue tail wrapped around Naruto. Haku loved their new appendages and found that petting Naruto's tail put a silly grin on his face. Then there was the fact that she purred when he scratched her new ears. Miko just fell into a giggling fit at the young couple's behavior.

Naruto had mastered water walking and progressed to kunai balancing, but where he had really surprised Miko was by not only learning **Hito Funsou**, but also **Heki Dageki** (False Strike: When the user moves to strike the opponent the opponent sees the user moving to strike a different place than the user is actually aiming for.). What most likely made this possible was the fact that without having two chakra systems, illusions became much easier to perform, but he still preferred to beat the crap out of someone as opposed to make them fall over drooling, as he put it.

Haku had finished kunai balancing and started the exercise from Naruto's scroll. It explained that by sitting under a waterfall and emitting a constant amount of chakra from your entire body, you can shield yourself from the water. She had much difficulty with this because her chakra tried to bond and move the water instead of repel it, so she still had yet to get the hang of the exercise.

Haku also found that she was a natural at **Kitsune Genkaku** having learned three of the techniques. She learned both illusions that Naruto had learned and **Kitoshirezu Monban**(Hidden Gate Watcher: This Illusion removes all traces of ones presence as long as they move no more than to breathe. This is almost useless in battle, but it's great for stationary guards and hiding from pursuers.)

There was one mystery that still plagued Miko, and that was how Naruto got the bands of seals around his wrist. He didn't even notice it until she had asked about it. They were no doubt powerful but where did it come from?

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Haku had just gotten back after training in chakra control the first day. Miko was sitting in the cave's living room when they came in. "Naruto, I'd like to talk to you for a second."

Haku continued off to the bathroom. "It looks like I get first dibs on the shower then."

Naruto nervously sat across form Miko. She noticed this and smiled at him. "It's not anything you did wrong, so don't worry. I was just wondering what the band of seals around your wrist is for. I was going over our fight and I remembered that it was glowing."

He just looked at her in confusion then looked at his wrist. "WHOA! When did those get there?"

"You mean to tell me you've had a band of seals on your wrist since our fight and you didn't notice? I take it you also have no idea what it's for then either." She just sighed at her student's oversight.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry sensei. I just don't look at my hands that often I guess."

She smiled again and got up to stand next to the chair he was in. "Well then, let's take a look shall we?"

They then took the time to actually look at the markings. Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey, you know what? These kanji are the seals needed for the **Kage Bunshin**! What do you think that means?"

Miko grinned. "Naruto, push some chakra into the seal." He nodded and did as he was told. Suddenly there were five Naruto clones around them "Ah, just as I thought! It seems that by pushing chakra into these seals, you no longer need to perform hand seals for that jutsu. Now we just need to find out how you got them!"

Naruto's face scrunched into what might be called a thoughtful look; Miko just tried to hold in her laughter. After a minute, Naruto looked towards Miko. "Do you think this is the Uzumaki bloodline?"

Miko looked down at Naruto. "You know, that's a good question."

Haku came in wearing a bathrobe. "Showers free!"

END FLASHBACK

Miko snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto stopped. She looked up to see a guard approaching them. "Halt. State your Name and reason for visiting Konoha."

Naruto stepped forward "Uzumaki Naruto and Haku returning from training."

The guard saw their Hitai-ite and nodded. He then turned to Miko.

"My name is Miko. I have come to speak with your Hokage." She looked at him straight in the eye.

Naruto spoke up. "We have a meeting with him. He should be expecting us."

The guard nodded again and went back to his post while the gates opened. Miko never did like it in the city. It felt cramped and sterile. Konoha wasn't as bad since it did have its occasional park or small grove of trees here and there, but it was still too crowded for her tastes. She didn't miss the stares and insults either. She just scowled at their narrow mindedness. They entered the administration building and headed to the Hokage's office. When they got there the ANBU guards stopped them.

The ANBU with a tiger mask looked over them. "You're early, brat. Wait over there." The guard pointed to a couch and chairs in the corner.

Miko was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it. "Hey Tiger-san, you're not mad from when I put itching power in the ANBU laundry, are you? I mean that was two months ago."

The ANBU guard just bopped him on the head, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. You know how long it took to get out?"

They got a good laugh at the poor ANBU's misfortune and seated themselves to wait.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and the Hokage stepped out. He looked over to the waiting area and smiled. "Naruto, Haku, I'm glad to see you're early. Come on in."

They both stood up and Naruto motioned to Miko. "I would like you to meet with Miko-sensei. She helped us with our new training."

The Hokage looked over the white haired beauty. He bowed toward Miko. "Thank you for your assistance. Please come in." And with a smile he ushered everyone into his office.

When they entered they saw a woman that seemed to be in her mid twenties leaning against the wall. The first thing anyone could notice was that she was pissed. She just glared at the Hokage, as if she thought that if she glared hard enough, it just might kill him. If glaring wasn't enough, then maybe the kunai that she was spinning.

Mitarashi Anko was not happy. The Hokage just got done telling her that she'd be stuck babysitting three Genin. That meant that the highest ranked mission they'd be doing is most likely C. When she saw the two teenagers walk in, she looked them over. _'Well the blonde looks familiar. Oh yeah, that's the Kyuubi kid. I thought he was on Kakashi's team? And I don't think I've ever seen the blue haired girl.'_

The Hokage sat behind his desk. "Anko, these are two of your new Genin, Uzumaki Naruto and Haku." They each bowed to their newest sensei. And the old man looked over to the Genin. "Naruto, Haku, this is Mitarashi Anko. She will be your Jounin Instructor."

A cough from the back of the room grabbed their attention. "If I may do so, I would like to continue their special training?"

Anko looked over the pale woman and smiled. "Why do I have to baby sit these punks when 'China Doll' over there wants the job?"

Miko glared at the woman that just insulted her. "I suggest you hold your tongue lest you lose it."

Anko flung her kunai with the intent to nick the other woman's cheek, but was surprised when Miko swung her sword and Anko's kunai imbedded into the wall on either side having been split in two.

"Both of you calm down, there is no need for violence." He looked over at Anko. "You are their new Jounin instructor and that's final. Now you are dismissed."

Anko growled and looked over to her new students. "Be at training ground forty four at six tomorrow morning. Don't be late." She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked over to the Hokage and frowned. "So why did you choose her?"

The old man just sighed. "Well, you see Anko has had it very similar to you Naruto. That is all I'm going to say. It's up to her if she tells you more. Tomorrow, your other teammate will be returning from his mission. You'll meet him then. Now I'm interested in what you've learned and who you are Miko-san."

Naruto smiled. "You might want to make this private."

With a nod he pressed a button on his desk. "Please make sure no-one disturbs me Yumi-san." He then did the seals for the sound barrier and the walls glowed for a second. At that time all three Kitsune dropped their illusions. He was surprised to see that Naruto and Haku both had fox ears and a bushy tail, but he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Miko's white fox ears and eight flowing white fox tails.

Naruto seeing the old man's shock smiled. "_Hokage-sama_, meet Miko no Kitsune, sister to Kyuubi no Kitsune." The rest of the color left Sarutobi's face. "Relax; she's not here to kill anyone. Miko has taught us much. But we have some questions."

Sarutobi calmed down a little. "What would you like to ask me?"

Naruto's face got serious, as he looked his Hokage straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about Uzumaki Mikoto? Am I related to her? And if so, what was the Uzumaki Bloodline?"

Sarutobi mentally winced at each question. "First, I must ask how you how you found out about her and the Uzumaki bloodline."

Naruto scowled "You first old man."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "Uzumaki Mikoto was the last Uzumaki in Konoha until the Uchiha Massacre. Her sister, Aurora, died during the Kyuubi's attack after giving birth to you. She tried to adopt you but Uchiha Fugaku would not have it. He was one of the biggest supporters of your execution." The Hokage turned his chair to look out the window. "As for their bloodline, it is arguably one of the most powerful bloodlines. It's called Kagirinai Potensharu (Unlimited Potential). This bloodline is either dormant or active at birth and there is no way of telling if it's active or not. You see Naruto; Uzumaki's that have this bloodline active have no limits. No matter how much they train they never hit the plateau that all other people have."

"If you know who my mother is, then you must know who my father is. And why did you never tell me about either of them? You now how many times I wondered where I came from? I thought my parents hated me like the rest of the village, or that maybe they were evil people and I was being punished for their crimes." Naruto was visibly enraged. Haku had hugged him trying to get him to calm down. "You will tell me or so help me you'll never see me again."

The old man sighed. "Naruto, you won't like what I have to tell you." Naruto just waited. "I was told not to tell you until you were either a Chuunin or had turned sixteen. But seeing as you want to know, I'll give you this." The old man pulled an odd looking crystal from his desk and passed it to Naruto. "Push some chakra into that and you will find your answers."

Naruto looked at the crystal then pushed a small amount of chakra into it. What looked like a transparent bunshin appeared in front of Naruto; the figure was a tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed man wearing a long white coat that had short sleeves and flames embroidered on the edges. He also wore black ninja pants and a black muscle shirt. He nearly dropped the crystal when he realized who he was looking at.

The figure waved and scratched his head sheepishly "Hey Naruto. If you're watching this then the old man finally thinks you are ready to learn a couple things that have been kept from you. The first thing is that I, Kazama Arashi, am your father. You might know me better as the Forth Hokage. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you but there is no choice. You see, Kyuubi is attacking Konoha. We don't know why but the only way to stop him is if I seal him. To do this, I need a child. Anything else and he will be able to break free. I'm sorry, but you are the only child that was born today so I have no other choice. I hope you don't hate me, but I'll understand if you do. I just hope that you and your mother will be happy together. I wish I could be there too but the seal I'm using will take my life."

The figure bowed its head for a minute before continuing. "Now I'm going to tell you about our bloodline. You see the Kazama line is older then Konoha itself. We are known as seal masters. Matter of fact, our bloodline is called Fuutaitoku (Seal Mastery). I have given all the scrolls about our bloodline to my old sensei, Jiraiya, with the promise he will teach you all about sealing and your bloodline."

The figure then smiled warmly. "Well, I've got to go now. Know that I love you. I will miss seeing you and your mother. Goodbye, my son."

The figure waved and faded from view. Naruto dropped the crystal as he fell to his knees. Haku embraced him as he let go of his emotions. "He loved me. My parents loved me! I wasn't abandoned." Haku rubbed his back trying to comfort him. After Naruto calmed down he looked over to the Hokage. "Thank you, but you're still not off the hook for this. Now, I'm going home. Miko-sensei, you can crash with us if you have nowhere else to stay."

Miko looked over to the Hokage. "If it's alright that I stay."

The Hokage smiled. "You're welcomed to stay and I'd be grateful if you continued their training." Seeing her nod he turned to Naruto. "Oh and your parents left you with a sizable amount of money. I'll see if I can get you some better living conditions, but until then your apartment will have to do, I'm sorry. I'll also see if I can get a hold of Jiraiya. He's out collecting information but should be here in about a month."

"Well, since you were so forth coming, I'll give you this." Naruto took out the Uchiha Contract. "This is how I found out about my aunt. It seems Kyuubi is the one who gave the Uchiha their Sharingan, and when he came to collect Uchiha Itachi as payment he was denied, so he attacked." Naruto pocketed the crystal and with a bow he, Haku, and Miko reactivated the illusion to hide their fox features and left, Naruto saying something about needing ramen badly.

Sarutobi smiled. '_He's so much like you Arashi. He'll be either this villages shining star or greatest mistake. I just hope he can forgive the village when the time comes._' He then looked at the scroll Naruto left for him to read '_How many headaches where the Uchiha really worth?_' With a heavy sigh, he began reading.


	7. Girl Talk and Getting to Know the Guys

Teuchi smiled at his current patrons. Once again Naruto had brought a new pretty face to the stand. He soon found out that this beautiful lady was his number-one customer's new sensei. Naruto had told him that while he and his girlfriend were on a training mission they had stumbled across an old ruin. The problem was that this ruin was all that was left in Miko's family. Miko attacked Naruto for trespassing. During the fight it seems the energetic blonde impressed the maiden and so she took him and Haku on as students.

Having preplanned this story, Miko put in her two cents worth here and there. She had seen how the village looked at Naruto and was glad he had found people like the Ichiraku.

Soon their meal was over and they started to walk towards Naruto's apartment. On the way there they came across Team Ten. Ino, being her nosey self, grinned when she saw the way Haku acted around Naruto, and decided that she needed to find out everything.

After some encouragement from Naruto, Haku eventually accepted Ino's offer to go out with her since she was meeting up with Hinata and Sakura for a "girl's night out". What surprised all involved was when Miko asked if she could tag along. Ino just nodded and pulled them both off in the direction of the markets.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji just looked at each other and smiled. Naruto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head when he turned to Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, I was wondering if you would teach me Shoji?"

The young Nara was shocked but didn't show it. Interested in Naruto's seemingly sudden interest in such a complex game, he asked, "Why would you want to learn that? I hardly imagined you to be the type to sit down long enough to set up the board let alone sit through a whole game." seeing Naruto's sad look he decided to take a chance. "Well, since I was just going to watch clouds this afternoon I guess I can teach you how to play. Chouji, take him to the spot while I go get my board."

Chouji smiled as he showed Naruto to their favorite cloud watching spot, "Hey Naruto, where did you meet Haku? She seems really nice."

Naruto smiled. "We met in Wave Country, and yes she is. I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend. She sees me for who I am. I love her with all my heart. She has to be the most caring person I have ever met. She helped me through a dark time."

Chouji smiled. He wasn't ignorant to the stares of the villagers and the names they called him behind his back. He asked his father once why everyone was so mean to the older boy. All he got was his fathers' cryptic warning, _"He's punished for a burden he didn't choose to carry. Just be careful around him Chouji. A person can only take so much hate until they either breakdown or they lash out."_ After Shika got the same response from his father they both wondered about the blonde boy. They were the closest things he had to friends as far as they knew. He would get their help on a prank or sneak out of class with them and Kiba, but always stayed distant. He was happy Naruto found someone to ease his loneliness.

Haku was nervous. She had never 'hung out' with other girls before. Before she was with Naruto her life was training as Zabuza's weapon. Now she found herself sitting in a restaurant waiting for the rest of the girls to show up. Looking over she saw Miko looking at the dessert menu with her face scrunched in a thoughtful way.

Ino smiled at Haku. "So, how did you and Naruto happen?"

Haku looked over to Ino and blushed at the memory of their first encounter. After collecting her thoughts she smiled. "Naruto saved my life. He also showed me a kindness that I had never known. He accepted me for who I am. He's generous, loving and thoughtful. He's everything I could dream of having."

Ino watched the girl across from her as she described what had to be the perfect man, but what confused her was that she was talking about Naruto. _'There is no way the boneheaded idiot I know as Naruto and the person she's describing are the same. I mean, Naruto's brash, loud, annoying and most of all a clueless idiot. I couldn't be that wrong, could I?_'

Ino waved when Sakura and Hinata arrived together with Kurenai in tow. After a round of introductions they were all seated, and started to talk as they looked over the menu.

"So, Haku you're a Leaf ninja now?" Sakura was surprised when she noticed the Leaf symbol on a metal plate fastened to her black choker.

Haku nodded politely. She could see Sakura was still mad about the bridge incident. "Sakura, I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you. I did it because I had to protect Zabuza-sama. I had no intention to kill either you or your other teammate." This conversation instantly peaked everyone's attention.

Sakura just scoffed. "Why you would protect a bastard like him anyway?"

Haku restrained herself and growled out, "He took me in when no one else would. For that the least I could do was fight for him. You can't tell me you expect every mission to be for some noble purpose. Ninjas are hired to kill the innocent, protect crime lords, and steal for the greedy every day. You're lucky to have a village that has a semblance of moral standards." The speech had a profound affect on the younger girls. They each thought what it would be like to be sent on such a mission.

"It is true that as ninja we have to do some distasteful things. I can only image what you've had to do to survive, but you're a Leaf-nin now and the past is in the past, right Sakura?" Kurenai was trying her best to defuse the situation. It wouldn't be fun to explain to the ANBU why a fight broke out in the middle of the restaurant.

Sakura grumbled out a "fine" and after the waiter came and took their orders he brought there drinks and left. Ino wanted some more details about Haku and Naruto's relationship. "So Haku, is Naruto a good kisser?"

This question did two things. First, the Hyuuga heir nearly choked on her drink, while Haku blushed. After calming her blush a little she smiled. "He's the only person I've ever kissed, but when he presses his lips to mine my heart skips a beat and I can feel the love he has for me. It's like being lost in a sea of passion, and you never want to be found." Looking at the faces of her peers she ducked her head to hide her rising blush.

Hinata was saddened, happy and angry at the same time. She was saddened that her long time crush had found love with someone other then her, but glad that he was happy because his happiness meant a lot to her. She was mostly angry though. She was angry with herself. It was her weakness that held her back. It could be her talking about Naruto's loving embrace, but she couldn't bring herself to confront the boy.

Ino, being the great gossip queen she is, wanted more. "If he's that good of a kisser he must be good in the sack." Seeing Haku turn a red that Hinata would be hard pressed to match, she grinned. "Oh my god, you have done IT! How was he? How big is he? Did it really hurt a lot?"

As Ino rapid fired questions at the crimson youth Miko decided that now was the perfect time for payback. "Well, from their moans and groans from the room next to mine I'd say he's very skilled. His stamina is quite impressive to be able to train for the whole day after the two hour warm up Haku here put him through." Miko laughed as Haku looked about ready to pop from the blood rushing to her face.

Haku was chanting for her death in her mind to escape this embarrassing situation. '_Please God, kill me now!_'

The younger girls looked at Haku with surprise, while Kurenai looked at her with something close to envy. Too many times she has been left wanting by her male partners. So much so that she gave up on them altogether after one drunken night with Anko that lead to the most mind-blowing sex she had ever had. She was shaken from her thoughts when the girls started to talk again.

Ino was the first to recover from Miko's little speech. With a lecherous grin, she focused her eyes on Haku. "So, are you going to hold out on us? We want details!"

After much coaxing from Ino, Haku resigned herself to her fate. "It hurt at first but he was real gentle and it soon felt so good. As for his size he's big enough for me." Finding her drink very interesting she dared not look them in the face.

Ino grinned even more. "So just how much is enough for you?"

Bowing her head in defeat she held her hands about seven and a half inches apart.

Out of the all the girls, Miko was the only one not surprised at the size. '_He's average for a demon his age, and still has some time left for growth. If he wasn't totally devoted to Haku, I just might of given him a ride._'

After they finished their meals they paid and Sakura left mentioning something about training while the rest of the group walked down the market street. It then came to Ino's attention that Haku didn't have a proper wardrobe. After Ino mentioned something about how Haku would look nice in the jeans a manikin was wearing, Haku admitted to only having her combat kimono and the pink one she was currently wearing. She soon found herself being dragged into the store and having various articles of clothing thrust into her arms.

After an hour of collecting she was brought to the changing rooms. She instantly became nervous. No one besides Naruto and Zabuza ever knew of her secret. Naruto may have accepted her, and Zabuza didn't care, but how would her new sensei and the others react? She quickly grabbed an outfit Ino said would look great on her, and then locked herself in the changing booth.

Taking off her kimono and hanging it up, she grimaced. '_I'll just have to hope they don't see it._' She pulled on the tight jeans. '_Oh God, if you're up there, please get me through this._' Getting a quick light of inspiration she adapted the illusion covering her fox features to also hide her not so feminine parts.

Stepping out of the booth she looked into the mirror. She was wearing tight bell-bottom jeans with a simple white spaghetti strap top that showed off her toned midriff and shoulders. The girls all gave her two thumbs up and Ino handed her a new outfit. This one consisted of a pair of white short shorts and a matching tank top.

After trying on a couple more pants and shorts with various tops, she was handed a skimpy ice blue bikini. After changing, she crossed her fingers and stepped out. No one seemed to notice anything so she let out a breath of relief. After trying out some dresses in which she found a classic 'Little Black Dress' that she loved with matching black lace lingerie, she had changed back into her pink kimono. As the other girls were collecting everything that everyone agreed she looked good in, Miko took her aside.

"I can tell you that you fooled them with that illusion, but you're still not good enough to fool me." Haku froze as the older Kitsune whispered into her ear. Seeing the poor girl stiffen, she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell them. But we will talk later." Haku just nodded meekly.

After all was said and done Miko stepped up and paid for the clothes. She just pointed out that it wouldn't do to have a student ill prepared. The truth was that Miko was starting to see Haku and Naruto as younger siblings, but she'd be damned if she was going to tell anyone else that.

Each helping to carry some of the bags, they came across a shinobi supply store. Miko remembered the piss poor equipment Naruto was forced to train with, so she decided to get both her students some new equipment. This of course got Ino to convince Haku she needed new shinobi attire for missions. It wouldn't do if hunter-nins from mist recognized her because of her clothes. Also, Ino really just loved playing dress up.

Eventually they had narrowed it down to two choices. There was Ino's suggestion of black ninja cargo pants with a black open jacket with a white tube top over a mesh shirt. Then there was Miko and Kurenai's choice of a light blue knee length dress with wide slits cut up to the curve of the hips to help movement. The top had a wide neckline and separated sleeves that were held up by a cord laced through both the dresses shoulder and the sleeve. The dress also had a dark blue obi that could be used to hide her senbon pouches and other equipment. Under this was a mesh bodysuit that went from her wrists to just above the knee.

After much debate she chose the outfit that the older women had picked out. She decided this because she found it was much easier to move in. When they got to the counter they found Miko had ordered a katana, two sets of kunai, shuriken, some senbon needles, a metal bracer and some blank scrolls. Again Miko paid for all the supplies.

Ino nudged Haku. "I wish I had a sensei like yours." Haku just blushed while Ino cracked up laughing.

Miko walked up beside them and smiled evilly. "Oh, she's going to pay through her training, believe me." A shiver went down the younger girls' backs. Two were out of pity for their new friend and one was of fear for ones life.

After another hour of walking, they decided to call it a night. Kurenai invited Miko to a Jounin get together that was set for the next night and after a little nudge from Haku she accepted. They were heading to Naruto's apartment when Miko looked over to Haku. "Why did you want me to go with Kurenai tomorrow night?" she grinned and poked her student in the ribs. "You want the place for just you and Naruto, don't you?"

Haku blushed, but calmed it quickly. "I just thought I'd be nice if you had some friends." They had reached the apartment and Haku let them in.

Miko smiled sadly. "Haku, thank you, but I don't know. I have had many friends among the humans. It hurts to see them grow old and die. It's a sadness that hits you hard, realizing that your friends won't always be there." She lowered her head in memory of the deceased.

Haku felt that this wasn't the whole reason behind her sensei's seclusion. "There's more to this, isn't there? I remember you mentioning that humans helped the Orochi attack. Is that why you don't trust them?"

Miko slumped onto the couch. "A group of trusted humans led the enemy into our clan's sole refuge. The Den was considered impenetrable, so when we were attacked it was devastating. Then I saw something I will never forget. My best friend led the charge against us. We fought and I eventually won but before he died I asked him why. Do you know what he said?"

Miko looked over to Haku with tears running down her face. "He said he did it for power. The enemy had offered him immortality and ruler ship over his homeland. I've never trusted a human since. I isolated myself in Snow Country. My brother tried to help but I just sent him away. We were all that was left and I had given up."

Haku sat down and hugged her sensei. She knew the pain of betrayal. It had hurt when her father turned on her and her mother. "You loved him, didn't you?" She felt her nod. "It's unbearable when a loved one turns on you. My father turned on my mother and me. I saw him kill her right in front of me. When he turned to me I saw that he was going to kill me too. I acted on instinct and used the bloodline he feared to kill him."

Haku decided to tell Miko the whole story. "I fled my home and lived on the streets until my previous sensei found me and trained me to be his weapon. He took me in when no one else would. You see, in Mist, bloodlines are feared and hated. Not only that, but I was born different than anyone else."

Miko started to put things together. "Does your birth have something to do with that illusion earlier?"

Haku bowed her head. "I, I was born as both genders. I've tried my hardest to hide it over the years."

Miko saw the shameful expression on her students face. She pulled the younger woman into a tight hug. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think any less of you because of this. Now, why don't you continue? I'm very interested in how you and Naruto met."

Since she intrigued Miko so much Haku just plowed onward. It felt like a weight was lifted telling her sensei this. "When Zabuza found out, I was afraid he would leave me. He had given me a purpose in life. When he told me it didn't matter what I was as long as I was willing to be his weapon, I was so happy that he accepted me I was willing to do anything for him. I even let go of all my emotions to better serve him."

"It wasn't until I met Naruto that I let myself feel any emotion again. He had gone through a similar pain. This village has hated him for what Kyuubi did. When I found him he was a broken spirit trying to die. When he told me his story I felt a connection. When I told him of my past and my secret, he accepted me and that connection turned to love, but we were on opposing sides. Neither of us could back down. I didn't want to let Zabuza die and Naruto couldn't let the people of Wave become slaves to my employer. We both knew one of us was going to die so we decided to love each other if only for a day."

Haku smiled at the memory of her first time, but soon became mournful. "The next day Zabuza and I attacked. I was able to take out Naruto's ex-teammates easily by using senbon to put them into a death like state. That's one reason Sakura doesn't like me, and neither does his other ex-teammate, Sasuke. When Naruto confronted me I saw his sensei move in to kill Zabuza. Moving through my ice mirrors I took the hit. I didn't want to force Naruto to kill me. I knew I couldn't win against him, so I did what I was meant to do and protected my master. I took the attack to my heart knowing that it would be the end."

Miko couldn't believe how cruel life has been to these two while Haku continued with her story. "That is when Naruto made his deal with Kyuubi. I woke up a week later to find that Zabuza had died fighting Gatou, and he had made Naruto promise to always protect and care for me. I had lost my mentor but found love. It was then I decided I would always be at Naruto's side no matter what."

Miko smiled. "I'm glad you found each other. You both deserve each other's love and devotion. I'm glad my brother took you both into the clan. Maybe I'll find someone again, but for now I'll give making friends a shot."

"That's good. Kurenai seems like a nice person. And Ino and Hinata were fun to hang out with." Haku said with a smile.

Miko nodded. "Yes, but I'm slightly worried. I know the Yuhi clan's Bloodline. It could be trouble."

Haku looked confused. "What is their bloodline?"

Miko sighed. "It lets them see through most illusions and empowers the ones they use."

Haku turned white. "Do you think she saw it?"

Miko thought on that. "I don't think she saw through it enough to see our fox features but your covering of your true nature might have been noticed. I understand it's not something you would want known, so I'll talk to her about it. You're still my new little sister. I have to look out for my family."

Haku latched onto her new 'sister'. "Thank you! You don't know how much I worry people will hate me if they find out."

After their heart to heart Haku started to put away her new clothes when a messenger bird knocked at the window. Letting it in Haku took the message and read it. It was a summons to the Hokage's office for all three of them. "Miko, we need to find Naruto and meet with the Hokage."

Miko looked over to Haku. "Well, looks like we get to look for him. He should be easy enough to find. Did it say why he wants us?"

"No, just that he wants to see us as soon as possible." came Haku's reply.

Naruto was frustrated. He had quickly learned how the pieces moved and found out that some semblance of a strategy was needed, but Shikamaru was relentless. No matter how much Naruto tried he couldn't beat him. Shika would always see through any ploy and counter it with merciless precision. He had lost seven straight games and this one was shaping up to be the same as the last. Naruto had more pieces but Shika had better position.

Shikamaru was impressed. After giving Naruto a crash course in the movement of the pieces he was surprised by the strategies Naruto would employ. The skill Naruto was showing was that of at least a moderate player. It also surprised him that Naruto was thinking at least five to ten moves ahead. Of course Shika tended to think twenty to twenty five moves ahead but again Naruto would surprise him with a move he should have seen. He even now was catching Shika off guard. Naruto had just made a move that would force a stalemate.

Shika looked at Naruto with a questioning expression. "Why did you do that Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "I may not win but neither will you. I figure if I'm going down I'll take you with me."

Chouji was beside himself. Nobody in their age group or even their seniors at the academy could beat Shika. Even Asuma-sensei was hard put to beat the young Nara. Matter of fact the only person that consistently beat him was his father.

Shika smiled. "That was a good game Naruto. Given some time you'll become a great Shoji player."

"Thanks for teaching me." They started to set up another game when Miko and Haku walked up to them.

Haku bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "There you are. The Hokage wants us in his office as soon as possible."

Naruto got up. "Well I guess the next match will have to wait Shika. See you around Chouji." And with a wave they were off.

Shika fell back and stared at the clouds. "Hey Chouji, what do you think of Naruto's new attitude?"

Chouji thought for a minute. "He's still him, just not the idiot he made us think he was. I wonder why he would push us away like that in the academy. Do you think it has something to do with the burden our dad's said he had? He always was a nice person at heart. It doesn't seem right the way he's been treated."

Shika smiled. A lot of people didn't give Chouji credit for his observation skills. They thought he was just munching away on his chips completely oblivious, but Chouji was very observant and a good judge of character. If Chouji thought someone was a good person, he was usually right. "It'll be troublesome, but I think Naruto would make a good friend, if he'll let us."

The Hokage smiled when the trio entered his office. Seeing his smile all three let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad you came so quickly. You see, I've found a place for you to live."

Naruto jumped. "That's great old man!" Haku and Miko were curious about the new place. Both of them were thankful for Naruto's generosity, but three people living in a two-room apartment was a bit too much.

"It's kind of a fixer-upper, but it should suit your needs when it's finished." He had looked long and hard for the perfect place for Naruto. He would have given him the Kazama Estates but he would have had to reveal Naruto's heritage for that and the council would oppose it to the end. "So, if you'll come with me I'll show you to your new home."

The trio was quick to follow the aged Hokage as he led them towards the clan sector of Konoha. After walking past some of the grand homes of the more prominent clans they came to a stop near the Nara clan compound. The Hokage showed them a path that went into the woods. When they came to the house they were all surprised. The first surprise was the fact that it was a moderate two story building in a clearing surrounded by what was now the Nara family forest. Second, it looked as if the place had been abandoned years ago. But what floored Naruto was the spiral mark on the double doors.

The Hokage turned to them. "Welcome to the Uzumaki Compound. It's kind of in need of repair. No one has been here for the past eight years. Uchiha Mikoto came here to clean and tend the small garden until she died. It became property of Konoha after that and no one has wanted it, so I have given it to Miko."

Miko looked at the old man like he grew another head. "You're just giving me this place."

"Well, the council would never approve of Naruto buying property in Konoha so I wrote out this contract. It basically says that you get the property as long as you use it to house at least two Konoha Ninja. I just so happen to know two ninja that just happen to be looking for a new place!" The old Hokage grinned at his own craftiness.

"Nice job old man." Naruto walked up to the doors and turned the knob to have a look inside. The paint was faded, but all the furniture was covered.

Miko smiled. "A little hard work and it will shine. Trust me."

"It has six bedrooms, two of which have their own bathroom. You see the Uzumaki clan was never a big clan. They never had more then ten members at any one time, but they were some of the most dedicated people. Well I need to get back to my office." Sarutobi smiled and walked off.

"You know it'll take a day or two before its livable, right?" Naruto looked around the inside.

"We can share your apartment till then." Haku was looking around the grounds.

"You know Naruto. It'd only take tonight if you left some bunshin here to clean up." Miko looked at the door.

"Yeah, it looks like it was taken decent care of before it was abandoned." Naruto called from somewhere inside. "All we need to do is clean everything, repaint and fix some of this furniture. I'll leave a group to clean tonight."

As Naruto left he conjured one hundred clones. "Guys, I need you to clean the place and get it ready for painting by tomorrow." All the clones just nodded and got to work. "We should get back. We have training with Anko-sensei tomorrow."


	8. New Teammate and New Understanding

"So, what did you two do today?" Naruto asked as they sat down in his living room.

"Well, Ino brought us to a nice little cafe and we talked for a while. Then Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai arrived. Sakura is still mad from the bridge incident. Kurenai and Hinata were very nice and easy to get along with, but Hinata is also very quiet." Haku smiled. It had been a nice day over all.

"What did you talk about?" Naruto noticed Haku blush at his question and Miko laughed.

"Well, the main topic of discussion was how you and Haku ended up together. After that Ino was quite insistent on getting details." When Naruto started to blush she couldn't help but laugh some more.

"You still didn't have to tell them about _that_ morning!" Miko only smirked at Haku's response.

"But it was the perfect chance for payback. It wouldn't have stopped Ino's questions if I hadn't said anything." Miko loved the fact that these two were so easy to tease. "Besides, I wasn't the one who told them how big lover boy here is!"

"What!" Naruto didn't like the fact that now his penis size was pubic knowledge.

Sputtering out the first thing that came, Haku tried to explain herself. "Well, Ino asked and I tried to dodge but she insisted!"

"And from the looks around the table they envied Haku for that one." With a snicker Miko dodged the pillow Haku threw at her.

"So you just ended up getting grilled by Ino about our relationship? That sounds really embarrassing. I'm glad I was spared." Now it was Naruto dodging projectiles, only Haku used ice needles. "Hey, what did I say?"

Miko looked at the blonde with a mischievous look. "Well, you did miss Haku getting a new wardrobe. I must say Haku has a very sexy figure hidden under the drab kimono she wears, and an even more interesting secret."

Haku turned red as Naruto asked. "So, they know?"

Haku looked down at her hands and shook her head. "No, Miko-sensei knows and Kurenai might, but she didn't say anything."

Naruto embraced her. "How did you hide it from the others?"

Miko was the one to speak up. "Well, she adapted the illusion that hides our fox features to also hide her male feature. If I had known sooner, I would have taught her how to do such a modification properly, but as it is the only reason Kurenai might know is because she's of the Yuhi clan. Their bloodline helps them see through illusions."

"Do you think she'll tell others?" Naruto was thinking on how this might affect Haku. He knows how self-conscious she is about her body.

"I will talk to her tomorrow night when we're out." Seeing the questioning look he sent her Miko explained. "Kurenai invited me to a get together of the older shinobi."

"Thanks Miko." He smiled at the elder Kitsune.

"What did you do today?" Haku was happily snuggling into Naruto's chest.

He looked down at Haku and kissed her forehead. "Well, all I did was learn how to play Shoji, and hung out with Shika and Chouji."

Miko smiled at the loving couple. "Well, why don't you two go to bed? You have to meet your new sensei tomorrow, and something tells me you're in for a long day."

Naruto nodded. "I hope the couch is ok for tonight?"

"It will have to do. It's not like your bed could take much more." Miko giggled as the two turned purple from her insinuation. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

Gathering their wits, Naruto entered his bedroom with Haku right behind him but before closing the door Haku stuck her head out with a devious grin. "Your loss I guess."

Miko was shocked. It took a minute to gather her self. '_She didn't mean it, right?_' Shaking her head she looked to the bedroom door. '_I think I just got out done!_' Lying down on the couch, she was going over her thoughs. '_Would I have if she did? Oh Kami, I've been alone too long. Maybe Haku's right. I should try to find someone._' It was that thought that plagued her dreams that night.

"You know you're mean right?" Naruto couldn't believe what Haku just did.

"Well, I figured she deserved payback." Replied Haku as she slipped out of her kimono.

Naruto, already out of his clothes, embraced her from behind. "What would you do if she came in taking that as an offer?" He grinned as he felt her heat up in a full body blush.

"But she wouldn't. I mean, she said she though of us as siblings. I did it to tease her back for her comments at the cafe." Haku pulled him down onto the bed. That night the sound seals proved their worth.

It was five in the morning and Naruto and Haku could be found doing laps around Konoha. After increasing their weight to fifteen percent of their chakra Miko left to get the supplies for the house. After their morning run they started doing crunches, sit-ups, and other such exercises until Anko arrived.

Appearing before the young couple in a swirl of leaves Anko smiled at her new punching bags. "Ok kiddies, its time to find out what you can do!" Not waiting, she launched a dozen kunai at the duo and with a cry of **Kage Kunai** a dozen kunai turned into ten dozen. Anko grinned when the two poofed. _'He used __**Kage Bunshin**__ with __**Kawarimi**__. But I didn't see him make any seals. I guess I'll have to pay a little attention to the squirt._' Feeling the attack she dodged the wave of ice needles that now littered the battlefield. "Nice try, but too slow!"

Naruto nodded to Haku, and she performed **Kirigakure**, using the stream that ran through the training ground as the water source.

Anko wasn't too worried. This jutsu blocked the sight of both sides, so she just closed her eyes to listen. '_It's not like she learned the Silent Killing Technique, right?_' Her thoughts were put on hold as she heard footsteps approaching, then ten Naruto clones jumped out from the mist. Five continued their attack while the other five went through a set of hand seals she didn't know. As she blocked and dispelled the first wave the second wave came in. If it wasn't for the fact that she was using chakra to enhance her hearing, she might have fallen for the **Heki Dageki**, but when the sounds didn't match up with the clones' positions, she jumped up onto a tree branch.

"Interesting technique, but it needs work." Anko launched a handful of kunai into the mist. Suddenly the mist started to clear to reveal the she had hit Haku rather badly. She was worried that she might have killed her student until Haku got up and pulled out the kunai. Before she could go see if she was ok, Naruto came out from behind the tree Anko was on and kicked the Jounin into the clearing. She rose to her feet and caught Naruto's flying kick and planted his face hard into the ground. Sitting on the Genin's back she put a kunai to his throat. "Looks like I win."

Anko felt a kunai against her throat "Not exactly." Haku had gotten behind her.

"Haku, was it? Look down." Haku did as she was told and saw a small black snake poised to strike her leg. "That's the Black Mamba. Its venom would kill you in under a minute, and I'm just a clone!" As that was said the clone broke into a mass of tiny venomous snakes. Seeing that they had lost, Haku dropped her kunai. The snakes poofed away and they heard clapping from the side of the field. "It was a nice try though I'll give you that, but why would you sacrifice Naruto to kill me?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "Because she knew you wouldn't kill me."

"Like hell I wouldn't!" came Anko's fiery reply. "If this had been a real fight you'd have an extra mouth boy!"

What Naruto did next surprised Anko to no end. Without warning, he took a kunai and slit his own throat. Anko rushed over to help, but was stopped by Haku. "Just watch Anko-sensei." Her worry turned to wonder and awe as the wound healed before her eyes.

"Being what I am has its benefits; I heal at an incredible rate, have a huge amount of chakra, and enhanced senses." Anko was amazed. She never though the 'Kyuubi Brat' was this powerful. But then his face took on a familiar sadness. "The downside is that I'm hated and feared by the villagers that I protect. They will never accept me as human. To them I am nothing but the Kyuubi reincarnate!"

'_He's just like me. He knows the pain that their glares bring, but he still fights to protect them. Why does he do it? What makes him keep trying? Damn you, Sarutobi! You knew this would happen! You knew I would get curious!_' Anko shook her head. '_Well they're both good for Genin. Their teamwork is great. Well, looks like I'll be taking this seriously. I just hope the other rug rat can keep up._'

"So Anko-sensei, what will you be teaching us?" Haku was interested what she might be able to learn from her new sensei.

"Well, first, Naruto needs to learn some offensive jutsu and you, Haku, need to get better close up. If Naruto's chakra is as insane as I think it is he could use the ones I have in mind, but I'm not sure with you. First, tell me what you two know." Anko lead them over to a log to sit.

Scratching his head Naruto started to list his jutsu. "Well I obviously know **Kage Bunshin**, **Kawarimi**, and **Henge**. It says so in my file. What my file doesn't say is the other kinjutsu I know. I also know **Riaru Henjiru**, **Kage Kunai**, **Bunshin** **Daibakuha**, and **Shinju Zanshu****."**

Anko looked at him for a second. "You know **Bunshin Daibakuha**?" Seeing him nod, she continued. "Why didn't you use it?"

Naruto looked at her very seriously. "I didn't want to kill you. That move is reserved for actual life and death combat. It is not a technique that I would ever use in a spar."

Anko was surprised at the maturity the Genin was showing. "Very well, it seems you mostly have what I call utility jutsu. You have only three jutsu that can kill, but two are more like distractions when fighting other shinobi. Bunshin Boom is great but you have a point, and it's not good in tight quarters. Lets see what element you are."

As Anko was reaching for her little pieces of elemental paper, Miko arrived with lunch. "Those aren't necessary. Naruto has an affinity with wind and Haku has an affinity for water and ice."

Anko sneered at Miko. "How do you know that, 'China Doll'?"

Miko growled. "I can sense it in their aura. It's something my clan is able to do."

"Ok. Well since we have the elemental radar here, we can skip the paper and head on into jutsu. Naruto, I know one wind jutsu and that is **Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough)."

"And I will teach you **Kazetsume** (Wind Claw). But for now I want you doing chakra control until you finish the kunai balancing exercise."

Anko looked over to Miko. "He's already up to kunai balancing?"

Miko smiled. "Yes, and Haku is doing waterfall training."

Anko smiled. "I'll give you credit, you're a slave driver. Speaking of Haku, I don't know any ice techniques at all but I do know a couple water jutsu."

Haku smiled. "Well, I'll tell you that I already know **Sensatsu Suisho**, **Makyo Hyo Sho**, **Kirigakure**, **Mizu Bunshin**** and ****Suiryudan****."**

"Well, looks like I'll be teaching you **Suijinheki** (Water Encampment Wall)." Anko was glad. **Suijinheki** was the only water jutsu she knew besides **Suiryudan**.

"I will be teaching you **Tsubame Fubuki** (Swallow Snow Storm). I will also be teaching you kenjutsu." Miko saw Haku's confused look. "I was going to teach one of you my style. I chose you because, sadly, I think in the heat of battle Naruto might resort to using a sword more like a club." At this Naruto grunted. "You know I'm right. You tend to let your instincts fight for you making your style more primal and savage."

Anko smiled. "So you're saying he fights like a beast?"

Miko responded with a sigh. "Yes. The keen focus and timing need by kenjutsu would be impossible when he is going all out, but on the other hand his senses and reflexes become enhanced beyond what they are now. And believe me when he gets going there is nothing that will stop him from his goal."

Anko looked over to the dejected youth. "Well, if you work hard, I'll see if Hana-chan will teach you some of her taijutsu."

Naruto looked suspicious. "Who's this Hana-chan?"

"Inuzuka Hana. I'll have her show you the basics of the Inuzuka taijutsu, but you'll have to show her you're worthy of it." Anko smirked when she saw Naruto's determination.

Just then a young man walked up. He was about Naruto's height but with a more agile build that screamed speed. He wore a dark red shirt with black on the top and arms with black shinobi pants. He had silver eyes and red hair. He looked over to the two older women. "Which one of you would be Anko-sensei?"

Standing, Anko looked over the young man. "That would be me, why?"

Bowing, the youth spoke. "I am Gakusetsu Akaishatsu, but people call me 'Akai'. I am to be assigned to your squad."

"Well, if you're the third rug rat I'm babysitting, I need to know what you can do." Drawing a kunai, Anko smirked, "Start!"

As soon as she said start she looked at Akai to see a bright flash of white and the feel of a kunai on her throat. "You're dead sensei."

Anko was stunned, "How?"

Akai withdrew his kunai. "My ancestors had a powerful bloodline limit. I can blind all my opponents' senses for a short time. In that time I kill them. I'm the first person in four generations to have this power." Smirking, he looked over at the other Genin. "All it takes is a second and I can kill you."

Miko sneered at him, "Yes, but only if they look you in the eye. If they don't make eye contact, you can't blind them."

Scowling, Akai spat out his words, "And how would you know? You're not even a ninja! I bet I could take you!"

Miko chuckled, "Really now?" When Akai glared at her he felt a slight distortion. Looking around he noticed he was alone in the training ground.

Suddenly, Miko appeared before him and drove her sword through his heart. Gasping, he grabbed his chest only to feel nothing wrong. He looked at his chest to see a triangular hole cut in his shirt around his heart with a set of cuts on his skin forming an 'X'. What everyone else saw was Miko stroll up to Akai, cut his shirt and nick his chest, then walk back to her starting spot. After she turned back to Akai, he came out of his trance.

Akai was nearly shitting himself. His doujutsu didn't work on this woman and she seemed to have killed him only to leave a scratch, "How?"

"That, I will not tell you." With a smirk she looked over to Anko. "They should get started on their chakra control exercises. Naruto, I need about thirty clones to help paint the house. When you and Haku finish you're training, pack your stuff and move it to the house. I'm not sleeping on that couch a second night."

After giving Miko the clones, he and Haku started their training. Anko drilled them into the ground. She had found that Akai was still on water walking, and didn't have any jutsu besides the basics. After he made a comment about not needing flashy moves to kill, Anko commenced to pound him into the ground by exploiting the fact he needed eye contact. In fact, it was a lot like fighting Kakashi she noticed.

After training, Naruto and Haku left their new sensei and new teammate. When they got home they started to pack Naruto's few belongings and Haku's new clothes and shinobi equipment. When they were just about finished they found Kurenai at the front door.

"Kurenai-san, come in. I'm sorry, but Miko-sensei isn't here right now." Naruto led the Jounin over to the couch. "Haku and I where just finishing packing."

"You're moving?" Kurenai looked around the apartment. '_Not that I would blame you, this place is a dump._' Just then she saw Haku round the corner only to stop when she saw Kurenai. Haku bowed her head and then quickly moved back into the other room. Kurenai looked over to Naruto. "Did I offend Haku?"

Miko's voice came from the front door. "No, she's just worried. I'll tell you on the way. Naruto, your room is upstairs, first door on the right." Seeing him nod his head, she turned to Kurenai. "So shall we?"

"Sure. See you later." After leaving the young couple, Kurenai led Miko to the bar the Jounin's all frequented. "So, you were going to explain Haku's behavior."

"Well first I have a question." Kurenai lifted an eyebrow so Miko continued. "When we were shopping yesterday, did you notice anything strange?"

"Ah, I was going to ask about that. I noticed she was using an illusion to cover something but I couldn't imagine what she would be hiding there." Kurenai had gone over this in her head the previous night. She came to two conclusions. One was that she might be hiding a seal of some sort, or two she was hiding the fact that she was really a boy.

"Well you see Haku is special, but before I tell you how you have to promise that you will not tell anyone." Miko looked at Kurenai with a seriousness that caught her off guard. Kurenai just nodded. "Well you see, Haku was born differently than other girls. She is what's called a hermaphrodite. I'm telling you this because I think you will not think of her as a freak like she thinks you would."

"Her secret will be safe with me, and I understand why she would hide it." Kurenai stopped in front of the bar. "Well we're here." Entering the bar Miko looked around. It had a nice all wood decor with a very well stocked bar. Along the edges were some plush booths and an open floor for dancing.

Kurenai led Miko over to a corner both and took a seat. "I must warn you, some of the people you're going to meet are a little eccentric."

Miko made a bored expression. "And most shinobi aren't?"

"KURENAI-SAN, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHINES BRIGHTLY! AND WHO IS THIS FLOWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!!" Gai had just entered the building, and the occupants were now temporarily deaf. Gai then appeared standing next to the two women and gives his 'Nice Guy Pose' effectively blinding them.

Shaking her head to get her senses back, Kurenai looked over to Miko. "Miko, this is Maito Gai, the foremost expert on taijutsu in Konoha. Gai, this is Miko, she is teaching Kakashi's old student Naruto."

"YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS ONLY OUTSHONE BY YOUR BEAUTY MIKO-SAN!" Gai bowed before giving another blinding smile. Luckily Miko was able to look away before the 'ping' thus saving her eyes.

Miko winced. '_This guy's voice is KILLING my ears! And are those caterpillars or eyebrows?_' "Why thank you Gai-san, but could you lower your voice?"

A man wearing average Jounin wears walked up to them. "Don't worry, you get used to it." Taking a drag of his cigarette, Asuma bowed his head. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma."

Miko was about to introduce herself when something happened, and it's name was Anko. "Hey, 'China Doll'! Why are you here?"

Miko's teeth ground together. "You might not want to refer to me like that." Anko became anxious when Miko's scowl turned into a grin. "I bet everyone would love to know you lost to a..." Anko didn't give her the chance.

Anko leapt onto Miko to throttle her, but she found herself lying on the booth with Miko sitting on top of her holding her hands above her head. Anko was at first bewildered but that soon passed when she realized the situation. Anko couldn't help but try to think back to the last time she was in a position similar to this only it was her that was atop Kurenai.

Miko saw the slight blush that flashed across Anko's face. Smiling, she looked down at the woman that was starting to struggle. "Now, be a good girl or else I'll have to punish you." Before Anko could respond Miko was off her and sitting next to Kurenai across the table.

Sitting up in the booth, Anko looked over to the grinning vixen. With a scowl she bounded over to the bar and ordered some sake. All the Jounin present had the same thoughts. '_She's so fast!_' Anko had more on her mind than just her speed. '_She's as fast as Him._' Just then her curse seal blazed in pain. She unconsciously rubbed the seal.

Miko felt demonic chakra suddenly flare near the bar. When she looked over, the only one there was Anko. She also noticed Anko rubbing her neck. Looking around the booth it seemed it was too little chakra for the others to notice. Her curiosity for the purple haired woman grew.

After a couple minutes a senbon chewing man made his way to the table and was introduced as Genma Shiranui. He then took a set next to Gai. Miko noticed immediately he was the quiet, introspective type. The last to join the group was one Hatake Kakashi as he poofed into the last remaining seat that was also next to Gai. After being introduced, Kakashi put his nose into a little orange book.

"So, you're Naruto's old sensei?" Seeing the masked Nin nod she smiled. "I'll have to say you let go of a fine student in the young Uzumaki. He has much potential and raw determination. Those are qualities not found every day." She didn't miss the pained expression to cross his face.

"His actions on our last mission made it impossible for the team to work together any longer." Seeing Miko start to take his statement the wrong way he amended what he was about to say. "While I agree with his actions, once I learned the whole story, he still should have told me about what had happened beforehand."

"I guess I can't fault you there, but you let the better student go. From what I've heard, this Sasuke is a broody little punk on the road to destruction, but yet your village praises him for any slight headway he makes. This, with the fact that he is obviously out for revenge, only fuels his need for power. Naruto and I both think he needs to be watched." She could only sigh when she got questioning looks around the table. "Do you seriously think he'll stay here once he thinks he's good enough to beat this Itachi? He's a flight risk and you just keep ignoring the fact he needs help."

Kakashi frowned. He had noticed all of this before, but for Naruto to see it too meant that it must be more severe then he thought. After a long, somber silence, a half drunk Anko decided to 'lighten' the mood.

"Kure-chan, Just the person I wanted to talk to!" Sliding in between Kurenai and Miko she whispered into Kurenai's ear. "Are you free this evening?" Anko slid her hand under the Jounin's skirt, but the only one that noticed was Miko. "I need you!"

"Anko, I'm meeting someone after this. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else." Kurenai bowed her head when she saw the hurt look on Anko's face, but it passed quickly as Anko removed her hand. She knew that Anko felt for her but she just didn't feel that way for her. They had discussed this and Anko settled for being good friends, albeit they were 'close' friends when Kurenai wasn't seeing anyone.

Anko just excused herself and ordered two more bottles, but this time, to go.

Miko's curiosity got the best of her. Leaning towards Kurenai as not to be over heard she asked, "Was that a breakup? Or does she just take a no really hard?"

Kurenai sighed. She really didn't want to explain it, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little. "You see, Anko doesn't let herself have feelings for people but ended up having those feelings for me when she helped me out of a depression I was having. When I realized this I told her we wouldn't work. She's a great friend, my best friend, but I just don't see her the way she wanted."

Miko looked at the normally fiery woman leaving the bar. Having made her decision, she waited a couple minutes then excused herself, saying she still had a lot of work to do at her new home. After a round of goodbyes, she left the bar.

Picking up her scent quickly, she followed it to the massive gated forest they trained in front of earlier today. The scent went deep into the forest. She stopped when she came to the clearing with a purple haired Jounin slowly drinking a bottle of sake.

"Why did you follow me?" Anko didn't even bother to look up.

"I'm curious, and I like a good mystery." Miko jumped down into the clearing across from Anko.

Anko sneered. "Mystery, what's so mysterious about me?"

Miko grinned. "Number one is how you have demonic chakra emanating from your neck, and two is why the villagers seem to hate you almost as much as Naruto. When I asked around about you, I got warnings to stay away from the 'Snake's Bitch' for my own sake."

Anko's sneer turned into a scowl and then into rage. "What do they know? All I get is shit about being the traitor's student, and that I'm just a spy for him still! Do they really think I would do that after what he did to me?! HE USED ME AND THREW ME AWAY LIKE TRASH!!!" At this point the seal was pulsing, driving Anko to her knees in pain as she grabbed her neck. "EVEN NOW HE TAUNTS ME! SENDING ME THIS PAIN! THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HATE HIM MORE THEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE! I WILL KILL HIM OR DIE TRYING!"

Miko was launched into her own memories. How the person she loved taunted her that he only used her to gain entry, how her anger and rage consumed her, how she bathed in his blood as it sprayed from his body only to feel empty and broken. From Anko's voice she could tell she loved the one who hurt her. Betrayal left a scar easy to see for those who also carry its burden. "You loved him, didn't you?"

The pure look of pain in Anko's eyes was the only answer she needed. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

Miko bowed her head and knelt down in front of Anko. "I know because my lover used me to kill my clan. I remember the feeling of betrayal when I saw it was him leading the attack, I remember the pain when he told me he used me, I remember the rage I felt while I fought him, but most of all I remember the emptiness within me when I had killed him." Miko looked up at a surprised Anko. "I can see the betrayal, the pain and the rage in your eyes."

Anko grew furious. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME ALL I HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO IS THE EMPTINESS!"

Miko smiled sadly. "I don't know. After that I secluded myself. Before I found Naruto in my clans' great hall, I had decided to live my life alone, and had been doing so for many, many years."

Anko looked down. "Looks like I'll have to get used to it." She looked up at Miko. "You're not that much older then I am, how long did spend alone before the brat found you?"

Miko ginned. She was glad to hear the slightly lighter tone. "Well, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone. The Hokage might get mad at me." She grinned wider when she saw curiosity flare in Anko's eyes. "Then again, I guess I could tell you. It's not like he could do anything about it." Miko took on a slightly more serious face. "But you are not to tell anyone. Only the Hokage, Naruto, and Haku know this. You can talk to the Hokage about it but NO-ONE else, got me?"

Anko thought for a second. '_Well, the Hokage knows and she said I could talk to him about it, so I can trust that she's serious. But why would Naruto and Haku know? Only one way to find out, I guess._' "Ok, I agree to your terms, but why would this be classified?"

Miko looked at Anko and sighed. "The attack on my clan happened eight hundred years ago."

Anko was unbelieving. "You expect me to believe that you are over eight hundred years old?"

Miko smiled as she stood up and stepped back. With a gentle wave of her hand she let her illusion drop, bringing out her fox ears and eight flowing tails. "I'm over two thousand, five hundred years old. I am Miko no Kitsune, sister to Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Anko's first thought was disbelief but that changed quickly to worry for the village. After mentally coming to the conclusion that she was helpless before Miko, fear set in. But that too passed quickly as she resided herself to her fate at Miko's hands. "I don't think you'd tell me all this and then just kill me, so my next question would be why are you here and not wrecking the village?"

Miko smiled at Anko as she sat down against a tree. Miko walked over and sat beside her. "I hold no grudge against Konoha for incarcerating my foolish brother. The only thing I hold as a grudge is how they've treated Naruto. Didn't they realize that if he so chose, he could have released control over to my brother just to spite them? All it would have taken is for Naruto to mentally give up and he would have become the demon they feared he was. It's a testament to his willpower and loyalty to those few that care for him that he hasn't."

Anko laughed. "And they'd probably deserve it. Do you know how many times he's been beaten to the point he should have died?" Anko bowed her head and sighed. "I don't even think I could blame him if he did. I know I've wanted to kill a couple villagers every now and then. How does he deal with it?" A comfortable silence took them for a while. Anko handed Miko her extra sake bottle and continued her first bottle. "Hey, you're Kyuubi's sister. You must know why he attacked, right?"

Miko scowled. "The Uchiha went back on a demonic contract. Kyuubi had every right to kill them all. I'm willing to bet that it was not public knowledge that Kyuubi was the one to give them their precious 'Sharingan'. For that power, they agreed to surrender any child Kyuubi saw as worthy and take them into the Kitsune clan. He came for this Itachi character and was denied."

At first Anko was awed. Then her sadistic sense of humor kicked in and she started to laugh uncontrollably. Between laughs and gasps she managed to get out a sentence. "You know haha that ha it's hilarious haha ha that they fought to keep haha gasp haha the one that haha destroyed them!"

Miko couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Naruto found this funny too. He said if he ever meets him he just might shake his hand."

Anko got her self under control but something was bugging her. Over the years Anko got really good at reading people and telling when they're being truthful and Miko was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

Miko lowered her head. "Naruto might be mad because this is his secret to tell."

Anko just sighed. "Damn it. Now I'm really interested in the brat!" Anko saw Miko's curious look. "Well, earlier he demonstrated his healing ability in the most efficient way." Seeing Miko wave for her to continue Anko grinned at the memory. "He gouged out half his neck so I could see it heal right there before my eyes."

Miko scowled. "He's in deep shit for that one! We told him he's immortal not invulnerable!"

Anko was sent gasping. "What do you mean, IMMORTAL?"

Miko just slapped her head. "Well, he and Kyuubi made a deal to save Haku's life. Kyuubi's half of the deal was to make Naruto and Haku both Kitsune."

To Anko's credit she took this very well. "You're telling me I'm currently talking to one fox demon, but have also two more under my training and command?" Miko just nodded. "I can't wait to see what happens when shit hits the fan, but I'm curious. What was Naruto's end of the bargain?"

Miko just hoped Anko stayed on her current track of thinking. "Well, you see Kyuubi's gone." Anko turned white, so Miko continued. "But don't worry. He's not coming back to destroy Konoha. He couldn't even if he wanted to, but know that I can't say more."

They both fell back into a comfortable silence, and it lasted a good hour. That is when Anko couldn't resist any longer and started to pet one of Miko's tails.

Miko repressed a groan. "Could you _please_ not do that?"

Anko jumped at Miko's small outburst. She had been in a slight stupor from the sake and focused into petting the soft, furry tail. "Sorry, didn't realize I was doing that." Then it hit Anko just what she was doing when she saw the Kitsune's face. "But now I need to know what happens when I do THIS!" And with those words Anko commenced to scratch behind Miko's ears. Anko grinned when the mighty vixen _purred_. "Oh, you enjoyed that, did you?"

Without a second thought on her actions, or a first for that matter really, Anko hopped into Miko's lap and claimed her lips. While one hand continued its assault on her ear the other found its way to her tails. Miko had always had sensitive tails, so when Anko started her combined assault, she decided not to fight it.

Something unholy in its brightness shined into Anko's eyes. Raising her hand to block the light, she notices a weight in her hand. Looking down, she still has her bottle of sake in her hand. That's when her memories of the previous night hit her. Her brain in a whirl, she calmed down and took in her surroundings. She noticed right away that she was leaning against Miko. Looking to her right confirmed this. It also confirmed the fact at least some of it was real. Miko had her sake in her right arm and her left arm around Anko's waist, but that's not what was concerning her. Last night, Miko hadn't replaced her illusion to hide her fox appendages.

Miko was more comfortable than she'd been in almost a millennia. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was holding a nice cushy heat source to her and she was surrounded by the smell of the forest. The forest smell brought her thoughts to why she was in the forest. This brought to mind her deep emotional conversation with Anko. Then she realized Anko had to be the 'cushy heat source'. Calming down she noticed that she was still dressed, matter of fact she still had her bottle in hand. The sight of the bottle brought on the hangover Anko must be having.

"Miko, you might want to put your illusion back on." Anko broke herself away and stretched. "I got to go home before training." She looked up at the sun. "It's just about five now. See you at training." Jumping up into the trees Anko stopped and turned to look at Miko, "Thank you." and then she jumped into the forest.

Miko smiled. "You're welcome." The vixen then applied her illusion and sped off towards her new home.


	9. EXAMS!

Haku looked over to her mate. Ever since Miko told them about their demon equivalent to a doujutsu, he had started to take her illusion lessons more seriously.

FLASHBACK

With a frustrated growl, Miko nailed Naruto in the back of the head. "These skills could save your life some day; at the very least you could act like you want to learn them!"

"Why? I told you I don't like fighting with illusions, not to mention I'll almost never use the more advanced ones in a serious conflict." Rubbing the back of his head, he glared at her. "You said it yourself when we started training with Anko-sensei, I fight like a beast. Hana-san may have been forbidden to teach me her taijutsu, but she helped me get more in touch with that side of me. I should be working on my speed and strength, not some skill that's absolutely useless to me!!"

"You don't know if you would use them or not until you have them to use." Miko was really starting to lose her patience.

"I don't even use any jutsus besides the two I have on my wrist and that's just because I just push chakra into them on instinct now." Naruto was taking a stand. The Exams were in two weeks and he needed to be training in something useful.

Miko suddenly grinned which caught him off guard for a second. "Naruto, I don't know how many times I've shown you that you can indeed use these skills the same way you use your 'mastered' jutsus."

This just barely caught his attention. "I don't have time to try and 'master' these. We don't even know how I get these seals!"

Miko's grin broadened. "I'm not talking like that. Have you ever seen me use hand seals in combat when using my illusions?"

Looking back, Naruto had to give her a point for that one. "Ok fine, how do you do it?"

Miko motioned Haku over to join them. She had left them alone to their arguing to get some training in. "Haku, Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is our greatest power." Miko waited until they had both taken a seat. "When the 'Demon Beasts' where created by Kami, we were each given an ability. Kami gave many wonderful gifts, from control over the elements to the ability to see everything. But, when it came time for the foxes, she wanted to give us control over fire. Our great fox ancestor bowed its head and refused the gift. When asked why, the fox answered 'Why would I want a power that's used to destroy? I need something to hide my kits until they are ready to go out on their own. Fire is a mighty gift, Kami-sama, but I don't want to confront my enemies face to face. In fact, I would rather not confront them at all.' Kami smiled down on the fox and before the rest of the 'Demon Beasts', Kami presented us with a blue flame. 'This is foxfire. I give this to you for it is the hottest flame imaginable, but doesn't burn those you wish it not to.' When the others turned to each other to murmur about this awesome power, Kami bent down and winked at the fox. Suddenly our ancestor could not only see that flame was only an illusion, but could see a second flame that foretold where the first would be. Smiling, our ancestor bowed and thanked Kami for such a wonderful gift."

Naruto looked doubtful still. "That was a nice bedtime story, but what does it have to do with our discussion?"

"Kami gave us the ability to fool our enemies, and see them coming to help us protect our young." Miko smiled when she saw the look of comprehension cross Naruto's face. "I think you figured it out now."

Naruto felt the gear kick into motion, but was still confused. "Then shouldn't I be training my reflexes to gain the foretelling ability?"

"With one ability comes the other. You remind me so much of Kyuubi. He too thought these lessons were pointless, but when I awoke the **Magirawashii Manako** and beat him into a pulp in our next spar he changed his tune." Miko noticed Haku looked deep in thought. "Haku, is there something you want to tell me?"

Startled out of her thinking Haku nodded. "How do you know when you have it?"

"Well when it's actively being used, there is a slight glow to the eyes. But where as you two have human eyes, I think they'll change to be like mine." Miko looked at Haku's thoughtful face. "Is there a reason you asked me this?"

"Yes sensei. Yesterday, during our kenjutsu training, I saw you swing before you actually did. I thought it was just an illusion you used to throw me off guard." Haku looked over to Naruto then back at Miko. "I also can see a slight outline of Naruto's tail. It's very faint but it's there."

Miko smirked. "You see Naruto, Haku has almost unlocked her ability."

Naruto rose up to his feet. "Ok, I'll take this seriously now, sensei. I'm sorry for doubting your training." With that declaration, Naruto walked off to start his hand seals.

END FLASHBACK

Haku sighed. "Koishii, come to bed. You need sleep too you know." Naruto had taken to studying late into the night.

Naruto looked over at Haku. Looking at her naked figure calling him to her was a temptation he would never overcome. "Ok Tenshi." Getting up he shed the robe he was wearing and joined his mate. Sliding into their bed he snuggled up to her. "The exams start tomorrow."

"I know. Anko-sensei and Miko-sensei have done their best to prepare us." She smiled as Naruto rubbed her belly.

"I worry about you. When we're in the finals you'll be half way through your pregnancy." He had brought this up before.

"I know. But I've told you before not to worry. I won't do anything to put our child in harms way." She'd had this discussion one too many times, but it just proved he cared. Changing the subject, she thought of their sensei. "Have you noticed they've gotten more sadistic in their training methods?"

With a grunt, he nodded. "Yeah, I swear it takes a really sadistic bitch to come up with the shit she puts us through."

Haku laughed. "Well, like Miko-sensei said, "That's what you get for showing off". Once Anko-sensei knew you could heal like that, she became one hell of a slave driver."

Naruto looked up to Haku. "Have you noticed between catfights they've been getting real buddy-buddy?"

"You know Miko-sensei would raise your weights again if she heard you say that." Haku chuckled at Naruto's pout. He knew she was right because it had already happened twice. "But yes, they're getting closer. I'm glad though. They both need a good friend."

"You know, I kind of overheard something the other day." Naruto smiled. Since Haku became friends with Ino, he learned that she was just as nosy as his fellow blonde at times.

Haku perked up at this. "What was it?"

"It was a very embarrassing conversation between Anko-sensei and Kurenai." He could see the curiosity boil in her eyes. "It seems that Anko-sensei has a thing for Miko-sensei but is too afraid she won't feel the same. After listening in for a while she explained how Miko had found her drunk sulking in the woods and they ended up telling each other how they both had been betrayed in the past. It turns out she had a particularly intimate dream concerning Miko when they passed out from the alcohol and emotional fatigue. She can't seem to get her mind off of Miko outside of training but doesn't want to risk their friendship." He saw the devious look in his mate's eyes. "What are you planning, Haku?"

Haku gave her best shot at an innocent smile, "Nothing, Koishii." Seeing that failed, she just grinned. "Well, I was thinking of playing matchmaker."

"Ino has finally fully corrupted you, hasn't she?" All he got for a response was a fist upside the head. "OUCH! Well I guess it's not all that bad, and if they got together maybe they would mellow out" A mental image of the two sadistic women teaming up in their unholy training methods, instead of fighting over which way was better, brought a shiver to both of them. "But most likely we'll regret doing this, you know that, right?"

Haku looked down at Naruto. "So does this mean I have your help?"

Naruto rose up and kissed her. "Yes Tenshi, but for now, lets sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow." Laying back down he started to drift into a pleasant slumber. "Goodnight Tenshi-chan."

With a yawn Haku replied, "'Night, Koishii-kun", before falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Miko watched the three Genin she had helped to train. "So what do you think their chances are?"

Anko looked over the other teams entering the academy. "From what I've seen, I'd say they have a sixty percent chance to get promoted."

Miko frowned. "I would give them seventy five percent at the least."

Anko scowled. "Akai is still too arrogant. If it were just Naruto and Haku I'd give them an eighty five percent chance easily, but Akai isn't a team player and that's what the exams are about."

The trio in question made their way up to the second floor. Haku motioned for her team to follow her quietly. Akai was about to say something as they passed the door they needed when Naruto nudged him in the ribs and gave him a look that meant he was to do as he was told. Grumbling, he followed Haku to the next stairwell, and once inside he decided he wanted answers.

"Why did we pass the exam room?" He had crossed his arms in a show of dissention.

"It's because we were told to go to room three oh one." Naruto said as he started up the stairs.

Haku noticed Akai didn't get it. "Why would room _three_ oh one be on the _second_ floor?" She then followed Naruto up the stairs as Akai followed silently brooding over his humiliation.

As they all reached the doors to the exam room Anko appeared. "Good to see you all showed up. You may now enter the exams."

Naruto nodded while Haku bowed respectfully and Akai just huffed. She grinned as she watched them enter the room. '_Naruto and Haku aren't playing around. I just hope Akai wizens up._'

Shikamaru was nervous. Here he was in a room full of people willing to kill him to get a promotion. And why was he here? Because Ino would destroy what was left of his eardrums if he didn't show up. '_Does she really think Sasuke will pay attention to her if she makes Chuunin?_'

Chouji was worried. He wasn't sure they were ready for this. Of course, Asuma said he had faith in them but some of the other ninja gathered were much more experienced than them. '_I just hope we come out of this alive._'

Ino was pacing back and forth in front of her teammates. The Chuunin exams were the perfect time to impress Sasuke. Haku had helped her make a training regimen that fit into her busy schedule, but would that be enough? '_Sasuke-kun, I've tried to become a better ninja. I just want you to notice me._'

Team Ten all turned to the entrance when the door was kicked in. There in the doorway stood a young man with silver eyes and crimson hair. He stood about five foot two with an agile build and was wearing a red shirt and black shinobi pants. Crossing his arms defiantly he sneered at the general assembly of fellow Genin. Several Genin glared at Akai but then they noticed the figure step in behind him.

To his back right stood a blonde haired young man slightly taller than his pompous teammate. He wore a full-length black sleeveless cloth trench that he left open with the kanji for 'Pariah' on the back in blazing red. The coat had been a gift from Anko. When he asked why the word 'Pariah' was on the back, she asked if she should have put 'Fox Lord', in which he grimaced. 'Pariah' would do just fine. Underneath the coat, he had a black muscle shirt with a fishnet upper-bodysuit that went to his wrists, and on his lower body he wore normal black shinobi pants with combat boots. The last thing the group noticed was the two tattoos around his right wrist and bracer on his left forearm with strange markings drawn around it. This person seemed to emanate confidence, determination, and just enough killer intent to make you shiver.

Then a blue haired beauty with eyes made of ice took his left flank. The males in the room couldn't help but stare at her porcelain skin and gracious curves that were only accented by her mesh bodysuit and her white battle dress. The dress had also been a gift from Anko. When she had been asked by Haku why she wears only a coat and her skirt over the bodysuit, Anko told her it gives an advantage over the weak minded. The next day, she had given Haku the white silk garment with light blue snowflakes for the trim that showed a lot more than Haku's former dress did. She also noticed how the sleeves were still separated and held to the dress by a laced cord. She also received a dark blue obi in which she hung her ninja-to from.

The entirety of Team Ten was shocked at Naruto and Haku's mission attire. Haku had taken to using her new wardrobe when not training and Naruto just wore jeans and a tee shirt. Seeing them in full ninja mode was a shock. Gone was the new couple that they had gotten to know the past three weeks. Before them were two ninja that took their occupation quite seriously.

Naruto saw Shika and his team in a corner and made his way over. He gave Team Ten a grin before settling in on the wall. Haku had followed him to stand by Ino. "Hey Ino, glad you guys could make it."

Ino grinned. "Haku, where did you get that dress? It looks fabulous on you. And where did Naruto get his new threads! I mean, if he wasn't with you I just might have given him a shot." Once Ino had gotten to know the real Naruto, they had become quick friends. Without the idiotic, loud and whiny mask she found a witty, charismatic and loyal friend.

The older Genin smiled. "They were gifts from Anko-sensei."

Shikamaru and Chouji walked over to Naruto. "These exams are too troublesome."

Naruto snickered at his friends' comment. "You know Ino will beat you to a pulp if you don't give this your all, and then your mom will kill you when Ino's done." Naruto had met his parents the first week of training for the exams.

FLASHBACK

Naruto walked into the Nara compound and was lead to a well-decorated room in which he was told to take a seat at the table. Shika had told him that his parents wanted to talk to him. Truthfully, he didn't think this was going to be a pleasant talk. They more than likely wanted him not to associate with their son.

He had only been waiting a couple minutes when a man and a woman walked in. The man was wearing what Naruto had come to call the 'Nara Game Face', for Shika used it in their games of Shoji. It was a completely neutral expression. The woman was another story. She could barely hold in her emotions. He could see them all as plain as day; the fear, anger and sadness. The two Nara sat on the other side of the table.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am Shikaku and this is my wife Yoshino. We've called you here today to talk to you about our son, Shikamaru." Shikaku looked at the person before him. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was the lack of orange. The second was instead of the twitchy, brash and annoying youth he remembered; he saw a calm, poised and reserved young man.

"Let me guess, you want the 'Kyuubi Brat' to stop hanging around your son." Naruto knew this was coming. With a sigh he bowed his head. "While I thank you for doing this in a civilized manner, you really have no more power to say who he associates with then I do."

"Who do you think you are?!" Yoshino rose to her feet. "We are his parents! We're just trying to look out for our son!"

Naruto looked over to Shika's mother. "I think the real question is 'Who do you think I am?' is it not?" Turing to Shikaku he stared into his eyes. "Tell me Nara-san, how many villagers have _I_ killed?"

Shikaku knew the purpose of this question. "Uzumaki Naruto has never injured or killed a Konoha civilian, but you contain a power that could kill us all."

Naruto frowned. "Do you know how the Fourth's seal works, Nara-san?" Seeing the man shake his head he continued. "You see, it's almost entirely based on my willpower. Since the incident at graduation, where I learned of his existence, I could actually feel the mental barrier between him and me, and I'll tell you something. If I had known this on my fifth birthday, we would all be dead right now."

Yoshino fell into her chair as her face lost all color. Shikaku only raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

Naruto bowed his head. "I was nearly killed by a group of villagers and shinobi. If it wasn't for ANBU I would most likely be dead…well, maybe. The fox does a wonderful job of keeping me alive whether I've wanted to live or not. Then again, I've been told by Miko-sensei that if ANBU hadn't interfered, he might have been released anyway."

"Why do you still hold back the beast after all this village has done to you?" Shikaku was very interested in this. The village was lucky the Sandaime put that law into place, and that the ANBU actually did their job that night. Many shinobi would have stood aside and watched.

"You know, I've asked that question myself. Every time I think of it I get the same answer. I was chosen to protect my village. That was the job given to me and that is the job I carry out." Naruto sat up a little straighter as he spoke. "I am the jailor to the most powerful being ever know. My life's existence is for the bondage of another. But all this is not the reason I contain him. I find those few that I call friends and family is the reason to continue. At first it was just the old man Hokage, then it was Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku's, Iruka-sensei became like an older brother, Kakashi-sensei too I consider a friend, Haku is my shining star in the darkness, while Miko-sensei has become like a big sister, Shika and Chouji are my only friends close to my own age, Ino too once she stops talking about Sasuke, and Anko-sensei isn't that bad once you get to know her. I'll tell you that I would put my life on the line for these people. I would say that those people are most likely the only reason Konoha stands today."

There was a long silence until Yoshino finally came out of her thoughts. She just couldn't get something he said out of her mind. "You've tried to kill yourself, haven't you?" She saw shock and sadness cross his eyes before it was buried. "You said he heals you whether you want it or not. Didn't you say if you had died he would have been freed the night ANBU saved you? If so, why would he heal you?"

Naruto bowed his head. After a few minutes he began to talk not bothering to lift his head. "You misunderstand. If I wasn't saved that night, I might have unconsciously given in to him in a desperate move to live. After I learned of my burden I also learned if I die I will take him with me, so deciding I had enough of this life I tried to end it. I won't go into details but after over many, many attempts I had found a way. There is a jutsu I can use that would kill me, and I almost used it, but Haku stopped me. She told me she didn't care about Kyuubi. She cared for me and still wanted to be with me." Naruto lifted his head and smiled at the two before him. "She is my reason above all others."

Shikaku and Yoshino smiled, having come to the same conclusion. This young man was no threat to their son. The blonde had convinced both of them that he was not something to hate, or someone to fear.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto was ripped from his musings when Shika elbowed him. "You're old team just arrived."

Looking around the room and at the clock he noticed that he'd missed about a half-hour to his jaunt down memory lane. The room was now nearly full of Genin. He had even missed the arrival of Team Eight. Kiba and Shino were walking over to talk to Sasuke's team while Hinata stayed with Haku and Ino. The sight of Sasuke made him smile almost evilly.

FLASHBACK

"Fight me." Sasuke had stopped him on his way to training yesterday morning.

"No." Naruto didn't have time for this. If he didn't get to training soon Anko was going to make him a moving kunai-cushion, not to mention what Miko would do to him.

Sasuke moved to block Naruto's path. "I won't let you leave until you fight me."

Naruto got a wicked grin on his face. Quickly pushing his chakra into his two bands he swapped himself with a bunshin. This trick tended not to work on higher ninja, but it would do for this. The bunshin just laughed for a minute while Naruto made his escape. When Sasuke was about to attack it stopped laughing and looked at the Uchiha with a serious face. "Naruto's not here right now. If you leave your name and number after the poof he'll get back to you." And "poof", the bunshin dispelled.

END FLASHBACK

Oh, how the Uchiha had been pissed. Looking over he saw said brooding machine scowl towards him. That's when he noticed a silver haired Genin make his way towards the group.

"You might want to keep it down. Rookies like you shouldn't be trying to become targets." The Genin pushed his glasses up. "I'm Kabuto. If you have any questions feel free to ask. As a fellow Konoha Nin it would be a pleasure to help."

Sakura was the one to speak up. "Kabuto-san, how many times have you taken this exam?"

Kabuto smiled. "This will be my seventh time. I keep all the information I've gathered on these info cards." Pulling out the deck of cards, he takes one and applies some chakra to it revealing a picture of Sakura and some writing. "Haruno Sakura, taijutsu is average, ninjutsu is also average, but it seems you have some talent for genjutsu. You studied hard in the academy and graduated as top kunoichi. Paired with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi as Jounin sensei, but Uzumaki Naruto was removed from the group and a Genin named Sai took his place. In her ninja career she has completed twenty-two D-rank missions and one C-rank turned A-rank. Very impressive, Sakura-san, to have succeeded at an A-rank mission, as a Genin this is no easy task."

Everyone was taken aback for a second until Sasuke stepped up. "Do you have Gaara of the Desert, Rock lee, Uzumaki Naruto and Haku?"

Kabuto smiled. "Well, since you have names it makes things easier." Pulling four cards out of the deck and pushing some chakra into them he started with Gaara. "Gaara of the Desert; his Tai, Nin and Gen jutsu are all unknown. He is the Kazekage's son and has been trained since birth. His teammates are his older sister Temari and older brother Kankuro under a Jounin named Baki. He's completed fifteen C-rank missions and one A-rank mission. As a side note it is said he has never been injured in the line of duty. That's quite impressive, even for a Kage's son."

Taking a slight breath, he pulled Lee's next. "Rock Lee; his taijutsu is tremendous, but has no ability for Nin and Gen jutsu because of a disease that crippled his chakra system. Dobe of his class, he was paired with Hyuga Neji and Tenten under the taijutsu master Maito Gai. His team has completed forty-eight D-rank missions and three C-rank missions."

As Kabuto was talking, Naruto whispered to Haku. "I want to see our cards." Haku nodded and when Kabuto put back Lee's card into the deck Haku made a special ice needle appear on the other side of the room. When he was about to grab the next card the needle flew hooking both of the two remaining cards and brought them into Haku's waiting hand. She then handed them to Naruto with a peck on his cheek.

Looking down at the cards, he scowled. Luckily, it didn't say anything about their transformation or Miko's identity, but it did have information on Kyuubi. "A true ninja does not let his secrets be known." After pushing enough chakra to erase the info, he handed back the cards.

Kiba snorted. "I just want to know how many people I get to beat the fuck out of."

Kabuto smiled. "Well Inuzuka-san you're in luck. I have the info right here." Pulling out another card and applying chakra he went back into lecture mode. "This exam has forty teams participating. Out of all the countries represented, Konoha has the most seeing as it's being held here. There is even a team from the newer Sound Village, but new villages tend to have weaker shinobi due to a lack of training and experience."

As Kabuto put away his deck of cards, Naruto noticed the bandaged Sound-Nin charge in for an attack. The attack clearly missed but it seemed to affect him anyway. Kabuto had fallen to his knees and emptied his stomach when a mass of people appeared in the front of the room.

"Listen up maggots, there will be no fighting unless an Exam Proctor tells you to. Anyone caught fighting will be failed immediately." Standing in the front was Morino Ibiki. "I will be the proctor for the first test." Looking over the assembled Genin, he noticed a few standouts. Reaching into a box he pulled out a numbered tile. "Everyone needs to take one of these tiles, and then you will be seated in your designated place." After everyone was seated, he continued as a Chuunin put the tests face down in front of each Genin. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. The first exam is a written one. There are ten questions. You start with ten points. For each question not answered or answered incorrectly, you will lose a point. If anyone loses all their points, they and their team will be failed. If you are caught cheating, you will immediately lose two points. The tenth question will be given fifteen minutes before the end of the exam. When the exam is over your teams points will be combined. If you have a combined score less than twenty you will fail. You have one hour starting NOW."

Everyone flipped their papers and started in. Naruto instantly knew these questions were beyond him. Thinking over the speech Ibiki gave them he realized something. '_In the academy we were failed instantly if we were caught cheating. It seems then the test is really about information gathering. Well, I actually think Haku might know some of this trajectory stuff because of her senbon training. There has to be a plant somewhere in the room._' Looking around he noticed someone in his row already writing. '_Looks like I found one but how to get the info?_'

While pondering this he noticed some sweat on his arm move. It seemed to be spelling out the answer to the first question. '_Haku's going to get a treat for this one. I couldn't think of a better way to relay info._' And so Haku gave her teammates answers that she stole from the person behind her using an ice mirror. When he finished he turned his paper over and looked around the room. He had twenty minutes left until the last question was revealed. When he noticed the person next to him finish, he smiled. Hinata had been sitting next to him. She had obviously gotten the true meaning of the test and with the 'Byakugan' it had to be a cakewalk.

Hinata had been the shyest person in the academy, but he wasn't as oblivious as people thought. He knew she had feelings for him, but he ignored them. Not because he didn't like her. No, she was kind, thoughtful and beautiful. He had wished he could get close to her but, as a Hyuuga, there was no chance. Either they would kill him or her father would beat her and banish her from the clan as the 'Demon Slut'. He couldn't do that to her, so he just continued his act.

He came out of his musings to Ibiki's voice. "Listen up, kiddies. The rules for the tenth question are as follows. First you have to decide whether to take the question or not."

Sakura was going to say something. but Akai beat her to the punch. "Why the fuck wouldn't we take it? It's not like we'll die or anything!"

Ibiki smiled, which had the effect of putting shivers down everyone's spines. "Simple. If you get the question wrong, you will never be allowed to take the Chuunin exam again."

Temari stood up. "You can't do that!"

Ibiki just chuckled lightly. "I can and I will. Now, who wants out?"


	10. Forest of Death

Ibiki just chuckled lightly. "I can and I will. Now who wants out?"

Naruto snorted when he saw a couple people in front of him raise their hands. As the time seemed to pass, more gave up. Akai suddenly burst to his feet. "I'm fucking tired of waiting for your question. Just ask the stupid thing so we can get on with it!"

Ibiki looked around, twenty-three teams remained. "Ok maggots! You all PASS."

The room fell silent for a minute, but it didn't last any longer then that. Temari was the one to speak up this time. "What do you mean? What about the tenth question?"

Akai decided to add his two cents. "Yeah, the blonde bimbo has a point!"

The only thing stopping her from killing him right then was the fear that Gaara would kill her for getting them disqualified. Well that and their whole mission, so she settled for grinding her teeth. '_I hope to Kami that we fight later! Nobody calls me a bimbo!_'

"Shut it! To answer your question, to stay or not _was_ the tenth question. A Chuunin is a leader..." Naruto just tuned him out. They'd passed the first test, but still had two more parts. He snapped to attention when he felt Anko-sensei's chakra approach the room quickly from outside.

A black mass crashed through the window and attached to the wall revealing the special Jounin. "I'm Mitarashi Anko! I'll be your next examiner!" Taking a look around, she grinned. "Ibiki, you're losing your touch! There are still over twenty teams left."

Ibiki peered out from behind the banner. "Well, we have some good prospects this year."

Anko sneered evilly. "Yes, but I'll cut them down by half at least!" She watched the Genin as fear took hold of some of them. "Follow me brats! The next exam will take place in training area forty-four, otherwise known as the 'Forest of Death'!"

When the Genin arrived at the Forest of Death, they saw that it was surrounded by a massive fence, and beyond the fence was the darkest, most opposing forest some of them had ever seen. Then there was Naruto's team, which had been training here for the past three weeks.

Anko whistled to get everyone's attention. "Ok everyone. Each team will be given one of these scrolls." Holding up two different scrolls, she continued. "Then you will be sent into the forest. The goal is to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in the center of the forest within five days." Using one of the scrolls, she pointed at a map next to her. "The forest has a fifteen-mile radius and is surrounded by this fence. There are forty-four gates that are spread out equally. Each team will start at one of these gates."

"What will we do for food?" Chouji was honestly worried.

Anko loved messing with the Genin. "There are many animals in the forest. Just make sure you don't end up as prey."

"What's in the scrolls?" asked some random Mist-Nin.

"You are not to open the scrolls until you reach the tower, but if you really want to know no-one will stop you from looking." Anko grinned as she as she explained the next bit of the exam. "Now, since I don't want to be flooded with paperwork, you'll get your team's scroll when you turn in a consent form from each team member."

Sakura raised her hand. "Why do we need to sign consent forms?"

"It's because, in this exam, you will be fighting opposing teams. Some of you will die and I don't want to be blamed for it!" Handing a stack of forms to the closest Genin, she walked over to the booth being set up. "You have two hours to sign those forms and get to your assigned gate."

Naruto's team had been given an earth scroll and assigned gate forty-two. This gate he knew was near a steam that cut the forest in half and passed the tower. "We'll stick to the trees along the stream. I want to get the scroll we need and get to the tower today."

Haku nodded and Akai snorted. "Who made you leader?"

Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "Do you have a better idea? The stream is an easy source of food; so many teams will try and secure a base near it. That, and Haku will give us a tremendous terrain advantage that would be foolish to pass up."

"Fine, fine," Akai wasn't stupid. Haku's power when near a water source was not something to fuck with in his book. Looking over to his female teammate, he grinned. "Just try and leave something for me to play with, ok?"

Their gate opened a minute later and they were off. Naruto was right. Not ten minutes into the exam and they found a group of Mist ninja making camp on the shore. Calling a stop he looked at Akai. "Do you think you could stun the whole group?"

Akai grinned. "Yes, I'll just jump right in front of them. When they look at me they'll be done for."

Naruto grinned. "Good, because when they're stunned I want Haku to put them into a death state. I don't want to kill if we can avoid it."

Akai scowled. "You're too soft."

Naruto smiled. Akai was falling into his trap hook, line and sinker. "But if they live, they'll think they were taken out by a single individual. A reputation like that goes far."

Akai's grin returned two fold. "I see your point." Looking over to the soon to be suckers he sighed. "I was hoping to kill something, but oh well." And so he jumped in front of the group with his arms crossed. When they looked up at him they froze and Haku launched two needles into each of their necks.

Naruto looked over to Haku. "And they call me a demon. Akai would kill his mother if he was paid enough."

Haku frowned. "I just hope he never turns on us."

Akai had been fishing through their gear and had found an earth scroll and waved it to his comrades. Jumping up to their position he frowned. "Too bad they had the same scroll as us."

Naruto sighed as he took the scroll. "It just means three less competitors. If we hurry we might find another team." Not waiting for a reply he continued. Haku was kind of worried. She quickly caught up. "Naruto, what's wrong? Something's bothering you, I know it."

Naruto frowned as he looked over to Haku. "I feel like one of our friends is in danger. It's possible one of them might die in this exam."

At that moment, Team Eight was watching the vulgar display of power that is Gaara's **Sabaku Soso**.

Naruto felt a surge of chakra that could only be demonic in nature. Deciding that they needed to know what happened, he lead his team in that direction. Haku just gave him a knowing nod, but Akai spoke up.

"Why are we leaving the river?" Akai hoped Naruto had picked up the trail of another team.

"We're investigating a chakra source. Everyone is to stay back to observe unless confronted." Naruto didn't want to lose a teammate, no matter how obnoxious they were.

Within five minutes they came upon Hinata's team. When they saw the three fellow Leaf Genin, Naruto knew they had witnessed something. Kiba was pacing while Akamaru whined from his jacket, Hinata was sitting on a log staring into her hands, and Shino was staring off into space.

Jumping down he held his arms out to show he didn't want to fight, but it didn't help much as all three Genin launched kunai at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but the two Hinata had thrown caught him in the thigh.

"Ouch! Watch it guys! I just wanted to check on you." All three suddenly realized who stood before them. Both Kiba and Shino were berating themselves for not noticing him earlier, while Hinata ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" She didn't realize what she was doing until she was already kneeling in front of him removing the kunai, and was about to dig for some of her home made salve.

"Thanks Hinata, but I'm ok." Naruto smiled down at the girl causing her heart nearly to explode.

Hinata blushed deeply, but fought not to pass out. '_I can't think of him that way anymore. He loves Haku-chan, not me._' Standing and stepping back a few steps, she smiled.

Haku jumped down next to Naruto. '_She still loves him more than anything. I can see it in her eyes. Not that I blame her, what's not to love._' Ino had told her about Hinata's feelings for Naruto and how she was too shy to express them. '_She loves him so much she's willing to give him up because he's happy with me._' When she had asked Naruto if he had known about her feelings, he told her that he did and had felt the same way, but didn't want her to be hurt for being with a demon. Not to mention what her family might do. '_They would have been a cute couple._' Smiling at her friend, she noticed she was still on edge. "Hinata-chan, what happened?"

Hinata bowed her head and Kiba spoke up. "The red-headed freak from Suna killed three Rain-Nin without even a blink."

Naruto looked at Kiba. Kiba may be only twelve, but he was still a ninja. To be shaken this badly the Suna-Nin must have been powerful. "How did he kill them?"

Shino almost made everyone jump when he spoke. "He encased them in sand he keeps in a gourd. He then crushed them, killing them instantly."

Naruto didn't like the sound of this and neither did Haku.

Akai jumped into the clearing, glaring at his teammates. "We're not here to baby-sit. We need to get moving."

"Akai, you're a jackass, but I do want to complete this exam as soon as possible." Looking at Team Ten, he thought of something. "Hey, do you have a heaven scroll?"

Kiba growled, but Hinata spoke up. "Yes, we started with it and got another from a team we took out, why?"

Naruto smiled. "Perfect." Kiba dropped into a fighting stance as Naruto reached into his utility pouch. "Hold it, Kiba. We also ended up 'liberating' a scroll we don't need, but ours are earth scrolls. I propose a trade." Pulling out the scroll from the Mist team, he smiled.

Kiba relaxed as Hinata took out their extra heaven scroll. After they exchanged scrolls they decided to move to the tower as a group. Akai and Kiba took point, while Haku and Hinata took rear-guard. It took them two hours of grueling travel, but they made it. Having split up, Naruto, Haku and Akai found themselves staring at the writing on the wall.

"What the heck are we suppose to do now?" Akai was bored nearly to tears.

Haku pulled out the heaven scroll she was carrying as Naruto pulled out the earth scroll. "I think we're supposed to open the scrolls." Together Haku and Naruto opened their scrolls.

Smoke filled the area and a familiar voice greeted them. "Congratulations on passing Team Anko."

Naruto grinned. "Iruka-sensei, it's been a while!"

Iruka smiled. "Yes it has Naruto, I'm glad to see you're doing so well. Akai, I hope you're behaving yourself" Getting a grunt, he looked over to Haku. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Umino Iruka. I was Naruto's sensei in the academy."

Haku smiled. "I'm Haku, I have heard much about you from Naruto."

Naruto spoke up. "Hey, we should all go out some time to catch up, but for now I'd like to get some rest."

Iruka smiled. "Well, I bet you're tired. I'll show you around." Iruka lead them into the main hall to find Team Eight with a rather annoyed Chuunin.

When the Chuunin saw Iruka, he walked over to them. "Hey, Iruka, could you show Team Eight around as well?"

Iruka knew he was being dumped on, but he would gladly show his old students around. "Sure, is there a problem?"

The Chuunin frowned. "Yeah, but you don't need to worry."

Iruka nodded and the Chuunin Shushined away. "Ok, it's good to see you all. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around as you'll be staying here until the second exam is complete."

Haku looked over to Hinata and wondered why Hinata looked away quickly. '_She's been acting weird since we joined up in the forest._' Haku was thrown into a panic. '_Can her bloodline she through my illusion?_' Haku's mind was going a mile a minute, but it kept coming to the same conclusion. '_Hinata wouldn't hold that against me. She's too nice for that. The only way I'll find out is by asking._'

When Iruka had finished, they had all broken up. Before Hinata could go with her teammates, Haku pulled her aside. "Hey, Hinata, did I do something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me."

Hinata winced mentally. Sighing, she decided to be honest and get it over with. "Haku, I need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Hinata, you can talk to me about anything. I mean we're friends and that's what friends do right?" She smiled trying to put the younger girl at ease. She lead them to the room she and Naruto had laid claim to, knowing Naruto was going to be gone awhile since he left to find Anko-sensei.

After sitting down on the bed, Hinata took a deep breath. "I-I-I-I..." Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed it out. "I love Naruto-kun. I've loved him since the beginning of the academy, but I know you two are happy together and I don't want to come between you. I just can't stop thinking about him." Hinata took a breath and bowed her head. "I hope you don't hate me."

Haku smiled with relief. She was glad this wasn't about her. "I don't hate you. I appreciate you telling me this, but I already knew." Hinata just looked at her wide-eyed. "Ino told me a while ago, and then the fact that it's easy to see how you feel about him." Haku sat next to Hinata, then took on a thoughtful look. "Why didn't you tell him how you felt?"

Hinata just bowed her head again. "Why would he want someone like me?"

Haku frowned. "What's that mean? If I may say so, you're quite beautiful. That and you're kind, thoughtful and powerful."

Hinata let out a bitter laugh, "Me, powerful? You jest. I'm the weakest of the Hyuuga. They all know it and father never lets me forget that fact. Even my sister, two years my junior, can beat me easily. Nobody would want a reject like me."

Haku could feel the pain and sorrow in her words, but that didn't mean she agreed with them. "Hinata, you can stop someone's heart by touching them. If that's not power, I don't know what is. So what if your sister can beat you? Different people have different strengths. There has to be something you're better than her at. As for nobody wanting you, you're wrong." Hinata stared at Haku with disbelief. '_I might regret this, but she deserves to know._' Haku looked at Hinata with a sad smile. "You know, Naruto felt the same way, but he couldn't let you close. He didn't want you treated like he was. He was afraid what the village or even what your father might do to you."

Hinata was in shock, "N-N-Naruto-kun f-felt t-t-t-the same?" Hinata stopped. Her head was spinning out of control. Haku stopped too, but before she could say anything Hinata fell into tears.

Hinata was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see Naruto enter the room. When he entered, he clearly saw Hinata was distressed. Haku walked over to Naruto and motioned him outside the room. Naruto got worried. "She's ok, right? What happened?"

Haku smiled mentally. '_I knew it. He still cares for her._' She looked back at Hinata for a second before closing the door behind her. '_She needs him right now, besides I'm not greedy. I get to be with him for all eternity._' Turning back to Naruto, she hugged him. "She told me how she feels about you." Naruto got even more worried, but Haku smiled. "I told her I already knew. When I asked her why she never told you, she said you would never like someone like her, so I asked her what she meant." Naruto could feel Haku tense. Something had made her very angry. "She's ridiculed for being weaker than her sister, but if you ask me she probably has never gone all out. She's too caring to really hurt anyone. She has no respect for herself anymore." She could see the rage build in Naruto. "Then, I kind of did something you might get mad at me for."

"What?" Haku knew the rage wasn't aimed at her, but it was still there and still hurt. Noticing this, Naruto calmed down. "You know I could never hate you. Whatever you did, you must have thought it would help."

"I told her that you felt the same." Haku saw Naruto go blank and winced. "I'm sorry, but they have virtually destroyed her self worth. If left alone, she might do something drastic. Besides, I know you still care for her." That last sentence hit him hard because he knew it was true. "Before you say anything, I know you will always love me, but she needs you. She needs to know she is better than she thinks she is, and I know what that might lead to."

Naruto was shocked. "Haku, I could never betray you like that."

Haku embraced him tightly. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I know, but it's not betrayal if I say it's ok." Pulling away, she kissed him on the cheek.

Entering the room, he noticed Hinata hadn't moved. She was obviously deep in thought. Smiling, he knelt in front of her. "Hinata-chan, we need to talk."

Hinata was catapulted from her thoughts when she heard Naruto's voice. Looking around, she couldn't see Haku, "N-N-Naruto-kun, w-w-where's Haku?"

Naruto spoke up. "She went out for a walk. Haku told me what you talked about, and before you say anything she was right. I saw how you felt, and I felt the same. But you have to know something about me before you'll understand why we couldn't be."

Hinata frowned as she wiped away some tears. "It's because of Kyuubi isn't it?" When she saw Naruto's shocked face, she explained. "People say things when they think no-one is around. I've known about Kyuubi since my second year in the academy. I know you're not the fox, but just its container. It's not right how they treat you. It wasn't your choice."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you; you don't know how much those words mean to me." Seeing her blush, he continued, "Since you know about that, you must know why I never let us get close."

Hinata was confused. "But it doesn't matter to me what's inside you."

"Hinata, if we had started dating, what would the villagers have done? What would your father have done?" He could see that she understood. "I could never do that to you. You're too good to be treated that way."

Hinata bowed her head, "Like it would have mattered. The only reason father lets me continue to be a ninja is that he hopes I'll die. To him, I'm an embarrassment to the Hyuuga clan. He wants me gone so he can name Hanabi his heir. I am worthless to him and everyone else. Being with you, he would have banished me and sealed my Byakugan. But you know what? If it let me be with you, then I would have done it in a heartbeat."

Naruto frowned. "I know. That's why I never told you." He sighed when she didn't understand. "My life has been full of beatings and assassination attempts. I feared that they would use you to get to me. I fear they may do the same to Haku even now. I know I couldn't bear to lose either of you."

Hinata finally let out a small smile. Naruto loved her. She was so deep in that thought she was shocked when she felt him against her lips, but her desire soon took over. It wasn't until they separated, gasping for breath, that she thought about what just happened.

"What about Haku-chan?" Standing and stepping away from him, she bowed her head. "I refuse to come between you two. She's my friend. I can't do this to her."

Naruto smiled as a figure moved behind Hinata. Haku had really used one of her illusions that made herself completely invisible, just in case she was needed. She had planned to skip out if things got heavy, but then Naruto used their private sign language when he was kissing her. She grinned at what he implied.

Hugging her from behind, Haku put her mouth next to Hinata's ear. Using her most seductive voice, she whispered. "But Hina-chan, right between us is where I want you most." After kissing her neck and getting a slight moan she continued. "Naruto and I keep many secrets from the outside, but not from each other."

Hinata froze when Haku embraced her, and couldn't help but moan when she kissed her neck. But when Naruto stood before her, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her deeply as Haku went back to her neck, she was lost in a sea of lust. She never thought she could feel this way. She loved it so much, she whimpered when Naruto broke the kiss.

"I'll tell you now, Haku and I share everything in our lives. Our happiness, our pain, our lust, but most of all we share our love, both spiritually and physically." He looked down at Hinata's beautiful eyes as his mate bit lightly at her earlobe. "Can you accept this Hinata? To be with me is to be with us. We won't force you to do anything. You can leave now and we will still be your friends." Hinata half moaned and half screamed yes as Haku gripped her breasts, squeezing them softly. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before whispering into her ear. "I'm glad you're enjoying this, but there is always something I wondered about." As he said this, his hands found their way to the zipper of her jacket. "And that's what's under this heavy coat."

He pulled away as he unzipped her coat. Haku took the liberty of removing the baggy thing as soon as the zipper came apart. Smiling, she moved around the young Hyuuga. "You're so beautiful Hina-chan, why do you hide it?"

Hinata frowned slightly. "I'm not as pretty as the other girls." Hinata always thought she was ugly. That and her fathers' constant belittling of her just made it worse.

Naruto couldn't help but to stare. Hinata was gorgeous. He could already see the curves that would only improve with time. Haku snickered as she elbowed Naruto in the ribs. "See what you almost missed out on?" She then ducked behind him and grabbed his bulge from behind him. "See Hina-chan, even Naruto-kun thinks you're sexy." Naruto groaned as Haku rubbed his cock through his pants. Hinata gasped when Haku pulled it out. "Hina-chan, is this what you wanted?" Stroking him, she purred. "It feels so good, why don't you give it a shot?"

Hinata reached out and touched the tip, making Naruto moan. Getting a little braver she wrapped her hand around it. She looked up at him astounded. "It's so soft yet hard at the same time." Stroking it lightly, she knelt down to get a better look.

Haku joined Hinata and quickly licked the head. "And that's nothing compared to how it tastes." Taking the head into her mouth Haku sucked on it hard, earning a boisterous and lustful groan from her mate. Pulling it out of her mouth, she pointed it at Hinata. "Give it a try, you just might become addicted."

Hinata was blushing like mad, but she slowly ran her tongue around the crown of his member. Hearing Naruto beg for more sent a shiver down her spine. Imitating Haku she sucked him into her mouth. She worked her way up and down, slowly taking in more and more. She moaned when Haku fondled her breast again.

Naruto was in heaven. He didn't know where she learned it but Hinata was quickly becoming just as good as Haku at this. She would swirl her tongue around his head every upstroke, just like Haku. He nearly creamed when she moaned around him. What set him off was when he looked down at the sight of his mate smiling as she fondled Hinata while Hinata looked up at him with eyes full of love and lust while she smiled around his dick, sucking it gently.

Hinata felt him twitch as he let out a primal groan, filling her mouth with his seed. She had to swallow some to keep from choking but she found it didn't taste that bad, just a little bitter. Naruto pulled back and before Hinata could move Haku caught her in a deep kiss as she sucked the leftover cum right out of her mouth. She returned the kiss and a battle for Naruto's essence was waged. When Hinata started to rub Haku's breast, Haku pushed her onto her back.

Leaning over Hinata, Haku smiled. "While I know and love the taste of Naruto, I want to know what you taste like Hina-chan, don't you Koishii?" She then started to remove Hinata's shirt to reveal a violet lace bra.

Removing his shirt, Naruto knelt behind Haku. "Oh yes Tenshi, I'm quite curious." Rubbing his hand over the crotch of Hinata's pants, he smiled. "We're in luck Tenshi. She's soaked straight through her pants."

Haku smiled down at Hinata as she removed the Hyuuga's bra. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Hina-chan. Tell me, what do you want Naruto and I to do?"

Hinata blushed crimson. "I-I w-want Nar-ruto-k-kun to, to..." Hinata was having a hard enough time trying to say what she wanted, but when she said his name Naruto started to rub her harder.

Haku grinned as she licked one of Hinata's nipples. "What do you want Naruto-kun to do Hina-chan?"

Hinata gasped. "I w-want him to st-s-st" Hinata moaned as Haku blew across her moistened nipple.

Smiling Haku decided to tease her. "Don't tell me you want him to stop..."

Hinata's eyes went wide as she grabbed Naruto's hand to keep it rubbing her as she screamed. "NOOO I WANT MORE! I WANT HIM TO EAT ME WHILE YOU TEASE AND SUCK MY NIPPLES, I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME WHILE I EAT YOU, HAKU." Hinata went red as blood when she realized what she had screamed at the top of her lungs.

Haku just grinned as Naruto chuckled, "Such a naughty girl and a screamer too!" Seeing the mortified look on Hinata's face, he smiled at her. "But don't worry. I used a simple jutsu that blocks all sound."

Sliding his hand into her pants and under her panties he cupped her cunt, earning him another scream. Spreading her apart he ran a finger along her lips. "Hina-chan, have you done this to yourself?" Hinata nodded, but Naruto wanted her to say it. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, but I didn't catch that."

"Yes, I touch myself every night thinking of you." Hinata didn't care what she had to say or admit to, as long as he continued what he was doing.

Naruto grinned. Using his other hand he removed her pants. Kneeling between her legs, he pulls her panties down her smooth legs. Looking down at her his grin widened. "You have a pretty pussy Hina-chan, all nice, smooth, and the cute little patch of blue hair is adorable." Bending down to the point he was almost kissing it, he grinned. "It looks good enough to eat."

Hinata gasped when she felt his breath against her, but when he licked her bottom to top she arched her back and squealed. His tongue expertly assaulted her core as Haku kissed her passionately. Through the haze she remembered Haku and reached for her sex. Before Haku could do anything, Hinata's hand found her erection.

Haku whispered into Hinata's ear, "I'm not like other girls. As you can feel, I have extra equipment." Haku moaned when Hinata's hand went beneath her dress and squeezed her hardness. "Oh Hina-chan, that feels so good."

Naruto had paused when he saw Hinata discover Haku's secret, but seeing her reaction he smiled and redoubled his attack on her tasty cunt. '_I knew this was a good idea. Hinata could never fault someone for being different._'

Haku removed her dress in one quick motion to reveal the mesh bodysuit underneath, but that too was swiftly tossed aside. When she was finally free from her clothing, Haku went back to kissing Hinata while caressing her breasts. She moaned when Hinata began to stroke her.

Hinata was in a different world. Her vision started to blur and her stomach tightened. She had brought herself to orgasm before, but this was on a completely new level. The world seemed to compress into the pleasure she was feeling as it desperately fought for release. Time seemingly stopped and her vision went white as she came hard.

Naruto knew she was close. She suddenly wrapped her legs around his head and arched her back letting out an earsplitting scream. Her pussy flowed as he tried to keep up, but it washed over his chin despite his efforts. When she finally released him after falling to the floor, still trembling slightly, he sat up and gently rubbed her legs and stomach. Haku also soothingly caressed her chest while kissing her neck.

When Hinata came to, she slowly rose into a sitting position and hugged them both to her as she cried. "I love you both so much, thank you for this."

Haku smiled. "Just know we love and appreciate you. No matter what anyone says we will always be there for you."

Naruto kissed her forehead as he held her and Haku. Haku had surprised him by how much she got into it with Hinata, but then he remembered that she's an avid reader of Icha Icha Paradise. '_If I ever meet the man that writes that book, I'll fall to my knees and praise him.'_ He was brought from his thoughts when Hinata stroked his cock.

"Hinata, are you ready?" Getting a nod from the young Hyuuga, he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Looking down at her beautiful body, he smiled. Then he remembered the pain of his 'first time'. "Hina-chan, this will hurt but it does get better. Are you ok with that?"

Hinata nodded. "Naruto-kun, I have always wanted you to be my first. I know it'll hurt but I also know you'll be gentle with me."

After removing the last of his clothes Naruto took his place between her legs. "Thank you Hina-chan. I will try to make this as easy as possible." Haku took her mates dick and guided it into the Hyuuga. "Just try and relax."

Hinata bit her lip as she nodded. She could feel herself stretch around his intruding member. Moaning as he slowly worked his head into her moist snatch, she squeaked when he popped inside her. He slowly pushed himself deeper until he pushed against her virginity. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Hina-chan." and with that he pulled back a little before plunging through her maidenhood. She cried out in pain but he held them both still.

Seeing her tears, Haku whispered loving encouragements as Naruto tried his hardest not to move in her tightness. He wanted to wait until she got over the pain. Haku tried to move the process along by renewing her attack on Hinata's breasts with one hand while rubbing her clit with the other. After a short time it had the desired affect, and Hinata started to move her hips. Taking this as permission to move Naruto slowly pulled back causing Hinata to moan. He grit his teeth as her tightness pulled him back in. It was like a vacuum was created by his absence pulling him back to where he belonged.

Hinata surprised them both when she pulled Naruto down against her and rolled them so she was straddling him. Grinding her cunt against his pelvis, she kissed him deeply before rising up into a sitting position. Naruto took his new found freedom to heart; as Hinata rode him he pulled Haku over to him.

Stroking her lightly he took her into his mouth while his talented fingers found their way to her moist folds. As the three of them started to get really into it, Hinata came to a stop.

Blushing, Hinata looked at Haku with lust in her eyes. "Haku-chan, I-I want you too."

That was all the Hyuuga heir had to say. Pulling herself from her mates loving attention, she took position behind Hinata. "Just like before, try and relax Hina-chan. I'll go slowly until you say it's ok." Getting a nod she licked her fingers and did her best to moisten Hinata's virgin ass. After getting it wet enough, she pressed herself against Hinata's tight rosebud and slipped inside with a pop. Slowly she eased herself deeper and deeper until she was in to the root; she could feel Naruto through the flesh of Hinata's insides. After only a few seconds once again Hinata's rocking back and forth was the signal for them to start in earnest.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was doing. The thought of what her father would think if he saw her now made her smile. If he thought she was a disgrace before imagine what people would say about their clan if they knew the heiress was in the throes of passion with the 'Demon Brat' and his lover. That defiant thought sent a wave of pleasure through her. She would live the way she wanted. She was no longer his little doll. She would no longer care what they thought. Naruto and Haku made her feel freer with every thrust. They loved her unconditionally. She didn't have to try to impress them; they loved her for her, not what she could do for them. She was suddenly hit with the most powerful orgasm of her young life. Naruto's mouth had nothing on the peaks their twin cocks had sent her too.

Both Naruto and Haku couldn't hold on when Hinata contracted around them with her inner muscles. All three cried to the heavens as they peaked. Hinata's last thought before passing out was how she loved the feel of their seed flooding her, filling her with their love. For the first time since she could remember, she fell asleep completely happy. No one could take this moment from her. It was hers to cherish for all time.


	11. Mornings After and New Blood

Hey it's me! This one almost wrote itself, so I'm posting it as soon as it's done. The next one might take longer depending on how the writing flows. BTW there will be another Author Note at the bottom so if your reading this read it too once you're done with this chapter. Now on my glorious reviewers!

Barranca: Oh yeah, and I'll keep stepping too! See bottom once you're done though.

Genaric Name: Well she was going to get it eventually in one of my stories because I like the idea of Hinata being a naughty sexual minx underneath her quite reserved exterior. Oh and she's definitely a screamer!

Dragon Man 180: First I have to say this. I love "Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou". Ok, now that that is out of the way I answer your question in this chapter.

Cre. A. Tor00x: Arise, my faithful reviewer, for you have read nothing yet! As for beta I would like you to go over the first chapter. Something's missing in it and it's been bugging me for the longest time but for the life of me I don't know what to do. I would like to hear your thoughts on it.

Virus: I'm glad you like my story! Your questions are mostly answered in this chapter so enjoy the read!

Anttolas: Thanks!

Brian Darksoul: I said castration not a Spork enema! But it works! As for Hinabi - It's HANABI!! NOT HINABI!! (Grabs the young proud Hyuga) I got plans for her so you can't have her. (Makes a grin that would make Orochimaru shudder.)

Shimewaza: Thanks!

gamerguy623: Glad you liked it. As for Hinata's fate...

Canis Black: I love blindsiding people! I know people will disagree but it's my story so they can just close the window and beat off to there own imagination that is if they have one. As for Hinata getting a bun in da oven I hadn't planned on it but the idea has some merit. I'll think about it.

Soul of the Phoenix: Thanks! I shoot for the creativity and enjoyment factor of a fic over the technical stuff. You should see what it looks like before grammar and spell check! I'll tell you now I hate the English language but it's my only form of communication.

spiritwolf30: Thank you, thank you. I think you might like coming developments, so read on!

GreyPheonix: I hope your comp's ok. But I'm glad you liked it! Watch and see on the Hinata thing. I'm a firm believer Haku could have been a main character whether it was a he, she, or both: ) !!! BTW when is your Naruto fic going to be up. I only see an Inuyasha one. If you need help with ideas e-mail me i'm full of them!

Kage Fuusha: I 3 reviews! Everyone seems to want Hina-chan to become a demon! BTW Futa rocks!

Miko didn't know what to think. Not in her many years had she seen anything nearly this cute. But of course, this development was going to plague her nights for a long time to come. Not to mention the repercussions it would cause if it got to the general public. There, laying on the bed, was Haku with Naruto snuggled into her chest, but completing the picture was Hinata snuggling up to Haku's other side resting her head on Haku's stomach while hugging Naruto. 'The Hyuga clan would have them all drawn and quartered for this.'

Haku awoke to the sight of Miko looking down at their tangled bodies. She would have jumped out of bed if she didn't have two bodies resting on her. Her brain then registered that her body was in its normal morning condition and Naruto's same condition was poking her in the hip. She then remembered her sensei and older sister figure was looking at them with a knowing smirk. She did what she never thought she would do. She turned a brilliant red and fainted like Hinata.

Miko decided to leave a note on the desk but before leaving she took a photo of the threesome. 'Oh they are never going to hear the end of this one. This is going to be prime blackmail material.'

Hinata snuggled into the body under her. But then why was there someone in her bed? She opened her eyes to the sight of an erect cock. Springing into a sitting position she sees that she was sleeping on Haku next to Naruto. 'But why does Haku have a...' Then the memories of the night before hit her as she felt the soreness of her lower region. Having remembered what had happened she smiled. 'I have no regrets. I love them both so much.' See noticed that her eyes kept being drawn to Haku's penis. 'I never would have thought Haku was hiding something like this.' She absent-mindedly started to stroke it. 'Then again if I had one I wouldn't want others to know. It must be scary to think that someone would reject you just because you're different.' She suddenly realized what she was doing when Haku moaned in her sleep.

Giving in to her desires Hinata bent down and kissed Haku's cock-head. She then remembered that Haku had a girl part to. She had been slightly curious what being with a girl would be like ever since she caught Ino and Sakura practice kissing. Gently prying Haku's legs apart she found what she was looking for. Mentally readying herself she took an experimental lick. Finding that it wasn't bad tasting she continued and quickly developed a taste for it.

Naruto was the next to wake up. His first sight from his favorite pillows was Hinata going down on Haku. When he wrapped his hand around the one Hinata was using to stroke his mate she looked up to see his smiling face. As he moved down she was surprised at first when Naruto began to suck on Haku's dick, but it turned her on to no end.

And the pleasant sensation of their dual attack is what Haku awoke to. Crying out in ecstasy she climaxed as soon after she realized what was happening. When she finally caught her breath they were swapping her fluids in a passionate kiss. That is when she remembered waking up earlier.

Shaking slightly she looked over to the two of them. "Miko-sensei is going to kill us."

Having caught Naruto's attention he looked to her. "I know she is like family and all but I see no need to tell her."

Haku took the time to sit up. "She… I… Well."

Naruto got worried. "We didn't hurt the baby?"

Haku shook her head. "No, she said it was safe for us to continue till a little over half way." Haku noticed the shocked look on Hinata's face. "Hinata we'll explain everything, but what she'll kill us for is she was here!"

Naruto went white while Hinata sputtered. "M-Miko-san s-saw us?" Her face was soon as white as Naruto's. "She wouldn't tell father would she?"

Naruto looked at Hinata's fearful expression. "No, but she'll never let us live it down." Sighing he bowed his head. "She'll most likely tease us for corrupting you but she wouldn't do anything like tell your father. She's kind of like a bossy older sister."

Letting out a breath of relief she now wanted to know about Haku. Looking over at her she smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you're expecting?"

Haku looked over to Naruto and got a nod so she got started. "You see it all goes back to a deal Naruto made." Noticing Hinata's confusion she pressed onward. "You see, when Naruto saved me he did so with Kyuubi's help. I was dying and Kyuubi used his demonic power to turn me and Naruto into Kitsune thus saving my life." At this point they both let their illusions dissipate.

Hinata was breathless. Not from hate, fear, or disgust. No, if anything their ears and tails made them more beautiful to behold. Haku's fur was a deep ocean blue like her hair that turned black at the tips while Naruto's was a nearly blinding gold with white tips. "Beautiful" Hinata didn't even know she said anything till she saw them blush.

Haku took this as encouragement to continue and smiled. "Why thank you Hina-chan. But his help did not come without a price. As payment Kyuubi has passed on into me and will be out first child." Now Haku could see the etching of fear. "But don't be concerned. We have his word he will not harm those we love and care for. For the short time I got to know him Kyuubi wasn't the evil demon he was made out to be."

"But he attacked Konoha. He killed many shinobi of the Leaf." Hinata was still worried. "How do you know he's not just tricking you?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "While I have no doubt he is a master at trickery, I have his word. Demons are bound to their oath, which is why they don't make many. As for his attack, sadly I have to say he was justified in his attack."

Hinata was stunned. "How can you say that?"

Naruto gave Hinata a serious look. "Hinata, the reason he attacked is because the Uchiha clan broke a contract they had with him. The contract is what gave them the Sharingan but when he came to collect payment hundreds of years later he was denied. As it stated in the contract he had every right to kill every last Uchiha but Konoha interfered without knowing the truth."

Hinata thought it over for a while. "So it's the Uchiha's fault we were attacked and Kyuubi was sealed inside you?"

Naruto nodded. "Hinata, I don't think I need to say this but you can't tell anyone about this. The village wouldn't understand. We've already told old man Hokage because I trust him but besides you, me, Haku, Miko, Anko, and the Hokage nobody can know about this." Seeing Hinata nod he smiled at her. "Now I think you might want to take a shower and find your team before they get worried and come looking."

After getting cleaned up Hinata left them to find her teammates, while Naruto and Haku looked for Miko. "I'm not looking forward to this. Her note was too cryptic sounding for it to bode well." Haku just nodded her agreement. As they were walking around they found a large room obviously used for fighting with Miko standing in the middle. Naruto sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Miko looked over to the entrance and smiled sadly. She would tease them first but the Hokage would be here soon. They won't like the news she has to tell them. Making quick seals she set up a sound barrier. "So, did you think it your demonic right to defile the innocent?"

Naruto frowned as he turned to Haku. "See, what did I tell Hinata? I knew she'd rub it in our faces."

Miko's smile broadened. "Well I'm just concerned. My home cannot support a large harem you know!"

Haku turned crimson as Naruto stepped forward. "It's not like we'll be adding anybody else!" When he thought about what he just said he mentally slapped himself.

Miko purred. "So your previous offer is no good?"

Haku blushed even more. She hadn't told Naruto what she felt about Miko. Since they started to get to know Miko she's wanted her. Miko just seems to ooze sensuality in a way Haku can't resist. That's why she had teased her with an offer. She truly wanted Miko to take her up on it. Since this excursion with Hinata she realized Naruto wouldn't hold it against her.

Stepping up Haku looked at Miko. "Why? Did you want to take it?"

Naruto just smirked. He knew Haku wanted this, and looking at Miko he thought she wanted it too. "So Miko-sensei, what do you say?"

Miko was in a mental war ever since that night. She so dearly wanted to say yes but what would they think of her. 'If Kyuubi were here he would tell them, but no. He left it to me. How am I supposed to tell them that he had adopted them into a sexually promiscuous demon clan? I mean it's not like I hadn't found myself in Kyuubi's bed before. But how do I tell them without coming off as a slut?'

Haku could see the mental anguish Miko was in. Taking a leap of faith as it were she stepped up and kissed Miko. Pulling back she looked into Miko's eyes. "Like we told Hina-chan, no matter what you choose we will still see you the same."

Miko just kissed her back. She couldn't take it. Not only did Haku tell her it was ok but also it wouldn't change anything. That was all she needed to know, but their current location wouldn't do.

Naruto thinking along a similar train of thought he walked up to them. "While I'm all for this we should move this somewhere private."

Separating from Haku she remembered why she needed to talk to them. With a sad sigh she bowed her head. She had only wanted to tease them a little then she was going to tell them. "We need to talk first. You might want to change plans when you hear this." Looking up at them she could tell they knew it was serious. "Last night Orochimaru attacked Uchiha Sasuke and then when leaving Anko found him. She was heavily injured and is at Konoha Hospital. They believe she may be poisoned. She managed to warn us that Orochimaru will attack Konoha if the exams don't continue."

They both couldn't believe it. Naruto had looked through Kakashi's bingo book once and he knew Orochimaru was a powerful shinobi. Haku had heard about his insane lust for power through other missing-nin when she was with Zabuza. She also remembered he was one of the few people Zabuza wanted no part of. He was obviously someone to fear if Zabuza was afraid.

"How is she doing?" Naruto had come to consider Anko as a friend over their training and he hated when his friends were in trouble. "Can we see her?"

Miko smiled slightly. "Yes, the Hokage has given your team permission to leave to see her but you are not to do anything else. Matter of fact you will have ANBU escorting you. This is to make sure you don't retrieve supplies while outside the exam. Akai has decided not to come saying it doesn't matter to him." Miko had been enraged by the genin's indifference but had contained it.

"When do we leave?" Haku was anxious to see Anko. But then she thought about how she knew how Anko felt about Miko. 'I hope Anko's alright.'

"Now" The voice of the Hokage grabbed their attention. Turning they saw he was deadly serious. He also had what had to be an ANBU platoon behind him. "We need to hurry." The three nodded and the entire group disappeared. All of them couldn't help but think the worst. Sarutobi just hoped his precautions weren't necessary. He didn't know how Naruto would take this. He brought the ANBU just incase he needed to be calmed down. Every one was someone who didn't see him as Kyuubi, and wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

They reached the hospital in impressive time. Well at least the ANBU thought so considering two genin were with them. Naruto had pushed the pace faster and faster. He had an overbearing sense of doom over him. Now that they were here he honed in on her chakra unconsciously, but even if he couldn't Miko was right behind him with the Hokage on one side and Haku on the other. The nurses and doctors made way for the group as they approached the ICU.

Seeing a group of doctors talking in front of the door Anko was behind he stopped in front of them. "How is she?"

All the doctors looked away. Eventually when the Hokage asked one of them stepped forward. "We've identified the venom. It seems she was poisoned with black mamba venom, Orochimaru's signature assassination poison. She's put up an amazing fight but we can't do anything. If someone like Tsunade-sama was here she would have a chance but she has little more then a couple of hours at most. I'm sorry."

Miko looked on in disbelief. "How can you say that? You should be able to remove the venom easily."

Looking at the Hokage for permission he sighed. "The cursed seal given to her by Orochimaru is preventing us from extracting the poison and there is no antidote. Unless we remove her seal we can't treat her, but no-one has been able to remove it."

Miko looked over to the Hokage. "May I look at the seal?"

Sarutobi looked over to Miko with a slight bit of hope. "You know about seals?"

Miko nodded. She was no Kitsune seal master but she knew a couple things about it and demonic seals were far more complicated then human seals, so how hard could this be? When she was lead to Anko's side and showed the seal she gasped. She instantly recognized that seal. It was used to turn humans into mindless warriors. It was one of the demonic enthrallment seals. But how could a human do this? She then saw it was only half way complete.

She had a chance but she would need Naruto and Haku. The seal used a demons power to destroy the human's willpower and strengthen the body. In its current form it could only impose the will of the sealer when they were in close proximity. The thing is she would have to do something that was risky at best. She wasn't even sure if Anko could live through what she intended to do.

Turning to the doctors that had lead her in, she spoke, "I need you to bring in the Hokage and my two students. Everyone else is to leave this room."

Nodding the doctors rushed out. When the Hokage came in with Naruto and Haku she smiled slightly. She then set up a barrier sealing everything from entering or exiting the room. "There is a chance I can save her." Seeing the hope in their eyes she frowned. "But what must be done might kill her either way."

Naruto looked at her. "What do you mean Miko-sensei?"

Miko took on a serious expression. "I plan on inducting her into the clan."

All three before her gasped at her declaration, Haku was the one to speak up. "You're going to do what Kyuubi did to us?"

Miko frowned. "No, Kyuubi had it easy. You see Haku; your bloodline came from me. You were already part Kitsune, so Kyuubi just finished the job. And for you Naruto, being inside you his influence over your body was near limitless once he had your consent. But for Anko she neither has a Kitsune in her nor comes from a Kitsune bloodline. Sarutobi I need to know right now if she has any bloodline at all."

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, she has no bloodline. Will this be a problem?"

Miko smiled. "No, it helps actually. If she had a different demon clan's gift she would either die from the strain or become kind of like an abomination. If see had an angelic bloodline the two energies would destroy each other killing her."

Sarutobi was shocked. He had always thought all bloodlines came from demonic blood. "What do you mean angelic bloodline I thought they all came from demons?"

Miko sighed. "There are five angelic bloodlines. Four have been lost to time but the last one is the Hyuga clan's Byakugan."

Naruto bowed his head. When Miko said she was going to induct Anko into the clan he instantly thought of Hinata. She deserved to be in a family that cared for her not one that just throws her to the sharks when she's no longer useful. Looking over he saw Haku with the same look he had. His determination flared. Even if she can't become a Kitsune Hinata would be family, even if he had to fight Hiashi himself to free her.

Getting back on track Miko looked to her students and siblings. "To do this I need consent from every living member of the clan. I will also need some of your blood. If this succeeds her new demonic power should be enough to destroy the seal."

Sarutobi remembered that Anko had said Orochimaru gave Sasuke a cursed seal. "Will this work on others with cursed seals?"

Miko thought about it. "The reason I think this will work is because this seal wasn't fully completed. If the other persons seal is a complete version there is sadly nothing I can do."

The Hokage was hoping Sasuke could get the same treatment. "What makes it incomplete?"

Miko frowned. "The sealer has to put a small piece of their soul into the seal to make it complete. Then there is a ritual to activate it to enhance the body. Why, has someone else received one of these seals?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was given a cursed seal when he was attacked."

Naruto was thrown for a mental loop. Yes, Sasuke was a complete and total ass, but he was also his cousin. He didn't like the idea of him becoming Orochimaru's plaything, but if he became a demon it would only fuel his need for more power.

Miko saw the look on Naruto's face. "I'll see him later for now I need to start the ritual. Feel honored Sarutobi. It's not every day a human gets to witness the birth of a demon."

The Hokage just nodded as he stepped back against the wall. He didn't want to be in the way of anything that might happen.

Looking around Miko found a plastic cup of water, while not a chalice it would have to do. Dumping out the water she sliced her hand and poured her blood into it. "I need both of you to pour chakra rich blood into this cup. Then all three of us will need to feed chakra into Anko while she drinks it." Both of them silently did as they were told. They both put their all into performing the ritual. Then Miko drew arcane symbols across Anko's forehead using some of the blood before motioning them to start the chakra feed.

The sight of three demons pouring ungodly amounts of chakra into Anko's prone form while Miko poured the blood into her mouth was something Sarutobi never thought he would see in his life. What also surprised him was their chakra each had a different color and feel. Haku's was still blue but it was a lot lighter, more like glacial ice and made the room cool a few degrees. Miko's was a deep violet, almost matching Anko's hair and seemed to bubble and hiss like boiling water. But Naruto's chakra hurt his eyes went he looked straight into it for it was the most brilliant gold and danced around him in brilliant bolts. He just watched amazed as the three kept up this output for ten whole minutes.

Once it was finished both Naruto and Haku collapsed, while Miko let out a gentle sigh. Looking over to the Hokage she smiled. "It worked."

He was glad but curious. There was no outward difference in Anko's appearance. "But how can you tell?"

Miko picked up Haku to set her on the couch that was under the window. "Well first off she didn't explode from chakra overload and she's still breathing. Secondly the seal is gone. Right now she's unconscious because her body is fighting off the poison."

The Hokage tried to lift Naruto but was surprised at how much the young Uzumaki weighed. "Do you have them training with weights?"

Miko grinned. "Yes, Naruto is up to twenty percent while Haku is at fifteen." Seeing his confusion she explained. "I put a seal on them that turns chakra into weight. I would say Naruto is carrying about five hundred pounds while Haku is at three hundred. The max for this particular seal is two thousand pounds." Sarutobi was most certainly impressed. Naruto was almost wearing the same amount as Gai's mini-me Rock Lee. "But I don't think they notice it since I have never removed the weight. It should be fun to see what happens when I do don't you think?"

The Hokage couldn't help but shiver seeing the evil smirk cross her face. "I think it will be. But for now you look tired, and these three aren't going anywhere." Placing Naruto on the couch next to Haku he smiled. "I'm glad Naruto has found someone to share his life with." Turning to Miko he smiled. "My greatest fear was that he would end up miserable and alone, but now I don't have to worry."

Miko smiled back. "Yes, they love each other very much. They're both so caring and protective. It almost seems like they were made for each other."

The Hokage looked down at the young couple before sighing. "I need to get back to work. With Orochimaru around we have to be on guard. When they wake up bring them back to the tower. They still have an exam to complete. I'm expecting great things from both of them." And with a wave he left.

Miko took a seat next to Anko's bed and took one of her hands. "Rest Anko, you're going to be fine."

Anko pulled Miko's arm into a hug. "Mmmmm Miko-chan, stay with me."

Looking down at her sleeping form Miko smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Anko-chan."

Miko sat there staring at Anko for the longest time. She didn't notice Haku stir, and nearly jumped when Haku put her hand on Miko's shoulder.

Haku smiled when she saw the way Miko looked at Anko. Walking up she put her hand on Miko's shoulder. "She loves you, she's just afraid you won't accept her." Seeing her sensei's shocked look she smiled. "Naruto heard her talking with Kurenai-san. Apparently she's felt this way since you're little heart to heart."

Sighing Miko smiled at Haku. "Thanks for telling me. I didn't even notice." Brushing some hair off Anko's face she frowned. "People like us tend to push away anything that may hurt us again. All she had to do was ask."

Haku hugged Miko from behind. "I know you will be great together. We want you to be happy. That's one reason why I made the offer for you to join us."

Miko smirked. "And the other reason…?"

Haku blushed. "You're a strong, caring, and a beautiful being. I don't think I need to tell you how sexy you are but I also love you as a person. You've taken Naruto and me in and helped us greatly. We'll be happy just knowing you found someone."

Miko heard the sad tone in Haku's voice. She turned and kissed Haku deeply. "Don't think you can back out now." Looking into Haku's eyes she could see her lust and love but she could also see confusion. "There are some things Kyuubi didn't tell you two that he should have."

Haku released her embrace and moved a chair next to Miko's. She could see Miko was being serious. "What do we need to know?"

Miko blushed a little while trying to figure out how to say it. "Well, you see, Kitsune are kind of known for some things in the demon world. One is that we tend to be more protective then other demons. While the snakes and tigers would revel in the destruction of their enemies the Kitsune were happy just to live and love."

Haku smiled. "That doesn't sound bad."

Miko couldn't help but smile. "Yes, life as a Kitsune was very enjoyable before we were attacked. The thing is our clan is kind of different then most. When I say we enjoyed love I mean we enjoyed it indiscriminately." Miko noticed that Haku wasn't catching on, sighing she bowed her head. "We enjoyed sex for what it was and did it with those we cared for. There was more than one occasion that I had found myself in Kyuubi's chambers late into the night."

Haku's mind just kind of stopped, as she turned red. But both of them nearly died when a voice near them spoke up. "Sounds like my kind of people." Anko had been listening since Haku moved over to Miko. At first she was just tired but when Haku told Miko about her feelings she continued to fake being asleep. When she heard Miko's response she nearly jumped up to embrace the Kitsune, but their conversation took an interesting twist. She never thought Haku and Naruto would invite someone into their relationship, and at first she was afraid she'd lose Miko to them but hearing the Kitsune policy on sex as it was she couldn't help but speak up.

Haku tried to talk through her shock. "H-How l-long h-h-have you b-been awake?"

Naruto spoke up from the couch. "Since you started. You woke me up when you got up, but I figured I'd let you two talk and then I noticed Anko-sensei's feet twitch when you mentioned her." Standing up as he looked over to Miko. "She needs to know."

Anko was worried. Without thinking her hand went over her neck where the seal had been. "What do I need to know?" When she couldn't feel the constant weight of Orochimaru's mind in her head she tried not to get her hopes up.

Miko smiled but was still worried Anko wouldn't take this well. "Well, I broke the seal that was used to try and enslave you."

Anko dived out of the bed tackling Miko kissing her deeply before pulling away. "Thank you, dear Kami thank you!" Miko's response was cut off by another deep kiss.

Naruto and Haku laughed at the sight of a bewildered Miko being orally ravished by an overly exuberant and thankful Anko. "Hey, we helped too you know." Seeing Anko realize what she was doing and quickly standing pulling Miko up as well they laughed some more.

Miko coughed. "Well, like I was saying, we broke the seal, but there is a side affect."

Anko was worried. "What side affect?"

Haku chose to stop skirting the issue. "We had to turn you into a Kitsune to break the seal."

"So I'm a demon too?" Anko face was blank so none of them could tell if she was mad or not so they all just nodded. Anko suddenly broke out in a grin that scared even Miko. "Perfect. The next time I see that bastard of a snake he will die!"

Miko frowned. "While I'm glad you don't seem to mind, you have to remember the same thing I have told Naruto and Haku. Demons are immortal not invulnerable."

Anko couldn't help but laugh at this. When she saw there worried looks she let them in on the joke. "He threw me away because I was useless to him but you've given me his ultimate desire." Seeing their confusion she elaborated. "Orochimaru fears death above all else. He has been trying to find a way to become immortal since before he betrayed the Leaf."

Naruto chuckled. "I'd fear death too if I had his list of sins. But as for ironic happenings that's on the list just under the Uchiha massacre."

Anko raised an eyebrow at this. So Miko explained it to her. "You see, it all started with Kyuubi. Kyuubi wanted to rebuild the Kitsune clan after the Orochi clan attacked leaving only him and me. So he made a deal with what would become the Uchiha clan. In return for the Sharingan Blood Limit he had the right to take any child that he thought showed enough promise to become a Kitsune. After some eight hundred years he had almost given up but then Itachi was born. Seeing Itachi's great potential he came to claim his payment. The Uchiha denied him and so Kyuubi had every right to kill them all as stated in their agreement. But then Konoha interfered not knowing the truth."

Naruto picked up the story at this point. "After the whole thing the Uchiha wanted me dead because I held a being that wanted them all dead. But what people don't know is that I'm related to Itachi and Sasuke."

"You're an Uchiha?" Anko was intrigued.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm an Uzumaki. You see their mother was Uzumaki Mikoto, my aunt. And that's why Itachi has so much potential."

Anko didn't get it. "What's so great about the Uzumaki?" She didn't mean to sound snobbish but realized that's how it came out. "Sorry."

Naruto grinned. "What makes us so special is the Uzumaki Bloodline. You see, to an Uzumaki with the Bloodline active there is no limit to how far they can go, but on the downside you can never tell if it's active till an Uzumaki hits their limit." Anko's jaw dropped at the implications. "I see you understand, but the irony in this story is the fact that Itachi killed his entire family for reasons unknown after they fought a demon to keep him."

Haku frowned. "Well I think that's enough doom and gloom for one day. We still need to get back to the tower."

Anko surprised them all when she let her hospital gown drop as she searched for her cloths. Seeing Naruto and Haku turn away she laughed. "Come on, it's not like you won't be seeing and feeling more of me in the near future."

Miko embraced the naked Jounin. "Are you sure you weren't born a Kitsune? Because you most certainly act like one."

"Oh, I've always known how to enjoy myself." Anko suddenly became curious. "If I'm a Kitsune now where is my tail?"

Miko grinned as she grabbed Anko's ass before releasing her so she could dress. "It'll appear if you flare your chakra enough, but first I want to teach you how to hide it."

Anko kissed Miko before quickly getting dressed so they could head for the tower and some fun. Not a half hour later they were back at the tower, and heading to Naruto and Haku's room when they crossed paths with Hinata...

Bottom Author Note:

Well I'm having major thoughts about one part of this chapter and that's the ritual. OH GOD I'M TEMPTED TO DO IT BIBLE BLACK STYLE!!!! For those who don't know about Bible Black it's a hentai series that has to do with magic, sex, girls like Haku, and world domination. Look it up if you enjoy said things. Those who have seen it should I have. If I feel the need I just might change it. I happened to be flipping through my files after writing the ritual scene and came across BB and wondered if I should redo it.


	12. Sly like a Fox

When Hinata saw Naruto and Haku, she smiled and ran over to them only to find both Miko and Anko right behind them. With a squeak she came to a stop, staring at Miko before looking away blushing. This woman had caught her in bed with her students, so she really didn't want to talk to her right now.

Miko grinned. She saw how happy she was when she saw Naruto and Haku, but once Hinata saw her, she stopped. "Hello Hinata-chan. It's nice to see you again." Looking over to Anko, she figured they could play on their own for now. "Well, it seems you have something to discuss with our students so Anko and I will be on our way, but first I'd like a word with you Naruto."

Haku got Miko's drift and pulled Hinata with her to her room. "Don't take to long, Naruto!"

When Hinata had left with Haku, Anko looked to Naruto. "What was all this about?"

Miko ruffled Naruto's hair. "He corrupted his first innocent as a demon last night." Faking tears she turned and embraced Anko 'crying' into the woman's chest. "They grow up so fast!"

Anko's eyes lit up as she stared at Naruto, causing him to shiver. "Not only do you and your girlfriend lust after your sensei, but you steal the innocence of someone as pure as little Hyuuga Hinata! I knew there was a reason I liked you kid! So how is she? I bet she tastes divine!"

Naruto sputtered for a second, but got control quickly. "I…We…She came to us willingly! And as for her performance, that's none of your business!"

"Ok, ok, I'm just teasing." Anko chuckled before sighing. "Hiashi is going to have my fucking ass on a platter if he finds out, but that's nothing compared to what he'll do to you and Haku."

Naruto growled. "The Hyuuga don't deserve her, especially Hiashi!"

Hinata's treatment by her clan was no secret. They had all but disowned her, but if rumors were true that wasn't far off in coming. But Anko wanted to know something. "While I don't disagree, the Hyuuga are not a clan to cross. They have much sway on what happens in Konoha. If this gets out, she will most likely be banished or possibly executed."

Naruto's chakra flared violently at this. "They will die before I let them touch her!"

Anko grinned evilly as a plan hatched in her mind. "I'm glad you are serious about this. If you truly want to free her I might be able to do it, but I need her help."

Naruto went from blinding rage to desperate hope so fast both Miko and Anko wondered if he'd end up with emotional whiplash, "How?"

Miko knew Anko was up to no good. "Maybe we should be discussing this in private."

Naruto nodded and led them to his room. When they entered, Hinata had Haku's cock half way down her throat while Haku was going to town on Hinata's snatch.

"That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen!" Anko was trying her best not to jump right in, but they had business to attend to first. Seeing them bolt apart she couldn't help but stare at Haku, causing her to blush and cover her throbbing member. "Damn, Haku, I never thought a cock could look that good on a girl!"

"While I have to agree with you, Anko-chan, that's not why we're here." Miko giggled as the girls threw on their clothes as she sat at the table. "We need to discuss your current situation."

Anko still wanted to tease them some more. "I can see why you needed Hinata-chan. With such an over abundance of hard cock, you'd need another outlet."

Naruto glared at her. "I can please Haku just fine on my own!"

Anko grinned. "So you're not too much of a man to take it every now and then?"

Haku blushed. "Well, he wasn't exactly a man at the time."

Hinata was confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruto glared at Haku before he looked over at Hinata with a sheepish smile. "You remember when I told you the first time hurts?"

Hinata smiled at the memory. "Yes, you were very gentle with me, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "I kind of have first hand knowledge." Seeing that she was still confused, he decided just to show her. With some quick hand seals he used **Riaru Henjiru **and took his female form under his clothes. Hinata couldn't believe how beautiful a girl Naruto made.

Anko laughed, "Using an A Rank kinjutsu for sex! I should have known coming from the maker of the **Oiroke No Jutsu**!"

Miko looked over at Anko before bending down to whisper to Naruto. "You're going to have to teach me that one." Naruto just nodded with a grin as Miko moved to sit next to Anko.

Once Anko had settled down from her laughing fit, they all sat around the table. With a sigh, she looked over to Hinata. "How badly do you want out of the Hyuuga clan?"

The question came as a complete shock. While she hated how she was treated, she had nowhere else to go. "I don't think I could leave. Even though they think I'm useless, they still give me a place to live. I'd have nowhere to go even if father let me leave."

Miko spoke up before Naruto could, knowing he would offer her a place with them. "Nonsense, you will always be welcomed in our home. We would gladly take you in."

Anko smiled at the young Hyuuga. In her opinion, Hinata was the only decent one in the bunch since her mother died. "See, now all I have to do is set you up against Neji and have you take a seriously pitiful dive. While it means you won't get to try for Chuunin, Hiashi will most likely take it as the last straw and banish you."

Hinata smiled sadly. "Thank you. But father would never let me leave or banish me." Bowing her head, she continued. "I'm still useful to them in some aspects. I will most likely be married off to improve the clan's political standings with some other clan, or…" Hinata shivered at the other fate she had to look forward to.

Naruto's hatred for the Hyuuga grew more and more, but he was curious. "What else could they do?"

When Hinata didn't speak up, Anko did. She knew the other choice, as there were already rumors on that one too. "She could also be married within the clan to the strongest unmarried branch member in hopes of producing strong offspring." Anko knew her plan would work if she amended it a little, but if Hinata would go that far was another question. "But there's one last hope. Hinata, can you use Jyuuken on yourself?"

Hinata looked up with a confused expression. "Why would I do that?"

Anko stared at her with a deadly serious face. "Well, I was thinking, if the only use you are to them is for breeding fodder, if I were to fix it so you fought Neji, would you be willing to render yourself infertile with your Jyuuken?" Hinata and Haku gasped while Naruto growled. Anko just sighed. "I know it's a heavy price to pay, which is why I'm asking you if you're willing to do it."

Hinata had always wanted to have children one day, but to be free to be with Naruto and Haku was truly tempting. She was leaning toward saying yes when Miko spoke up.

"You know, we wouldn't even have to do that." Seeing she got all their attention, she grinned. "You all forget whom you're sitting with. I'm an eight-tailed Kitsune and a master of Demonic Fox Illusions. All you have to do is take a hard hit to the stomach while expelling chakra to protect yourself and I will do the rest."

Naruto didn't like the idea of setting up Hinata to fight Neji. He believed in Hinata, but Neji was on a different level than Hinata. "While I like Miko's adjustment I still don't like her fighting Neji. Everyone knows he hates the main family. He may try to outright kill Hinata."

This had also concerned Hinata. The only way she could possibly win was to use the caged bird seal, and that was out of the question. She had decided long ago she would never use that against the branch family. It wasn't right that they were forced to receive it in the first place.

Anko frowned. "But that is what is needed. Only Jyuuken could have an attack that could cause such damage without killing her outright. That, and for a main family member, especially the heiress, to have lost to a branch family member would hopefully seal the deal. Since she didn't openly defy Hiashi in any way, there are no grounds for execution, only banishment."

Haku was curious about something. "Wouldn't she just be made a branch member then?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, the only way for me to be denounced as heir is to be banished or if I die. That is why my father is constantly pushing the Hokage for my team to take harder missions. He says he wants me to learn by experience, but he really wants me to die so Hanabi can be named heir." Hinata had one last objection to this plan. "Anko-san, wouldn't you get into trouble for rigging the exam? I don't want you to get into trouble on my behalf."

Miko laughed, "Since when isn't Anko in some sort of trouble?"

Anko elbowed Miko before turning to Hinata. "Truthfully, I think the Hokage would agree to our little plan. All I have to do is modify the program used to pair you up and, since I'm the proctor of the exam, I have full access to it."

Naruto smiled. "So we get a month to train Hinata to deal with Neji in the tournament!"

Anko shook her head. "Only ten competitors will continue on to the final tournament. And since there are already three teams that have passed, we already have nine people. All we have to do is hope Neji's team will pass, but I know that they will. Anyone who can survive Maito Gai's training can pass this test."

Hinata looked at Anko and Miko. "I will agree to your plan. I just hope it works."

Naruto embraced Hinata. "We'll make it work. You'll never have to suffer at the hands of your father ever again." Hinata blushed as she felt Naruto's breasts against her own. It was an incredibly arousing sensation.

Miko smiled as she stood. "Well, I guess we'll leave you to your play time."

Anko pouted as she also stood. "Do we have to? They look like they were having fun when we came in."

Hinata blushed, but Haku spoke up. "While I know Naruto wouldn't mind, and neither would I, you'd have to ask Hina-chan."

Hinata turned a full body red. Naruto took this chance to whisper to her. "Remember, we will never force you to do something you don't want to."

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door. After Hinata hid, Haku answered it to find a Chuunin looking for Anko.

After talking with the Chuunin out in the hall, she came back in. "It looks like the Hokage needs to speak to me and Miko, so we'll be taking a rain check."

Hinata came out of her hiding place in a closet. Blushing madly, she walked up and kissed them both. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The two smiled and left. Once outside in the hall they looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time, "Totally corrupted." Laughing that they thought so much alike they headed off to the Hokage.

Naruto was about to dispel the technique when Hinata tackled him. "I want to try you like this first."

Smiling, Naruto kissed her as he caressed her breasts through her shirt. Haku smiled as she removed her dress and joined them.

When Anko and Miko entered the Hokage's office they saw him staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Anko stepped up to his desk. "Hokage-sama, you called for us."

The Hokage looked at them with a tired expression. "I've just learned that Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha during the final part of the exams."

Anko growled while Miko bowed her head to think. Having made her decision, Miko looked up at Sarutobi. "As a clan, the Kitsune can not help you. You have assisted in the breaking of a demonic contract and detained a member of our clan without provocation, so you are technically our enemies." Seeing the Hokage go white, she smiled. "But in recent events you have redeemed yourselves slightly and, as the eldest of the Kitsune, I'm willing to consider a temporary treaty between us. You just have to make it worth our while."

Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think Konoha could take Orochimaru and Miko at the some time. "What is it that you want? I can't give you much unless the council agrees and I can't count on them since they don't know that Kyuubi was justified in his attack. I don't even think they would believe it if I told them."

Miko gave him a bone-chilling grin. "I want two of your shinobi of my choosing. As the military leader of the village, you have full control over its forces and their deployment, so the council has no say in the matter. In return, we will consider you temporary allies and help you."

Sarutobi thought about this. Here before him was a very powerful demon offering to help fight for the village, if only he give two of his shinobi over to her. "Who do you want? You realize that if they are from one of the clans on the council, you'll need their approval, and the ones you choose will have to agree."

Miko's grin didn't fade. She had expected this rebuttal. "I would like to withhold my choice until after the current part of the exam is completed."

Anko matched her grin. "You're one sly fucking fox, you know that right? They're going to owe you big for this one!"

Sarutobi just looked at them for a second. "If you know who you want already, then why wait?"

Miko glared at Anko but Anko waved it off. "I told you he'd probably go for it, so just tell him!"

Miko quickly set up one of her best barriers before looking straight into the Hokage's eyes. "As my first choice, I want Hyuuga Hinata."

This sent Sarutobi into a coughing fit. The Hyuuga would never give up their heiress to a demon, let alone the Kitsune. "I'm sorry, but Hiashi would never allow such a thing. Of all the clan-born shinobi, she is the one most off limits. I could give you Shikamaru, Chouji, or maybe even Kiba, but Hinata's out of the question!"

Miko had a sudden thought. "Yes, Shikamaru would make an excellent second choice, but without Hinata there's no deal."

Anko chose to open the bag for the cat, so to speak. "It's not like she's going to be a Hyuuga for long."

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow at Anko as Miko punched her in the head. "I was hoping not to tell him that!"

With a sigh, he packed his tobacco pipe. "Something tells me I'm going to regret asking but, what do you mean Hinata won't be a Hyuuga?"

And so Anko spilled the beans on their whole plan to liberate Hinata. "...and if she's no good as breeding fodder or a bargaining chip, they'll most likely exile her."

The Hokage smiled when Anko finished. He had seen the way Hinata was treated first hand, but couldn't interfere with clan business, as it were. But, if their plan worked, Hinata would be a clan-less ninja thus under his authority. "If it works you can have her as long as she agrees, but what will become of her? You said she can't become a demon because of her bloodline, so of what use is she to you?"

Miko smiled. He truly cared for all those under him, like any true leader should. "She won't have a problem with it believe me, and as for why, she is a strong shinobi with much potential. She's just been pushed in the wrong direction."

"And she's Naruto and Haku's new fuck buddy." Anko added her two cents under her breath, but they both heard her, "Lucky bastards."

Miko turned red with rage as Sarutobi turned red for a whole different reason. "Am I going to have to get a leash for that tongue of yours?"

Anko just smirked. "While I like the idea of the leash, I can think of a much better place for my tongue!"

That did it. Sarutobi was sent to the floor from a nosebleed the size he hadn't received since Naruto last used the **Oiroke No Jutsu** on him.

Anko just poked him. "Do you think I killed him?"

When Sarutobi regained consciousness, he noticed Anko had some sort of seal on her neck just below her ear. Deciding to ignore it, he wiped the blood from his face and got back in his chair. "So, you want Hinata and Shikamaru in exchange for your assistance when Orochimaru attacks?"

Miko smiled. "Yes, Hinata and Shikamaru will do."

The Hokage took a contemplative look. "You've said why you want Hinata, but why Shikamaru?"

Miko assumed a thinking pose as she grinned. "Besides overall increasing the clan's size, Shikamaru has shown himself to be quite an intelligent and level headed shinobi. Also, he's had the most positive effect on Naruto."

Sarutobi nodded in his agreement. "I agree, but once again he has a bloodline, and unless the **Kage Taitoku** is a Kitsune Bloodline he too can't become a Kitsune."

Miko smiled. "Ok, you remember when I said there were five Angelic Bloodlines?"

This comment brought her attention for her growing arousal, so Anko spoke up. "You can NOT tell me that is an Angelic Bloodline! I've personally seen it at its worst!"

Miko shook her head, but her smile widened. "No. The **Kage **Taitoku is most certainly not Angelic in any way. It was actually given to humans by Shinigami. They are masters of darkness and death, just like their master. You see, Shinigami created us demons in the beginning to keep the cycle of birth, life and death going, so his Bloodline would mix well with any demon clan. Shikamaru's Bloodline would only become stronger by becoming a demon and I want him to join the Kitsune."

Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder. "How do you know this?"

"Well, the reason I know this is because it's recorded in our historical scrolls, and that just happened to be my favorite subject to read when I was bored." Looking over to Anko and seeing her fidget, Miko grinned before turning back to the Hokage. "Now, if we're done here, I'd like to go." Not that she needed to, but Miko had put a seal on Anko that would make her incredibly horny until she got release from the sealer. She wanted to see Anko squirm in front of her Hokage as a form of punishment for her loose tongue.

Ever since they had started talking again, the heat in Anko's crotch seemed to build and build. '_Oh Kami I'm drenched down there! I can't stop thinking about what we're missing at the tower. Hinata's a lot more developed than that coat leads one to believe and Haku's cock looked so tasty. I wonder who's bigger, Naruto or Haku?_' Miko looked at her and grinned before asking to leave. '_I bet she can smell it! Who am I kidding? The old man can probably see the juice running down my legs! RAHHH it's just getting worse and worse!_'

Seeing the Hokage nod, Anko suddenly grabbed Miko and Shushined straight to her apartment. "I need you, right now!" Anko embraced Miko with all her strength and attacked Miko's mouth with her own while she ground her crotch against Miko's thigh.

Miko had originally planned to drag out Anko's punishment, but her own needs fired deep within her, needs that she had been repressing for far too long. When Anko teleported them into a bedroom and started her attack, Miko flowed with it but decided she would take the lead since it would be so much sweeter if she made Anko beg for it. Using her tails, she pried Anko from her and removed the kunoichi's clothing.

Anko moaned as Miko removed her clothes, sensually caressing her as each piece was removed. When she was finally naked, Miko let her kimono fall to the floor revealing her flawless body to Anko for the first time. Her body curves had to be absolute perfection. Her beasts weren't overly large, but had a firm round shape. As Anko's gaze lowered, she noticed Miko trimmed herself into a white furry line leading to her hidden depths. Anko tried to reach out, but she was still being held by four of Miko's wondrously soft tails. "Miko-chan, _please_, I want to feel you, explore you, and taste you. _Please let me go_!"

Miko smiled, but didn't heed Anko's words, planning to make this last. That is when Miko noticed the restraints that seemed to be built into the frame of the bed they stood next to. "Whose room is this, Anko-chan?"

"Mine, I brought us here so we could have some fun, BUT YOU'RE BEING MEAN!" Anko was so frustrated right now she'd kill someone for any bit of release.

Miko's smile grew as she placed Anko on the bed and used the restraints. "Anko-chan, you were very naughty at the Hokage's office today and I think you need to be punished."

Anko's eyes went wide. She had always been the dominant one and to be on the other side was both frightening and highly arousing. Without thinking, her eyes tracked to the drawer that she kept her 'toys' in. Miko saw this and made a mental note to check it. "Now Anko-chan, in the Hokage's office you said you knew a better place for your tongue, and just now you said you wanted to taste me." Climbing up and straddling Anko's face, she sneered. "Well, I guess I can let you have your wish before I start your punishment. If you do a good enough job, I just might reward you!"

Anko eagerly lapped at the beautiful cunt that was displayed before her. If she could get to cum from pleasing Miko, she would try her hardest. Lucky for her she was quite experienced at it and Miko hadn't had someone do this to her in such a long time. Miko was soon bucking her hips, riding Anko's face for all she was worth before she came hard as she drenched Anko's face with her cream.

Catching her breath she climbed off the bed and walked over to the drawer that Anko had looked at. Opening the drawer she gasped. There was damn near everything she could possibly think of that she would need. "So you like bending people to your sexual desires, do you? Well, this time, I'm in control!" Grabbing a couple things, she turned back to Anko.

Anko whimpered as Miko crawled onto the bed. "Please, it feels like I'm on fire!"

Miko lit a candle she had taken from the drawer and grinned. "Funny you should say that Anko-chan, but you should address me properly or else I will have to punish you some more!" Letting the hot wax pour down the side of the candle and onto Anko's flat chiseled abs, she smiled. "You will refer to me as your mistress or suffer the consequences."

Anko arched her back when the wax hit her stomach. It wasn't hot enough to really injure her, but it still hurt blissfully on the sensitive skin. Anko knew Miko wanted her to fight her, she just didn't know if she could. Trying to gather her senses she closed her eyes and tried to push down her desire. She whimpered more when Miko let some wax drop onto her breasts, but held on. Then her eyes shot open as a couple drops of hot wax hit her clean-shaven pelvis and clit while it slid down her lips as it cooled. She screamed at the pain/pleasure this gave her as it cooled and hardened.

"Anko-chan is sensitive down there, here let me help you." Miko peeled away the wax with her teeth making sure to just barely brush Anko's puffy lips.

"Mistress Miko, please let me cum!" Anko couldn't stand it. She never thought she could get so worked up over so little. She was already nearly brought to tears with her need. Even Kurenai had lasted longer than this under her ministrations the first time.

Miko smiled when Anko called her Mistress. "That arousal seal I gave you must be really doing a number on you." Sitting up and grabbing her chin in a thinking pose she grinned. "I'm glad Kyuubi showed me this seal, but I don't think I lasted this long under it though. You must have excellent willpower Anko-chan." Crawling over Anko's form, she kissed the purple haired beauty. "You have been punished enough for now I believe, so I think I'll let you cum now." Kissing Anko one last time, she trailed her lips down Anko's neck to her generous bust. Miko licked one of her pink nipples before looking up. With a purr to her voice she asked, "Such a beautiful and shapely body. How does it feel to know that with my gift, you will keep your beautiful for all time?"

Anko gasped when she felt the vixens tongue flick across her painfully hard nipple. "I'm happy that you saved me, and for that I'll be yours for the rest of time! Just please Mistress Miko; I need it so bad it _HURTS_!"

Miko was taken aback slightly by Anko's admission. She knew by her voice and eyes she meant it, so she smiled as she took the aroused flesh into her mouth, sucking it gently while kneading and pinching its twin with her hand. With a feather light touch, her other hand slowly found its way to Anko's flooded folds. With an expertise only eight hundred years of solitude could provide, she attacked the dripping opening without mercy.

Anko moaned and screamed with pleasure as she thrashed about, unable to keep still with the sensations running through her body. Her eyes were pressed shut tightly as she approached the release she so desperately needed, but Miko pulled away at the last possible moment. Staring into the eyes of her mistress, she silently pleaded until she saw Miko strapping on a very familiar friend of hers.

Sliding one end of the double ended strap on into herself, Miko tried her best to repress her moans. She had gotten incredibly worked up in her punishment of Anko, and needed this almost as much as her. When she had the thing securely fastened to herself, she climbed between Anko's legs.

Anko looked up at Miko and grinned slightly. "There's something you need to know about that toy, Mistress."

Miko looked down at her lover. "What is that Anko-chan?"

Anko's grin widened. "It does special things when chakra is pushed into it, Mistress Miko."

Deciding to see what she meant, she pushed a little chakra into it to have it suddenly wiggle and squirm. Quickly stopping the flow before it set her off, she tried to regain her composure. "Such a wonderful toy you have here Anko-chan!" Placing the head of the outstretched end against Anko's opening, Miko leaned down and kissed her as she slid it in to the base. "Does it feel good Anko-chan? Do you like the feeling of it filling your dripping snatch?"

Anko moaned as the plastic phallus entered her slowly. "Thank you, Mistress Miko. It feels wonderful!"

Slowly drawing it out she pulled it so only the tip remained and then slowly slid it back in, only to repeat the process over and over while applying the slightest bit of chakra to make it vibrate lightly. "How is it Anko-chan, to be fucked slow and steady?"

The pace was starting to drive Anko mad, but she couldn't do anything about it because she was strapped down. "Please Mistress! Faster! Ram it into me like a slut! I'm your slut Mistress Miko! Yours, and no others!"

Smiling, Miko used her tails to release the restraints. Pulling Anko up onto her lap, she kissed her deeply as they found their rhythm of grinding and kissing, both pushing chakra into the strap on making it dance wildly inside them. Breaking away from the kiss, Miko bit Anko's neck as she climaxed. When Anko felt Miko's teeth on her neck she bit her back on the shoulder as her own release hit her, sealing their pact and binding them for eternity.

Collapsing, they gulped down air as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasm. After pulling off the fake cock and catching her breath, Miko stared into Anko's eyes as she hugged her close. "I love you, Anko-chan"

Anko just looked into Miko's violet eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Mistress."

They both fell into a deep sleep embraced tightly against each other.


	13. PRELIMS

Anko stood there playing with her new accessory. Miko had gotten her a leather collar for during their fun time, but Anko saw no real reason to remove it. The Hokage was going on and on about the Will of Fire or some such crap. She had heard this speech like a thousand times as the examiner of the second part. When her fingers passed a tattoo on her neck, she felt herself fill with a warm glow. When she had woken up the morning after their talk with the Hokage, Miko showed her the mark of their union and had explained that they had, in essence, just got married. After she got over her shock, she decided they needed a honeymoon. They did not leave the apartment for the day. Some of their time was spent talking or eating, but eventually it lead back to other activities. The mark was a brilliant white snowflake surrounded in a purple and green flame. She couldn't believe the detail in it for something that appeared over night, and didn't think she could have chosen a better image. It signified them so well.

She then thought of what she had been doing the other two days. Miko had taught her the illusion to hide the fox features that Anko had developed, even though she was tempted to just say fuck it. She was proud of her new heritage, she finally felt like she belonged. It had been so long since she had felt that way she had forgotten how good it felt. That and she loved the new appendages. The tail was just as flexible as her snakes had been, if not more, and she had learned to use it to throw kunai! That thought reminded her about losing the snake contract but, surprisingly, she didn't miss it. It was one less thing to tie her to Orochimaru. Her new ears also picked up way more sounds than her human ones ever did. It took a while to get used to since they were in the village and loud noises were abundant. Naruto and Haku were at Miko's sanctuary when they had to get use to it. Finally, she loved the color. Hers were purple with green tips.

Miko thought it curious that her aura had changed. Before Anko was aligned with the earth element, but she really never used earth jutsu or earth manipulation, using snakes instead. Now Anko seemed to be aligned with something else Miko hadn't encountered before. Using a piece of elemental paper, it turned a sickly green before deteriorating. Miko had a clue but told Anko to feed her chakra into a nearby sapling. She was completely shocked when it wilted and died. She had killed something with just her chakra element. They concluded her new element was poison. Miko theorized that the poison in her system affected her during the ritual. Anko was ecstatic. She had a brand new element that no one else had, to her knowledge, and it happened to be one of her favorite ways to kill.

When Hayate started to talk, she turned to Miko. "So how do you think they'll do?"

Miko grinned. "I think they'll do just fine."

Naruto was just itching for his turn. After listening to the old man go on about the purpose of the exams, the near dead looking Jounin named Gekko Hayate explained the rules and asked if anyone wanted to bail out on the prelims. Naruto had found it exceedingly suspicious that Kabuto had chosen to quit since he was barely injured. Something didn't sit well with him when it came to Kabuto, but for now he watched as Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates got ready to fight.

As Naruto watched the fight, he happened to be standing next to Team Gai, and noticed Lee tense up when Sasuke used something called the **Shishi Renden**. In the middle of the move, Naruto noticed black marks start to cover his body just like Anko said the curse seal did, but somehow he fought it back and finished the fight.

Looking at Lee again he could see Lee was agitated. "Hey Lee, what's wrong? Did Sasuke fuck up the move, because it seemed to go off well?"

Lee bowed his head. "No Naruto-san, Sasuke-san did the **Kage Buyo** just like it is supposed to be done. I'm just saddened that Sasuke-san would copy my move."

Naruto frowned. "When did he copy your move?"

Lee sighed. "I challenged him before the first exam. During the spar I used the **Kage Buyo** to try and finish him before Gai sensei stopped me."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke as Kakashi carried him off. "Too stoop so low as to copy an ally's jutsu. He really is full of himself."

Gai nodded. "Yes, I agree with you, Naruto-kun. Sasuke has dampened his Springtime of Youth by such an unyouthful action."

Everyone's attention was on the board as the names spun. Naruto sighed when it came up Shino vs. Zaku. "Who's this Zaku guy?"

Lee looked at him. "He is a most unyouthful Sound ninja, Naruto-san."

"You've seen him fight." Naruto was curious, just for conversation sake.

"Yes Naruto-san, he uses air pressure to attack from a distance, but during a fight with Sasuke his arms were both dislocated and broken." Lee grimaced at the memory of Sasuke smiling while enjoying the pain he caused.

"It won't help him against Shino." Hinata had been standing next to Naruto and Haku. She said it with total confidence in her teammate.

"I'm glad you're confident he will win, Hinata-chan." Naruto looked at the bowl cut boy. "And Lee, you don't have to call me Naruto-san."

Lee just gave him a nice guy pose with signature tooth ping, "Yosh! Thank you, Naruto-kun! I feel we'll make great friends!"

Naruto smiled back at him. '_He may be as crazy as Gai, but he's a good guy at heart._' "I'd be glad to be your friend Lee."

Just then, a loud bang brought them out of their conversation. Looking down, they saw Zaku kneeling on the ground staring at his two bloody stumps for arms in shock before passing out while Shino calmly walked back to his place on the balcony.

Hayate coughed. "Winner: Shino."

Once again, everyone's attention was on the electronic board. "Will Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro of the Desert please come down?"

Naruto picked up his conversation with Lee while watching the fight. "So Lee, what's the deal with being Gai's mini-me?"

Lee looked at Naruto with a sad expression before burying it with his over exuberant nice guy pose. "Gai-sensei believed in me when no-one else did. He took me in and trained me in his personal taijutsu style. You see, Naruto-kun, my body barely produces enough chakra for me to live so I cannot use nin or gen jutsu like other ninja. Nevertheless, Gai-sensei saw my potential for taijutsu and gave me a chance. I owe him everything."

Naruto placed his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Then that must mean your taijutsu must be very impressive! I would love to have a spar after the exams are done!"

Lee gave Naruto one of his true smiles, not the silly nice guy pose, but a true heartfelt smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I would love to spar with you as well. I have heard that you have mastered a Jounin class ninjutsu. I would love to see it!"

Naruto smiled. "You must be talking about **Kage Bunshin**. I'll show you it when we spar."

The fight down in the arena came to an end as Tsurugi found himself wrapped around a puppet that wrapped him up in return before spewing poison gas in his face. "Winner: Kankuro of the Desert." After Kankuro made his way up to his team and Tsurugi was hauled off, the board once again spun the names. "Would Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura please come to the arena?"

Naruto perked up at the names for this fight. Turning to Haku, he smiled. "How bad do you think Ino will win?" If Naruto knew Sakura, she had probably barely trained while staring at Sasuke.

Haku smiled. "Ino has gotten pretty good since I helped her with her training. I swear, her sensei Asuma did nothing for her."

Gai, being the upstanding Gai he is, had to defend his fellow Jounin. "I don't think you should be saying such things about Asuma-kun."

Haku just glared down the balcony at the lazy Jounin. "All he does is play Shoji with Shika and give them D missions. I had to teach Ino tree climbing, water walking, and help her better her taijutsu. Before I helped her, she didn't even have a proper training schedule! She even had to threaten him to take them on a C rank mission just so they'd qualified for the exams!"

Now, if there was anything Gai did not stand for, it was slacking off in training the youth of Konoha. "While I cannot condone your speaking of a Jounin so poorly, I'd like to thank you for helping Ino-chan brighten her youthfulness! Your youth shines even brighter for helping your fellow ninja!"

The battle waged on for quite some time compared to the other fights so far, but Ino had been dominating the match. When it finally came down to Ino connecting with her **Shintenshin**, Naruto shouted. "You got her now Ino! Show her how it's done!"

Sakura heard Naruto cheering on Ino and that hurt her a little. '_Why is he cheering for Ino? We had been teammates for crying out loud! He should be cheering me on!_'

As Ino could hear her thoughts, she decided to open the pink haired girls' eyes. _'What have you done for him? All you ever did was hit him and call him an idiot or say he was useless!_'

Sakura mentally gasped when she realized Ino could hear her thoughts, but quickly defended herself. '_I've been nice to him before!_'

Ino just shook Sakura's head slightly. '_Prove it. From what he's told me, you've been nothing but a bitch. So was I, until I really got to know the real him! I bet you can't show me one memory where you were nice to him without having an ulterior motive._'

Inner Sakura defended her other self, '_Oh yeah? I'll show you!_' Therefore, Sakura dug through her memories of her time with Naruto. As she dug and dug, she couldn't find even one. She finally gave up. Ino was right. She had been a total bitch to Naruto, just because she wanted to be with Sasuke alone most of the time. '_You're right, Ino. I have been nothing but mean to him._' It was in that moment of despair that Ino used Sakura's body to forfeit the match.

Returning to her body, Ino stood up and walked over to Sakura. "You know, it's not too late. You could make it up to him by trying to be his friend." Noticing Sakura was still lost in her thoughts, she dragged her once best friend back up onto the balcony. When they passed Naruto Sakura couldn't even look at him as he congratulated Ino, she just kept walking until she was by her remaining teammate and sat down.

Naruto barely registered that the names Tenten and Temari were called as Ino told him about the fight inside Sakura's mind. "I really think I might have gotten through to her Naruto. So if she comes to try and apologize please be nice to her, if not for her, then for me, as a friend."

Naruto just gave her a small hug. "Don't worry Ino-chan; you know I'm not a mean person. If she really means it, then I'll accept her apology."

Ino pecked him on the cheek quickly before stepping back. "Thanks Naruto, you're a really nice guy. Haku is lucky she got to know you first, you know." With a grin, she walked over to her team as Shikamaru and Kin were called down to fight since Tenten and Temari's fight had ended while she talked with Naruto. As Ino walked by Shika, she noticed he was about to quit so she bumped him just hard enough to send him over the railing.

Haku walked up behind Naruto and hugged him while she whispered in his ear. "You know she has a crush on you, right?"

Naruto was shocked. "I thought she was still hung up on Sasuke."

Haku smiled. "He has never been the kind, caring type and mystery and intrigue only go so far. I think she would let you have her if I said it was ok."

Naruto frowned slightly. "But I don't feel the way I do for you and Hinata with her, and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over something like that. She needs to find someone that loves her the way she ought to be loved."

Haku couldn't help but grin. "You really are one of a kind Naruto, but I don't think it would ruin your friendship and she's been asking me what it's like. If it's not with you it will be with someone else that may only be using her."

Naruto smiled when he felt Haku against his back. "I think you should do it. She would be with someone who would treat her right and I know you want to." Naruto sensed what Haku was going to say before she said it. "Do you really think she would think less of you if she knew?"

"I, I don't know. She probably wouldn't, but there is the chance she would freak out." Haku's worst fear was her friends wouldn't accept what she was. Hinata took it well, but that didn't mean Ino would.

"I don't think you give her enough credit. I think she'll be your friend even after you tell her." Naruto knew he was right. Deep down he was always a good judge of character. It came from being able to tell when people meant to do him harm in his younger years.

Haku just hugged him tighter before letting go. "I'll think about it, ok?"

Nodding, Naruto turned his attentions to the fight between Shika and Kin.

It looked like Shika was in a dire situation. Haku and Hinata were actually worried when Kin said the senbon were for an illusion, not for damage. "Naruto, I don't think Shika's going to win."

Naruto smiled. "No Haku, he's already won. Shika castled." Seeing Haku's confusion, he explained. "I've taught Shika one jutsu that I though he could use just as well as I do. You see, what Kin has in her trap is a **Kage Bunshin**."

Just as Naruto said that, the bunshin dissipated and Kin found she was unable to move. From behind her came the voice of Shikamaru as Shika's jutsu made her turn to face him. "This is checkmate, surrender."

Kin was pissed, but also scared. "What are you going to do to me? You can't hurt me without hurting yourself!"

"That is where you're wrong." As Shikamaru said this, a shadowy hand crept up her leg. She tried to break the hold, but it was no use as the hand made its way up and surrounded her throat. "I'll ask you one more time, surrender."

Kin just spat at Shika. With a slight frown, he tightened the grip of his shadow and watched as she slowly lost consciousness.

As her body hit the floor, Hayate called the match. "Winner: Shikamaru."

As Shikamaru made his way back to his team, Naruto saw that he was almost out of chakra. "Nice job Shika! Using **Kage Bunshin** and **Kage Kubi Shibari** really took it out of you though."

Shika smiled at Naruto. "We all can't be chakra freaks like you Naruto."

Naruto just grinned. '_No, but if Miko-sensei gets her way, you'll have more than enough power. I just hope you can handle her training._'

Anko looked at the smiling Miko. "And you said he would only get stronger?"

Miko could not be happier. Shikamaru showed much skill for his age. His affinity with the darkness was great enough that he was able to use **Kage Bunshin** using much less chakra than others would need. "His darkness will be all consuming once I'm done training him. Too bad my brother is gone. He would have been a great help since his elements were fire and darkness."

Anko shivered. She had seen what his father was capable of, and Miko said Shika's power would be ten times greater if he joined. "You know they say he's a genius, that and great at making strategies on the fly."

Miko smile broadened. "I know he acts lazy, but he is constantly thinking. If I can get his body to be half as good as his mind, I'll be happy."

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the names Haku and Kiba were called to the arena. Before Haku could jump down, he pulled her back to whisper to her. "Lead him on for a while. I want to see what his taijutsu style can do."

Haku nodded. Anko hadn't been able to get Hana to teach him their style because her mom had forbid it, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch it and compare it to the style he was developing. She smiled, remembering the afternoon they spent watching nature documentaries on how pack animals hunt. While they had gotten some valuable info, they kind of lost track halfway when one came about mating habits.

Kiba took this time to yell up at Naruto and Haku. "Don't worry Naruto; I won't bust up your girlfriend too much!"

Naruto grinned at Haku. "When you take him down, do it hard!"

Haku matched his grin and jumped down. "Come, little puppy, it's time to play."

Kiba snarled and Akamaru growled. "I was going to go easy on you, but now I think I'll just beat the crap out of you."

Hayate just coughed. "Haku vs. Inuzuka Kiba, START!"

Kiba immediately sprang in to tackle Haku, but she caught him mid leap with a brutal punch to the gut. "Get serious Kiba, I'll not wait for you to smarten up."

Kiba growled as he leapt back. "Akamaru come! **Shikyaku**" As Kiba's appearance took on a feral look Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back and was tossed a soldier pill. "**JUJIN BUNSHIN**" Suddenly standing where Akamaru used to be was another feral Kiba. Without waiting, they attacked in a pincer style approach.

"Good, you're taking me seriously." Haku took out two glass bottles of water and smashed them in front of her. Using the water to make an ice wall, she blocked one of the Kiba's paths as she concentrated on the other. As Kiba took a swipe at Haku, she dodged and hit him hard on the back.

Jumping back to regroup with the other Kiba, they both growled. Suddenly the one she hit grinned. With a cry of **Gatsuga** both of them became whirling tornados of death. Narrowly dodging the first assault while taking a nasty cut on her left arm, she winced.

Naruto was very intrigued by the concept of the **Gatsuga**. _'I will have to get either Hana or Kiba to teach me that! Their style seems to be mostly based on the movement of the animal, while mine is based on the way they hunt. If I could combine the two, it would be brutally affective._' "That's enough Haku! Take him down!"

Haku smiled. Naruto had seen enough and judging by his voice, he liked what he saw. With a sad smile, she took out a scroll from her utility pouch. As both Kiba's took their next pass, she released a torrent of water from within the scroll and turned both Kiba's into ice sculptures that crashed to the ground.

Seeing there was no way Kiba was getting out of that, Hayate called the fight. "Winner: Haku."

After the fight was called, she immediately melted the ice surrounding the boy and his dog. Walking over, she offered him a hand up. "That was a great fight Kiba, no hard feelings."

Kiba reluctantly took her hand, but smiled at her. "Yeah, but I want a rematch later!" Akamaru barked his agreement.

Haku smiled. "You got it Kiba. And you're pretty good too Akamaru." Akamaru yipped happily at the praise as he jumped up into Kiba's arms as they made their way up to the balcony.

When they got to Naruto, he hugged Haku. "Good fight Haku, you too Kiba!"

Haku winced as she moved her arm to hug Naruto back. Hinata saw the cut and gasped before taking out some of her medical salve. "Haku, you're hurt, please let me help you."

They were interrupted by Hayate's call for Hinata and Neji to enter the arena. She smiled at Hinata. "You know I'll be fine in a bit. Just get down there and do your best!"

Neji just calmly walked to Hinata. "Forfeit. You know you can't beat me. You were fated to lose from the beginning."

Hinata just looked at him and smiled. "I know, but I'm at least going to try."

This just got on Neji's nerves. "Pathetic." With a grunt he walked down to the arena.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick hug. "Just do your best Hina-chan, that's all I ask."

Hinata smiled and nodded before following her cousin. When they stood in front of each other, Neji gave her one last chance to back down. "I will not go easy on you Hinata. Forfeit now before you get hurt. You are too weak to stand a chance against me. It is your fate to lose this match."

Hinata just assumed her Jyuuken stance. "Thank you for your concern, Neji-nii-san, but I must try."

Neji assumed his stance. "Then, so be it."

Hayate looked to the two competitors and sighed. He felt sorry for Hinata, but he had to start the match, "Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji, START!"

Neither of them wasted any time and rushed into the deadly dance that is Jyuuken. To anyone that didn't know about the power behind their blows, they would think they were just poking each other at high speed.

After the first couple of minutes, they broke apart. Neji had his impartial face plastered on while Hinata was breathing heavily. She knew he had been closing the tenketsu in her arms, but needed him to strike her with a palm thrust.

Neji just looked at Hinata. "You're unable to continue, forfeit now. This will be your final warning." As an answer, Hinata assumed the Jyuuken stance once again. "Very well you leave me no choice." He dashed at her with a blinding speed to strike her chest and rupture one of her lungs, but at the last second Hinata rose up taking the hit to the stomach while she decked him across the face. He was so shocked at her movement, he didn't realize that his attack had been blocked by her expelling just enough chakra to save her organs and activating a seal that was placed there by Miko.

Leaping away, she struggled to stay standing. Neji inwardly grinned. She had resorted to brute force and, as a Hyuuga, that was most unbecoming, but then Hinata was not like the rest of them.

Naruto's voice interrupted them from the balcony. "That's enough Hinata! You hit him good!"

Hinata just smiled before dropping to her knees. The strike to her stomach had hurt a great deal and it had knocked the wind out of her. After gasping for breath, she turned to Hayate. "I, I forfeit, Examiner-san."

Neji looked down on his cousin. He was wondering why she hadn't tried to use the seal against him, when he noticed what his early attack had 'hit'. Bowing his head slightly he looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata-san." What he saw was the chakra pathway around her ovaries had been destroyed. Damage like that couldn't be repaired. It would not threaten her life, but she had lost her ability to conceive just to hit him.

Hinata knew he was talking about the 'damage' she had taken. She looked at him with a sad smile. "It's ok Neji-nii-san. You didn't do it on purpose. I took a gamble and lost." Bowing her head, she continued. "I just wonder what father will say."

Neji, the stoic figure of impassiveness, actually winced at this. He had most likely just doomed the one Hyuuga that cared for the branch family to banishment. He was not fool enough to think Hiashi would let her rise to heir in her current state and, as first-born of the main family, unless she died she was still the heir. No, she would be cast out and stripped of her name, never to be spoken of again.

Hinata smiled at him as she got to her feet slowly. He had actually showed he cared in that small facial expression. "I thank you for your concern Neji-nii-san, but I will be alright."

Neji smiled sadly. He realized he had given her his ultimate dream, but at the ultimate price. She was free from this family of bondage and hate, but would never have one of her own. The medic-nins were on her now, checking her for damage from the massive Jyuuken blow. She actually let out a tear when they told her the extent of the 'damage'. What none of them knew was it was a tear of joy. Their plan had worked. By the end of the night, she would be cast out to the streets and never spoken of in the Hyuuga compound ever again, and left to her own devices. Seeing as she was pretty much fine, she insisted on staying to see Naruto fight.

When she arrived on the balcony, where Naruto and Haku waited for her, Naruto looked her over once before hugging her lightly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Smiling she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Naruto-kun."

A loud cheer interrupted them suddenly, "NARUTO-KUN! IT LOOKS LIKE WE WILL NOT HAVE TO WAIT TO HAVE THAT SPAR! IT IS OUR TURN TO SHOW OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!!"

Naruto let go of Hinata with an earsplitting grin. If he was right, this match was going to be really fun. Hopping over the railing, he shouted back to Lee. "OK LEE! LET'S SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!"

Lee followed Naruto right over the rail. Before they took their places, Naruto stepped up to Lee with his hand outstretched. "Let's promise to do our best."

Taking Naruto's hand with a firm shake, Lee grinned. "Yes! We will let our youth shine brightly as an example to others!"

Hayate just looked at the two of them. This promised to be a good match. They were both considered to be huge stamina freaks and both had a demanding sensei, "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee, START!"

Naruto and Lee dashed at each other and commenced trading powerful blows. Naruto caught Lee in a brutal three hit combo by fainting high while nailing Lee in the stomach causing him to bend over slightly, but the fist that went high grabbed him by the back of his head and forced him into Naruto's rising knee. As Lee's head snapped back from the powerful blow, Naruto quickly brought his raised leg back to the ground as his other leg came up and gave Lee a nasty straight kick sending him across the arena.

Getting up Lee wiped some blood from his face, but he smiled. "Good hit Naruto-kun." Lee dashed right back into the fight. After trading a couple more blows, he saw Naruto slip slightly on some broken glass that was left there after Haku and Kiba's fight and with cry of "KONOHA SENPU!" hit Naruto with his double aerial roundhouse kick, sending the blonde flying.

After he got up, Naruto shook his head quickly before grinning. "You're really good Lee! We should spar more often."

Lee grinned back. "I would enjoy that greatly, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's grin widened. "You wanted to see **Kage Bunshin**. Well here it is!" Making the hand seals so as to not give away one of his aces, Naruto made five clones to surround Lee. Each of them then started their own hands seals and with six cries of "**Heki Dageki**" they closed in on him. Lee saw the first one aim high so he was surprised when he ducked and was hit hard in the side by a kick before the clone poofed away to make room for the next one. This one looked to be making a downward kick to Lee's chest so he jumped, but found he jumped right into a high kick hitting him in the head sending him flying. The confusion continued as he tried to block a rising kick from a crouched clone only to be elbowed down from above. Seeing two clones make axe kicks down at him he rolled to the only side that was open, but after one rotation he was stopped by a fist planted solidly in the chest as the two clones that tried to stomp him poofed out of existence. The Naruto that hit him last jumped back and called out "**Uzumaki Pakku Atakku**" (Uzumaki Pack Attack)

Anko grinned. "His personal taijutsu style is truly ruthless! He even caught me in that once. You lose all sense of what's happening."

Miko nodded. "Yes the **Hitorishibai Pakku Taijutsu** (One Man Pack Taijutsu) is a masterpiece waiting to be finished. Once he's done, it may be able to match my kenjutsu."

Rising slowly, Lee looked at Naruto with eyes full of respect and joy. "Naruto, it seems you're not holding back." Looking up at Gai he asked, "Gai-sensei?"

Gai smiled. "Yes Lee. SHOW NARUTO YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!"

Naruto smiled. "What'cha doing, Lee?"

Bending down, Lee started to remove his weights. "I have gotten permission to show you my best Naruto-kun."

When Miko saw the boy removing his weights, she remembered what the Hokage had told her. With a smile, she released the weights on Naruto. "Naruto, I've removed your weight as well! You and Lee show the others what real training does!"

Naruto's smile widened, nearly splitting his face. He suddenly felt like a leaf in the wind. When Lee stood back up they both disappeared. None of the Genin except Haku, Neji and Hinata could see them move. They just saw when the two stopped after exchanging rather devastating attacks.

Naruto's heart was pumping like mad. He had never had a fight this good. But what worried him was Lee was slightly faster. Without even thinking, he made four clones appear and used **Heki Dageki** to restrain Lee as he put all his power into one single punch crying out "**Pakku Eidan**" (Pack Judgment). The force of the blow destroyed the clones just by the kinetic energy transferred through Lee, but their job was already finished.

Lee slowly rose to his feet, but Naruto felt something was wrong. That is when he felt Lee open the first Gate. Miko had taught him and Haku about the Celestial Gates and how to tell when one was released. All of a sudden he found himself flying into the air from a vicious kick from below as Lee followed him up. He tried to move but he knew he was caught in the **Kage Buyo**. Gritting his teeth, he waited for the attack to finish. Lee wrapped him in his bandages and spun as they plummeted back to the earth.

Shouting "**Omote Renge**" Lee jumped away. It wasn't until he landed that he realized what he had done. Falling to his knees, he started to openly weep. "I'M SORRY NARUTO-KUN! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

All the Jounin and Genin were stunned as they stared at the dust cloud. Gai bowed his head. He didn't think Lee would do it, so when it happened he was frozen in shock and unable to stop him.

Anko was livid. She shouted at Gai from the balcony she was on, "GAI! HOW COULD YOU TEACH A GENIN THAT?"

Miko let out a sigh. "Well that is a devastating move, but Naruto's alive."

Everyone fell silent as the dust settled to show Naruto standing in a massive crater. He had twisted just enough to take most of the blow to his shoulder instead of his head at the last second. As he walked over to where Lee was weeping into his hands, he snapped his neck and left shoulder making it let out a sickening crack. Lee looked up at the noise to see Naruto standing in front of him rubbing his arm. Kneeling down, Naruto whispered to Lee. "Lee, if I was anyone else, that move would have killed me. I know you didn't mean to do it. Just promise me you'll never use it on an ally again." Lee just nodded dumbly before embracing Naruto.

"I promise Naruto-kun. I will never use it on a friend again!" Lee couldn't stop crying. He didn't care how, he was just glad Naruto was alive.

After Lee had calmed down, Naruto helped him up. The Initial Gate had taken a lot out of him. Before they headed to the balcony, Lee turned to the examiner. "I forfeit the match for my most unyouthful actions against Naruto-kun."

Hayate nodded and called the match. "Winner: Naruto."

When Naruto saw Gai heading to them, most likely to berate Lee, he motioned the Jounin to stop. "I have already talked to Lee, and he has promised me he will never use it on a friend again. I forgave him for it, so it's done."

Gai smiled down at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you're a shining example of what it is to be a Leaf Shinobi. Lee could learn a lot from you. Feel free to join us in training at any time!"

Naruto smiled back. "Thanks, I just might take you up on that. I've heard you're Konoha's leading taijutsu expert and I'm trying to create my own style. Maybe you and Lee could help me?"

Gai clapped Naruto on the back as the continued to walk to the rest of their group. "I'd be glad to help! We'll talk about it later; right now, it looks like you both need to sit down."

When Naruto made it over to where his team was, he suddenly found himself between both Haku and Hinata in a bone-crushing hug. "Haku, Hinata, I need to breathe!" Letting go, they both started to look him over. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just need to rest." Sitting down against the wall next to Lee, he heard Chouji's name called along with someone named Dosu. He cheered Chouji on as he passed him on the way to the stairs.

The fight seemed to be in Chouji's favor until the Sound-Nin used his gauntlet to send his deadly sound waves through Chouji's body, knocking him out. With a sigh, Naruto decided to try and help Chouji with his training, but his thoughts were cut off as two names were called. "Would Gakusetsu Akaishatsu and Gaara of the Desert please come to the arena?"

Naruto grabbed Akai's hand. "Be careful Akai. Something's not right about him."

Akai just grinned. "Don't worry. I'll end the fight in a second."

Thus, Akai and Gaara faced off. As soon as Hayate said start Akai stunned Gaara with his Blood Limit and tried to stab Gaara in the heart. The kunai he used was stopped by Gaara's **Suna no Yoroi**, but not before piercing Gaara's skin just a little, just enough for Gaara to feel the pain and to bleed a little.

Gaara had been sent into shock. No one had ever hurt him. While Gaara was lost in that thought, the sand acted to defend its master on its own, encasing and crushing Akai before he could pull away or even blink.

Baki instantly jumped down and secretly placed a piece of paper with a seal written on it on Gaara while he was calming him down. The seal instantly suppressed Shikaku and Gaara regained control.

Hayate was stunned like the rest of the Konoha Nin. Looking over Akai was clearly dead. "Winner: Gaara."

Anko bowed her head. "The kid was an ass, but I don't think he deserved that."

Miko looked at Gaara. "There's something wrong with Gaara. He seems to have two auras. That could only mean there is something sealed in him."

Anko frowned. "We'll have to tell the Hokage. If Gaara is a Jinchuriki, it could be bad for Konoha."

Baki stepped away and they both went back up to the balcony without a word. Of course, Temari and Kankuro were still worried. Those seals were only a temporary help. They just hoped it worked long enough for Gaara to become mentally stable again.

Hayate coughed. "Now since we still have one more competitor, Sai will be fighting one random person. Then, another match will be chosen at random to bring us to ten competitors." Everyone gasped as the board came to a stop. "Would Sai and Gaara of the Desert please come down?"

Sai sighed. "I forfeit. There's no way in hell I'm fighting that." Nobody faulted Sai for his decision.

As the board flickered the names, everyone hoped they were not picked. "Would Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino please come down?"

Naruto cheered Ino on. "Come on Ino! Give it your best!"

As the two stared at each other, Ino got worried. Shino's first fight had been quick while Ino's had run for almost ten minutes. She was still tired from her fight but she could probably squeeze out another **Shintenshin**, but she had to hit, "Yamanaka Ino vs. Aburame Shino, START!"

Ino took a gamble and tried a point blank **Shintenshin**, but it wasn't to be. When she looked around she found she was in a bug that was part of a mass crawling on her body. Shino had used **Mushi Bunshin**. When her mind hit the bug clone it broke into a swarm.

Ino returned to her body and was barely able to move. "I can't fight. I forfeit."

Shino recalled his bugs and made his way to the balcony.

Hayate coughed. "Winner: Shino."

Naruto jumped down and helped Ino up to her feet. "You tried Ino, that's all that matters."

Ino smiled. "Thanks Naruto, you're a good friend."

Hayate coughed loudly, "Would all competitors that won their matches please come down to the arena."

Naruto scooped Ino up and jumped up on the balcony to set her down. "I've got to go down there." Ino just nodded as she fought to keep down a blush.

As all ten competitors lined up, they were told to take a tile from a box to determine the order. After they had all called out their number, Hayate revealed the order. "First match will be Naruto vs. Neji. Second match will be Sasuke vs. Gaara. Third match will be Temari vs. Shikamaru. Fourth match will be Shino vs. Kankuro. And the fifth match will be Haku vs. Dosu."

The Hokage went on about how the tournament would be different from the prelims because some had shown all their moves while some had shown little. Anko just ignored it while thinking of the best way to tease Naruto for carrying Ino from the arena. Teasing Naruto and Haku had quickly become one of her favorite past times. It was almost as good as nearly missing villagers with randomly thrown kunai. When the Hokage finished his speech, Naruto and Haku came over to her and Miko.

Naruto smiled. "I can't wait to start training! Old man Hokage said he would try and get this Jiraiya person to help me."

Anko winced. If Jiraiya was in town, she wouldn't be going to the bath house any time soon. "You sure it's training you want to start? It looked to me like you're trying to swoon little Ino into your group."

Naruto crossed his arms while he glared at her. "She was almost completely drained, so I just wanted to help her out."

Anko snickered, "More like help her into your bed."

Miko smiled. The two of them tended to fight like siblings. It actually reminded her of how she and Kyuubi acted when they were young. "Now, now, calm down. Why don't we get out of here? I think we may have a celebration tonight seeing as you both made it to the tournament."

Before they left, Naruto and Haku wished Hinata good luck. She would hopefully be at their house before nightfall, if all went well. They had postponed their little get together since it wouldn't look good if they all spent the night in the room at the tower. As it was, Naruto had sent a Bunshin to another room to 'sleep' every night to make it seem like just Haku and Hinata were sharing a room. Since they were best friends, this wasn't looked down upon. Then every morning, Naruto's bunshin would come back and be dispelled as to continue the deception.

Before leaving, Gai stopped Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I wanted to tell you we start our training at four a.m. at training ground nine. I hope you will join us sometime soon!"

Naruto smiled. "Depending on my training schedule with Jiraiya, I'll see if I can join you. Oh and Lee, I'll be looking forward to our next spar!"

Lee hugged Naruto. "I too can not wait Naruto-kun!"

Anko quickly interrupted them before they went on one of their hugging fits. "Gai, if I see even a speck of green or spandex on Naruto you'll lose your claim to being a man, got me?"

Gai gulped loudly at this. One time, during one of their outings, someone proceeded to continue to hit on Anko after one such threat, only to find she actually would do it. "I wouldn't dream of it, Anko-san."


	14. Hinata's freedom and Jiraiya's overwhelm

Hinata was waiting patiently. Currently, her father Hiashi was talking to the best medics in Konoha. He was seeing if there was any way to repair the damage that had been done. She had sat through the longest examination she had ever had and was now waiting for the results. She was worried that Miko's illusion wouldn't hold up to the scrutiny of such a detailed examination. The door behind her suddenly opened and closed. Hiashi made his way in front of his oldest daughter.

He looked down at her with his piercing eyes. "You are to pack your belongings and leave. You have without a doubt proven yourself to be pathetically weak, severely incompetent and utterly useless. You are a stain on the Hyuuga that has been cleansed. The council and I hereby banish you from the Hyuuga clan. Leave the grounds within the hour or you will be considered to be trespassing." Not even looking back, he left the room.

Hinata had tried not to, but she cried slightly when he had said those things to her. This is what she wanted, but to hear ones own father say those things without even a second thought hurt a lot. Looking at a clock on the wall, she realized she only had ten minutes to get her stuff and leave. Standing, she dashed to her room. She quickly grabbed her mission pack and started to fill it with her belongings. The first thing she grabbed was a small ornate wooden box her mother had given her. Holding it, she smiled before carefully wrapping it in one of her shirts with her only picture of her mother and placing it in the pack. She filled the pack with shirts, pants, and her under garments. She could stuff her ninja gear into her pouches and she didn't need her Hyuuga clan robes. When she was just about done, she heard her door open.

Hanabi looked at her sister. "Why'd you do it?"

Hinata put on a sad smile. "I don't know Hanabi-chan. I was just thinking of defeating Neji-nii-san."

Hanabi bowed her head. "I, I wanted to tell you, I don't hate you." Hanabi looked up with tears in her eyes. "I, I was just mad that I would become a branch member when you became clan head. I put you down because it was the only thing I could do to fight it. I, I hope you don't hate me. I've been a horrible sister and now I'll never get to make it up to you."

Hinata walked over to Hanabi and embraced her in a tight hug. "I don't hate you Hanabi-chan, and no matter what, you will always be my little sister." Hinata pulled away when she saw she only had two minutes to leave. "We'll see each other again someday, until then, goodbye Hanabi-chan."

"Goodbye oneesan." And so Hanabi watched as her sister walked out of her room for the last time. Not being able to hold it in any longer, she fell onto the bed and cried. She had mentally promised herself to be better to the branch family in Hinata's memory before falling asleep.

Unknown to her, Hiashi had watched their whole conversation. '_You disappoint me Hanabi with your weakness. You better not make a habit of it like your sister did._' Walking back to his private chambers, one of the branch family servants was waiting for him in his bed. She didn't look happy to be there, but it was an official order from the Hyuuga council to produce a backup heir. '_Remember Hanabi, I can always make another heir. If you prove too weak to lead our great clan, I will replace you just like your sister. Although I told Neji to kill Hinata if they crossed paths, this worked just as well. I was worried the boy would try and cross me, but proved loyal just like his father._'

Hinata looked around as she made her way to where Naruto told her he would meet her, so she was happy when she saw him by the Nara compound waiting for her with Haku right beside him. "Hina-chan, I'm glad to see you're ok." Naruto had thought Hiashi would hurt her, but was glad to see he was wrong.

Hinata smiled. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, thank you for asking."

Naruto and Haku noticed the slight puffiness around her eyes. They both came to the conclusion that she had probably been ridiculed harshly before being kicked to the curb. Haku hugged her tightly. "Well, you're with us now so there is nothing to worry about." They then separated as they made their way along the path to the house.

When they came out of the woods and in view of the house, Hinata gasped. The house was a beautiful two story traditional Japanese house that made a 'U' shape around a stunningly elegant garden, and at the open end of the 'U' was a simple red pagoda. The buildings, garden and forest came together in a blissful state of harmony that she hadn't seen anywhere else in Konoha.

Naruto hugged her from behind. "It took a long time, but Miko has gotten it just the way she likes it. I hope you like it as well, Hina-chan."

Hinata was still taking in the view when she replied. "It has to be the most gorgeous place in Konoha."

"I'm glad you think so Hinata. I worked Naruto's clones to the bone getting it just right." Miko had walked over to them from the front door. "Naruto and Haku will give you the tour later, but for now why don't you come in and take a load off. We do have a guest, but I'm sure you won't mind his company."

After removing their footwear she was lead into the entertaining room. The room was rather large, but it had a cozy feel to it. It had a large fireplace on one wall and various cushions spread about on top of the tatami mat floors. That's when she noticed the Hokage sitting on one of the cushions near the fireplace talking with Anko.

Sarutobi smiled at her. "Ah Hinata-chan, I'm glad to see you're no worse for wear."

Hinata instantly bowed deeply. "Thank you for your concern Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi chuckled. "While I'm here, you don't need to be so formal Hinata-chan. Feel free to call me Sarutobi when not on official matters."

Hinata rose from her bow. "Thank you Sarutobi-sama."

As Hinata took a seat by Naruto and Haku, Miko came into the room carrying a couple of wrapped packages. "I've gotten each of you something. For Naruto and Haku, these are for making it to the last part of the exam. As for you Hinata, we wanted to give you something as a way of welcoming you to the family." Miko then handed them each one of the packages.

At Haku and Naruto's insistence, Hinata went first. Removing the wrapping, she held a shallow, rectangular box hinged on the long side. Opening the box, she lost her breath. There, lying in the box was a platinum necklace with a pendant made of many precious gems. The pendant was shaped into two foxes, one a golden yellow and the other a brilliant blue, curled around a figure on it's knees with angelic wings surrounding the group that shone a blinding white.

When Hinata finally remembered to breathe she looked up, but couldn't think of words to express what she felt. Naruto took this time to tell her about it. "We had this custom made after we came up with the plan. The foxes represent Haku and I with you, our own personal angel, watching over us." Taking the necklace from the box he placed it around her neck.

Hinata pulled them both into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much. It's perfect."

The three adults just smiled. Anyone could clearly see they loved each other. Miko kneeled before Hinata and hugged her, "Even if you're not a demon like the rest of the family that makes you no less a part of it."

Hinata couldn't help but cry she was so happy. "Thank you Miko-nee-san."

Anko smiled. She never dreamed she would be part of something like this. She had never really had a family since she was an orphan of the Third Shinobi War. She had been told her parents died bravely in combat like so many others. They died when she was two so she didn't even remember them, but if this is what it felt like to be a part of one she could see why people would die to protect it.

Naruto noticed Anko just watching. "Anko-nee-san, Come over here. You're one of us too!"

Anko got up and joined them in their little group hug, but made a point to glare at Naruto for a second. "If you call me that in public you're dead, you know that right?"

Naruto gulped as the others laughed. Sarutobi smiled as he watched them. He was glad they had found each other. Each of them has suffered much and he had worried about Naruto, Hinata and Anko much in the past, but now he was glad they all had found happiness. Once again, he found himself wondering just how similar humans and demons were. If you had asked him if he thought demons could love over a month ago he may have laughed, but meeting Miko had changed his outlook on that subject.

After breaking up, it was Haku's turn to open her gift. Removing the wrapping, she held a long, ornate wooden box about three feet long and six inches wide and deep. Opening it, she gasped. Lying in a cushion of silk was a ninja-to that took her breath away. The entire sheath had a scene of a one-tailed blue fox racing through a blizzard, while the grip was wrapped in white silk and had a blue crystal on each side. Lifting the weapon from the case, Haku found it weighed close to nothing. As she unsheathed the blade, it proved to be as amazing as the rest of the weapon; it was made out of some translucent blue material that seemed to ripple as it moved.

"Miko-sensei, what is this made of?" Haku could feel the power emanating from the weapon.

Miko grinned as Haku looked over the weapon with awe. "It's made of a special crystal. I've been making it since you first started to train under me. You see how something seems to ripple inside it? Well, that's because it contains about a large pond worth of water." Seeing everyone's shock, she continued with a smile. "I realized your greatest weakness is your dependence on a source of water. While with training you can pull it out of the air around you that only provides a small amount. With this, you can carry enough water to flood a battle field to gain the tactical advantage instantly. All you do is push chakra into the gem on the left side of the weapon to expel water and push chakra into the right crystal to take in water. Also, as you grow stronger so shall it. With each new tail it will hold more and more water and unlock new abilities."

Haku sheathed the weapon and raced over to give Miko a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much! It's absolutely perfect."

Once Haku let go, Miko smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I hope it serves you well." She then turned to Naruto. "Now it's your turn."

Naruto nodded as he tore into the warping to find a small box. Quickly opening the box, he found a gold ring shaped like a fox with a scroll in its mouth running around the band. "Cool, thanks Miko." As he slid it on one of his fingers, he felt something. "What was that?"

"I bet you felt it attune itself to you. You see, Naruto, I remembered that your second Blood Limit had to do with seals and their use, so I give you that ring. With it, you'll be able to access the scrolls on Kitsune Demon Seals. The thing is it'll only let you access scrolls appropriate for your skill level. I figured if you're going to be trained as a human seal master it would only make sense to continue on to demon seals." Once again Miko was crushed in a massive hug as Naruto tackled her to the floor. Embracing him back, she whispered. "There are only ten of those rings and five were destroyed in the attack, but I know you'll prove worthy of it."

"Thank you so much, Miko-nee-san. I promise to work hard and make you proud." Naruto stood up and helped Miko to stand.

After some chatting, Sarutobi looked to Miko having remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, in the morning I want you to come to my office, Miko. Nara Shikamaru will be there with his parents."

Just then, an alarm sounded. Miko quickly made her way outside with everyone right behind her. Hinata called to her. "Miko-nee-san what's going on?"

Miko looked back at her new little sister. "Someone is trying to get through my illusions protecting the house."

Just a little way down the path, they found a gray-haired man with red streaks on his cheeks trying to dispel the illusion. Sarutobi smiled. "Well, there's a surprise, I wasn't expecting you to get here until tomorrow, Jiraiya."

The man looked up to see just Sarutobi standing there. "Saru-sensei, what the hell is this? Who made this? I can't break it!"

That's when Miko made it so the illusion wouldn't affect him any more. "I would be worried if a mortal could."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. Behind his sensei, a goddess suddenly came into view. Then he thought about what she said as he regained his composure. "What did you mean, miss?"

Sarutobi smiled at his old student. "Jiraiya meet Miko no Kitsune, newest ally to Konoha." Hearing this, Miko dropped the illusion hiding her tails and ears.

Jiraiya did his best impression of a fish out of water before finding his voice again. "She's a fox demon?!"

Miko smiled as she waved her hand to indicate Naruto, Haku, and Anko as they each dropped their illusions. "The four of us are what's left of the Kitsune clan." She then motioned to Hinata. "And this is our newest family member, Hinata."

When Miko pointed them out, Jiraiya finally noticed the others. He once again was speechless seeing three more beautiful women.

"So, this is my father's sensei and the man who's going to teach me my Blood Limit?" Jiraiya looked to Naruto only to turn white as a ghost.

After shaking his head, he looked to Sarutobi. "He looks just like his father." Walking over to Naruto, he took in the boy's appearance. He instantly noticed the sleeveless coat and boots. "I can see you have the same fashion sense as Arashi, as well as his looks." He stopped when he saw the bands under the mesh on his wrist. "You've already manifested your Blood Limit?"

Naruto noticed he was looking at his seal bands. "I have no idea how they got there, but once they appear I can use the jutsu for each one without hand seals."

Sarutobi coughed. "This isn't something to be discussed casually out in the open. Why don't we all go back into the house and make proper introductions."

As everyone started to head back in, Haku suddenly realized something, '_HOLY SHIT! He's the author of Icha Icha Paradise! He's going to be one of Naruto's sensei! I hope I can get an autograph!_'

Naruto noticed Haku kept looking at Jiraiya. "What's up Haku? Have you seen him before?"

Haku shook her head. "No Naruto, I never thought I would meet him. He's the author of my favorite books!"

Naruto grinned. He owed this Jiraiya much if he was the writer of those books.

When everyone made it into the house, they made themselves comfortable before starting the introductions. Once the introductions were finished, Jiraiya found that he very curious about multiple things. "How did you all become Kitsune? And how did the Kitsune become Konoha allies? Wouldn't you be mad about Kyuubi being imprisoned?"

When he was about to ask more, Sarutobi spoke up. "Why don't you just bring Jiraiya up to speed since the time you found out about Kyuubi, Naruto?"

Naruto quickly looked over to Miko, "Everything?" Sarutobi was wondering why he would ask Miko's permission, but his question was soon answered when Miko nodded. "Well, you see old man we haven't been one hundred percent truthful to you either." And so Naruto gave a full explanation leaving out only the intimate details between them. Both of them were floored by the time Naruto was done.

Jiraiya was the first to speak. "Ok. I think I need something to drink." As Miko and Anko went to grab some sake for the adults Jiraiya looked at Naruto, Hinata and Haku. "So you three are together?"

All three Genin blushed deeply and this only fueled his curiousness. Trying his hardest, he refrained from pulling out his note pad. When Miko and Anko returned, they handed both Jiraiya and Sarutobi a bottle of sake. When handing Jiraiya his sake, Anko spoke real low as so only he could hear it. "If I even think you are peeking on or writing about me or my family, you'll lose more than your manhood, got me?" After Jiraiya gave an enthusiastic nod she returned to her place next to Miko, smiling.

The night wore on and eventually it was time for Jiraiya and Sarutobi to leave. Before he could leave, Jiraiya was pulled aside by Naruto.

Pulling out Haku's copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise', and the copy they had been given by Kakashi, Naruto held them out to Jiraiya and smiled at the older man. "Can I get you to sign these for me?"

Jiraiya sprouted a perverted grin. "So you read my books do you?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he answered. "No I don't actually, or at least not yet. Haku is a huge fan so I want to get this for her."

Jiraiya's grin widened even more. "I see. Well in that case I won't sign it." He saw Naruto bow his head in defeat, but his grin just kept getting bigger. "No, instead I'll give you this." Jiraiya pulled out a small scroll. "Inside is a signed, limited first printing of every book and a signed prerelease copy of the one coming out next month! I was originally going to give them to you when you found a girlfriend, but seeing as I'm too late for that I guess I'll do it to help you out."

Naruto hugged Jiraiya. "Thank you! Haku will love me for this! I owe you a debt that I don't know if I can repay!"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a firm pat on the back. "I know, I know. I bet my books have inspired your personal life, have they not? You wouldn't believe the number of husbands and boyfriends have said those same words to me. While they don't admit it, women can be just as perverted as men, they're just better at hiding it until they're in private! Now, since you may be tired tomorrow morning, I'll meet you here at noon to start your training."

Naruto caught Jiraiya's meaning and found that he was grinning just like the older man. "Thank you again! I will repay you somehow, don't worry!"

Jiraiya was happy that he didn't need to work to get Naruto to join the perverted side. Just maybe he could get him to help him in his research, "Anything to help a fellow man, my boy. And give them a read yourself. While he never admitted it, Arashi was my number one fan and I swear I saw your mother reading it once!"

Naruto took a more somber look at the mentioning of his parents. "You knew them well, didn't you?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes, and I'm sure they are proud of you. I'll be glad to tell you about them some more tomorrow, because I need to get going. I have to be up early to do some things."

Waving, Naruto watched his new sensei walk down the wooded path before disappearing. As he entered the entertaining room, Haku and Hinata had just finished a conversation. "Hey, Hinata, how about that tour?"

Haku smiled. "We decided that we could do that tomorrow. For tonight, we'll help her get settled into our room."

Naruto smiled back. "Good because I got a present for you."

Haku grinned. She and Hinata had decided the three of them weren't going to be sleeping much tonight, so they had their own surprise for him. As they entered the room Haku activated the sound seals, but before she could start to help Hinata unpack Naruto handed her a scroll. "Open it."

Opening the scroll she noticed it was one of the storage varieties. Laying it on their bed, she unsealed the contents only to stare wide eyed at the row of eight books in front of her. Hinata, wanting to know what had Haku's attention, looked over her shoulder and gasped. Haku turned to Naruto. "Are these for us?"

Naruto just nodded, but was surprised when both Haku and Hinata lay on the bed and started to read together. "Hina-chan, I didn't know you liked them too!"

Hinata turned a nice shade of red, "Well, I, Um…"

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I don't mind that you read them, but I have to ask if they're really that good. I looked at a couple of hentai manga while researching the **Oiroke** jutsu, but found them kind of boring."

Haku smiled. "That's why Jiraiya-sama is so special. Not only are the naughty scenes great, but the plot is unbelievably good. Most women that read it say they do mainly for the romantic plot, but I happen to like the sex scenes just as much!"

Hinata nodded her agreement. "I too like both parts of the book, but I have only read numbers five, six and seven."

Naruto grinned. "Well if they're that good I guess I can read them too, but I want to start from the beginning."

And so the trio started to read the first book. When it got to a particularly heavy scene, Haku put it and the rest away.

Naruto looked at her with a frown. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Haku just smiled as she let her dress drop to the floor. That's when Naruto noticed Haku was hard as a rock. "Ah, I would definitely say that is big!"

Haku reached over to Naruto and started to remove his pants, "And a good idea."

Naruto smiled. "Well then, I guess we can stop reading for tonight."

Haku helped Hinata out of her clothing as Naruto removed his shirt. Once they were all naked Haku took Naruto into her mouth while Hinata did the same to Haku, as Naruto pulled Hinata over to him to help her too. They continued their circle of pleasure for a while, but Haku couldn't wait.

Climbing on top of Naruto, she sank his cock deep inside her. "Oh Naruto, I love your cock so much!"

Hinata pouted slightly. "You got him first last time!" Her pout was less affective because they both saw her grin.

Haku just pulled her over so Hinata was on her lap and impaled her. "Is that better Hina-chan?"

Hinata moaned as she felt Haku enter her "Much better, Haku-chan!"

Naruto smiled as he reached up and caressed Hinata's breasts, causing her to moan into Haku's lips. They found their rhythm while making an orchestra of moans and groans; some muffled by each others mouths, and the various other sounds of sex. Breaking their kiss, Hinata gasped as she tried to speak. "I, I'm g-goi-ing t-to cum soo-on!"

Haku grunted as she drove her body up and down between them, "M-me t-too Hina-chan!"

Naruto was the first to blow though. "I-I'm cumming!" Pulling both of them down hard he blasted his spunk deep into Haku. Haku bit down on Hinata's neck as she came hard, which sent Hinata off screaming her cries of pleasure to the heavens.

As the girls collapsed on either side of him, Naruto hugged them to him. "I love you two both so much. I must be the luckiest guy in Konoha."

Haku purred as she snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Hummmm, yes, I too couldn't be happier that we're all together."

Naruto could feel Hinata crying into his chest while Haku stared into the ex-Hyuuga's joy filled eyes. "I'm just glad you both love me. I don't know what I'd do without you both now."

Naruto hugged them a little harder. "Nothing is ever going to break us apart."

Miko was surprised at how much Anko was aroused tonight. That's when she noticed in her aura that Anko had hit her cycle and it was making her extra horny. Giving it a slight thought, she decided to ask. Breaking their kiss, Miko looked at Anko with a serious expression. "Anko-chan, I would like to talk about something."

Anko gave Miko a quick kiss before answering. "What is it, Mistress? I didn't do anything that needs punishment, did I?"

Miko smiled when Anko said that. She swore that Anko would purposely tick her off just so she would be punished. "No, you've been a good girl, but this is serious. I wanted to know how you feel about kids."

Anko looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean, Mistress?"

Miko nuzzled Anko as she spoke. "You're ready if you want to have a child. Naruto taught me his transformation jutsu, and with it we could have a child if you want one. I bring this up now because I won't start my cycle for another eighty years and after this one, you won't have another one for a century. We can wait if you want, but I thought I should tell you now."

Anko smiled. "You want one, don't you?"

Miko nodded. "I have always wanted a kit. After the attack, I gave up on ever having a family. I may have loved Kyuubi, but he wasn't mate material. We both knew it wouldn't work between us, so he went off to find another way to restore the clan and I went into solitude."

Anko kissed Miko before giving her an answer. Breaking the kiss, Anko looked straight into her eyes. "I would love to. Besides, since Haku is having one too, they will grow up together."

Miko felt a tear roll down her cheek as she hugged Anko. "Thank you so much Anko. This means so much to me."

Anko smiled as she hugged Miko back. "I just hope I do ok as a mom. I never thought about having children. I always thought I would make a lousy mother."

Miko smiled as she pulled away. "You'll make a great mother, I know it." Miko then started the seals needed for the transformation. When her body changed, Anko gasped. Her body had an athletic build, but still had well defined muscles. She swore Miko put Kakashi to shame and he was voted hottest shinobi six years running. "I'm glad you find me attractive."

Anko was broken out of her daze before she embraced Miko. "You're gorgeous no matter what form you take." That's when she felt Miko's penis rub her stomach. Pulling back she looked down and grinned, licking her lips. "Is that for me?" Reaching down, Anko wrapped her hand around Miko's cock.

Miko moaned at Anko's touch. It was a completely different feeling and it overwhelmed her at first. "An-Anko, that feels amazing."

Anko smiled as she backed up and kneeled down to give it a light lick, causing Miko to gasp. But Miko's face became slightly more focused and she looked at Anko. "Anko-chan, I think you deserve a treat!"

Anko just smiled as she took Miko's dick in her mouth. Anko loved the look on her face. Miko had tried to squelch a moan by biting her lip. The expression was entirely feminine on Miko's masculine face, but that just made it too cute to Anko. Miko couldn't believe how good it felt, and found herself soon unloading deep into Anko's throat. Anko had taken her deep when she realized Miko was close, making Miko cry out in pleasure.

Falling back, Miko gasped for breath as Anko used a certain kunoichi secret to keep a man erect. When Miko came to her senses, she felt Anko rubbing her body against Miko's new body while kissing her deeply. Breaking away, Anko smiled. "That was a great treat master, but I would like the main course now." Raising her hips she placed Miko's cock at her opening, putting the slightest pressure as she waited. Miko could feel the heat coming from Anko's moist cunt, and found she could only nod. Anko kissed Miko deeply as she slid Miko into her. She purred at the feel of having real flesh part her folds. The real thing was infinitely better than toys, but she found very few men that could keep up with her. Anko grinned as Miko gasped into their kiss as she ground herself up and down Miko's shaft.

They both soon were approaching their limits. Miko was grunting with each thrust, trying her best to hold back her pending release, but then Anko gripped her tight and screamed. Feeling Anko's pussy squeezing Miko with her orgasm, Miko let go and lost herself to the pleasure that flowed from her penis.

Anko fell on top of Miko with her cock still deep inside her. After catching her breath some, she purred. "That was great master."

Miko grinned as she felt ready for more. Sitting up quickly, she caused Anko to rise and fall onto her back squeaking. "Anko-chan doesn't think Master is finished, does she? That was just the first course." Anko gasped as Miko began to thrust into her again, but she smiled up at Miko. This promised to be a long night.


	15. Discussions, discoveries, and debacury!

Naruto yawned for the tenth time so far. He didn't know Miko wanted him to come with her to talk to Shika and his parents when he stayed up reading almost all night, even though it was worth it. He was now sitting in the old man's office waiting for them to show up while Sarutobi and Miko talked about the coming invasion.

Sarutobi took a puff from his favorite pipe. "I know Orochimaru; he was one of my students after all. I can tell you one thing he wants more than to destroy Konoha, and that is to kill me. He will most likely find some way to engage me alone, but this can work to our advantage. I would like you to take out any summons they may use, but I would like it if you did it without revealing your nature as a demon. Anko will most likely try to fight Orochimaru, but she is not ready for him. I want her on the front lines where she will be distracted and not interfere."

Miko frowned. "Are you sure you can take him alone? You're no longer in your prime and he is supposedly your greatest student. He would be no match for me, so why don't I pretend to be you so when..."

Sarutobi rose to his feet. "No! He is my student and my responsibility. That and no demon could fight him. You see, he wields Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)."

Miko winced at the mentioning of that holy blade. "I see, Sarutobi. I will do as you ask, but as soon as I'm finished I will be helping you. While the Kusanagi is a powerful weapon against me, I still don't like you going it alone."

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Sarutobi sighed. "Well talk about this more later." Raising his voice he called. "Come in."

Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino entered the office with Shikamaru right behind them and saw Miko and Naruto with the Hokage. They had both met Miko. After their talk with Naruto, she had come to them and thanked them for understanding her pupils' plight. They got to talk and when they found out Miko had taken up the old Uzumaki house, they were stunned. They told her about how that was the old Uzumaki clan house. After a long talk, about many things, they had become quick friends and you could find Yoshino in Miko's garden as the two talked.

The Nara bowed to Sarutobi and Shikaku spoke for them. "Hokage-sama, you wished to see us about Shikamaru?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Yes, you see, Miko here would like to offer Shikamaru entrance into her clan. I also would like this to happen as to strengthen the new alliance between us."

All three Nara were shocked, so Miko smiled at them. "I would also be taking over his training, but I would still like you to teach him is Bloodline. And you don't have to worry about not seeing him as he will be allowed to stay with you if he so wishes, but he will also have a room in my home."

Shikaku was the one to break from his shock first. "Why do you want him and what is your clan? You never told us you were from a clan."

Sarutobi sighed. "What is about to be discussed is an SS-ranked secret. You know what breaking a secret of this magnitude will incur, so I won't go there. So do you want to know?"

Yoshino stepped forward. "Yes, if my child is going to be joining another family, I want to know everything about them."

Miko smiled as she let her illusion fall. "I am the head of the Kitsune Demon Clan and we are the newest allies to Konoha."

As a testament to his willpower, Shikaku only turned ghostly white while Yoshino fell back to be caught by Naruto. Yoshino looked up at Naruto. "You knew, didn't you?"

Naruto gave her a smile as he helped her back to her feet. "I not only knew, but am a member myself." It was then she noticed he had fox like ears on his head. Naruto felt that she might fall again, so he set her in a chair.

Shikamaru was stunned. He couldn't begin to comprehend what was being offered to him, but he had questions. "Aren't you mad Konoha killed Kyuubi?"

Shikaku turned to Shika. "Kyuubi never died, son. You see, Naruto here has Kyuubi sealed inside him. That is the burden I told you he carries." Turning to Miko, he sighed. "I wonder why you are an ally to Konoha, Miko-sama. I would think Kyuubi's incarceration would make you our enemy."

Miko grinned. "Please, there's no need to be so formal. That is why I asked for two of Konoha's shinobi in return for our alliance. I have already received one and I would like to have Shikamaru as my second. Besides, I understand that you didn't understand what you were doing when you attacked him."

Yoshino rose to her feet in a rage. "What do you mean we attacked him? He is the one who attacked us for no reason!"

"Silence!" Sarutobi looked at both Nara adults. "Kyuubi was not at fault. The Uchiha broke a demonic contract, thereby forfeiting their lives to Kyuubi. They never told us about it, so we joined them when Kyuubi handed out their punishment. If Konoha had known this, we would not have interfered. From what Miko has told me, and from our oldest records in the Hokage vault, I have learned the Kitsune had been protectors of the Land of Fire long before Konoha was ever dreamed of, but have come on desperate times. There are now only five members to their whole clan, four of which are Konoha shinobi. I am asking you if you will allow your son the choice, for it is ultimately his decision in the end. We need each other. In this time of great peril, we need to band together!"

Shikaku looked to his wife. "I think Shikamaru can make his own decision. Either way, he will still be our son."

Yoshino looked to Miko. "What will happen if he accepts?"

Miko smiled at the woman. She could clearly see she wanted the best for her son and was willing to hear her out. "Then, a ritual will be performed and he will become a demon. With it, he will gain great power and immortality. As a member of the clan, he will be required to train hard and to find someone he wishes to be his mate to strengthen our numbers. While the training will start immediately, the finding of a mate can be held off until he is older."

Shikaku and Yoshino gasped and Shikamaru looked straight at Naruto. "Immortal! As in, not die?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, Miko will be the first to pound into your skull that immortality doesn't mean we're indestructible. We heal at such an incredible rate that it is really hard to kill us."

Miko smirked. "I'm glad I finally got that into your head, Naruto, and decided to tell them instead of show them."

Shikaku quirked an eyebrow at this, "What does she mean?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, when Anko-sensei asked why I didn't think she would have killed me when she had a kunai to my throat, I answered by using my own kunai to slice my neck. I have to say her face was priceless, but the 'training' I went through because of my actions wasn't pretty."

Yoshino punched Naruto in the head while Shikaku just laughed. Shika was thinking over the offer. "While I like the idea of not getting old, I would have to say that, eventually, one must get bored of eternity, right? I only wanted to become an okay ninja, find a decent woman and have two kids. That's all I want in life, so I don't need to live forever to do it."

Miko smiled at his perceptiveness. "Well, the Kitsune aren't like most clans. We are not inherently violent, and really, all I require of you is to fulfill your life's ambitions of having a family. The training is just to be able to protect the family. You see, we were attacked by the Orochi clan eight hundred years ago and all that survived were Kyuubi and I. I went into solitude after having given up, but Kyuubi went off and eventually got our revenge on the snakes and tried to rebuild the clan. Then, Naruto came along and inspired me to give life another shot and so I am taking my responsibilities as clan head seriously. We will once again be the greatest demon clan and I refuse to let the same tragedy happen twice."

Shikaku turned to the Hokage. "How long will Shika get to think this over?"

Miko was the one to answer, "As long as he needs to come to an answer. Even if he turns me down, I will leave it open for him to accept later on."

"That won't be necessary." Shikamaru looked at all the people in the room before settling his gaze onto Miko. "I will accept your offer, on one condition."

Miko tilted her head in a curious fox-like fashion. "And that would be?"

Shika grinned. "I get at least four hours a day to watch the clouds or play Shoji."

Shikaku, Yoshino, and Sarutobi all face vaulted at this, but Naruto was laughing and Miko grinned. "I accept then. I think my reputation as a slave driver precedes me but, if you ask Naruto, they still get free time. You will be on a ten hour training schedule five days a week and one five hour day. On weekdays, you will start at four AM and be done at two PM and be free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. On Saturday, you will start at eight AM and be done at one PM"

Shika's jaw dropped. "I don't know if I can take that! Naruto is a stamina freak! I'm not like him!"

Naruto clapped Shika on the back. "Shika, you will find that a demonic body is much different than a human one. Because we heal so fast, you'll find that after a short ten minute break you're able to continue training. Once you get use to it, the training kind of becomes a habit."

Miko smiled. "We will start out small and have you join Naruto and Haku in their training without weights. Once you get accustomed to this, we will start you on weight training."

Yoshino looked to Miko. "When will the ritual take place, and can we attend it? And it won't hurt, will it?"

Miko gave Yoshino a nod. "Yes, you may attend, and I hope to do it tonight. As for hurting, it shouldn't hurt too badly. He may feel discomfort from the amount of chakra that will be pumped into his body, and a burning sensation as his body changes, but he should be fine. But there is something that I'm not sure of."

Shikaku frowned. "And what is that?"

Miko gave them a serious look. "By becoming a demon, his Bloodline will be enhanced. We demons are the children of Shinigami, which was the one to bestow your clan with its ability, so there is no telling how this will affect him. He may need your help to control it." Shikaku nodded. He had seen Nara's lose control of the power they wield and it was never a pretty sight.

Naruto looked at the clock. "Damn, I need to get to the house to meet Jiraiya for my training! So I'll see you all later tonight then!"

Once Naruto had left and Shikamaru went with him, Shikaku looked to the Hokage. "If he is getting training from Jiraiya, then my suspicions must be true."

His wife gave him a curious look, but was surprised by what the Hokage said. "Yes, he's receiving training in his fathers' Bloodline. Arashi wished Naruto to surpass him and I think he will. Both Arashi and Aurora would be proud of him."

Yoshino nearly started to cry as she fought to contain her rage. "You told me Aurora-chan died before giving birth! You said Naruto was only given the name Uzumaki at Arashi's request! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! We would have taken him in, demon be damned! Aurora, Mikoto and I were like sisters! To think, I let her son grow up the way he did! Did Mikoto know? If so, why didn't she tell me?"

Sarutobi let out a long sigh. He knew this would happen. "If I had revealed his parentage, the Hyuuga would have most likely taken him. With their political power, I wouldn't be able to stop them and he would be used to breed in his Bloodline into their own. The only clan that could contest was the Uchiha, and Fugaku wanted the boy dead so that there would be no way for Kyuubi to finish what he started. Mikoto knew this and agreed with me. You weren't told because we knew you wouldn't be able to let go of him. Just be glad that he has finally found a family."

Yoshino just sobbed. They had a point, but it still hurt knowing her best friends' son grew up as the village punching bag. Miko walked over to the distraught woman and kneeled down to be at face level. "If you want to help him, tell him about his parents. He desperately wants to know what they were like. It would make him happy if he got to know the people that knew them."

"Hey Naruto, what was your transformation like?" Naruto and Shikamaru were on the path to the house.

Naruto winced. "Well, for mine, Kyuubi had to use his potent demonic chakra to not only change me, but Haku too. Because my body was the medium for the chakra needed to change two people, it hurt more than you can imagine."

Shika quirked an eyebrow, "Why didn't he just do one at a time? Wouldn't it be more dangerous to do two people at once?"

"Yes, but at the time Haku was dying and we didn't have a moment to waste." Naruto then went into what really happened in Wave Country.

Shika looked dumbstruck. "So Kyuubi will be your first born? To take such a risk in agreeing to free a demon, you must really love her."

"Yeah, it was a risk, but I couldn't let her die. When Kyuubi made the offer, I knew I would accept it even if he didn't promise not to attack Konoha. I felt that, without her, I had no more reason to live." Naruto looked over to Shika. "I know you saw how I was treated. I don't tell people this, but before I met Haku, I wanted to die. If I died, people would be happy. I figured if I could make them happy by ending my pain, then so be it."

Shika stared at Naruto. "You tried to kill yourself?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes. I tried many times, but I would just wake up the next morning to find Kyuubi had healed me. The night before Haku found me I had finally found a way to do it, but I was too exhausted to perform the jutsu so I fell asleep in the clearing and Haku found me."

"Naruto, why did you push me and Chouji away? We tried to be your friends, but you never let us." This had been bothering Shika for years and with Naruto revealing his suicide attempts he knew he would have tried to help him.

Once again, Naruto let out a sad sigh. "Either the villagers or your parents would have punished me or possibly you for us being friends. I know now that your parents aren't like the rest, but you have to understand that I wasn't willing to take that chance. Just like I never told Hinata I knew about how she felt. It wasn't until the second exam that I told her how I felt about her. Now Haku, Hinata and I are together and couldn't be happier."

Shika choked as he looked at Naruto. "You mean to tell me that Hinata and Haku share you?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, they enjoy each other as much as they enjoy me! I'm just lucky Haku is so caring. She wanted me to help Hinata. Her family had really done a number on her self esteem. I was shocked when Haku told me to comfort Hinata and she understood if things got out of hand." Seeing Shika nod, he continued. "You wouldn't believe what she said to me about Ino."

Shika just bowed his head. "How troublesome, I know I'll regret this. but what did she say?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, she said she wanted me to be Ino's first. It seems she has a crush on me." Once again Shika was sent into a choking fit. "But I turned it down. Ino is my friend but I don't want her to think that we have a chance. I truly love both Hinata and Haku, but I don't think I could feel that way for her."

Shika just stared at Naruto. "You have to be the only guy in our class, besides Sasuke, that doesn't want a go at her. Even I would if I didn't think of her as a sister. Chouji, Ino and I grew up together since our parents are so close and have always thought of each other as siblings. It'd be too creepy for me."

Naruto grinned. "Don't get me wrong. I would be happy to if I didn't think it would affect our friendship."

They finally came into view of the house to see Jiraiya leaning against the pagoda, waiting for Naruto. "I take it you accepted, Nara Shikamaru."

Shika nodded. "Yes, while it will be troublesome to keep up with them in training, Miko-um. Hey Naruto, how does Miko wish to be addressed?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, in private, I call her Miko-nee-san, but when around others I tend to use Miko-sensei."

Shika looked back to Jiraiya. "Miko-sensei has promised me a life I find quite acceptable."

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Naruto. "So, how did my gift go over?"

Naruto grinned. "You made me a hero! We got halfway through the first book before we got sidetracked."

Shika looked over to Naruto. "What book was that?"

Jiraiya grinned as he pulled out a copy of the first book. "I'm the proud author of the award winning 'Icha Icha Paradise', here, you can have this."

Naruto laughed. "Trying to make new fans, are we? Well, Shika can look at it while we dig in the library. I got permission from Miko to take you both to the Kitsune archives, so if you would please move Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow, but was shooed away from the pagoda as Naruto activated it. "Follow me please." They both quickly followed Naruto, not wanting it to close on them, and they couldn't believe how awe inspiring the den was as they made their way to the library, "Shika, feel free to look at anything in here, while Jiraiya and I check out the seal section."

Shika just nodded and looked at the long rows of scrolls. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed the first two under Kitsune History. There was no better way to get to know his new clan than to look at their history. As he sat down, he made a shadow clone. '_I am so glad Naruto taught me this. I bet Naruto could read this whole section in a month if he used his clones to read it all. I wonder if he knows that clones pass on anything they learn? I'll have to ask him later._'

Haku found herself walking through Konoha with nothing to really do. Hinata had been asked by Shino to help train, and Miko had told her today was a day off before her training started since there was something she and Anko had to do this afternoon for the Hokage. Haku was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the familiar voice of Ino.

Ino ran up to Haku. "Hey Haku, what are you doing? You seem kind of lost."

Haku smiled at Ino. "Nothing much, I don't start training until tomorrow so I'm free today. I just don't know what I want to do."

Ino grinned. "Well, I'm free so, why don't we hang out? I was just heading to the shopping district to buy some new mission clothes, want to help out?"

Haku nodded. "Sure why not. Then we can grab something to eat."

And so Haku and Ino made their way to the shopping district trading gossip and small talk. When they reached Ino's favorite shinobi outfitter, they got down to business as Ino put it.

Holding a combat dress up to her frame, Ino frowned. "I don't have the figure to pull this off nearly as well as you do, Haku."

Haku smiled. "I'm also three years older than you, Ino. Give yourself some time and I bet you will knock anyone dead!"

Putting the dress back on the rack, Ino huffed. "It doesn't help me now, though." Pulling a rather revealing shirt off the rack, she grunted. "All kunoichi clothing highlights one or more of three things; bust, butt and legs. I just happened to strike out. I mean, have you seen Hinata? I saw her once when we went to the hot springs and, damn, she hit a fucking home run! She thinks she's not that good looking and no amount of disagreement got through to her, but she could probably have anyone she wanted if she dressed down a little."

Haku had to push down a blush when Hinata's naked figure popped into her head. "Yes, Hinata is very beautiful, but I happen to think your legs look great. And just so you know, I didn't start really growing until I was thirteen."

Ino stared at Haku with an eyebrow raised. "You've seen Hinata too?" Then her face took on a sad expression and she lowered her voice. "I've heard that she was banished from her clan. I looked for her, but couldn't find her. Do you think she's ok?"

Haku smiled. "Yes, she's living with us now. She's out helping Shino train for the finals, so it's no wonder you couldn't find her."

Ino's eyebrow rose a little more. "That must be rough, living with your crush and his girlfriend. I mean, not that I think she would but, don't you worry something might happen between them?"

Haku smiled, "Nope. I talked with her in the second exam and we came to an understanding." Pulling out a shirt that she thought would look good on Ino, she turned to her. "Why do you want to change your clothes? I mean, they're just fine if you ask me."

Ino stared at her for changing the subject, but went along with it. "To tell you the truth, I felt kind of jealous of you. All eyes were on you when you entered the room in the first exam." Ino grunted again as she put back another outfit. "I guess I'm just going to have to wait." Ino ran a hand through her hair as she thought. "I'm way too frustrated. Want to come to the bath house with me to relax?"

Haku was hesitant at first, but she remembered what Naruto had said. "Sure, why don't we? I could use a nice relaxing soak."

Once again they were walking across Konoha and talking about the latest gossip. They soon found themselves sitting in the relaxing hot water of a natural spring close to Miko's new home. Naruto had found it while training his senses and showed Haku and Miko. It soon became their own private spot that Miko added illusions to, to keep it hidden from others. Ino was amazed at the personal hot spring, but settled right in. After a little more gossip, Ino wanted to get back to their previous subject. "So, what agreement did you come to with Hinata?"

'_Well, I might as well tell her about us if I'm going to tell her about me._' Looking at Ino with a deadly serious look, she spoke. "What I'm going to tell you doesn't leave here, ok?"

"Ok, you know I can keep a secret." Seeing Haku stare into her eyes, Ino grunted. "I may be a gossip, but I know when things don't need to be spread!"

Haku let out a sigh. "You see, Naruto has known about Hinata's feeling for a long time. He felt the same way, but couldn't let her close for fear of what the Hyuuga might do to her, so he pushed her away like he did the rest of you."

Ino quirked an eyebrow at this bit of news, "Why? I've seen how he's treated, and my parents warned me to keep an eye on him, but I don't understand why!"

Haku bowed her head. "That is something I can't tell you, but ask Naruto. It's his secret to tell, not mine."

Ino crossed her arms. "Fine, I will ask him, but aren't you even more worried that Naruto still has feelings for Hinata?"

Haku smiled. "I know he does, and so do I." Ino's eyes went wide. "You see, the agreement we came to is that we both love Naruto and he loves both of us, so we aren't going to make him choose. It wouldn't be fair to him or to us. I also happen to love Hinata too. She is such a kind and loving person, it's hard not to. Ino, the reason Hinata is living with us is because we're kind of together, all three of us." Ino's jaw dropped and she nearly forgot how to breathe.

When Ino finally regained the ability to speak, she just had to ask. "So, do you and Hinata…?"

Haku blushed a nice shade of red. "Yes, Hinata and I have sex. I have to say, she surprised me. She is quite the minx in bed, and a screamer."

"That's funny, so isn't Sakura." It was out before she realized she was talking and turned a brilliant red as Haku smirked.

Haku was surprised by Ino's admission, and was going to get details. "How did this happen?"

Ino let out a long sigh. "Well, I was wondering how it felt to be kissed and so was she, so we tried it. We got really into it and it lead to us doing things. We haven't done it since, but I kind of liked it to tell the truth, but Sakura refuses to even acknowledge it happened." Looking over to Haku, Ino smiled. "It was fun, but I really want to know what it's like with a man."

Haku steeled her nerves as she started her next sentence. "Ino, what would you say if I told you I had been hiding something from you? Something that I think might change how you think of me?"

Ino could tell Haku was incredibly uncomfortable. "What is it, Haku?"

Haku looked away from Ino as she began talking. "I'm not like other girls, Ino. I was born differently and hated for it." Letting go of the illusion hiding her penis, Haku stood up. She winced when she heard Ino gasp, but she couldn't force herself to look at her.

Ino gasped with surprise when Haku stood up to reveal that she had a penis just above her cunt. Ino was in a daze as she looked at it. It happened to be completely hard from their earlier discussion and to her fascination she could see it twitch every so often. Without thinking, she reached out and touched it before wrapping her hand around it, causing Haku to moan. Looking up, she could see Haku staring down at her as many different emotions filled Haku's eyes, but most of all, there was fear. Realization finally hit Ino. "You think I would hate you because of this, don't you?" Haku could only nod, but Ino just grinned as she licked the tip. "I wonder if Naruto would mind if we had some fun."

Haku gasped when Ino's tongue flicked across her sensitive head, but what Ino said made Haku grin. "He thinks I should be your first. He would himself, but he doesn't want to lose you as a friend." Haku grin widened when she saw Ino's shocked face. "I know you've had a crush on him. While you have to understand he only thinks of you as a friend, I wouldn't mind if you had some fun with him. Hina-chan and I would be happy to include you every now and then, until you find someone you can love."

Ino came out of her shock and smiled as she ran her hand up and down Haku's length. "Haku-kun wants to stick it to me then?" Before Haku could answer, Ino kissed her head. "Well, I guess I could give you my first time. But first, I've always wanted to try this." And without further word she took Haku into her mouth, receiving moans from Haku. She ran her tongue around the top before taking in as much as she thought she could before she repeated this process, taking a little more each time. Pulling Haku out of her mouth, Ino smiled up at Haku as she continued to slowly pump her hand. "So, am I any good at this?"

When she got her breath under control, Haku grinned. "You're pretty good, maybe as good as Naruto, but Hina-chan is miles ahead of you both."

Ino gasped. "Naruto does this for you?"

"Yes, he does, he surprised me the first time. I thought he would just leave it alone, but when he took my cock in his mouth I nearly busted right there." Ino grinned and went back to work on Haku. Haku groaned, but she needed more. Between moans she told Ino. "Ino, you (moan) said you did things (groan) with Sakura?"

Ino understood Haku's question and pulled Haku's dick out slowly before pushing Haku to sit on the rock edge of the spring and giving her pussy a tasting lick. "You're better tasting than Sakura was." Ino started to lap at Haku's core while she pumped her cock with one hand.

"Ino, I-I I'm close!" Haku was amazed at how good Ino was at eating her out. Ino quickly went back to sucking Haku's cock and ran the hand she had been using on herself to Haku's dripping folds. The double attack was all Haku could bear, and with a final moan she shot into Ino's mouth while she drenched Ino's hand.

Ino choked a little and some dribbled down her chin, but she swallowed the rest. Looking up to Haku, Ino grinned as she licked her lips. "It's not as bitter as I was told it was." Giving Haku a couple of strokes, her grin widened. "Do you think you're ready?"

Haku grabbed Ino under her arms and pulled Ino up onto her lap. Ino found herself kissing Haku as Haku's dick pressed into her stomach, but she quickly moved her pelvis so her cunt was rubbing Haku's cock. They continued to passionately kiss as they ground against each other. Finally, Ino had enough and rose herself up as she broke their kiss. Positioning Haku at her opening, she pushed the head into her and gasped. Haku kissed Ino's neck as Ino groaned while sliding down Haku's member, but stopped when she felt it hit her hymen. Rising up slightly, she bit her lip and slammed herself down on Haku.

Ino felt like she had been split in two. Haku caressed Ino's budding breasts as she whispered into the young girls' ear. "I know it hurts. Just give it a little while to get used to it. I'll let you set the pace, so there's no need to rush."

Ino nodded and kissed Haku. She was so glad that Haku was her first and not some random guy. She had been tempted to let one of the civilian boys be her first, but they probably wouldn't have been this gentle. After a while, the pain died down and Haku's caresses were starting to feel truly marvelous. Moving her hips slightly, she groaned as she felt Haku move inside her. Pulling up slowly and sinking back down she felt the pain, but the pleasure was soon overriding it.

Ino looked into Haku's eyes as she rose again. "Haku, it's starting to feel wonderful."

Haku purred as Ino slid back down. "Ino, you're so tight it's driving me insane!"

The two were soon lost in their act of carnal pleasure. Their moans could be heard throughout the forest as they reached their peaks. Ino was the first to climax and Haku was soon following right behind her, releasing deep within Ino. As they came back down to earth, they slid back into the spring enjoying the warm water and post orgasmic bliss.

Ino was leaning on Haku's side and rested her head on the older girls shoulder, but suddenly sprouted a wide grin. Looking up at Haku, she gave her a quick kiss. "So, do you think they would mind if I slept over tonight?"

When Naruto went to check on Shika, he did a double take. "Shika, why is your clone reading a scroll?"

Shika just grinned up at Naruto for a second. "Naruto, you never noticed everything a clone learns transfers back to you when it's dispelled?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and then bowed his head. "I never noticed, to tell you the truth." Looking at the various shelves, he grinned before looking at his watch. "Well, I guess I'll give it a shot. I wanted to tell you we'll be leaving in two more hours and Miko says to leave everything here. These are Kitsune heritage and not to leave the den." Making about fifty clones, he sent them out to grab something to read. "I'm going back to the seal section, ok? This should boost my training by a lot Shika, thanks. You wouldn't believe how much reading goes into learning seals."

Shika smiled. "You're welcome Naruto. I figured since you taught me the jutsu, I should share this with you. We'll have to see if it'll help other parts of training tomorrow."

Naruto gave Shika a clap on the back. "I'm glad to have you as my new brother, Shika!"

Shika nodded, "Likewise, even if training will be troublesome." Naruto laughed as he started to head off to the seal section, but Shika stopped him. "Hey Naruto, before you go, Miko said Shinigami made demons right?"

Naruto looked at Shika with a curious expression. Shika didn't ask pointless questions unless they had a hidden meaning. "Yes, she did, why?"

Shika frowned. "Well, these scrolls are confusing. One makes reference to how demons are the children of Shinigami, and he made them to keep humans in check. The other tells how when Kami made demons, she gave them each a gift but the Kitsune turned down fire to receive illusion and precognition. They both make reference to the same names for the first few Kitsune. I can't help but wonder which one is true."

Naruto thought about this for a while. "Now that you mention it, Miko told us the story where Kami gave us our power, but I didn't catch it then. We'll just have to ask her tonight during the ritual." They both nodded and Naruto headed back to the seal section and made some more clones.

Jiraiya grinned to himself. He had been wondering when Naruto would notice the benefits of clones, but didn't want to push it. Soon Naruto had a clone reading each of the scrolls he had access to. "Finally realized the full power of **Kage Bunshin**, did you?"

The real Naruto walked over to Jiraiya. "Actually Shika pointed it out, but this should increase my training by an incredible amount!"

Jiraiya smirked, but decided to give the boy a warning. "Just don't dispel them all at once. Do it one at a time or else the information you receive will overwhelm you."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, and then grinned sheepishly. "Thanks. I probably would have dispelled them all at once if you didn't say anything."

Jiraiya laughed. "Yeah I know. Arashi did the same thing. He had a headache for a week!"

Naruto laughed at this. "Hey, do you think you could tell me about him while they read?"

Jiraiya took a seat at one of the many tables and pulled out a bottle of sake. "Sure, I'd be glad to."


	16. The Feeling of Family

Ino looked around the room Haku shared with Naruto and Hinata. "So, when are Naruto and Hinata due home?"

Haku took on a thoughtful pose. "Well, Hinata said she'd be home around eight, and Naruto is with Jiraiya training, so he'll probably be home late."

Ino noticed it was only a couple of minutes before five. Embracing Haku, Ino giggled. "Why don't we do something to pass the time?" Ino ground her pelvis against Haku's, getting a moan from the older kunoichi. Ino's hands deftly undid Haku's pants as she sunk to her knees.

Haku groaned as she felt Ino remove her hardness from its confines. Looking down upon Ino's mischievous grin, Haku activated the sound seals.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya stepped out of the pagoda and Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "Remember, Miko-sensei wants you here for the ritual, so be here by nine. Believe me; you don't want to be late when it comes to her!"

Jiraiya nodded. "Well then, I'll see you two later then." And with a poof, he was gone.

Naruto looked over to Shika with a grin. "Hey Shika, how about we get some ramen?"

Shikamaru smirked; no matter what changes Naruto went through, he was still the same ramen-oholic. "Sure, I could go for a bowl or two."

"Great I just need to grab my wallet." Naruto walked over to the door to the room he shared with Haku and Hinata with Shika right behind him. When Naruto slid open the door, he was greeted by the scene of Ino sucking on Haku's cock as it unloaded into the blondes' mouth. Haku noticed the door open and, to her horror, there stood both Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto quickly shut the door and turned to Shika. "Um, I can explain."

Shikamaru barely registered what Naruto had said while his brain rebooted. After regaining the ability of cognitive thought, his brain went into overdrive. "Haku is a hermaphrodite, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded. "Please Shika, don't..."

Naruto was silenced by Shika. Looking into Naruto's eyes, he could see the turmoil. With a sigh, he looked at the door. "Naruto, you don't need to ask me not to tell anyone. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing wrong with Haku, or your relationship. It just came as a surprise, that and seeing the sister figure from my childhood going at it with my soon to be adopted sister kind of shocked me."

Naruto gave Shika a sheepish smile. "Thanks Shika, I just have to convince Haku that you don't hate her."

Shika leaned against the wall as Naruto entered the room. Soon after, Ino come out with a deep blush but that didn't stop her from laying into Shika. "Shika you better..." Ino was surprised when Shika locked eyes with her and made a stopping motion with his hand.

"Ino, as I just finished telling Naruto. I do not think any less now of Haku after learning what she is." After taking a breath, he looked out toward the garden. "The thing that surprised me most was seeing the two of you going at it. You, me and Chouji grew up as siblings, so seeing you with my soon to be adopted sister kind of freaked me out."

Ino quirked an eyebrow at this new bit of news before nearly panicking. "Did something happen to your parents?"

Shika shook his head. "No, but I was invited to join Miko's clan in which Naruto, Haku and recently Hinata are a part of. It's mostly to help bolster their numbers, but there are also political reasons behind it.

Ino looked over to Shika with surprise. "I didn't know Miko-sensei was part of a clan. What's the clans' name?"

Shika looked apprehensive to reveal any more, but was saved by Naruto. Opening the door, he motioned them in. As they entered, Shika noticed Haku wouldn't meet his gaze.

Deciding that letting this awkwardness continue would be far too troublesome, Shika kneeled in front of her as she sat on the futon. Looking directly at her, he smiled slightly. "Haku, know that I don't think of you any differently than I did before. You just have to understand that it did shock me. I mean, wouldn't you be shocked if you walked in on someone you grew up with, that you though of as a sister, going at it with your soon to be adopted sister?"

Haku couldn't help but smile a little. Shika really didn't see her as a freak. "Yeah, I guess that would kind of freak me out too." Then, what Shika said finally hit her. "You accepted Miko-sensei's offer! That's great, welcome to the family!" Haku hugged Shika.

Ino smiled, but she wanted answers. "While this is all well and good, what would be the point of Shika being adopted into the clan? Shouldn't he be married into it to continue the bloodline? Otherwise all you get is a branch family of Nara don't you?"

Sometimes Naruto thought that Ino was too smart for her own good, but seeing as she would most likely find out sooner or later, he let out a sigh. "Ino, our clan is different than other clans, but before I continue, you must realize that what you learn here can not be repeated. Only the Hokage, Kakashi, Shika's parents and the clan itself know about it and it is considered an SS class secret of the village. Breaking a secret of this magnitude grants you a minimum of no less than five years in the ANBU Interrogation and Torture Division and then a slow death by Katon Jutsu."

Ino gasped. She knew about the ANBU 'IT' Division because her father was in command of the Interrogation portion, being the best in her clan bloodline. She thought about it for a while, and then Ino nodded. "I understand. If you're willing to trust me with this secret, then I'm willing to protect it."

Naruto nodded. "Our clan is different than others because we are no longer human." As if to punctuate his announcement, Naruto and Haku let there illusions fall. "We are the ancient protectors of the Land of Fire and newest allies to Konoha, we are the Kitsune Demon Clan."

It was now Ino's turn to reboot her brain, but when she finally was able to talk, she turned to Naruto "How? How can the Kitsune be Konoha's allies after what happened with Kyuubi?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry; we have forgiven Konoha for its transgressions."

Ino now rose to anger. "What do you mean, our transgressions?! We were the one that were attacked!"

Naruto shook his head. "And you can blame the Uchiha for that. Kyuubi had come peacefully to Konoha to collect payment for giving the Uchiha their precious Sharingan, but their arrogance knew no bounds. As written in the contract made between the Uchiha and Kyuubi, refusal of payment resulted in death for the entire clan. When Kyuubi was handing out their punishment, Konoha mistook it as an attack on Konoha itself, for the Uchiha never told the village of their contract." Naruto gave Ino some time to soak it in before continuing. "What you also don't know is that Kyuubi wasn't killed, but sealed within a newborn child. That child was me." Naruto continued to bring Ino up to speed with current events. When it was over, Ino was dumbfounded.

Ino looked between Haku and Naruto. "Daaaaamn" Was all that Ino could say. Ino shook her head a little before looking over to Shika. She smirked. "To tell you the truth, I kind of envy you Shika. To be forever young, just about anyone would kill for the opportunity you're getting. But would you mind if I came to the ritual." Ino bowed her head, "I'm sure Chouji would want to come too if he knew. I'm just kind of worried that something might happen."

Shika smiled; no matter how bossy, bitchy, or overall psychotic Ino could be, she would always be like a sister to him. "If it's ok with Miko-sensei, it's ok with me."

They were all caught off guard as the voice of Miko come from the back of the room. "I see no reason why not."

Everyone in the room nearly jumped out of their skin as the form of Miko became visible by the back wall, but Naruto was the first to recover his breath. "Miko-sensei, I've asked you not to do that!"

Kin was not happy. Not only had her team failed, but as punishment, she and her team were given cursed seals, and not the ones that granted insane power like the Sound Five and the Uchiha brat had. No, they were given seals of punishment. Now, at a mere thought, Orochimaru could put her to her knees with pain or outright kill her. Dosu and Zaku were lucky, they didn't survive receiving the seal.

But she couldn't help but love the Snake Sannin; he gave her a home, training, and a purpose. She would do anything for him, which is exactly why she found herself in this god forsaken forest looking for the boy who beat her in the prelims. Orochimaru had told her to seduce the boy to get closer to his friend Naruto and then, if given the chance, assassinate him.

She saw the Nara and the blonde come down this path, but it seemed to lead nowhere, so she went off the trail and was now lost. Looking up, she could see that the sun was about to set. It looked like she'd be spending the night in the forest.

To say Shikamaru was nervous was to say an Akimichi can tolerate food. The ritual was going to be starting soon. Naruto was escorting him and his parents through the Den into a room that had been made for complex rituals. When they entered, they saw Miko laying down seals as Jiraiya double checked them, while Anko and Haku were waiting to the side with Sarutobi, Ino, and Hinata.

Naruto lead them over to where Haku was and left to help Jiraiya. Well, he really didn't think he could help but Jiraiya started to explain the seals purpose as written in the tome he was comparing Miko's work to. Naruto had found that he was a natural at seals. He understood what some meant just by looking at them, it was almost like reading a scroll. Jiraiya laughed and said its part of his Bloodline.

Yoshino gave Hinata a sad smile. "I have heard what happened. While I don't agree with what the Hyuuga did, I'm glad to see you have found a family to be a part of. It is sad it had to come at such a high price."

The Hokage smiled. "You'd be surprised, but enough of that. Shika, how are you feeling about all this? I've seen this ritual before and may be able to answer some questions."

"I just want to know if it'll hurt, and what it'll do to my bloodline. I've heard stories of Nara that delved too deep into the shadow only to be consumed by it. That's not the way I want to go." Everyone shivered at that thought.

Shikaku spoke up. "Whatever happens, remember to stay calm and collected. And whatever happens, remember not to fear your own power. Our greatest techniques use the fear of our power to kill, so many have fallen to their own power by forgetting this."

Shikamaru nodded to his father. "Thank you father, I will keep that in mind."

Miko rose from her work and looked over to the group. "It's done. Are you ready, Shikamaru?"

Nodding, he walked over to her followed by Haku. Seeing Anko not following, Sarutobi looked over to her. "Why are you not participating? Surely you don't have a problem with Shikamaru joining, do you?"

Anko smiled. "No, I have no problems with the gaki; Miko and I are just concerned that my new chakra nature would harm him."

Sarutobi quirked an eye at this, "What do you mean? I thought you had an earth nature?"

Anko's grin looked positively evil. "Not anymore. Since my ritual, we have found that I now have a poison chakra nature. We theorized that the poison in my system during the ritual was transferred to my chakra. Now, I just have to find a way to get my chakra into my opponent."

Everyone was shocked by this, but then Hinata grinned. She had found her revenge against her family. "Anko-nee-chan, I would be happy to teach you Jyuuken. While you won't be able to see the tenketsu to close them, the whole premise of Jyuuken is to push your chakra into the enemy's tenketsu to stop chakra flow, or overloading and destroying the chakra coils surrounding an organ. With your chakra, all you would have to do is push your chakra into any part of their coils, thus poisoning their entire system. While you could just push it in while connecting with any taijutsu style, this is not easy as the flesh will try and absorb the chakra, probably only resulting in a local effect. But, with Jyuuken, we are trained to have our chakra penetrate the flesh and enter the enemy's coils."

Sarutobi frowned though. "Hinata, by teaching her Jyuuken, you'd be committing treason against the Hyuuga, you know this, right?"

Hinata's grin widened and took on a sinister aspect that even Orochimaru would be proud of. With an almost sickeningly sweet tone, Hinata replied. "How can you commit treason to a group you do not belong to, Hokage-sama? I am not a Hyuuga; I can not be bound by their laws."

Sarutobi smiled. "No you aren't, are you? Well then as your Hokage, if Anko-chan wishes it, I will be giving you an A ranked mission to help Anko-chan create what will be called Moudokuken (Deadly Poison Fist)."

Anko's mind raced with the possibilities. "Oh yes Hokage-sama, I wish it. And Hinata-chan, I'll find a way to pay you back for this!"

Hinata just gave Anko a warm smile. "It's no big deal, after all what is family for if not to help each other?"

Miko had been listening in on their discussion while getting everyone in their place and collecting the chakra rich blood. '_Hiashi will rue the day he crossed Hinata. She just might turn out to be more devious than even his twisted soul._' Unable to suppress a smirk, she sighed. '_I'll have to continue my research. Hinata deserves to be one of us, I just have to find out how._' Turning to Shika, she handed him the chalice. "When we start, drink this. I know blood isn't exactly a typical human thirst quencher, but it's needed for the ritual." Shika nodded as he took the cup. As Miko took her place on the seal array, she looked to Naruto and Haku. "Since we have a proper set up, it'll take a lot less chakra this time. I need you both to channel about three times as much needed for the Heki Dageki." Seeing both of them nod, she looked over to Shika as he sat cross legged in the middle of the array.

All the Kitsune started to pour out their potent demonic chakra and Shikamaru quickly drank the chakra infused blood. The blood burned all the way down. It was like the first time he had sake at his aunts' wedding, just a hundred times worse. He then felt his skin start to burn as the seal array forced the demon chakra into his body. He held back a scream as the burning of his skin seemed to seep into him while the burning in his stomach seeped outward. As the two sensations met, he felt _**it**_.

It was the void every Nara had to delve into deep within them and grasp before the shadow would obey their commands. After a Nara found their void, they could always feel it. It was the connection between the Nara and their ancient benefactor. Shikamaru always felt an eerie calm from the void, but now he could feel it ripple and surge as if threatening to swallow him up from within. Shikamaru instantly began the Nara Litany Against Fear.

_I must not fear.   
Fear is the mind-killer.  
Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.  
I will face my fear.  
I will permit it to pass over me and through me.  
And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.  
Where the fear has gone there will be nothing.  
Only I will remain._

Shikamaru felt the calm slightly return as he repeated the litany over and over. The void continued to expand, but the litany kept him calm. When the void finally encompassed him there was a pulse. As the pulse reverberated through the void, he felt it bind to him, becoming one with the very core of his being. He repeated the litany one last time. As he finished, he found the void was no longer there, but nether was he if he was truthful to himself. He was no longer himself, but something more.

When Miko felt the transfer to be complete, something happened. The shadow beneath Shikamaru began to creep up his body, slowly consuming him. She watched as it covered him completely and that's when it happened; a pulse of dark energy flung her, Naruto and Haku to the walls. Shikamaru's body seemed to shine with a dark light. This power filled all that beheld it with a primal fear, a fear that only few could stand against.

Sarutobi remembered the feeling of this dark energy, for he had felt it before. This was the power of Shinigami, the Death God. He looked to the other observers and he saw recognition in the eye's of the Nara. They had been on the front lines that night so, of course, they would remember it. He could see Jiraiya just scowling. This was the power that took his greatest pupil and his Godson. Ino and Hinata held onto each other trying their best not to lose consciousness. Anko, surprisingly, stood unmoving staring into the darkness with a look of determination. He guessed she truly did not fear death, for even he, Jiraiya, and the Nara couple were forced to their knees for fear that Shinigami would strike them down for their insolence. Yes he would give his life for the village, but he still feared his judgment. He had made so many mistakes in his life, Orochimaru only being a close second.

As abruptly as it came to be, the dark light and the aura of overwhelming fear was gone and everyone looked to see if Shikamaru was still there. In the middle of the seal array sat Shikamaru, but something was wrong as he was slightly slumped forward and his eyes were closed. As everyone came back to their senses they started to worry, but everyone let out a sigh of relief as he slowly stood facing the far wall.

Miko, who was leaning against the wall, looked up at Shikamaru as he opened his eyes. Miko failed to stifle her gasp as she stared into the cold onyx orbs with silver circles for pupils. As she stared into those eyes, she felt as though if she wasn't careful they would consume her soul. That's when she felt it along with everyone else. A black chakra was being emitted by Shikamaru. The chakra had the same aura of fear as before, but not as strong. Slowly, the chakra subsided and his eyes faded to their normal whites with black pupils. Miko noticed he was about to collapse, so she jumped to his side and caught him.

His parents soon rushed to his side. He looked over to his father and mother and smiled. "It was just like the Litany." After saying that, he lost consciousness.

Miko smiled. "He'll be alright, he's just exhausted. Let's get back so he can rest."

When they got back to the Kitsune Clan home, everyone went their separate ways. The Nara went home, promising to be back in the morning. Jiraiya mentioned he'd be back around noon to continue Naruto's training. Sarutobi said he'd be over to check up on Shika once his paperwork was done. Miko started to carry Shika to the room she had prepared for him when she noticed Ino following her.

Ino noticed Miko give her a questioning look. "Would you mind if I stay with him? I just want to be there for him when he wakes up. He's always been like a brother to me and…"

Miko stopped her rambling with a smile and a nod. "Ok, but if anything unusual happens, come get me." Nodding toward the door at the far end, she opened the door to Shika's room. Setting him down, she went about removing all but his boxers before covering him with a blanket. Turning to Ino, Miko smiled. "If you get too tired, there's an extra futon in the closet and that door is to his bathroom. Good night Ino, see you in the morning."

Ino smiled. "Good night Miko-sensei."

As Shikamaru awoke, he noticed he felt more energized than he normally did in the morning. Looking around, he found himself in a room similar to Naruto's. That's when he noticed Ino sleeping on an extra futon next to his. He smiled as he noticed she was holding his hand. She had obviously spent the night watching him. She had done the same thing when he had been poisoned on their first C rank mission. Squeezing her hand lightly, he pulled it away so he could find the bathroom.

Ino awoke when Shika's hand left hers. She noticed him looking around, most likely for the bathroom. "Through that door" She saw him nod his head and enter the bathroom. Soon afterward, she heard the flush signifying he was done and a shower start. Deciding to be helpful, she rolled up the extra futon and returned it to the closet.

Since the sun now illuminated the room, she noticed the closet had clothes that looked like they would fit him. Taking a pair of boxers and a pair of black shinobi pants, she went over to the bathroom door. Opening it just enough to put the clothes inside, she called out. "I put some clean clothes by the door for when you're done. I'm going to go look for the kitchen to see if I can scrounge up some breakfast, ok?"

Shika smiled while he continued to clean himself. "Thanks Ino." Hearing the door close, he let his mind wander. Inevitably, it wandered to what happened the night before. When he stood after the ritual and looked at Miko, he could see not only her, but a ghostly apparition within her that had her form. Then, his sight went back to normal. '_Was that her soul I saw?_'

Having finished cleaning himself, he went about drying off and getting dressed. The clothes fit nicely and were obviously Shinobi clothing with all the hidden pockets. Leaving the bathroom, he went to the closet, seeing as how Ino hadn't gotten him a shirt. He was surprised at the fact that the closet had a full wardrobe. Finally he decided on a mesh undershirt that went to his wrists and a black tee-shirt. He also found a black version of his utility vest and quickly put it on.

Looking in the full length mirror on the door to his bathroom, he decided that he did look good in black. This is what Ino saw as she entered the room. Shikamaru was broken from his thoughts by a whistle from Ino. "Damn Shika, if you looked any hotter I'd have to readjust the way I think about you. As it is, you'll be developing a fan club for sure. By the way, I think your hair looks better down like that."

Shikamaru just groaned at the thought of having fan girls. "Troublesome, I don't need to be hounded by air headed fan girls all day."

"Well Haku's making breakfast for everyone, so come on." Ino then dragged Shika to the kitchen.

When they arrived, he noticed his parents sitting with Miko and Anko at the table, while Hinata was helping Haku and Naruto was trying to get some bacon only to be hit by Haku's spatula. Shika smiled; yeah he could feel at home here. Sitting at the table, he noticed the adults were having a conversation.

"Yes, I agree with you Yoshino, we should have a plan in place for evacuating the academy. We'll have to discus it with Sarutobi when he gets here later." Miko took a sip of her coffee as she finished before turning to Shika, "So, how do you feel today Shika? I trust you slept well."

Shika thanked Hinata as she set a cup of coffee in front of him and Ino. "I did sleep well, and I feel great."

Just then, they were interrupted by ice needles flying from the kitchen with a running Naruto barely dodging them, followed by Haku's voice. "You'll wait like everyone else or you'll be waiting till lunch!"

As a sheepish Naruto sat down, Shika chuckled before continuing. "I have some questions about what happened to me, but I'm not sure if anyone here would be able to answer them." Seeing everyone waiting for him to continue, he sighed. "Last night after the ritual, Miko-sensei was the first person I saw, but while looking at you I saw what I can only describe as what is most likely your soul. Then, there is the fact that I can no longer feel my void, but the calm it produced still flows through me."

Shikaku took on a thoughtful expression. "Son, tell us everything you remember about the ritual, and leave nothing out."

And so Shika recounted his experience during last night. "And then my vision went to normal and I remember seeing you and mother over me and me saying it was just like the litany."

Miko smirked. "To think something like the 'Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear' would survive this long." Seeing the Nara's surprised expression, she smiled. "That litany is from an ancient work of fiction by a man named Frank Herbert, from a time before humans developed their ability to use chakra. I know this because my grandfather would read that book to me when I was little. It was his favorite novel from a time he lived through."

"Miko, I was wondering. If we are immortal, then how come the world isn't overrun by demons? Yes we can be killed, but you'd think if a population didn't die it would grow to be too much for the land to support." This is something that had been bothering Shika since he was asked to join them.

Miko's smirk returned. "I was wondering when one of you would ask me that, and to tell you the truth we are not immortal per say, but were labeled such by humans. You see, on average, demons live for ten thousand years. So you could say we live a hundred times longer than humans, but we don't start to physically show old age until we've lived about eight or nine thousand years. The age that that book is from is close to twenty thousand years ago."

As everyone was soaking that in, Hinata and Haku brought out the food they had prepared. As they were setting it on the table, Haku looked to Miko. "Is that also why our cycle is a hundred years apart instead of only a month?"

The Nara and Ino just stared at Haku like she had grown another head, but it was Shikaku that broke the silence. "To think, you'll only have to deal with PMS once every hundred years Shika. You're a lucky man, you know that." Of course, his comment earned him a rather hard punch in the head from his wife, but it also got a smirk from Shika. Then, Naruto broke out laughing and was soon joined by the rest.

Miko finally looked to Haku after everyone was finished laughing. "Yes Haku, it is. But we also actively controlled our numbers with birth control seals and such. We tried to keep our numbers below five hundred so as to not tax the land in which we lived too much. That is why the Den is the size of a small village."

After breakfast, everyone complemented Haku and Hinata on their cooking. Anko rose to her feet looking at the clock and saw that it was about nine o'clock. "Ok, time to do some training. Haku, Naruto take Shika with you and show him the morning exercises and then get him doing control exercises. Knowing Asuma, he probably slacked hardcore on his teams' training. When noon comes, come back here." With a dual chorus of 'Hai' they were off, followed by Ino. Anko then turned to Hinata. "If you don't mind, I would like to get started on the Moudokuken, unless you'll be helping Shino today."

Hinata smiled. "No, Shino-kun was going to be leaving on a training mission with his father. We actually just hung around with Kiba and Kurenai most of the day."

Anko smiled. "Then, shall we?" Looking to those left at the table, she waved before leaving with Hinata.

Miko stood up, followed by the Nara couple. "Well, it was nice having you over for breakfast. You're welcome to join us any time. But now, I have some studying to do in the archives."

Before leaving Shikaku turned to Miko, "I was wondering it I could read a copy of this book. If one of our core teachings comes from it, I would like to see if anything else in it could be of use."

Miko smiled. "Sure, if you're not busy today, you can join me in the archives."

Shikaku grinned. "All I have planned for today is to train Shika in his bloodline, but that isn't till he returns at noon, so that gives me about three hours of spar time."

----------------------------------------

IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!!!!!!

Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life, depression, and a friends wedding on the side of the country kind of pulled me off my writing. If you ever want a good view at society, take the Greyhound. I would have had this out like a month ago but every time I wrote it, it just sucked. I'm finally happy with the way it turned out. Some people will notice I reposted all my chapters. That's because someone went back and did the Beta work. I am proud to announce Kage Husha is my Beta writer. And for those that don't know what book the litany came from it was Frank Herbert's "Dune". I not only did this to point out that the Naruto-verse is in our VERY distant future but I really like the litany and felt it fit the Nara clan. OK ON TO REVIEWS! (From now on I'd like to thank all my reviews but will be responding to those that leave questions or those that I find particularly interesting)

Sigtrygg: Well as for the error I now have a complaint desk... I mean Beta. As for the line "That's funny so isn't Sakura." It was referring to what Haku had said about Hinata being a 'screamer'. I thought this was obvious but may not of been. As for the Nara's reactions I did that scene three times before it felt believable to me. And as for flashbacks while there fun that doesn't mean they need to be used every time and like you said it came out good without one. I thank you for your continued reading and I enjoy reading your comments.

Barranca: You know I had this figured out but lately I've been on the fence. Who would you like to see him with? While I may not take your suggestion it's always good to know. And I can guaranty it won't be an OC.

The Former PrinceofDDR: Thank you. And as for your question Hiashi is close to Orochimaru's level, maybe half a peg lower.

GaryTheAlmostSignificant: The "HOLY ZOMBIE JESUS AND POPE RACING ON POGO STICKS!" Comment didn't offend but it did conjure an image of said race with System of a Down's song Pogo Blearing in the background! Funny image! As for the sacks of gold and metals, I'd much rather have a cookie. I deserve a cookie don't I? sniff, sniff.

Dragon and Sword Master: I've also been thinking of a Naruto RP and have come down to a decision. I will be using the newer white wolf system because with the template system they use it makes it much easier to work in the bloodlines and such.

spiritwolf30: Ahh I see you think Naruto won't be having fun with Ino, but I'm personally glad to inform you that you're wrong. It will be happening but I just haven't gotten there yet. Be patient that's all I can say.

Kunsi: Personally I would like a list of links to all the stories you come across where Haku is both. I look before I started writing this and only found one so I figured it was still a novel idea. As for "thru through and threw" Ill be sure to try and use them correctly but I'm not sure when I'll be throwing something at the past: ) But we'll see, you never know what'll happen in my writings!

Ohayo, Minna! I'm Kage Husha, and I'm honoured to be here to help Zendura bring out great chapters of this story (even if it is mostly spelling and grammar check). I hope all you fans continue to enjoy this fabulous fic like I do! Also, to answer Zendura, no, you don't deserve _a_ cookie; you deserve whole _sacks_ of cookies! So everybody, send him lots of cookies, OK? Ja ne!


	17. Enter Gaara Stage Right!

Ino loved to wake up this way! It only happened when she slept over at Naruto's. She moaned as the person between her legs sucked on her clit before diving into her depths with their tongue once again. She also felt two different mouths on her chest as each one took its own nipple, the left mouth was more delicate as it swirled around her hardened teat before suckling gently while the right mouth would nip and bite her engorged flesh only to suck on it hard.

Guessing, Ino put Naruto as being between her legs with Hinata on her left and Haku on her right. Opening her eyes, she looked down and she grinned for she had guessed right, but this thought was soon lost to the coordinated attack on her being. She basked in the pleasure as she was brought to her first orgasm of the day, and if this morning was going to be anything like the previous mornings here, it wouldn't be the last.

Naruto smiled down at Ino as he watched her recover from their wake up routine. It had become standard practice to awaken the last to wake with a combined assault. Sitting up, he got Ino's full attention as he slid his rigid cock across her lower lips. Seeing the desire in her eyes, he slowly penetrated her to the base. Naruto loved the feeling of entering slowly the first time every morning, but he quickly picked up the pace as Ino pleaded for more.

He smiled as Haku climbed over Ino to mount Hinata right beside him. Turning to her, they started a deep passionate kiss as they both railed the ones beneath them. Breaking the kiss, they stared into each others eyes and the silent agreement was made, whosever partner came first would win. Of course the game was meaningless, but it always pushed them harder to please the one they were with.

Haku pulled herself from Hinata's luscious pussy to slowly enter her ass. Naruto knew the competition was on now because they both knew Hinata's weak spot was the back door. Grinning, Naruto rolled Ino onto her knees so he could give it to her hard, just how she loved it. Soon Ino was cumming, but Hinata was right behind her as Haku brought her over the edge and into the blinding bliss of orgasm.

As Ino and Hinata reveled in their post orgasmic glow, Naruto pulled Haku onto him as he penetrated her depths. They set a heavy pace as they kissed each others bodies, moving to music only they could hear. They soon found themselves on the peaks of the mountain of pleasure. Naruto bit the mark of their union causing Haku to climax violently as Naruto let his own take him, burying his seed deep within his mate as hers covered their bodies.

As they fell to the futon to catch their breath, Ino smiled. "We better get cleaned up. You guys need to start your training soon, while I have to tend the shop today."

Shika sat on the grass panting. While Naruto had been right about being able to rest a little while and then continue, this was the tenth break he'd taken today. It also didn't help that Miko-sensei had raised his weights this morning. Lucky for him, they only had another hour before noon where they would split up and train in their 'specialties'. He would go with his father and train in controlling his shadow, Naruto would go with Jiraiya and study seals, while Haku went with Miko to study kenjutsu. After two hours of that came one hour of illusion training and then an hour of sparring before they were free for the day.

The thought of sparring made him wince. While sparring had been troublesome before joining the Kitsune, now it was an exercise in staying alive. Since now he could heal broken bones by the next morning, and cuts that would be considered fatal healed in hours, he found he received both on a regular basis in the spars.

But he had to admit, in the past two weeks since his 'adoption', he had improved by leaps and bounds. He could now make a dozen Kage Bunshin. Of course, that could be his new bolstered affinity with the void. He grinned, remembering the first time he used Shadow Bind on his father after the ritual. While his previous record for holding him was twenty three seconds, he shattered it by holding him for one minute and forty two seconds. Considering his father was an elite Jounin that was definitely an improvement. But just yesterday, he broke the three and a half minute mark.

Then there was the thing about his eyes. Under Miko's urging, he pushed chakra into his eyes. Once again, he was able to see the apparitions. This time, however, he noticed he could see shades within the apparition. Miko shone brightly, with a dark outline just like Haku and Anko. Hinata's soul seemed to shine with a purity that almost hurt to look at. Then there was Naruto's. His was an enigma. Naruto was like the other Kitsune, but where his 'Jutsu Bands' were on his soul were blazing white bands. When Shika described the auras to Miko, she guessed he was seeing the state of their souls. Since the Kitsune were demons, they'd never be able to remove all the evil taint, which explained the outer darkness. As for Hinata, she was the poster child of a 'good person, so that explained her aura.

Frowning, Shika remembered that all his newfound power came at a price. Since the void embraced him, he found his ability to do non-shadow based elemental jutsu was nil. His father theorized that when the void joined with him, it removed his innate affinity for the other elements to bolster his power with the Shadow. As his father explained, everyone had a small innate affinity with each of the four base chakra natures (Earth, Air, Fire, and Water), the four higher chakra natures (Lightning, Ice, Nature, and Metal), and the two core natures (Light and Dark). Shika frowned. '_It's a steep handicap, but I won't let it stop me._'

"Shika-kun, what's the matter?" Shika winced. His mind flashed back to how he found himself in his current dilemma.

FLASHBACK

Shika was exploring the forest around the clan house when he heard someone cursing. Heading to the sound, he found the kunoichi that he had defeated in the prelims. Deciding to observe her before acting against her he got comfortable, since the protective illusions would keep him hidden till he made an action towards her.

Kin was pissed, but more than that, she was worried. She had been in this forest for a week and her supplies were nearly gone. "Fucking mission, I don't know why it's so important that the blonde dies. I mean, yeah, he survived that move from the green clad weirdo and he's fast, but that's not enough for Orochimaru to want him dead." A shooting pain went through her seal and she fell to her knees. "Damn it! I'd report to you if I could get out OF THIS FUCKING FOREST!"

Shika frowned. Her mission was clearly to assassinate Naruto. Curious, he pushed some chakra to his eyes. He had to stifle a gasp. Her aura was like most shinobi of the genin ranks, maybe a bit darker. But what caught his attention was the fact she had an onyx black chain wrapped around her neck and it seemed to come from a seal on her neck that, surprisingly, had its own piece of soul. The darkness of the chains also seemed to be polluting the rest of her soul. '_She must have one of the curse seals I've heard Miko and Hokage-sama talk about. I wonder._'

Quickly binding her with his shadow, he jumped down. "So, your mission is to kill Naruto, is it?"

Kin's face lost all color. '_That voice, it couldn't be'_. But, to her horror, it was none other than the one she's supposed to be seducing, "Like I'd tell you!"

Shika smirked. "But you already have. Now, what to do with you" Bringing his hand to his chin, he made a thoughtful 'hmmmm' sound. "I could bring you to the ANBU to be interrogated." He saw the color drain from her face. "But I think I will try something first." Walking up to her, he prepared to do something he had only done to small animals so far.

At his father's insistence, he had learned to pull the soul out of a target with his shadow after an accident where he almost did it to Ino. While he thought he wasn't ready to 'consume' a complete human soul, nor did he think he could bring himself to do it intentionally, he figured he could remove the small shard of the one in the seal to break it. Kin only tried harder to break his hold as he came closer. "If you're going to rape me, I think I'd rather have you bring me to the ANBU."

Shika quirked an eyebrow at this, "No, I'm going to remove the seal on your neck before it most likely destroys your mind." Before she could respond he began to pull at the soul shard. It was obviously from someone that embodied the meaning of evil and that someone was most definitely strong. After a few minutes and a lot of chakra it finally gave way, but something unexpected happened. Instead of crumbling like he thought it would, the seal pulled a piece of him into it. He could hear someone approaching as he caught the unconscious kunoichi.

Miko broke from the foliage to see the unconscious figure of Kin in Shika's arms. "What happened? I felt that you were using a lot of chakra." Looking to Kin's almost colorless face, she frowned. "Don't tell me you took her..."

"No! I would never!" Catching his breath a little, he explained what happened.

Looking at the seal, Miko cringed. "Well Shika, it looks like you completed her seal. Unlike the ones you've heard me talking about, this one is for enslavement. While Orochimaru's human soul can't complete the seals, he seems to have learned that that doesn't stop him from using them. But, when it pulled a piece of your demonic soul into it, it was finished."

Shika frowned. "What do you mean enslavement?"

END FLASHBACK

"No Kin, I was just thinking about the past couple weeks." Sighing, he got back up to continue his exercises. "Troublesome."

"You know, this chakra control method seems kind of extreme, doesn't it?" Kin had a look of concern for him. Miko had explained that the seal worked by completely and utterly endearing the victim to the sealer. At first, Shika was just going to have Kin go her own way… till Miko explained the longer she spent away from him, the more her mind would deteriorate.

Once again stepping on his upturned kunai, he couldn't help but agree. "While it is troublesome, I can feel my control getting better." Looking over to Kin, he smiled. She had gone back to tree climbing. Thinking back, he'd probably be on water walking if Naruto hadn't got him to start tree climbing a couple of weeks before the exam.

Miko was currently shoulder deep in ancient tomes deep in the archives. She was close to finding a solution to the problem with Hinata, but she had hit a wall. All she needed was a source of angelic chakra as concentrated as their demonic chakra was. She either needed an angelic artifact or to get an angel to do them a favor, '_Cha, fat chance of that one._' Looking up, she noticed it was getting close to noon. '_Haku is progressing nicely in Kitsune Kenbu and Kitsune Illusions, Naruto is still struggling a little, but Shika is catching up to Naruto._' Miko grinned. '_Shika has surpassed almost all my expectations. While he doesn't physically improve nearly as fast as Haku or Naruto, his chakra control and reserves have skyrocketed and his bloodline improvement is amazing. To think, he has the power to consume souls. There is no foe on this planet that wouldn't fear such a fate._'

Ino looked out into the moonlit night. For as long as she could remember, the sight of the full moon had had a calming affect on her. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but think things were looking up. She was stirred from her thoughts when she saw the Suna-Nin named Gaara that controlled sand land on the roof she had been sitting on. Remembering what happened when Akai surprised him, she decided to try and remain unnoticed.

Every time the moon shone full, Shukaku would scream for blood without stop, and sometimes he gave in and bathed in the blood of the unfortunate victims that he happened upon. Every person in Suna had come to fear the night of the full moon, just as they feared him. He held his head in his hands as Shukaku screamed, ranted, and raved; calling for the blood of this doomed village to flow. He could feel that someone was close. Didn't they know to stay away? Didn't they understand that he can't stop it? Didn't they know it wasn't him in control, but some sick combination of him and the beast?! Now this person was doomed and he wouldn't be able to keep their blood from staining his hands! He cried out for the person to run, only for it to echo in his mind.

Ino was caught completely off guard as sand wrapped around her neck and pulled her before the Suna-Nin. As the scene of Akai's death played through her mind, she knew she stood no chance physically, so without a second thought she used **Shintenshin** to enter his mind. What she found would change her life forever.

She was in a giant white open space with sand piled here and there. In the middle of the room stood Gaara and she could see a cloud of sand flowing around him. She then saw one of the most terrifying things she would ever see, for behind the figure of Gaara was the caged form of Shukaku, Demon Lord of the Desert. Ino's heart nearly stopped when an arm had come racing out from the weathered cage, only to stop a few feet behind Gaara. The demon was cackling at the smell of her fear.

As she recovered from her fright, she heard something behind her. When she turned, she saw a small child with tears staining his cheeks and a death grip on a worn, brown teddy bear. She then noticed that he had to be Gaara when he was a child.

The child looked at her with regret. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I, I don't want to kill you."

Ino was slightly confused still. "Your name is Gaara, right?" Seeing the child nod, she continued. "Well I'm Ino." Looking behind her at the figure of the older Gaara, she asked, "And who is that?"

The child bowed his head as he answered. "That's me too, but that me is also part of _him_."

Ino could hear the hate and fear in his voice. Then she realized what was going on. All the hours she spent learning psychology from her father finally clicked. When she entered Gaara's mind, she had entered a battlefield. Looking around once again, she started to notice small details that hinted at the war that was waged in this space. The earthen bars of Shukaku's cage seemed nearly worn through, the line of sand leading to the older Gaara feeding the protective cloud of sand, and finally on the floor was a massive seal, but most of it has been covered by the shifting sands. Seeing all of this, she knew Gaara would soon be lost to this world if he didn't get some help.

Turning back to the child, she couldn't stop herself from tearing up. "You're losing this fight, aren't you."

The childlike Gaara just nodded as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. "I don't want to kill people. I don't like it when I'm covered in blood. You have to understand, I wouldn't have killed those people!" Falling to his knees, he cried into his teddy that he held to his chest. "I just want someone, anyone, to be my friend, but I can't have friends because he'll kill them."

Ino knelt before Gaara and embraced him. "I know, I know." She could feel him tense up. "I understand, he makes you do those things, and I'd be glad to be your friend, even knowing it puts me in danger. I think I also can help you, but I need the help of my friends to do it."

**"She's just trying to get away. She hates you just like the rest! We should kill her now!" **The demon obviously didn't like where their conversation was going. **"She'll tell this village of me and the village will kill you!"**

Ino noticed the older Gaara move to attack her. Turning to the younger Gaara, she looked him right in the eyes. "I will help you. I know someone that can seal away the demon for good. I just need to tell him so he can help."

The older Gaara stopped as the younger Gaara's face grew more determined. "Go, Ino-chan, I don't know how long I can hold him, but please stay away. I couldn't bear it if he killed you."

As Ino's form dissolved, she shook her head as she smiled. "I'll save you somehow; I won't lose my newest friend without a fight."

As Ino came to, she noticed the sand had released her and Gaara was holding his head as he screamed in pain. "Don't worry Gaara, I'll find a way to help you!" Quickly she left. She had to get to Miko and Jiraiya. They'd know how to help.

Shika collapsed onto his futon. After dinner, Naruto got him to have a race with him, Lee, and Haku around Konoha, the entirety of Konoha, for twenty laps. Naruto won by only half a second with Lee coming in second, Haku was only five seconds behind Lee, and Shika lost out finishing seventeen minutes behind Haku. '_It's not like I even expected to be close. They've been training harder for longer and I tend to concentrate my training on my chakra control and reserves.'_

Kin smiled down at him while leaning over his prone figure. "Shika-kun, do you want me to get you a shower ready? If not, I'm going to take one."

Shika was too comfortable to move. "You can take yours first, I just want to lay here for a while."

Shika noticed Kin hesitate and a blush cross her cheeks before utterly surprising him. "We could always take a shower together, if you want to."

Shika noticed she looked away while waiting for his answer, and while he could feel his body was all for the idea, he just couldn't help but think he'd be taking advantage of her. "Kin, are you sure? You remember what Miko-sensei said about your seal. I don't want to take advantage of you. Would the you from before the seal agree with this?"

Kin kneeled down next to him with her head bowed. "I, I don't know if the old me would agree with this, but I know I do now." Hiding her face from view, she continued. "I've done it before, but this would be the first time I've wanted to."

Suddenly Shika remembered her fear of him raping her in the forest. "You've been raped before, haven't you?"

Shika could see her head nod slightly before she continued. "In the Village of Sound, it's not uncommon for the strong to take the weak. Luckily, I had Tayuya to look after me but when she went out with the rest of the Sound Five on missions it was horrible. Sometimes I was able to hide or escape, but sometimes I wasn't so lucky." Shika could see the tears falling to the floor as she continued. "I can also understand if you don't want me because of this. I'm not sure anyone would want someone as used and dirty as me." Kin was surprised when she felt Shika's lips against her own. She was sure he would want nothing to do with her after she told him, but here he was kissing her.

When Shika broke the kiss, he looked straight into her eyes. "Kin, what happened to you was not your fault, nor do I think you're 'dirty' because of it. It must have taken a lot to tell me. You must understand that the reason I hesitate to do those kinds of things with you is because I don't want to be like the men in Sound. If I ever were to meet one of them in person, I don't think I could stop myself from ripping out his soul." Shika noticed a small smile grace Kin's face. She obviously liked the idea of her tormenters' deaths. "I also think we're too young for this. I mean, we're only twelve. We'll have plenty of time for this later."

"Shika please let me do this. You've been so good to me. No one has ever cared for me except for Tayuya, and with the upcoming invasion, I can't help but think one of us won't make it." Kin could see Shika thinking about her offer, so she decided to try and help him along by gently rubbing his bulge as she took his lips.

Shika groaned as he felt her hand on his hardened dick. It became increasingly hard to refuse her offer as she continued her sexual assault. Giving in, he deepened the kiss as their tongues met. Shika was surprised when Kin broke the kiss and pushed him down, but seeing her smirk and the desire in her eyes he went along with it.

Kin crawled above Shika before gently brushing his face with her left hand. "Let me do all the work. This is my gift to you so just sit back and enjoy." Seeing him nod, she grinned. Running her hands down his chest, she gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him. Once he was free of his shirt, she kissed him as she ran her hands over his chest. He was still a bit lanky, but she could feel the growing muscles under his skin. Deciding that she too was overdressed, she removed her shirt to reveal her small bust. She moaned into her masters' mouth as she felt his hands run up her sides and over her chest. She grinned inwardly as she moved her hands to remove his pants. Sliding down his body, she pulled his cock from its restraints and gave it a lick.

Shika groaned as Kin dragged her tongue around the head of his member and down around his balls. His world suddenly contracted as she took him into her velvety mouth and started to suck. He unconsciously bucked his hips as she started a slow up and down movement. These new sensations were really getting to him. He could feel that he would cum soon.

Looking down at the sight of Kin working on his cock, he groaned as he tried to warn her. "K-Kin, if you k-keep this up I-I'll cum so-oon." He saw her look up at him and grin as she sucked hard, causing his head to fall back. She seemed to double her efforts and he soon fell victim to her mouth.

Kin could feel herself hit her peak when he exploded into her waiting mouth and she devoured his seed. Hearing his cries of pleasure only fueled her own as her body was wracked with its own bliss.

As they both came down, Shika noticed Kin was still licking and fondling his cock. "Kin, that was amazing. Thank you."

Kin's grin looked absolutely predatory. "We're not done yet. That was just the warm up." That statement and look alone could have brought him back up without her helpful hands. It was at this point that he noticed that Kin was completely nude, as was he. As Kin kissed and licked her way back up his body, he let the question of when this happened go to savor the sensations his lover was giving him. As their mouths met, he could feel her rub his hardness with her outer lips.

As she rose from their kiss, he could feel her hand guide him to her as she stared down into his eyes. "It's now time for the main course." And with those words, she took him to the base. His mind was reeling from the indescribable pleasure that their union brought him as she slowly drew herself up only to plunge back down.

Kin was caught unprepared. It had never felt like this. This was like drowning in a sea of ecstasy. Was this the difference that love made? Even the times her rapist's had brought her traitorous body to orgasm, it could never compare with just having Shika within her. As she rode Shika, she gasped when she felt him capture one of her nipples in his mouth as he pinched and rubbed its twin. She cried out when he met her trusts with his own. She pulled his mouth from her breast and kissed him deeply. Their writhing bodies continued their journey to the peaks of heaven as they each silently whispered promises to be there for the other always. And then it happened, Kin felt her insides melt as her orgasm hit her only to be fueled more as Shika convulsed and filled her with his demonic seed. Screaming each others names, they climaxed together.

They both fell to the futon gasping for air, but still holding each other. There they lay for what seemed to be hours when a knock at the door brought them both back to reality. Naruto's voice came through the door. "Clan meeting starts in ten minutes. You might want to hurry and wash up, Sarutobi and Jiraiya will be present."

Shika let out a sigh. "We'll be there, and thanks for the heads up." Looking over, he could see she also realized that everyone in the house most likely heard them. "Let's get cleaned up. While I enjoyed it immensely, and look forward to doing it again if you want, I don't really want to smell and look like we just got done having wild and passionate sex in front of the Hokage."

Kin couldn't hold back her grin. "Oh, we'll be doing this again, but you're right. After all, he agreed to my defecting to the Leaf after the invasion." Getting a quick kiss before rising, she led him into the bathroom. "Too bad we have to hurry or this could be a whole lot more fun."

Shika grinned, "Maybe next time."

Ino hoped to any god that was listening that they would agree to help her save Gaara. She had just finished telling the Hokage, Jiraiya, Miko, and the rest of the Kitsune Clan about what she learned.

Jiraiya was the first to speak. "Can you tell me what the seal looked like?"

Thinking back, she frowned. "Not really, most of it was covered in sand, as if to block its effects." Seeing Jiraiya's frown deepen, she tried to remember something. "If I had to guess, it was three circles inside a big circle, but that's all I can say. I didn't get a good enough view to read any of the markings."

Jiraiya sighed. "Well its better than nothing. From your description, I'd say they used a three point elemental seal to contain Shukaku."

Miko nearly choked on her tea, "That's like trying to seal up a dam with a piece of chewing gum! It's a wonder he lasted this long." Seeing Ino start to get even more worried, she turned to Jiraiya. "Can you strengthen the seal? Or perhaps reinforce it with another?"

Every eye was on Jiraiya as he pondered the possibilities. After a long mental debate, he sighed. "No, I'm afraid in its weakened state that any attempt to do either would kill Gaara in the process and possibly free Shukaku." Turning to a nearly hysteric Ino, he frowned. "I hate to say this, but the only way to free him of his demon would be to kill him while the seal still has the power to hold Shukaku at bay."

Ino rose from her seat as she slammed her fist into the table. "You can't kill him! I made a promise I'd help him and, so help me, I'll go back in there and fight the demon myself if I have to!"

Jiraiya rose and countered her argument. "Just so he can see Shukaku kill you in person? That could be the final straw that releases the demon! We can NOT let that happen!"

Soon almost everyone was in the debate. Miko, Anko, and Sarutobi had to regrettably side with Jiraiya that he had to be killed to stop Shukaku, while Naruto, Haku, and Hinata sided with Ino that there must be something short of killing him that they could do. Kin refused to take a side until Shika chose, but he seemed to be deep within his own thoughts.

The debate lasted for at least a half hour before Shika rose to his feet. "Quiet! I purpose a third option." Seeing everyone quiet down and look to him, he continued. "We can not kill him. It would be against our very own moral code. In any other village he would be killed without thought, but here in Konoha we value the individual as greatly as the whole. We never leave our own behind, even at the sake of the mission! But we also can not let Shukaku escape for he would kill many of our shinobi and civilians in the fight to destroy him, so Shukaku needs to be killed." Looking over to Ino, he smiled. "That is why I volunteer to remove Shukaku's soul from the seal. If I'm right, it will leave Gaara unharmed and the problem will be solved."

Miko was the first to object, if not the loudest. "You're not strong enough to try something like that! A shard of Orochimaru nearly completely exhausted you! This is an entire demonic soul you're talking about! And not even a weak one, no you're going after Shukaku, Lord of the Desert, and Bijou of the Tanuki Clan! Even if you do succeed, what effect will it have on you? Do you know the effects of consuming the soul of the truly damned might be? Let alone the amount of chakra he controls! We Kitsune may be the strongest of the demon clans, but we are also one the more virtuous! Shukaku is one of the most sadistic, treacherous, and down right evil demons of the Bijou. Only the Orochi could out do him in pure villainy, and he's almost as treacherous as the Neko, but no-one is as sadistic as him! Just look at what he's doing right now! He constantly torments this boy by scaring away everyone that'd befriend him, killing the ones that keep trying, and forcing this boy to commit horrendous massacres and bathe in the blood of the innocent!"

"AND THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO TRY! FROM WHAT I HEAR, I'M LUCKY MY FATHER WAS ABLE TO SEAL KYUUBI AS WELL AS HE DID OR I'D BE JUST LIKE HIM!" Bowing his head, Naruto continued with a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine and dared them to speak up. "Would you scream for my death if our positions were reversed? Does not his innocence make any difference in this? I can not and WILL not condemn someone for what is not their sin!" He looked straight at Jiraiya. "Now, from what I understand, there is no reason Gaara's seal can't be replaced."

Jiraiya frowned at his apprentice. "Don't you remember the fact that one elemental seal can not be placed over another?! Add to that the fact that only at least an eight element seal would be needed for the purpose of holding the demon at bay and you come to the conclusion that nothing can be done."

Naruto's smile could not be held back. "But the Shiki Fuuin is not an elemental seal."

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi paled at this before objecting. "We will not let you sacrifice yourself for this! I will not let you follow your father that way!"

The smile on Naruto's face turned absolutely devious. "I wasn't planning on giving my soul as payment." He turned to Shika. "Well, I hope that's not your price for this favor, though I'd have to say I just might do it if it is anyway." Seeing Shikamaru smirk and everyone's undivided attention on him, he explained. "The reason the Shiki Fuuin is so strong is because it uses Shinigami's chakra to power the seal. While Shikamaru is not Shinigami, his chakra has taken on the attributes of it. So, if Shika can put out enough chakra to power the seal, Shukaku will be powerless to fight Shika's attempt to consume him, thus leaving all that left over chakra sealed within Gaara and Shika with a full tummy."

Jiraiya still had one last argument. "So Gaara is just going to let Shika here waltz up and start drawing the intricate seals of the Shiki Fuuin on him then watch as Shika begins to feed his chakra into it to complete it?"

Naruto's face went back to being serious as he stared at Jiraiya. "No I don't. I will have to use the **Fuu****taitoku: Hankou Itashikata**** (Seal Mastery: Sealing Method)**."

What is Naruto talking about? What will happen to Gaara? Will Orochimaru's invasion succeed? Will Shukaku give Shika gas? Find out in the next chapter of ASLDM Chunin Exam Finals: Kickin' It Into High Gear!

OK so I'm back to a good writing pace. I have over 200 reviews now on FF alone! I'm glad to have so many people that enjoy me writing! Oh and here's that clothing update!

Naruto: Black tee-shirt with long-sleeve mesh undershirt and a metal bracer on his left arm. On his lower body are black shinobi pants with combat boots. Over all this he wears a sleeveless black trench coat with the kanji for 'Pariah' on the back. Strangely he doesn't were any shuriken or kunai holsters anywhere on his person but his hitai-ate is tied tightly to his forehead..

Haku: White blizzard-print battle dress slit waist high on both sides with laced on sleeves for added mobility. Around her waist is a blue ocean-print obi that holds her ninja-to horizontally behind her. She also wears a mesh body suit and blue shinobi sandals. Hidden thru-out her clothing is dozens of senbon and senbon holsters. She uses a black choker to attach the hitai-ate plate to instead of a traditional headband.

Miko: Traditional Shrine Maiden attire of a deep red hakama with a white kimono shirt and a red cord holding back her long white hair. On her feet she wears tabi socks and geta sandals. Her katana is ever present on her hip unless in her hand.

Shika: Black tee-shirt with long sleeve undershirt and a black version of his utility vest adorn his torso while he wears black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals on his lover body. On his right leg he keeps a kunai holster and on his left hip is a utility pouch and his hitai-ate is tied to his left arm.

Anko: Cannon except for a leather choker with a metal ring attached to the front.

Hinata: Cannon except for the necklace of an angelic figure protecting two foxes.

Everyone else is completely cannon as it comes to clothing. Ok, now since that's done on to the reviews!

Phantom Kitsune: Try 'Training for the Job' it is one of the few fics that do the Naru/Saku pairing well. Kage Husha here – this is true. That is an excellent Naru/Saku fic…and it's HUGE! Over 66 chapters, so it's a good, long read! Zen- Actually it's been updated recently. Its now up to 69 chapters!

mintfresh: Glad you liked the Dune reference! As for other references to our culture, not so much. I'm kind of thinking of having Nara Shikaku trying to emulate the 'Prana-Bindu' completely after reading the books, but I'm on the fence about it.

SealingMaster: Fanworks huh. Damn I haven't updated there in forever... Opps! No problem on waiting to review. I usually wait until I have a question or can bring something to the discussion. As for Orochimaru you'll have to wait and see! As for this turning into Naru/Shika, you might not want Kin hear you list Shika in a pairing that doesn't include her. RANTS! One a day keeps the aneurysm away!

Violet Shadows: Shika will get tails and fox ears when he reaches that level, he's just not there yet. Remember Haku was trained by a Jounin since an early age and Naruto has his mothers' bloodline to help his training. With people improving at different speeds you're bound to end up with power gaps between them.

WS: Glad you like the story! As for grammar, you sound like my high school English teachers and I'll tell you what I told them. "I understand you want my work to be in a grammatically correct form, but I neither have the time nor patience to adhere to the idiosyncrasies of a language I have such a complete and utter loathing of. While I do plan on learning another language to use instead of English, until then I will continue to use my bastardized and simplified version of said language. I will not curb my ability to write a creative and meaningful work just to please you. And while I enjoy writing, reading my own work ten times just to comb out errors is not my job as a writer. That technically falls under the editor or beta (At the time my friend Eli and now Kage Husha) so if you have a problem talk to "them." And do you know what he did. He gave me an 89 on it saying my rant wasn't quite "A" worthy, but was still good. Hurray for Hippy Liberal English Teachers! – It's Kage Husha again…WS, TRUST ME…I know how bad his grammar is, why do you think I volunteered to be his BETA? You want worse? Check out _The Person I Admire _by Gadalla Rune…makes me want to gouge out my eyes when I read it.

trulywicked: COOKIES::GLOMP:: As for Neji you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that! As for Shika and Kin I think I answered that one in this chapter!

Choaswizkid: COOKIES! Humm Ode flavor is surprisingly good!

spiritwolf30: Humm everyone in my story is currently accounted for as far as pairing go. I have the full list but would like to keep them under wraps as to make them a surprise. And believe me some of them are going to be surprising while others just make sense when you think about it.

Thanks to the rest of my reviews, remember if you have questions I just might answer them if I don't think the answer would give anything away!


	18. Chunin Finals and Oroteme's After Party

Naruto looked around the stadium and frowned. Sasuke wasn't there and that worried him. Naruto had heard from Miko that Sasuke and Kakashi were attacked while out training for the upcoming finals. Kakashi had sent them a message saying they were fine, but Sound was now down three Chuunin and a low Jounin. Apparently, Sasuke fought two of the Chuunin while Kakashi dealt with the Jounin and third Chuunin, but Sasuke had to use the cursed seal. While Sasuke was a complete and total ass, Naruto still didn't like the idea of him being Orochimaru's plaything.

The exam proctor continued to chew the senbon in his mouth as he looked over all the finalists. He had just finished telling them the rules after the Hokage's speech. "Will everyone but Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please move to the contestants' balcony?"

Neji sneered at Naruto. "You cannot hope to defeat me. I am ..."

Naruto cut Neji off before he could continue. "Neji, you can take your fate speech and shove it. I can't wait to kick your ass so nothing you can say will make me quit."

Hiashi looked down at the arena. Neji was a sure bet to win. Even with the training he'd been doing, Naruto stood no chance against the prodigy of the Hyuuga in his eyes. "Hanabi, watch closely as Neji takes care of the Uzumaki brat"

Hanabi was worried. She knew her sister cared for the boy Neji was about to wipe the floor with. She just hoped Naruto would live to see tomorrow.

The man chewing the senbon looked to both contestants and grinned. If rumors were true about the Uzumaki, this match was going to be interesting. "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji… BEGIN!"

Both contestants started with calling their techniques, "Byakugan!" "Kage Bunshin!"

Neji frowned. There was a mass of Naruto's surrounding him, but what worried him slightly was the fact he couldn't tell which one was real. Taking one of the defensive Jyuuken stances, he waited. The one that attacked the least would most likely be the real one and once he found the real one, the match was over.

With a thought, Naruto sent in about twenty five clones to test his opponent. Neji quickly began to tear through the small army with precise strikes and fluid movements. Neji seemed to glide through the mass as he dispelled them quickly. Seeing the last of the group attack together he grinned and yelled "Kaiten" as he was surrounded by a dome of chakra and the clones dispelled.

Naruto grinned. "Your Jyuuken is impressive, but it's also your crutch." Flying through hand seals, he let out a massive chakra pulse directed at Neji.

All those without doujutsu thought he had fumbled a jutsu, but then they noticed Neji shaking his head with his hands to his eyes, as if in pain. Those with doujutsu saw Naruto flare a large amount of chakra just like a camera bulb, thus blinding Neji.

While Neji was temporarily stunned, Naruto sent in five clones while seven more started the seals for Heki Dageki. As the first five approached, Neji regained his normal sight. Seeing the attack coming, he yelled "Kaiten" as he began the defensive spin to dispel them, but not before the second wave finished their seals. Seeing the same combo used on Lee, Neji blocked high when the first clone came in low just after his Kaiten finished.

Naruto grinned as Neji fell into his trap. Knowing Neji would remember this combo, he had the first clone cancel his jutsu and go in low.

With an agonizing crunch, Neji realized he'd been had as the clone below him used the same kick used for setting up the Lotus. As he sailed into the air, he watched in veiled horror as three clones awaited him above. The first moved to strike his face so Neji guarded his abdomen only to take a hit in the face by the second clone that he thought was going for an axle kick as the first hit his guard. The hit to his face caused him to rotate just enough for the third to plant a nasty axle kick in Neji's back that sent him flying towards the ground. As he fell, Neji noticed that two clones awaited him on the ground and seemed to be readying to uppercut his falling form. Moving into a more defensive position with his arms in front of him, he was surprised when the clones caught him instead of attacking, but realized he was now being held in place as the last clone nailed him in the chest, cracking a couple ribs. Gasping for breath, he was dropped to his knees as the clones holding him dispersed.

Neji looked up as he heard someone clapping. "Not bad, Neji, I would have thought you'd have been stunned for longer after the chakra flare, but you recovered enough to attempt to block my attack. While you surprised me with your use of Kaiten, it too is easily avoided if one knows the trick to it."

While Naruto was talking, Neji had activated his Byakugan and noticed this clone had a lot more chakra than the others. Neji moved into a special stance as he proclaimed his victory with the name of his next attack. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Neji's smirked as Naruto seemed to freeze in his shock. Neji suddenly exploded forward and started his assault on Naruto's tenketsu. After the attack, Neji took up his normal Jyuuken stance about ten meters away from Naruto. "This match is over; I've sealed your tenketsu!"

Suddenly, Naruto smiled before exploding, throwing up a cloud. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped as they noticed Neji was up to his neck in the ground while Naruto was above him with a kunai to his throat. "Did someone forget to tell you my clones go boom?"

Genma grinned, he had seen Naruto go underground after he blinded Neji so he called the match as he saw it. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto, Flawless Victory!" The crowd went silent for a second before they broke out in cheers, boo's, and calls for the 'Demon Brats' disqualification. Hiashi was not pleased. Beside him, Hanabi was silently glad Naruto won, but now feared what her father might do to 'regain the Hyuuga honor'.

Pulling Neji out of the dirt, Naruto looked him in the eyes. "Do you know why you lost Neji?"

Neji looked to the blond and scowled as he left the arena. "I have no need for your speeches of friendship and tree hugger bullshit."

Naruto followed Neji into the hallway that lead out of the arena and put him against the wall once they were out of sight of others. "That is not why you lost. You fight so hard against the main house of the Hyuuga, but you also wear their leash with pride." Letting Neji go, Naruto turned his back to him. "The Byakugan is not perfect, nor is it the answer to everything. I exploited almost every flaw I know about it in our match. I had my clones attack as I set up the flare to blind you. Once you were stunned, I used Inner Decapitation to send myself underground where I knew you'd never look. I then set up the two wave attack of my taijutsu style. While the first wave was destroyed by your Kaiten, its flaw was exploited when the second wave attacked during the spins slow down. Unable to see through my deceptions you were pummeled by my attacks until you were on your knees before one of my explosive clones. I knew you would reactivate your Byakugan, so I gave him more chakra than the rest. You fell for it and attacked him with all that you had left only to see your victory go out with a bang."

Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around. "What do you know of their leash?" Ripping off his headband and bandages underneath in one motion, he revealed the caged bird seal. "This is my leash. At any time _they_ could activate this and my body would be wracked by unimaginable pain or, if they want, they can just let it kill me!"

When Neji saw Naruto's smirk, he was going to Jyuuken his ass right there, but what Naruto said next stopped him cold. "What would you do if that leash was broken? Come to me once everything is over and we'll talk more about this."

As Naruto made his way up the stairs to the contestants' balcony, Neji stood there in the hall in shocked silence before falling deep into his thoughts. '_I have always dreamed of being free, but what would I do with that freedom? Hiashi and the Hyuuga council would have me executed if my seal was removed._' Heading to the infirmary, he was buried in his thoughts.

As Naruto entered the balcony, he looked to Shika. "Did I miss anything?"

Shika shook his head. "No, the Uchiha is late still."

Just then, Genma's voice was heard. "The match between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke will be postponed. Would Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please enter the stadium?"

Temari smirked as she whipped out her fan and glided down to the arena floor. She looked up at Shika. "Come on you lazy ass, get down here!"

Shika was going to quit when Naruto walked up next to him. "If you quit, then Miko-sensei and Anko-sensei will most likely quadruple your training."

Shika frowned as he grumbled out a 'troublesome' and jumped down.

Genma yelled for them to start, and immediately Temari sent a wave of cutting winds at the shadow user as he dived out of the way. Shika continued to dodge the blasts of deadly air as he formulated his plan. He didn't want to show any more power than he had at the prelims, so his options were limited. When he dived behind the tree in the stadium, he made one kage bunshin and had it run out from behind the tree and circle around to the other side of the stadium as he jumped up into the branches.

Temari was starting to get frustrated as her opponent only seemed to want to avoid her. Suddenly, she noticed his shadow come flying at her so she jumped back against the tree. Smiling, she was about to gloat but found herself unable to move, "How?"

Shika jumped down in front of her. She then noticed that a shadow hand was creeping up her body. "I made a Kage Bunshin when I dived behind the tree. As you tried to hit it, it corralled you into position for my attack. Now, forfeit or I'll have to choke you until you fall unconscious."

Temari grinned as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and used her tongue to swipe it across the hidden summon tattoo on the inside of her cheek. Suddenly, two three foot long ferrets appeared at her side and attacked Shika.

Cursing, Shika jumped back as he canceled his technique. As the summons pressed their attack, Shika made two more kage bunshin. Sending the two he just made at Temari. he and his earlier clone fought the ferrets. As the clone distracted the ferrets Shika used one of his new family techniques his father taught him. "Kage Nui!" Just as the summons finished off the clone, two black tendrils pierced them both, sending them back where they came from.

Temari hated close quarters fighting, but she had only been able to hit one of the clones before the other got to her. Grinning, she noticed an opening and slammed her closed fan into its gut, but instead of dispelling it took the hit and slammed a chakra infused fist down onto her fan, bending it so it couldn't be opened. Temari tried to swing her fan at him again, but she couldn't move. She then noticed the Shika that had been with her summons had got her with a shadow bind and made her drop her fan.

Shika quickly put a kunai to her neck and looked to the examiner. "This match is over."

Genma nodded and called it. "Winner, Nara Shikamaru."

Temari looked to the Shika she had been fighting. "How did you take the hit? You're only a clone."

Shika smirked as the one shadow binding her dispelled. "How troublesome, well when I saw you move to strike my clone I did a **Kawarimi** with it so I could disable your fan and surprise you long enough to bind you again." Shika then bent down and picked up her fan. "I'm sorry I had to damage this." Handing it to Temari, he smiled. "But you can beat me up for it later." Shika then ran off and jumped up to the competitor stand.

As Temari walked out of the arena to find a place in the stands, she noticed a piece of paper wedged in her fan. Taking it out and unfolding it, she noticed it was a note written to her.

_Temari _

_I know you still might be mad about our match, but please listen. We know about Gaara and we believe we can help get rid of Shukaku's influence over him so he can finally be himself. I hope you are like any normal sister and wish to help your brother. I'm taking a huge chance telling you this, but we know about the invasion. Once it starts, I'm sure Gaara is supposed to unleash the demon on the village. If you want our help, try and keep him from releasing it and take him to the outlying forest. Naruto,the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and I have devised a way to help Gaara without killing him, but need to be away from the fighting to do it. By now, you are either running to inform your superior about us knowing or you are still reading this. If you're still reading, then you must care for Gaara. His life is in your hands. Show him that you care by letting us help. _

_Shikamaru _

Temari was stunned. Someone could help Gaara? The seal masters of Suna had said it was impossible, but he said Jiraiya had helped. Everyone in the ninja profession knew that Jiraiya was the leading expert on seals, just as Tsunade was the best medic-nin, and Orochimaru was the foremost ninjutsu specialist, second only to the Third Hokage. That is why they were the Sannin. They were the best! Now, one of them supposedly had come up with a way to free Gaara.

She heard Kankuro being called to the stadium, only for the match to be called in his opponents' favor. Seeing her brother come down the stairs, she came out of her thoughts. "Kankuro, do you believe Gaara's still in there somewhere?"

The puppet-nin was taken back by her question. "I'd like to think so, but ever since our aunt tried to kill him, he's been so withdrawn and bloodthirsty."

Temari frowned. "Our father is a sick, demented fuck. He once tried to get me to kill Gaara..."

Kankuro also frowned. "Yeah, same here..." After a minute, he looked to his sister. "Why do you ask? You know nothing can be done."

Temari then handed him the note. As he read it, she could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I say we go for it Kankuro. What about you?"

"Father would be pissed, the invasion would probably fail, and we'd be considered traitors to Suna." Kankuro grinned. "But if they can help Gaara, then I say go for it. Who knows, maybe they'll have a use for a couple ninja here afterwards."

Haku was slightly pissed. Her opponent was found dead a couple weeks ago and now there was another ten minute wait before they were going to disqualify Sasuke for being late. Kin told them that it would all start during Gaara's first fight, so that meant she was screwed out of her chance to get a promotion. She was going to make the invaders PAY for fucking up her chance!

Naruto could feel that Haku was mad and walked over and hugged her. Whispering, so only she could hear, he tried to soothe her anger. "Please calm down, Tenshi-chan. I know you wanted to fight, but please be careful. I don't want to lose you or the baby. If things get too rough, run to the house. With Miko's illusions, it's the safest place in Konoha." Feeling her nod, he let out a sigh as he held her close.

Just as Genma was about to call the match, a swirl of leaves appeared with Kakashi and Sasuke in the middle of the arena. Kakashi gave a quick nod to Genma, then he shushined up to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, we got lost on the road..."

"That'll be all Kakashi." He held up his hand to stop the Jounin. "I have heard that excuse too often lately."

Kakashi bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama," He then shushined to tell the other Jounin to prepare. He had been waylaid by more Sand and Sound Nin. But what he was worried about was his response. It meant that others had been attacked coming into the village. They had obviously been trying to capture Sasuke before the invasion.

Noticing Gaara use Sand Shushin to take his place, Genma looked up and, seeing a nod from the Hokage, announced the next match. "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara START!"

Sasuke didn't wait another second and dashed forward only to be met by a wall of sand, but with a quick side step and pivot he sent a hail of kunai towards Gaara, only for them to be blocked by the sand still swirling about the red haired ninja. Seeing this, Sasuke scowled before his instincts screamed for him to move so he dived to the side as the wall of sand that blocked his earlier rush exploded outward with vicious looking serrated spikes.

Knowing that he would have to get serious, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged again. Dodging various attacks from the sand itself, he closed in and began some hand seals. "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" The huge fireball slammed against its intended target. Retreating, Sasuke smirked. He had seen it hit Gaara dead on. His smirk fell, however, as the fire cleared, revealing a wall of sand that looked slightly glazed.

But he found he didn't have time to curse as the sand went on the offensive. Jumping to the side to avoid a spear of sand, he landed in a roll to avoid three more. Quickly getting to his feet and running he jumped, spun, and dived, trying to avoid becoming skewered. Running up the wall, he flew through hand seals before turning around and crying out "KATON: RYUUDAN NO JUTSU". A dragon of fire raced from the flames being spewed from the Uchiha's mouth and shot towards the redhead. The sand lashed out, but the dragon weaved its way past its defenses before swirling around Gaara, making a pillar of fire.

Everyone was silent as the flames started to clear. The Uchiha mastery of fire seemed to run strong in Sasuke to be able to manipulate the dragon to such a degree. Orochimaru was giddy with anticipation, his newest investment was proving itself better and better every time he saw it.

This was the closest Sasuke had ever come to smiling in joy. Nothing could survive that inferno, but then his enhanced eyes noticed the shape of a dome through the dying flames. Scowling, he decided to use the first jutsu his wonderful eyes had stolen. Making the hand seals, he concentrated on the jutsu.

Up in the stands, Kakashi's face went pale as Gai turned to him with a scowl. "Kakashi, you have proved yourself most unyouthful in teaching that jutsu to one so young."

"I didn't teach him that." All the Jounin looked to Kakashi as he stared at his student. As the Chidori flared into life, he felt both pain and pride in his heart. Pride, that his student could control the difficult jutsu and pain, that he had taken it without so much as asking. Was this what his sensei had felt when he copied the Kage Bunshin? "He must have copied it when I used it to kill the Sound Jounin that attacked us." Arashi had been mad enough to suspend him from missions for a week, but also told him that all he had needed to do was ask and he would have shown him the jutsu. It was that fact he had stolen it from a comrade that was wrong.

Suddenly, Sasuke charged the sphere of sand, using his Sharingan to dodge the deadly sand that rushed out to stop him. With the battle cry of "Chidori" he plunged his fist into the sphere. Feeling a distinct wetness surround his hand, he knew he had hit home. But then, the sand around his arm started to tighten, so using a fair amount of chakra he wrenched his arm free and jumped away. When he landed back on the wall he noticed the dome of sand fall, revealing the bloodied form of Gaara. It seems he had hit the Suna ninja in the left side of his abdomen.

Genma was about to call the match and get the medics when the most astounding thing happened. The sand from the gourd was slowly flowing into the wound and was turning into the missing flesh as Gaara had his hands on his head. As this happened, explosions rang out across Konoha and the Hokage booth. The invasion had begun.

Sasuke noticed feathers floating in the air and quickly realizing it was a genjutsu, dispelled it. Looking around for its source, he noticed all the civilians fall asleep as the ninja in the crowd finished dispelling it for themselves. As he turned to look at Gaara, the area of the wall only five feet away exploded sending him to the ground as Sand and Sound ninja made their way into the arena. Being so close to the explosion had his ears ringing and his vision swimming, but he didn't miss Gaara's teammates taking his opponent away. He then saw Naruto yell to Shikamaru as they followed quickly behind the Suna siblings. Getting to his feet shakily, he started to follow slowly. They were not going to steal his kill.

Haku and Hinata were trying to make their way to the academy to help evacuate the children, but they were currently being blocked by a Sound Jounin and his team of Chuunin. Haku noticed the way they leered at her and Hinata. Deciding not to screw around, she unsheathed her ninja-to and made the hand seals for her ice needle jutsu. Spinning slowly as she lifted her blade above her head, she released a couple gallons of water, making a liquid ribbon that surrounded her all the while continuing the seals.

One of the Chuunin glared. "That's a pretty move, but useless!" Charging forward with a kunai drawn, he had just volunteered to be her first victim. Before he made it half way to Haku, he was suddenly impaled by seemingly hundreds of icy needles. Seeing another Chuunin finish making hand seals holding the tiger seal at the end, she used her water manipulation to perform the Water Encampment Wall just as a Grand Fireball slammed into the water.

Hinata too decided not to waste time and activated her Byakugan and charged the nearest Chuunin. Naruto's words that morning were fresh in her memory. '_I'm entrusting you to protect our family. I know you're stronger than you think you are. Give no quarter to your enemies, for they will give none to you._' With a fluid grace of a dancer, Hinata stepped into her opponents' guard as he tried to punch her and delivered three Jyuuken strikes that destroyed his left kidney, his liver, and his heart before leaping back to prepare for her next attack. Seeing the only remaining Chuunin finish his flame jutsu that had been aimed at Haku, she went for the Jounin.

As she approached the Jounin, he made some hand seals before clapping his hands together, creating a thunderclap of noise forcing Hinata to scramble into a defensive stance as she felt blood drip from her ears. Looking over, she saw Haku's wall of water fall as ten senbon imbedded themselves into the last Chuunin's neck. The water must have acted as a sound suppressor because she seemed unaffected by the Jounin's attack. Hinata also saw the Jounin throw a brace of kunai at herself. Diving into a roll she managed to dodge all the kunai, but the Jounin only smiled as he made the release hand seal. Suddenly Hinata's world was nothing but pain as the body of the Chuunin she killed earlier exploded, sending her into a nearby wall hard enough to knock her unconscious.

When Haku saw Hinata slump to the ground in an unmoving mass, something inside snapped. She had not marked Hinata, but in her mind the shy young girl was no less her mate than Naruto. Something inside her screamed for blood, pain, _vengeance_...

The Jounin just sneered at Hinata's fallen form. That is until mirrors of some sort arose out of the water that covered the ground after the other kunoichi's water wall fell. In less than a second, he was completely surrounded by the icy objects. He noticed that Haku walked into one and appeared in them all. When all the images pulled out a handful of senbon, he started to worry.

Haku's rage boiled forth like a thick mist. "**_You have killed that which is mine. For this, you will die… slowly._**" Haku then commenced to hit every pressure point she knew that would cause pain without causing death or unconsciousness, and she knew many. Then, she systematically started rupturing every organ in his body except for his lungs, heart and brain. It took the man several minutes to die after this, but to Haku it wasn't enough. If Shikamaru was here, she would plead for him to give her his soul so she could torture it for all eternity. She was snapped out of her morbid thoughts as she heard a groan. Turning around, she saw Hinata slowly coming to. The pain in her heart lifted as she realized her lover wasn't dead after all. Quickly scrambling to Hinata's side, she looked her over for wounds. Besides a couple broken ribs from the impact and burns from the blast, she seemed fine.

As Hinata came to, she noticed Haku kneeling over her and that her lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything. Then she remembered the Sound ninja's jutsu. "Haku, I can't hear you. I think that Jounin's jutsu damaged my ears, hold on." Using her Byakugan, she looked at her own inner ears. Both had been completely ruptured. Then she noticed the broken ribs. "My ears are blown and I have two broken ribs, but I can continue." Haku nodded and helped Hinata to stand. After making sure Hinata would be able to move, they continued to the academy.

Smiling as four more bodies dropped dead with kunai lodged in their throats, Anko looked around and found her coat. It laid torn to shreds, lightly whipping in the wind. Taking the kunai that were hidden within, she tucked them into her mesh top. Once again taking in the scene, she couldn't help but smile. There must have been at least two entire platoons of Sound ninja dead at her feet and she _LOVED_ it. Having finally been given a chance to go wild with her new abilities, she liked what she had found. Her new taijutsu, the Moudokuken, had proven devastatingly effective at not only slowing her opponents' chakra, but with enough consecutive hits their own chakra systems would 'turn' and start breaking down their own bodies. That and how her two invisible tails were perfect for throwing kunai in a rear arc, which had cost more than one opponent their life, made her very happy. Looking around, she noticed a platoon of Sound ninja just to her south. With a Cheshire smile, she raced to intercept them.

Miko had to admit, Jiraiya was good for a human. After summoning a large toad wielding two large katana, using countless Rasengan and two decent sized Yumi Numi, he was still fighting with nothing but a light sweat for his exertion. Swiftly and silently landing on the last of the large snake summons, she swiped her sword and jumped to a nearby building. As she landed, the snakes' head fell to reveal a perfect cut. Seeing Jiraiya being able to handle himself and her last kill being the final enemy summon, she made her way to the arena where she could feel that a momentous battle, by human standards, was under way.

When Miko arrived, she noticed a large purple barrier in which the Sandaime Hokage battled against Orochimaru and two other men that wore the symbol of the Leaf. Rushing over to the ANBU that were watching the fight, she nearly lost her temper. "Why aren't you helping him? He's out numbered!"

The ANBU in white turned to her. "Miko-san, we can't break the barrier jutsu they're using."

With a low growl, she rushed the barrier. Just before she reached it, she jumped and tucked her body tight into a ball as she lashed out with her katana. The strike from the blade opened up a gash in the barrier, but she barely made it through before it resealed itself. Landing in a low crouch, she noticed the one in red armor about to attack Sarutobi from behind as the one in blue armor held him in a stalemate with kunai. She launched herself at the red armored ninja and made a swipe at him with her blade. The ninja jumped to dodge, but he had still lost half his left arm. She grinned seeing as he would not be able to use jutsu anymore, but her grin turned into a scowl as the arm grew back in a matter of seconds.

Looking to Sarutobi, she spoke through gritted teeth. "Saru-kun, just what the hell are these people? I don't even regenerate that fast!"

Both Orochimaru and Sarutobi noticed they had a newcomer on the field. With a sad smile, Sarutobi answered. "Miko-san, I'm glad you could make it. These are the zombie reincarnations of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage and the pale faced, snake eyed one is Orochimaru."

Miko nodded. "I'll take the zombies, you go for Orochimaru." And with that, she did some hand seals before announcing her attack "Tsuinjin (Twin Formation)" Everyone was amazed when she split into two and pounced at both the Shodaime and Nidaime.

Orochimaru scowled. "I see you've made some powerful allies, sensei. Looks like I won't get to savor your death, but none the less, you die today." Pulling out the Kusanagi, he fell into his personal kenjutsu stance.

Sarutobi quickly summoned Enma. "Lord Enma, I request your aid in fixing a mistake."

The monkey king nodded. "Did I not tell you that not killing him would come back to bite you?" Turning into the Diamond Staff, Enma landed in Sarutobi's hands.

Sensei and student clashed in an amazing display of skill and power. The ANBU watching couldn't believe the battle that waged before them. Not only were they surprised when the woman that had visited the Hokage numerous times in the last month broke through the barrier, but when she split in two and fought the first two Hokage's on even ground, they had to wonder who she really was. If it wasn't for their massive regeneration, the two brothers would be a pile of gore.

Naruto growled at the arrogant bastard in front of him. With Shika's help, he was just about to put the seal on Gaara when Sasuke burst through the trees, sending a hail of kunai at the Suna Jinchuriki. The sight of the one that hurt him earlier sent Gaara into a rage and Shukaku took his chance to take over. "Damn it Uchiha! I was about to help him!"

Sasuke scowled. "You're too soft. He's my opponent and my kill! You stole my chance to kill that bitch Haku; you won't take this one from me as well!" Seeing the sand cover the red-haired boy once again he prepared another Chidori, only to be forced to expend it on the tree he was standing on. Looking down, he noticed his shadow leading to Shikamaru. After trying to break it, he growled. "Let go of me or I'll kill you, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he bowed his head, "How troublesome. Naruto, try and calm Gaara down somehow. I'll take care of the Uchiha and be with you shortly." Concentrating, Shika's shadow hand began to make its way up Sasuke's body.

Desperate to escape the shadow ninja's hold, he gave in to the curse seal and felt the tainted power run through him. With this sudden burst of chakra, he was able to surprise Shika and break the hold on him. Activating his Sharingan, he laughed as he powered up a third Chidori. "And now you die, Nara!"

Haku staggered back to her feet to see a lightning bolt head straight for her. She wouldn't be able to dodge in time because of the wound she suffered to her right leg and she was incredibly low on chakra, which made her regeneration slow down considerably. As the bolt was about to strike her, a tear fell. _'Sorry Naruto, Kyuubi, Hinata, I failed you.'_

Lee had just finished a group of three Chuunin and two Jounin by unlocking the fifth gate. That was when he noticed Haku unable to move and a bolt of lightning about to kill her. Moving at the speed of thought, he grabbed her as he sped by and laid her down before turning to the source of the attack to see Hinata kill the Chuunin. He was about to close the gates when he heard Hinata tell him to get Haku to the house. Gritting his teeth as his muscles burned he nodded, and picked up the stunned Kitsune and dashed to her home.

As Lee laid her down on some cushions in the common room, Haku smiled at him. "Thank you Lee, you are a great friend." As she passed out her illusion fell, revealing her tails, ears, and her pregnancy.

Lee was stunned, but smiled. As he collapsed from closing the gates, his last thoughts made it to his lips. "Thank you Gai-sensei, for giving me the power to protect those precious to me."

Hinata smiled as the last of the children were evacuated. Looking around, she noticed Iruka directing some Chuunin to get the wounded to the hospital. She then felt a flare of Miko's chakra come from the arena. "Iruka, I'm going back to the arena to check how they're doing." Not waiting for a response, she sped off. Something inside her told her that she needed to be there.

Shikamaru surprised Sasuke when he dodged the Chidori strike and swept his legs. He was forced to dispel the electricity as he did a handspring to recover from the sweep. When he looked into Shika's eyes, he let out a gasp. The Nara's eyes had gone completely black with only a silver ring to tell you where he was looking. Sasuke shivered slightly as he looked into those cold emotionless eyes.

Shika frowned. He had activated his 'soul vision' because the soul tended to move just before the body, giving him a small bit of foresight, but what he found when Sasuke landed in a crouch saddened him. The seal on the Uchiha's neck could be seen as plain as day, but it was the fact that it was merging with the avenger that worried him. He would not be able to remove it like Kin's or he just might rip out the boys' soul with it. While Sasuke was an arrogant, brooding, and power hungry emo with a redwood up his ass, he was still a fellow Leaf shinobi and technically Naruto's cousin, so Shika refused to go that route.

With a sigh of 'Troublesome', he took out some special kunai. Asuma had given him these as a present for making it to the finals. They were made of the same material as his sensei's knuckle dusters and could be charged with his shadow element. As the raging Uchiha charged him, Shika jumped back into the air and let the kunai fly. Sasuke smirked as he easily dodged the poorly thrown projectiles, only to freeze in place. Seeing that Shika's shadow was nowhere near him, he looked behind him. He then noticed that the five kunai that Shika had thrown hit his shadow in the wrists, ankles, and torso. As Sasuke looked back to Shika, he felt a chakra infused chop to the back of his neck and his world went black.

While all this was happening, Naruto was dodging sand and trying to get Gaara to calm down, but nothing was working. Just as Shika finished with Sasuke, Ino came out of the trees. Seeing Gaara's half sand covered body, she could feel a tear fall. The demon obviously had control and was desperately trying to kill Naruto, but the blond boy was just too fast. Without a second thought, she called out to Shika, "Shika! Take care of my body!" Before the Nara could protest, a cry of "Shintenshin" could be heard and her body went limp.

Hitting Gaara with the technique was simple, for his fighting style used little movement, depending on his 'ultimate defense' to protect him. When she came to, she was once again inside Gaara's mind next to his childlike form as he was hunched over with a death-grip on his teddy. She then heard his mumbled cries as scenes from his childhood played on the walls around them. What she saw thoroughly disgusted her. How could anyone do such things to a child!

A cold chill went down her back as she heard an undoubtedly evil laugh come from behind her. As she turned, she once again saw the form of thirteen year old Gaara, with sand covering more than half his body. If she still had a stomach, she might have emptied it at the malicious aura being put off, but what scared her most was the things' eyes. **"The child will not be able to help you this time, wench! It is time for me to dine on your soul!"**

The fight was not going well, and Miko was not happy. No matter what she did, the Hokage zombies would heal and once again engage her. If things kept up, she would have to use her true power and, with the ANBU watching, she couldn't risk it. Dodging a water dragon that had been sent at her, she wondered just where Orochimaru learned the jutsu to summon these things. No matter what damage they received, they healed; they had their full knowledge and capabilities of their original selves, and no matter how many jutsu they used, they didn't run out of chakra. Sending out a wave of cutting artic wind with her katana, she finally realized how to defeat them.

Miko couldn't help but smile as she started to corral the brothers together. Once they were back to back she poured chakra into her eyes and used one of her deadliest attacks. "Kitsune Kenbu: Shinikajuen" (Fox Sword Dance: Death Orchard) Both Hokage's made the mistake of looking her in the eyes. They suddenly found themselves in a beautiful sakura orchard with the pink blossoms floating in the wind. Their attention was instantly drawn to Miko as she stepped out from behind one of the many trees. With a smile, she bowed her head. "Be grateful, for only a handful of people have witnessed this technique and only one has ever survived it." With that said, the attack commenced. The brothers could only make a pitiful attempt at defense as Miko seemed to move at the speed of light, darting from behind one tree to slash them and disappear behind another. After what seemed like hours, the two Hokage's just dissolved.

Orochimaru grew worried when his puppets stopped moving and just stared into the twin white haired woman's eyes. When he saw her plunge both of her swords into his puppets and dissolve them, he got desperate and took a hit to the stomach from Enma's staff form to stab Sarutobi in the chest. As they leapt away from each other, he noticed his old sensei was able to dodge just enough to make his wound not instantly fatal, but his Kusanagi's poison would kill him within the hour. Not one to leave things to chance, he made one last leap at the man that he felt betrayed him.

Miko smiled at her victory, but was brought back to the battle at hand when Sarutobi took a hit from the snake bastards' blade. Seeing said bastard going for the finishing blow and her friend unable to block, she acted on pure instinct. As she darted to Orochimaru, her twin poured all its remaining chakra into its blade before throwing it through the barrier and into a red haired girl's back that was holding the barrier jutsu. As the Sound ninja fell from the wound, the barrier was disrupted and the sword and twin faded away.

The real Miko let out a primal roar as the barrier shattered and collapsed around them and she struck the snake Sennin. As she landed next to Sarutobi, she looked back and frowned. The Kusanagi landed blade first on the roof and buried itself nearly to the hilt, but what she was unhappy about was that her attack missed. Instead of splitting the Sennin in half, she only ended up cutting off Orochimaru's arms. Before the ANBU could safely get through the collapsing barrier, the three still conscious members of the Sound Four grabbed their leader and left as Miko examined Sarutobi, not liking what she saw. He was already unconscious and his chakra was fading.

ANBU was about to pursue when Miko stopped them, "STOP! I need an empty sealing scroll or Sarutobi will die!"

The ANBU in white was instantly by her side, handing her a scroll. "What's wrong? The wound is not in a fatal location."

Miko talked, not even looking up from her work. "Orochimaru's sword was coated in a powerful neuron-chakra toxin. Every minute it goes untreated he will loose chakra capacity, chakra control, mobility, and cognitive thought. I am no medic and I'm afraid there may not be one skilled enough in this village to treat him, so I'm going to seal him into the scroll."

If he didn't have his mask on, the white ANBU would have been caught with his jaw wide open. After a couple seconds he regained his composure. "You can do that?"

Miko looked up from her work writing seals on the scroll to see the other ANBU move to finish the red haired girl. "Stop them!"

Turning to see what Miko was talking about, he growled, "Stop! I want her treated and confined! She might have valuable information!" Seeing the white ANBU get his reluctant subordinates under control, she continued with her work. With a blaze of chakra and a cloud of smoke, she let out a sigh. Just as she finished and wiped her sweating brow, she was hit by a shockwave that burned her skin and threw her to the ground.

**"The child will not be able to help you this time, wench! It is time for me to dine on your soul!"** Both Naruto and Shikamaru paled when the demonic voice of Gaara seemed to address Ino. Naruto decided now was not a time to play nice, so making a large amount of clones, he went on the offensive.

Shika swore if Ino made it through this alive, he'd have to restrain himself from killing her. After taking her body from the battlefield, he looked to the two other sand siblings, "Do me a favor and watch her for me."

Kankuro looked to Shika with a frown. "Why should we? If she's going to pass out from seeing things like this, she shouldn't be a ninja!"

Kankuro was surprised when Shika was in front of him suddenly with a kunai to his throat, staring him straight in the eyes. "She didn't just pass out! She dived into your brothers' mind to help from the inside! The least you could do is to protect her body!"

Kankuro meekly nodded. Since Shika hadn't reverted his eyes back to normal yet, and they were scaring the crap out of him. Temari nodded at him before speaking. "We'll watch her, you just worry about Gaara."

As Shika got back to the battle, he witnessed the end of Naruto's "One Thousand Uzumaki Combo" and was slightly dumbfounded at the damage his 'brother' was able to cause. The shock soon turned to horror as Shukaku took its full form. Both Leaf ninja had the same thought _'Awww, shit!'_

Inside, Ino wasn't fairing much better. She was busy dodging sand and trying to get Gaara to help her, but the traumatized red head was still clutching his teddy for dear life and crying. Ino noticed that Shukaku was suddenly distracted so she ran to the crying youth. "Gaara, it's me Ino! I got my friends with me to help just like I said I would! Please, Gaara, we need your help to do this!" Shukaku finally noticed the girl trying to get to his container. With a growl, he grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. "GAARA PLEASE, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Always one for dramatic effect when torturing his meals, he pulled Ino to him slowly. As she got closer, the sand covered more of her body. **"Ha ha ha, it's no use, human! The boy will not hear you. Soon neither of you will hear anything!"**

Naruto grit his teeth. No matter what he tried, he couldn't put a dent in the giant raccoon that was worth anything, and each time he did, it just refilled with sand. He was seriously worried about Ino. At first, the demon seemed preoccupied with something, but then Naruto almost made it up to the beasts' head and that seemed to get his attention. Noticing he hasn't seen Shika attack in the past couple minutes he tried to find the Nara. When he spotted Shika, he noticed he was in his thinking pose. Well, if anyone could come up with a plan to stop a huge ass raccoon demon, it was Shika. Naruto couldn't help but grin when he saw the Nara smirk, because that meant he'd figured it out. Making a decent amount of clones to keep the beast busy, he went to Shika's side.

Shikamaru had just come out of his thinking pose when Naruto landed on the tree branch he was on. "Naruto, I believe that we need to hit Gaara." When he looked over at the blond, he noticed Naruto was holding his fist back like he wanted to deck him.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING, YOU LAZY BASTARD?" Naruto was trying his hardest not to hit Shika, but he was quickly losing that battle.

Shika dropped his head down with a sigh. "Troublesome." Catching the fist the Naruto sent at him, he pointed at the huge raccoon's head. "You must hit Gaara, not Shukaku! He fought harder when you got close to his head and that's when I noticed it. Gaara's asleep on top of that oversized tanuki's head. If we wake Gaara up, maybe he can regain control!"

Naruto looked and indeed he did see a limp Gaara swaying as the beast fought his clones. Grinning, Naruto started to do some seals, "I'm sorry I doubted you, bro… one knuckle sandwich, special delivery, coming right up!" When Naruto finished the seals, he whispered one word before he disappeared, "Kai."

Shika grinned as he felt the back wind made from Naruto's speed. He had thought the blond had removed his weights earlier in the fight and was slow from running low on chakra. The plans success rate just went from twenty percent to sixty percent. Now it mostly depended on him being right about Shukaku's control over Gaara.

Ino was almost fully covered by the sand and finding it hard to breathe, for it covered her mouth to stop her screaming, when something happened. Suddenly Gaara stood up and rushed the demon. "You're not taking Ino!" As the boy charged, his chakra flared and his body took the appearance of his current age. Striking the demon across the face with his chakra infused fist, it was sent backward and slammed into the bars of its cage. Ino gasped for air as the sand released her. "You've taken EVERYTHING from me, but this is where I draw the line! I won't let you take Ino! You will no longer control me! I will live life as I see fit and you will ROT in your cage!"

The demon growled as it got to its feet. **"This is where it ends then, human. After this, only one of us will remain!"**

As Naruto approached the towering demon, he noticed it look off into nowhere, seemingly distracted and speak to someone. His grin widened as he realized Ino and Gaara must still be fighting on the inside. Pushing chakra to his arm seals, he filled the sky with clones and started to jump from one to the next on a course for the beasts' head.

Ino was amazed at the battle taking place before her. Gaara was using pure chakra like he used his sand, but even with this amazing display of power, she could tell Gaara was losing. Thinking quickly, she concentrated just as her father had taught her to.

Gaara thought he was done for. Shukaku was stronger than he was and its sand was now flying at him and he had no way to block it because he was using all his power for his offense. As he closed his eyes he expected to be impaled, but that didn't happen. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Ino in front of him using her chakra as a barrier. Seeing as Shukaku had made the same mistake on going pure offense that he had, Gaara attacked. The demon screamed in pain as Gaara's chakra ripped through the demon.

Naruto had almost made it to Gaara when his eyes suddenly opened and the sand dissolved. Changing course by making a clone to throw him, Naruto caught the red head. As Naruto landed, he noticed that while Gaara's eyes had opened they were unfocused. Setting Gaara down, he removed his shirt in search of his seal. As he was looking, Kankuro and Temari landed next to Gaara and set Ino down. Shika also landed by Naruto.

Temari looked at Naruto with a questioning look, so Naruto figured he'd ask. "I can't find his seal. I need to know where it is to place a better one over it."

Just as Temari was about to answer, Ino and Gaara were surrounded by a gold chakra. A seal appeared on Gaara's shoulder before it faded away. Shika looked to Naruto with a concerned look. At this, Naruto scowled, "What are you looking at me for? You're the one that can see souls! See what the fuck is going on!"

Shika nodded and pushed chakra to his eyes. He had stopped doing it when he tried to come up with a plan to conserve chakra for the sealing process. What he saw amazed him. Where the seal used to be, a purplish black blob was rising into the air as both Gaara and Ino's souls took on the darker outer edge that Naruto and the rest of the clan had. He watched as the blob took the shape of Shukaku, but before he could start to worry, a huge apparition appeared behind it. It was humanoid with two straight horns. Its skin was a dark purple and it had a massive mane of white hair and matching white robes. The thing looked at Shika and smirked as it took the dagger from its mouth and sliced Shukaku in half before sucking the demons soul into its belly. Shikamaru shivered as it finally faded away.

"Shika, what's wrong?! You look like you just saw Shinigami himself!" Naruto was worried because his friend had looked at the two unconscious ninja's, and then just looked at the sky with utter fear.

As Shika looked at Naruto, he gulped. "Naruto, I think I just did!" Shaking his head, Shika looked at the other two Suna ninja, then over to Sasuke. "Let's get Sasuke to the hospital and these two to the clan house." As Kankuro lifted Gaara and Temari lifted Ino, Shika motioned Naruto over to where Sasuke was. When they were out of earshot, Shika whispered to Naruto. "Naruto, I-I think they're like us now!" Seeing Naruto's shocked look, he sighed. "We'll have to have Miko-sensei look at them to be sure, but Shukaku is gone! I watched as the death god Shinigami himself came and devoured its soul!"

As Hinata reached the roof that Miko and Sarutobi had fought Orochimaru on, she noticed some ANBU take away some red headed girl and Miko doing something to an unconscious Sarutobi, but that left her attention as she found her eyes glued to the sword that was stuck into the roofing. It seemed to call to her. As if in a dream, Hinata walked up to it and gently touched its hilt. As her finger made contact with the sacred blade, a wave of white chakra exploded from it, but this did not deter her.

Hinata could hear its cries of pain at the atrocities it had been forced to commit. Hinata gripped the sword tightly and pulled it free, causing the white chakra to back feed into the blade. It changed from a dull gray blade with an earthen and purple hilt and dark blue gem to a beautifully white blade with a platinum guard and handle inlayed with the image of a battle ready angel. She was amazed at the ancient artifact that was in her hands. It felt like an extension of her arm and weighed no more than a feather. She also felt power sweeping through her, healing her body and warming her soul.

When Miko looked up to see where the shockwave came from, she gasped as the Kusanagi transformed from the corrupted 'Grass Cutter' form to its true form, the 'Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi' or 'Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven'. She just sat amazed as a scabbard appeared at Hinata's waist. Miko shook her head slightly and smiled. It looked like the greatest sword given by Kami to man had found a new owner. Miko then realized that if Hiashi heard of this, he would do anything to get Hinata back. Turning to the white ANBU, she stood. "Not a WORD of this to anyone! If Orochimaru finds out he's lost that sword, he WILL come back for it with a vengeance."

When she heard the man snicker she wanted to kill him, but what she heard him say stopped her, "Don't worry, Hiashi will not hear of this. I have seen the way he treated the girl and, frankly, I think she's better off with you, Miko no Kitsune." Ignoring Miko's surprise and looking to Hinata, he took out a roll of bandages and walked over to her as she continued to stare at the wondrous sword. "Hinata-san, you may want to sheathe that blade and wrap it with these. Many people would do anything to take that from you."

Hinata was startled when she realized she could hear again and saw that she had nearly taken the ANBU's head off when she had swung her new weapon out of reflex. "I'm so sorry ANBU-san!" She then realized what he had said and took the bandages. "Thank you ANBU-san."

The ANBU nodded. "No problem Hinata-san. Just do me a favor and keep that sword close. It is very powerful and would not be good if it fell back into the wrong hands."

As Hinata finished wrapping the sword, she bowed. "I will protect it with my life ANBU-san."

The white ANBU nodded and turned back to Miko. "I think you will want to find Jiraiya. The only person that should be able to heal a poison such as the one you described would be Tsunade the Slug Sennin, and Jiraiya is the only one who can find her in time. I'll tell the council all they _need_ to know. I will also tell them you will be going with him as to be able to undo the seal on our Hokage to receive treatment."

Miko nodded, but called out to the ANBU when he was about to leave. "How do you know who I am? Sarutobi never told me he told anyone else."

The white ANBU looked back at Miko as he responded. "I know everything he knows. He trusted me with this information along with the alliance between us and the reason we were attacked. If I had known why Kyuubi was attacking, I would have sat aside and cheered him on. To be pompous enough to break an oath of that magnitude, it was only a matter of time before they betrayed the village. You have nothing to fear from me, so do not worry Lady Miko."

Miko smiled. Once again a human proved to be honorable and open-minded. Standing and walking over to Hinata, she wondered were Haku was. "Hina-chan, where's Haku-chan? I thought you two were to stick together."

Hinata looked to Miko. "Haku was hurt, so Lee brought her to the house, but I'm afraid Lee pushed himself too far."

Miko had a feeling she knew what happened. "How many gates did he open?"

Hinata bowed her head. "Five, and when he was about to close them, I asked him to get Haku to safety, so he picked her up and sped off."

Miko gave Hinata a sad smile. "I'm sure he's ok. You know Lee would do anything for you guys. You've all gotten to be close friends and this has made me happy, but now we need to get to the house. The plan was to meet up there and, from the looks of it, the battle is over."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did it go? I'm kind of disappointed, I mean my ability to write a fight scene is sorely lacking. BTW how many of you have given my new story _'Once More Into The Breach'_ a read? I might be concentrating on that story a little but I promise to update this one too, and now that the invasion is over I'll be able to get into my normal writing flow. It's weird that I write fan fiction for an action based manga and hate writing fight scenes but I just love the characters. Now it's time to answer some reviews!

Leaprechaun1: Thanks! I kind of figured he would have Schizophrenia so I gave him his child self with all his emotions and his teen self that's a cold hearted killer with Shukaku pulling the strings. As for the shadow clone thing I've thought about it before and might do something like it.

Dragon Man 180: Shika/Kin is a good pairing and the Gaara/Ino thing will be fun to write! I mean one's emotionally deprived and the other is overly emotional! Solid GOLD!

The Former PrinceofDDR: Humm Sasuke being a good guy... Well he's going to hate what I put him through but you never know what I'll do next. I could tell you but that would ruin the surprise!

HolyMageMouto: Thanks! I'm kind of using fan fiction to improve and define my writing style for the book I plan on writing. The prospect of my writing to be worth something just gives me more hope for my future status as an author!

Jedi Mistress 1990: Thank you! I'd have to say Haku is my favorite character in the manga he/she/he-she has a VERY low chance of death in anything I write. As for the chance to get deleted or banned that just might happen when I do my third fic, but I may just release it on AFF to be safe. OMITB may have pushed it in the first chapter to the limit of acceptable writings. (I'm surprised I haven't gotten flamed for it yet!)

Anttolas: Sorry but Shika will have one other partner. As for their identity you'll have to wait!

Anonymous Phantom Writer: Because Ino helping him overcome his demon was so much more fun!

Hyokage: Thanks and as for Naruto at this point he still only has one tail. He will get powerful but I don't want to rush it. A lot of fics rush it and die because they realize Naruto has no equal. When this happens theirs no conflict and without conflict it's hard to move a plot. I'm trying my best not for this to happen. By the end though I think you'll like what I do.

Thail: Actually I have pairings for just about all the rookies and Gai's team. As for either Sandaime or Jiraiya, wait and see!

goldenboy982007: I just missed that mark by like 250 words! I tried to put more but any further tampering may ruin the chapter. I hope this is good enough since it is my longest chapter by over 3000 words!

Spiritwolf30: Thanks for your continued support! As for lemons on FF well I've read them there so why can't I post them there is my thought. As for Miko and Anko with Naruto I just haven't gotten to it yet. Good things cum to those that wait!

To all the other wonderful people that have encouraged me to continue onward thank you and be sure to check out my other fic! You can skip the rape scene I was just seeing if I could write something that would piss me off. It is a challenge to write about something you completely despise.


	19. New Friends, Old Friends, and New Loves

100000+ Words! Fucking WOOT

When Hinata and Miko arrived at the path to their home, they noticed Naruto and Shikamaru leading the Sand Siblings down the road towards them. Seeing both Ino and the red haired boy unconscious, they got worried.

Miko rushed up to them. "What happened? Why's Ino out?"

Naruto looked to Miko with a worried expression. "I think we should get home first. Then we'll tell you what happened."

Miko nodded and they headed home. Once they got there, they noticed Haku had been laid out on the floor on some pillows and Lee slumped to the side. Miko was the first one to enter and quickly reapplied Haku's illusion, and then walked over and got Lee into a more comfortable position. She also directed for them to do the same with Ino and Gaara. After the two were lying comfortably, she took Naruto and Shika into the kitchen and did a privacy jutsu. "Ok, spill it."

Once Naruto and Shikamaru finished telling her everything, she let out a sigh. "I think you might be right Shika, if they managed to defeat Shukaku on their own, they would have absorbed his power. That would make them both Tanuki demons. Also, from what you told me about Sasuke, we may not be able to remove the seal."

Temari's voice came from the living room. "Hey, Ino's waking up."

As they entered the living room, Ino was sitting up and looking at Gaara with a smile. Miko was relieved and wanted some answers. "Ino, you had us a little worried. Would you mind telling us what happened." Ino told them about the battle inside Gaara's mind, the gold chakra being absorbed into both of them, and then passing out. Miko gave a sad smile. "Ino, I don't know how to tell you this..."

Ino looked at Miko and smiled. "I'm a demon now, aren't I?" Looking at Gaara, she smiled. "For him, it was worth it."

Gaara chose this point to stir and slowly open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ino smiling at him. He then noticed everyone else and sat up. "Ino, where are we?"

"You're in my home, and don't worry, you're quite safe here." Miko gave a small bow. "I am Miko no Kitsune, Leader of the Kitsune Demon Clan." This declaration, and the dropping of her illusion, made Temari and Kankuro step back. Sensing their fear, she smiled. "There is no reason to fear me, unless you mean to do harm to my clan or those under my protection."

When Miko let her illusion drop, Naruto and Shika did as well. Gaara looked at Naruto and Shika as he stood up. "You are the ones that helped Ino?" Seeing them nod, he did something Temari and Kankuro never saw him do. Bowing deeply, Gaara smiled. "I thank you, if it wasn't for your help, I would be lost."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head as he smiled. "It's cool Gaara. I was glad to help, especially when I was told you were just like me, but really you and Ino are the ones that beat Shukaku. I just ran interference."

Gaara stood up in his usual stoic pose, but with a smile. But upon hearing this, he quirked an eyebrow. "You were like me?" Naruto gave them an abbreviated story of how he was treated growing up and how he came to be a Kitsune after they promised not to go around telling people. "You are most fortunate to find ones that care for you Naruto. I only hope I can as well."

Ino grabbed Gaara's arm. "You got me whether you like it or not. I didn't help you against Shukaku because I was bored!"

Gaara gave Ino the raised eyebrow look. "Then why did you help?"

Ino blushed, but didn't back down. "Well, you're really cute and I guess I'm a sucker for the tragic youth type."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, at least he's not a stuck up emo like Sasuke. I never got what his fan-girls saw in him."

Hinata let out a sigh and inwardly grinned when Temari and Kankuro jumped from forgetting she was there. If her lack of confidence had taught her only one thing, it was how to be overlooked. "It's because he's rich, powerful, and has a 'bad boy' image. I was never interested in money or power, because I was the Hyuuga heir, and the 'bad boy' thing never appealed to me. I'd much rather have someone that would love and care for me like you, Naruto-kun. Besides, he has a '_small_' problem." She used her pointer and thumb to emphasize small.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Oh my God, Hinata! I never would have thought you would have peeped on us boys!" Hinata blushed at this, but Naruto had a question that he had to ask. "So who was the biggest?"

Hinata blush doubled, "Kiba, but you're a close runner up."

Naruto continued to laugh. "Figure's the dog-boy is hung!"

Kankuro decided to speak up. "Speaking of which, if Gaara's a Tanuki now, does that mean he'll have huge..." WHACK! Temari hit him hard over the head before he could finish his sentence, knocking him out.

Temari had been getting really embarrassed with the discussions direction since she thought Kiba was cute. With this new information, she was definitely going to act before some other girl got him. She just needed to get him to bathe regularly and checked for fleas.

Miko coughed lightly. "Ok, now back to matters at hand. Gaara, Temari, I would be honored if you and Kankuro would live here with us since your village most likely considers you traitors. Not only that, but I would like to help Gaara and Ino understand and control their new powers. The Tanuki were never really our allies or our enemies. I'll see if I can get a hold of them, if there are any left."

Gaara bowed to Miko. "I accept. It would be an honor to learn from you." Temari bowed as well and Kankuro would have if he was conscious.

Ino smiled. "I'll go get my stuff later. Right now, I'm kind of tired so could you show us which room is ours?" Gaara gave her his eyebrow expression. "Oh, you think I was kidding when I told you I wasn't leaving your side? Just because Shukaku's gone, doesn't mean I'm leaving." Ino's tone had changed to a worried one, "Unless you don't..."

She was stopped when Gaara hugged her. "Then at my side you shall stay. You helped me find my heart and stole it from me at the same time." He then lifted Ino's chin and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

As everyone was smiling at the cute scene, Temari grinned. Once the two separated, she felt the sisterly need to pick on him. "Gaara, I never knew you were the romantic type."

Gaara gave his sister the stoic look he's known for. "The person you have known was mostly Shukaku. I hid myself away that night, so long ago."

And so Miko showed them where their rooms were and where the bathroom was. After everyone had a room and was settled in, Naruto and Hinata went back to the living room. As they watched both Haku and Lee, Naruto let out a sigh. "Hinata, how many gates did he open?"

Hinata bowed her head. "At first it was only two, then I got surrounded and he opened two more, but he opened the fifth gate to finish the group attacking the academy. He was about to close them when I asked him to bring Haku here." Hinata was crying at this point. "It's my fault he got this hurt."

Naruto hugged Hinata. "Shush, it's not that bad Hina-chan."

Hinata shook her head violently as she sobbed. "You can't see the damage like I can Naruto. His muscles are shredded, and his leg bones are completely fractured. It would take a miracle to heal him!"

Miko let out a sigh as she heard about Lee's injuries, having come in when Naruto tried to calm her down. "I'll ask Tsunade to heal him once we find her."

Hinata looked confused. "Why are you going to be looking for her?"

Miko quickly explained Sarutobi's condition and how she planned on taking Naruto with her and Jiraiya to look for the Slug Sannin.

Hinata cried as she heard what happened to the Hokage while Naruto grit his teeth and swore revenge on the snake bastard. Hinata looked to Miko and pleaded through her sobs. "Please get her to come back! Tell her I'll give her anything if she can heal Lee, even this!" As she said this, she held out the Tsurugi. (I'm putting this as its sort name because Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi would be a pain to type all the time!)

Miko smiled at Hinata. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll make her heal him if I have too, but right now I need you to fetch me an empty sealing scroll. While Lee's condition isn't as bad as the Hokage's, this will save him much pain in the long run. Plus, it will make it so he can be healed when we find her instead of waiting until we get back."

As Hinata ran out of the room to fetch the scroll, Jiraiya walked in. "So you need my help in finding Tsunade. I can tell you now, it won't be easy and it will most likely take a few months. Once we find her though, it should be no problem since she always had a soft spot for the old man."

Miko sighed. "Well, we'll be bringing Naruto with us because I would like you to continue his training, and if at all possible we should try and be back within two months."

Jiraiya gave her a worried look. "The sealing method you used doesn't have a time limit, does it?"

Miko frowned. "It does in this situation. Every day that passes on the outside, two seconds pass on the inside. With my estimations, we have five months before Saru-kun is beyond anyone's healing. As it is, the longer we take the more the poison will sap his strength. If it takes more than a month, he will most likely have to step down from the Hokage position, and that would put us at a disadvantage, since there is no way to guaranty the new Hokage would be sympathetic to our alliance or our goals." Looking over to Naruto as he held Haku's hand, she smiled. "That and Naruto deserves to be here when his first born arrives."

Jiraiya smiled at the two. "Then we leave tomorrow. I will try and get my information network started right away at locating her." Jiraiya let out a sigh before he continued. "I will inform the council about the time constraint."

Miko looked over to Naruto and spoke up so he could hear her. "Why don't you bring Haku to your room where she'll be more comfortable?"

Naruto nodded and picked up Haku as Hinata returned with the scroll and left with Naruto to help Haku after being told to do so by Miko.

Jiraiya continued his train of thought while Miko got to work sealing Lee. "If the old man steps down, they will want either me or Tsunade to take the position. If we both were to refuse, then Danzo would probably get the job, or possibly Hiashi. If either of those two got the job, you could expect them to want your clan's heads on a pike in the town square."

Miko smirked as she finished and put the scroll containing Lee with the one containing Sarutobi. "I'd like to see them try. Saru-kun removed the Shiki Fujin from the forbidden scroll and gave it to me as a token of our friendship. They would have no way to stop me."

Jiraiya smiled. "You got real close to the old man, didn't you?"

Miko smiled warmly. "He is the most honorable adult human I've ever met. He respects and protects everyone in the village, whether they deserve it or not. He also thinks of his subordinates as more like family than just tools. It's a pity humans lose the sense of right and wrong as they get older or there would be more like him."

Jiraiya gave Miko an indignant look. "Hey, I'm honorable."

Miko laughed. "If you discount the fact that you're a peeping womanizer, then yes you are." Miko gave Jiraiya a half hearted glare. "And don't think I didn't notice you! If I wasn't such a fan of your work, I would have killed you."

Jiraiya went white when she mentioned her noticing. After a couple minutes of Miko laughing, he found his voice. "You won't tell Anko, will you?"

"Tell me what?" Anko looked at Jiraiya with suspicion while he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face or somewhere other than on her body, because she was still only wearing a skirt, a mesh body suit, and her sandals with greaves. Her body was nearly completely covered with sweat and blood, but she showed no wounds on herself.

Miko smiled sweetly, "Nothing of consequence, Anko-chan."

Anko walked up to Miko and kissed her passionately. After they parted, Anko grinned. "I can see why demons get hooked on killing. It's just so easy slaughtering humans!"

Miko smiled. "Just don't lose yourself in the bloodlust, Anko-chan." Giving Anko another quick kiss, she sniffed and curled her nose. "Why don't you go get cleaned up. Once you're done, I'll fill you in on all that's happened." Seeing Anko give Jiraiya a pointed glare, she chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll keep my eye on him."

Once Anko left the room and was a good distance away, Jiraiya let out his breath. "I swear that woman is as scary as she is sexy."

Miko grinned at his statement. "And that's one of the reasons I love her." Seeing Jiraiya's perverted blush, she gave him a questioning, but playful, look. "I hope our little display didn't arouse a problem?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he discreetly shifted himself. "No problem, just some inspiration that she'd kill me for using."

Miko stared to walk towards her room but she stopped at the door leading to the hall. "I'd consider it an honor as long as it was discreet." Seeing Jiraiya's shocked expression she gave him a smile. "And remember, you can look but not touch."

As the vixen left the room, Jiraiya couldn't believe what he just heard. '_Did she just give me permission to peek **and** to use her in my books?_' His mind suddenly remembered Anko's threat. '_Would it be worth it? It would most likely be my best work yet._' Letting out a perverted giggle, he headed out to talk to the council. '_Maybe I can get her to keep Anko at bay if I let her look over it before I publish it. This will be my best work yet! I can already see the title, "Icha Icha Royalty!" I'll have to ask Naruto if he minds if I use his situation as well._'

Just before Miko made it to her room, she felt someone penetrate her first defensive illusion. Quickly heading to the disturbance, she found the white ANBU slowly working on the next illusion. "You know, a human should be unable to penetrate my illusions, but then if Saru-kun trusted you, he might have told you how."

The ANBU looked up to see Miko in a tree looking down at him. "I'm sorry Miko-san, but I need to talk to you. The girl that you had us take into custody is having problems. We think it's coming from her curse seal and you are the only known person able to break them."

Miko let out a sigh as she jumped down next to him. "By the way, who are you?"

The ANBU removed his mask and cloak, showing a fair looking man with an Hitai-ite that was elongated on down both sides of his face and a wooden breastplate over ANBU black pants and shirt. "You may call me Yamato." Sealing his cape and mask in a scroll, he bowed. "Hokage-sama said if anything were to happen to him, I was to protect you and your clan to the best of my abilities, and help you any way that I can."

Miko nodded. "Ok, bring the girl here. I will adjust the illusions so you are not affected."

Yamato nodded before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Miko went back to the house. If her suspicions proved true, then she might have just gotten the inside information she needed on Orochimaru. To trust those four to hold the barrier meant they were his personal guard. If she could remove the seal and turn this girl to their side, it could be most useful. If not, Anko was one of Ibiki's best interrogators.

When Miko went to the kitchen to get something to eat after changing into something more comfortable, she noticed Shika and Kin talking over a light meal. "Hey Kin, I hope guarding the hospital wasn't too hard."

Kin pouted. "No, the ANBU got most of the fun while I had to help carry people."

Miko nodded as she got into a more serious mode. "Kin, we were able to take a possible high level captive. I would like your help identifying her."

Kin's heart jumped at hearing this. She could only hope it was Tayuya. She questioned Miko about the prisoner with a slightly hopeful expression. "Did she swear a lot; have red hair, a white robe tied with a purple rope, and tight, black shorts?"

Miko nodded. "Well, she never spoke but that's her description. She is currently being brought here because her seal is giving her problems."

Kin was quickly in front of Miko, pleading with her. "Please help her! She was the only person in Sound that helped me. She protected me and trained me! If you can get the seal off, I bet she would help you if I could talk to her. I know she hates Orochimaru, but the seal forces her to obey him!"

Miko hugged Kin to calm her down. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." Looking over at Shikamaru, she sighed. "I might need your help Shika, though this time we'll try and prevent any accidents." She heard him mutter 'troublesome' as he hung his head.

Yamato could be heard from the living room. "Miko-san, I've brought the girl."

Kin rushed into the living room as Miko followed with a reluctant Shika behind her. As Miko entered the room, Kin was kneeling over the unconscious red head. The girl looked paler than she did before. Kneeling on the other side of her, she looked to Kin, "Do you know where her seal is?" Kin nodded and pulled the girls robe down on the left shoulder. The seal seemed to pulse with malignant chakra. "This isn't good; the seal is slowly killing her. Shika, what do you see?"

Shika channeled chakra to his eyes. "The soul shard in her looks to be consuming her soul. It looks dangerously close to her heart."

Miko could see Kin was trying not to become hysteric. "Well, we have two choices; we can have you try and pull out the shard, or do the ritual."

As Shika looked at the ongoing battle within the teen, he frowned. "I don't think I can remove it. If I pulled on it the black tendrils around her heart might kill her. Hinata would have to look for me to be sure." Kin was off to get Hinata before anyone could ask.

Hinata came into the room a minute later with Naruto helping a tired and weak Haku with Anko, Ino, and the Sand Siblings right behind them. Hinata activated her Byakugan when she was over Tayuya. "Shika's right. The chakra from the seal is invading the coils around her heart. She may only have ten or fifteen minutes before it kills her, but if you try and pull it out, it might kill her anyway."

Miko growled. "Fine, we'll do the ritual. It should work just like it did with Anko, but Kin I'll warn you now, she joins us or dies if we do this. I will not have a renegade fox demon on the loose."

Kin looked shocked at this, but eventually nodded. "Ok, but please, she can be really defiant so give her some time. She doesn't like to be told what to do, but she may join just because you hate Orochimaru. If you promise to help her get revenge against Orochimaru that might help."

Miko nodded. "Ok, I need to know if she has a bloodline." Seeing Kin shake her head, she continued. "Ok, give us some room. Haku, you look like you're ready to pass out again, so you're sitting this one out."

As Miko got started, those not involved got out of the way. Anko nodded at Tayuya as she talked to Kin. "What did the bastard do to her? If she wants revenge on him, she has to get in line behind me."

Kin bowed her head. "After she survived the seal, he killed her brother in front of her. Because of the seal, she couldn't attack him or defy any of his orders, but he said if she proved to be useful he would bring her brother back. That was three years ago."

Hinata felt the Tsurugi give off a sad pulse as she got a vision of its former owner driving it into a young boy's chest as a red headed girl screamed. "How can someone be so evil? To do that and force her to serve him..." Hinata shivered.

Anko scowled. "Orochimaru takes pleasure in the physical, mental, and emotional pain of others. To him, it was probably an experiment on how strong the seal bound her to him."

Gaara frowned. "Sounds like something Shukaku would have done. He took great pleasure in making me watch scenes of him killing, torturing, and raping humans with promises of doing such things to anyone that got close to me."

Everyone stayed quiet as Miko finished a quick set of seals on Tayuya, then she looked at Shika. "Since we don't have a proper set up, just push as much chakra as you can into her. Now, I need you both to give some chakra rich blood in a cup." Naruto rushed into the kitchen to get the cup. "Shika, when I tell you to, I need you to pull on the soul shard as hard as you can. It may kill her, but if we don't remove it, she'll die anyway. I'm hoping her new demonic healing will be able to repair any damage done." Naruto came back with a cup, and sliced his wrist with a claw, filling the cup about a fourth of the way. Shika was next, and then Miko. All three of them started to pump as much chakra into the girl as possible, while Miko poured the blood down her throat. After about nine minutes, Miko told Shika to pull. As he pulled, there was a bright flash of light.

As everyone got their sight back they noticed Tayuya start to regain her color and her chest moved slightly with her breathing as she lay against Miko's kneeling form. Kin rushed to her side and held her hand. Kin looked up into Miko's eyes and smiled as the tears fell. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if she died. She's like a sister to me."

Miko smiled and gave the girl a hug. "Take her to an empty room and make her comfortable. She should wake up in a couple hours." After Kin left with Shika helping carry Tayuya, Miko looked at Anko. "While I'm gone, I want you to keep a close eye on her. While I trust Kin, I don't know this girl. It may not be soon, but if she stays with us, you two will eventually get your revenge."

Anko nodded. "Ok, but where are you going?"

Miko stood and made her way to the door leading to the hall. "I'll bring you up to speed in our room. I'm tired and need to lie down. Yamato, you can go home, the girl will be safe here. Everyone else, get something to eat and get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us."

Tayuya slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Bolting upright, her head spun. "What the fuck happened?" She was surprised when she was tackled by a familiar dark haired girl, "Kin? I thought you were dead. Orochimaru said you were killed by Konoha ninja."

Kin tried to hold back her tears long enough to answer. "No, Shika-kun removed that bastards control over me. I've been here ever since. I missed you so much!"

Tayuya smiled and ran her hair through Kin's hair, but scowled when she noticed Orochimaru's seal on her neck. "Then why do you still have the seal?"

Kin looked up at her sister figure. "When Shika-kun removed that snakes soul from the seal, it pulled a piece of his into it making it complete."

Tayuya growled. "So now he controls you? Where is he? I'll kill the fucker! You are no-ones slave DAMN IT!"

As Tayuya tried to get up, Kin held her down. She was still too weak to fight her. "Please don't. Shika has been real nice to me. He never forces me to do anything I don't want to do."

Tayuya heard the slight emphasis on the word 'want' and growled again. She was about to demand Kin to tell her what happened, when someone stepped out of one of the shadows in the room. "I assure you, anything we did was because she wanted to. After I failed to dissuade her by telling her it was just the seal that made her love me, I made sure she understood that it would always be her choice." Shika smiled as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I have come to love her too over the time we have shared. I always thought women were troublesome, but she proved me wrong."

Tayuya could hear the sincerity in his words, so she decided not to kill him, but give him a warning. "If you ever fucking hurt her, I'll castrate you before I kill you in the most painfully slow way I can think of, you little shit!" Looking around, she sat up after Kin got off of her. "Where are we?"

Shika let out a sigh. "You're in your new home. We were able to remove your seal, but the price for doing so is that you join our clan."

Tayuya stood up and let the blanket that was covering her fall as she got right in Shika's face. "Listen here, you little shit. NO ONE can tell me what to do! If the seal is gone, then I am free to kill that fucking snake bastard and no-one, I MEAN NO-ONE CAN STOP ME!"

Shika fought to hide his blush when Tayuya rose up. She must not have noticed that she only had her chest wrappings and thong panties that hid very little. The cool air in the room was also making her nipples stand out slightly. Noticing this, he turned his head so as to not be temped to ogle her and let out a sigh. "You do know you're practically naked, right?"

Tayuya grabbed his shirt and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Don't change the fucking subject!"

Shika found his situation becoming very dangerous since Tayuya's state of dress and dominating personality was arousing, and if it got any worse or she got any closer, she would be able to notice. "We had to make you one of us to remove the seal, and our clan head will not let you go. She said you either join us or..."

Tayuya's chakra flared and unknowingly, she sprouted red fox ears and a tail that faded to white at the tips, "Or what? I'd like to see you try and stop me. Just because Kin likes you, doesn't mean I won't kill you!"

Shika gulped. This woman was absolutely terrifying and it only served to turn him on more. Kin came to his rescue as she pulled him out of Tayuya's grip. "If you stay, they'll help you get your revenge! These people are powerful and have given you that power, but they need to teach you how to use it!"

This caught Tayuya off guard. "What do you mean, Kin?"

Kin pointed at the mirror that was on the bathroom door. "See for yourself."

When Tayuya looked in the mirror, she gasped. "What, what the fucking hell happened to me?"

Shika grit his teeth, knowing this was going to go one of two ways, either she hated them for it and would have to be killed, or she accepted it and joined them. "To remove the seal, we had to turn you into a Kitsune. That is why we can not have you running off like a loose cannon. It would pose a threat if you were to be used by the wrong people."

Tayuya turned to Shika and noticed he now had the same type of ears and tail as her, only his were different colors. As she was looking at his tail, she noticed the bulge he was trying to hide. She sneered as she figured she'd make him squirm. Turning to face him and Kin, she put her hands on her hips and stood straight as she looked at him with a glare. "Fine, I'll stay as long as I get my revenge, nothing else really matters." Making a point to 'notice' his state, she glared harder as she once again got up in his face. "Do you like what you see? Because I'd be glad to REMOVE your problem, you little shit!"

Something snapped in Shika. When asked later why he did what he did, he would shrug his shoulders and say it was too troublesome to explain. In the blink of an eye, he reached out and tweaked one of her nipples hard. "If you didn't want my attention, then you should have covered up sooner!" Before she could respond, he kissed her hard.

Tayuya was caught off guard by his sudden forcefulness and felt betrayed when her body responded to it. When Shika pulled back, he gave her breast a squeeze as his other hand cupped her womanhood. With a slight growl, he whispered into her ears. "You shouldn't display goods that you're not willing to sell." She couldn't help but let out a moan as his fingers rubbed her through her panties. "Then again, maybe you want this as much as I do?"

Tayuya's mind almost went blank when the fingers pushed aside the fabric between them and slid over her wetness. Opening her eyes that she didn't remember closing, she saw Kin. She instantly growled. "You would betray Kin like this right in front of her?"

Shika noticed her knees went weak when his middle finger penetrated her slightly. "Kin has told me what you two have done together, and I was going to mind my own business and let it continue." He grinned as she let out another moan as he nibbled her ear. "But, since you're enjoying this so much, I think we can share you." Without stopping his ministrations, he took up a position behind Tayuya and looked at Kin as he pressed his hardness against Tayuya's backside. "That is, if it's ok with you Kin-chan."

Kin walked up and cupped Tayuya's cheeks in her hands while Shika kissed her neck. "Yuya-chan, together we can be happy, don't you want that?" Tayuya finally gave in and nodded, since she didn't think she could speak through her moans. "I'm glad you agreed." Kin let one hand glide down Tayuya's body and started to fondle the breast that Shika wasn't and kissed Tayuya passionately. Kin wanted her to join her and Shika, but had been so afraid that she would refuse them. Now, she let her love drive her as Tayuya writhed in pleasure between them. In only a couple of seconds Tayuya was screaming into her mouth as she climaxed hard from their dual assault.

Kin laid Tayuya back on the futon as Shika licked his fingers. "Hmm, your taste is divine like Kin's, just slightly different."

Tayuya was coming back from the heights of her orgasm and propped herself up on an elbow as she pointed at Shika's crotch with a sly grin. "Is that thing just for show or are you going to get over here and fuck me?"

Kin grinned as she removed Tayuya's chest wrappings. "It's quite useful really." Licking the nipple she just released, she smiled. "Why don't you show her how useful it is Shika-kun?"

Shika grinned as he removed his clothes and took position between Tayuya's legs. The sight of Kin and Tayuya kissing as they fondled each others breasts made his cock pulse even harder. Removing Tayuya's panties slowly, he rubbed his length against her engorged lips. Kin looked up at him and gave him a seductive glare as Tayuya moaned. Grabbing his cock, Kin put it right at Tayuya's opening. "Stop teasing Yuya-chan and give it to her, because after her turn, it's mine!"

With one smooth motion Shika sunk himself to his base. He committed this first time within the red haired girl to memory just like his first with Kin. Feeling Tayuya move her hips, he got the message and started a slow, agonizing pace. He had learned that this usually sent Kin into multiple orgasms before he reached his and was wondering if Tayuya was the same way.

After a few minutes of this, Tayuya grabbed his shoulder using her claws to make sure she had a grip and pulled him down in front of her face. "Stop patronizing me and fuck already!" Without a word he smashed his lips into hers and started to slam his hips into hers faster and harder. As they broke apart for air she pushed him back into his upright position and growled out a, "That's better!" before pulling Kin to her lips again. This fueled Shika's desire, so he gave it to her as hard and fast as he could.

Shika was really pounding into her hard when he felt her muscles contract around him, making her even tighter. Seeing her shake and feeling her tighten sent him over the edge and with a savage grunt he buried himself as deep as possible and filled her with his seed. After his load was fully deposited, he fell back on his ass and watched as aftershocks ripped through Tayuya's body from her powerful climax.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back as he caught his breath, only to feel Kin's talented tongue dance around his slightly deflated member. He smiled down at her as she took great care in cleaning his cock of his and Tayuya's combined juices. Once she had him all clean and hard, he grinned. "So how do you want yours, Kin-chan?"

Kin smiled at him as she got on her knees and waved her backside at him. Taking her hint, he took his place behind her and pushed himself deep as he leaned over Kin to whisper in her ear. "So do you want it like Tayuya, or would you like me to take it slow?"

Kin turned her head and kissed Shika's cheek. "You know how I like it." Shika chuckled as he rose up and started his slow pace. "Oh _god_ that feels so good!" Kin noticed that Tayuya was still off in la-la land and her and Shika's lovely mixture dripped from her core.

Tayuya was brought out of her orgasmic haze to feel something glide over her sex. Looking down, she saw Kin hungrily devour the musky concoction that was oozing out and Shika putting it to Kin doggy style. Letting her head fall back, she ran her hand through Kin's hair as she cooed. "Oh Kin, I had forgotten how good you are at that!"

Shika smiled as Tayuya squirmed under Kin's skilled mouth. Reaching around, Shika started to fondle Kin while he used his shadow to do the same to Tayuya. The response he got was well worth the concentration it took as they both moaned louder. Soon he had Kin screaming into Tayuya's dripping cunt. He suddenly got an idea and pushed Kin forward so she was right over top of Tayuya. Once again concentrating on his shadow, he had it take shape and enter Tayuya's pussy and pound her hard and fast as he picked up his speed inside Kin. Doing this would tax his stamina, but he figured he could hold on long enough to give them both an orgasm before he was done for the night.

Soon the two women below him were holding on to each other for dear life as he pounded both of them ruthlessly. He took great pride in the fact that he could please both of them this much and as they went over the edge he was quick to follow. Letting loose a primal growl, he poured his essence deep inside Kin before his legs gave out and he fell to the side panting as his shadow returned to normal.

After a couple minutes of them all panting and basking in a post orgasmic glow, Kin moved to Shika's left side as Tayuya laid her head on his right shoulder. Wrapping his arms around both girls, he couldn't help but smile. Women could be troublesome at times, but this feeling, the feeling that everything in the world didn't matter as long as they stayed at his side, was well worth it. Shika knew Tayuya would still be violently defiant and cause him trouble any chance she got, but that was part of what he liked about her. The need to show dominance over her is what pushed him to start this, and he knew he would enjoy proving it again and again. Besides, making her melt under his touch as she tried to fight it was intoxicating. Hearing their breathing even out in deep slumber, he smiled and soon followed them to the land of dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy fuck! I didn't intend for their relationship to move that fast but my hands became possessed as I wrote and I don't have the heart to delete it, so oh well. That last scene just literally wrote itself so I'll chalk one up to Neji and call it fate. Writing has gotten easier now that the invasion is over and I'm dreading when my other story hits that point, but you all seem to like the way I kind of swept most the fights under the rug. And as for all the scene skipping I noticed that when other anime and manga's have multiple fights in different locations they did it as well and it added to the over all drama of the confrontations, so I gave it a shot. I hope it didn't piss anyone off. Well next chapter is the start of the Tsunade retrieval arc so I hope you're excited because Itachi will be making his first appearance! Now some time with my reviewers!

jguy220: Thanks for pointing out that 'condition' otherwise I would have missed the chance for some gutter humor and demeaning Sasuke! BTW Shinigami wasn't IN Gaara; he just came to take Shukaku's defeated soul. Sorry if I was confusing on that point.

Dragon Man 180: While that would be funny Gaara and Ino will end up like the rest of them but instead of the Kitsune's doujutsu they will have something else! As for Tayuya being a pet, that wouldn't work because she's way too free spirited for that.

Leaprechaun1: Well I wasn't going to do a prego-Haku lemon but I'll think about it so keep your eyes out for it just in case.

Shikyotenka Atasuiarai: Yup, yup, yup, maybe, yup, maybe, and yup! BTW PEOPLE Check out this guys story, it has serious potential and is currently at a story altering poll! And do me a favor in the poll and vote for Ice! HAKU FOREVER!!!!!

Barranca: Actually Naruto is fourteen or fifteen in this remember while every one else is their normal age. Beside this takes place in a Japanese setting so their age of consent applies, which is 13, notice I said CONSENT, I do NOT condone abuse of ANY type. The training and day to day life of a ninja would force them to mature faster then 'normal' kids and such would be able to decide for themselves if their ready for that or not. Old enough to take a life, old enough to make a life. I'll be holding the same view on drinking as you will notice in the next chapter or two. Sorry if I sound like I'm yelling at you, and I'm not I just want to be clear on this. My first time was at thirteen and I pretty sure I fall under the average age in America; we just don't like to think that kids could or would have the capacity for sex. It is my firm belief that it is the fault of such thinking that we have so many teenage pregnancies here, but I'm ranting so I'll stop here.

Confused Reader: You know I have yet to address that fact. With the way I imagine Haku to look in this story she has no ball sack. Her testicles would be housed inside her body. Thanks for bringing this up as it was a good question!

goldenboy892007: Thanks, though it will be a couple of chapters yet for Kyuubi's reappearance. As for a sequel let's see, I'm on chapter nineteen of a planned total of around fifty. The chance of a sequel depend on which of my two planned endings I use so you'll just have to wait, and with thirty-nine chapters to go that may be a long wait!

KH: Hey, goldenboy! It's me, Uzumaki Hinata from the _Twice Shy_ forum! Glad to see you're enjoying this fic! Take care, man!

SealingMaster: Thanks, when I tried writing out the fights as singular chunks it just seemed to drag on and on. I'm glad the way I did it was able to keep you attention and excitement peaked for that was what I was trying for! As for Tayuya playing a major role, she will but it will take some time coming. I have plans for her so don't worry. Hope you don't mind her being with Shika and Kin, as I think they make a good trio.

Dragon and Sword Master: Was I really that obvious? I think you're just too good at reading into my foreshadowing! I'll have to work on being more cryptic! As for the originality of Gaara/Ino, I've read it before but not in anything longer then a one-or-two-shot story. I think this pairing is quite possible under the right circumstances just like Naruto/Ino. I hope you're not disappointed with Temari being interested in Kiba. I think they would make a great couple, for it would take a strong independent woman to keep him in line and Temari is just that. It also helps that she can castrate at long range!

truelywicked: I'd be careful how you talk about Gamabunta's wife there! I'm glad that you like the chapter. I love dumping a whole bunch of 'possible outcomes' in one chapter. It gives the reader a reason to keep reading! As for Itachi, I'm itching to get to his introduction! Can you guess what he's going to say when he sees Naruto? And once again it's good to hear that the fight scenes didn't drag the story down into a ball of suck. I've read so many awesome fight scenes I think I may have an inferiority complex with them.

mr. blogtastic: winkles? ginies? You sound like that guy from bullet proof monk, you know that weird British guy.

ShadouRoku: Kage Husha is going to KILL ME for admitting this but I haven't changed the AFF chapters over to his beta'd version because to do it I would have to delete chapter and repost them and don't know if that would kill my reviews. I guess I'll give it a shot and hope for the best.

KH: He's right…I will kill him if he never does it! I'll beat him to death with a Sasuke plushie! (Death to Sasuke!) I'm such a stickler for proper grammar and spelling, that's why I volunteered to BETA. This is a FANTASTIC story, and it hurt to see all the errors, so I just had to help. Anyway, I don't think he'd lose his reviews as long as he only removes one chapter at a time and doesn't remove the entire story.

zeroharm: Yeah I did repeat it allot, I might go back and fix that but only if I get really bored one day. I'm glad you pushed 'homophobic side' down long enough to continue reading. I'm personally bi so it didn't bug me writing it in the least, that and my thing for Futa!

CasaHouse: It humbles me to receive praise from other writers of your caliber. PEOPLE READ HIS STORY IT REALLY GOOD! The Code has to be one of the best OC stories I have ever read. But if my updates slow down feel free to blame him, because after reading his story I really want to read the books he got inspiration from.

spiritwolf30: I'm glad you liked the fights as I wrote them, as for Lee, he will end up as one of the semi-main characters once he's back into fighting form.

The rest of you thank you for the reviews and if you haven't given my other story a read. It's about to get really interesting! 


	20. Starting Off on the Trail

Naruto let out a sigh as he kicked a rock that was on the path. Miko walked up beside him and put her arm around his shoulders as they continued to walk along the path. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll try and find Tsunade as soon as possible so that we can be back soon."

Naruto smiled. Miko always knew how to cheer him up. "Thanks Miko. I know that finding Tsunade is really important since Jiji needs her. That's why I didn't complain, but we've been gone for less than a day and I already miss them."

Jiraiya looked at the two and nodded up the road. "We'll be coming to a small town soon. I have an informant there that may know something, so we'll be spending the night. When we get there, you two find us a hotel for the night. I'll be back before nightfall."

Both Naruto and Miko nodded as they continued to walk. Just like Jiraiya had said, they soon came across a small town. Jiraiya headed off down one of the streets as the two Kitsune looked for a place to stay. After about half an hour, they found a place that had two rooms left. It seemed most of the towns vacancies were full of merchants heading north to some sort of festival. Miko counted her blessings, while she didn't mind the self proclaimed super pervert, she really didn't want to sleep in the same room as him if she had the choice.

As Naruto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling his mind couldn't help but drift to what happened that morning.

FLASHBACK

"Koishii, I don't want you to go." Naruto had woken up with a very worried Haku holding him tightly. He could see she was doing her best not to cry. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to you. I, I'm afraid you won't come back!" With that last sentence, the dam holding back her tears broke.

Naruto was rubbing Haku's back as her sobbing woke Hinata. Seeing Haku's hysterical state, she got worried. "Is everything ok? What's wrong with Haku?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "She thinks something will happen to me while I'm away, so she doesn't want me to leave." Sitting up, he pulled Haku into his lap. "Haku, I know you want me to stay, but I need to continue my training with Jiraiya. We're probably not even going to leave Fire Country. Besides, Miko will be with me, and she's no push over. I'll be completely safe. I'm more worried about you, but I trust Hinata to take care of you while I'm gone."

Haku leaned back into Naruto, letting her head rest against his shoulders. Turning her head she looked deep into his eyes. "Promise me, if you're in danger, you'll run. I know you. You never back down, but please, for me, for our family, please run. Run and make it back to us. If you die I, I..."

Naruto interrupted her with a deep passionate kiss. As he pulled back, he gave his mate a loving smile. "You know I can't promise that, but I will promise to return to you and Hinata. Nothing in this world or the next could keep me from you two."

Haku closed her eyes as the tears kept falling. She knew he would say that, and it nearly broke her heart that one of the reasons she loved him so much might take him away from her. "Please be with me, Koishii. One last time before you leave, I want to feel you fill me with your love."

Naruto kissed her neck gently as his hands started to roam. He had been using the **Riaru Henjiru**to take on his female form during their recent love-making because he didn't want to endanger their child. Haku knew this and accepted it. Soon her sobs slowly become moans as Naruto found all the places that made her pussy clench and her cock jerk.

Hinata smiled as she watched the two people she loved most in the world show their love to each other. This was their time, and she didn't want to interrupt. so she quickly and silently left the room as she wrapped a robe around her naked body.

Haku was too lost on her emotional roller coaster to notice Hinata leave, but Naruto did. He made a mental note to thank her later. He was so glad he knew they could never be jealous of each other, and counted that as one of his true blessings. He let out a small groan as Haku started to squirm, rubbing her perfect ass against his hardening member.

Haku's eyes met his once again. He could still see the fear, but it was being flooded with her lust. "Please, I want you in me." Naruto smiled as he lifted her up by the thighs as she took him and guided him to her core. He made sure to let her down slowly. Once she was sitting in his lap again, she cooed as she pulled his arms around her, her fears almost forgotten in the complete feeling.

Naruto cherished these moments. As he rubbed her slightly bulging belly, he couldn't help feel a little apprehension. Just three months ago, he never thought he'd ever have a child, let alone someone that loved him like Haku or Hinata. If you had told him, he would have laughed bitterly as he walked away. But now, now he would be a father in just a little more than two months. Would he make a good father? He never had one, so he really didn't know what he should do. I'd be a little easier if Kyuubi kept his memories, but there was no guaranty. Once again, he just promised he would do his best and try to be the father he always wanted.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto was brought from his memories by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Looking outside it was still light out, so Jiraiya wasn't due back. Unless he got his information and they needed to hurry out of town. Getting up, he moved to the door as once again someone was knocking on it. "I'm coming!" As he opened the door, he noticed two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds. The taller one had blue skin and hair with weird gill like marks on his cheeks and sharp pointy teeth. He also had what looked to be a massive bandaged sword on his back. The shorter one had long black hair and a pale complexion, but what caught Naruto's attention were the blood red eyes with three tomoe staring straight at him, "Itachi."

The tall one chuckled as he looked at Itachi. "It looks like the brat recognizes you."

Itachi just stood tall with his ever stoic expression and didn't even reply to his partner. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us."

Naruto's senses were screaming for him to get away from these two as Haku's words that morning ran through his head, but he knew he was out classed here. Even if it was just Itachi, he doubted he could get away, so he had to stall. Surely Miko, or possibly Jiraiya, would be able to feel their presence and come. He just had to give them time. "You know, I always wondered what I would do if I met you, Itachi. Some of the worse things that happened to me were at the hands of the Uchiha, so I really didn't mourn their passing, but I still wonder why you did it. I'm not naive enough to think you did it for my benefit, so I'd like to know." Naruto hoped this did one of two things, piss one of them off so they'd let their chakra rise, or actually get an answer. Then he saw it, or at least he thought he did. When he mentioned it not being for his benefit, he could have sworn he saw Itachi look at his stomach, but it was too quick to be sure.

The fish guy smirked, "This brats getting annoying. Can't I just chop off his legs? He doesn't need them were he's going."

"ITACHI!" at that loud declaration of passionate hate, all three of them looked down the hall to see Sasuke glaring at Itachi. "I did as you said. I hated, I survived, and I've broken all my bonds. Now there's only one thing left, and that's to kill you!"

"I'm not here for you, little brother." As Itachi turned back to regard Naruto, he heard the sounds of hundreds of chirping birds.

"Well I'm here for YOU!" Sasuke rushed his brother, his immature Sharingan spinning dizzily. All his thoughts were bent on his brother's demise.

Itachi lazily looked back to Sasuke, and just before the avenger was about to strike Itachi grabbed his wrist, forcing the deadly jutsu into the wall while snapping the bones in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke screamed and made a fatal mistake. He glared at his brother. He realized his blunder when he found himself once again reliving the worst night of his life over, and over again. He could hear his brothers' deadly calm voice coming from seemingly everywhere. "You do not have enough hate to kill me yet, little brother. Run, cling to life, break all your bonds, and kill that which you love most. That is the only way you will obtain the power to defeat me!" Sasuke screamed as the events of that night played out before him. "You will watch that night over and over for the next seventy four hours."

Naruto winced when Sasuke screamed out and again when Itachi threw him down the hall and turned his eyes back to him. Naruto made sure not to make eye contact. He had been on the receiving end of some of Miko's illusions, but knew she held back. Itachi would not do such a thing, so he avoided the Uchiha's eyes at all costs. Naruto noticed the fish guy itching for a reason to attack, so he figured he better deescalate things. "You know, it's because of things like that which made him the brooding emo that he is."

Itachi just stood like he didn't just beat the crap out of his brother as his Mangekyou receded to the normal Sharingan. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us now."

Naruto frowned. This guy was like a broken record. Once again, he moved into his stall tactic. "Answer my earlier question, and I will."

"Naruto! What's going on?" Miko had just entered the hall after rushing up from the marketplace to see two of the highest ranked missing-nin's in the bingo book, the damaged wall, and an incapacitated Sasuke. Her instincts took over and she charged in to fight. Kisame moved to intercept while bringing Samehada over his shoulder for an overhead strike. She saw it coming and dodged to the side while swinging her fist. Kisame was surprised by the speed, but was able to step back. Miko pressed her attack by rushing a shoulder slam when her fist missed.

Kisame was forced to back peddle more when she slammed into him. Grinning, he pulled the coverings off Samehada. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

Miko glared at him as she took out her katana. She then noticed Itachi going through a long set of seals while Naruto was distracted with her fight. Looking straight into Kisame's eyes, she used **Heki Dageki**. It worked perfectly as Kisame blocked a left underhand cross slash only for Miko to jump over his right shoulder and relieve him of his head on the way by. When she landed, Itachi had already finished his technique.

Finishing his hand seals as Naruto watched Miko behead the fish man, Itachi slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach while calling out, "**Oni-Gokumon: Kai** (Demon Prison Gate: Release)"

Naruto fell to his knees as he felt a fire rip through his body from where Itachi hit him. His eyes widened as he recognized the feeling. Somehow, Kyuubi's chakra was flooding his body. His confusion was soon forgotten as the pain became unbearable and random scenes flashed before his eyes. He would have thought he was dying, but the images weren't of his life. The memories were jumbled and fragmented, but definitely not of his life.

"NARUTO!!!" Miko cried out as he fell to his knees and a familiar chakra flooded his body. Near instantaneously, she had Itachi by the throat as his feet dangled half a foot above the ground. "**What did you do to him? Tell me now before I KILL YOU!**"

Itachi laughed, but had to stop as her grip tightened. "I have released my Lord Kyuubi! You will die now for your insolence at the hands of my Lord!" She saw as his eyes changed from the normal three tomoe Sharingan, to the cursed blades of the Mangekyou. Suddenly, Miko found herself in the world of the Tsukuyomi strapped to a large cross. Itachi appeared before her as he laughed. "You will spend the next seventy four hours being stabbed repeatedly." As he moved to stab his victim, the cross crumbled and the world around them shattered. Finding himself in a sakura orchard, he looked around, but couldn't find the woman he just had at his mercy.

Miko's voice seemed to echo out from all sides. "You are a fool, Itachi."

"How…? No-one has ever broken my Tsukuyomi!" Itachi was worried now. If this person could break his illusion, and seemingly turn it against him, he was in trouble.

Miko stepped out from behind one of the trees surrounding Itachi. "Kyuubi is long gone. He has passed on to his next life, thanks to Naruto."

Miko watched as Itachi gathered himself. "You lie. I could feel my Lord's chakra when I opened his prison."

Miko growled at being called a liar. "You doubt me, human? My brother will return to this world anew as the child of his former container."

For the first time since he was but a child, Itachi's jaw dropped and his eye's went wide, for before him stood Miko in her full demonic glory. "It can't be. This is a trick! You can't be..."

"**SILENCE! You have assaulted a member of the Kitsune Demon Clan, the very Clan you were born to serve! For this most heinous of crimes, the punishment is DEATH!**" Miko watched as copies of her commenced to strike him from all sides as they dashed from tree to tree.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't know who you were!" Itachi pleaded as he took hit after hit.

Miko's eyes narrowed as she glared at Itachi. "**This is for your assault on Naruto! Not your misguided attempt to torture me.**"

"Naruto… is a Kitsune?" Itachi just fell to his knees, clutching his head as his unstable mind collapsed. As his reality shattered around him, it suddenly made sense. If his Lord Kyuubi was to be the child of Naruto, of course he would have made the boy a demon. Not only did he attack a Kitsune, but someone Kyuubi deemed worthy to be one. Naruto had received the one thing Itachi had always dreamed of, and now, for his error, he was going to pay with his life. He raised his head and looked at Miko with a sad smile. Spreading his arms wide, he closed his eyes and bowed. "I accept my punishment, my Queen."

In the real world, Miko dropped Itachi and once again he fell to his knees and made no move to escape. With a single quick motion, she beheaded the Uchiha and sheathed her sword before rushing to Naruto's side. He lay unconscious on the floor, twitching every now and then. Kyuubi's chakra was starting to recede when Jiraiya came running down the hall.

What Jiraiya saw when he entered the hallway, was a war zone. He then noticed the two headless figures with black cloaks decorated with red clouds, an unconscious Sasuke, and Miko picking up an unconscious Naruto. Running up to Miko, he noticed Naruto's shirt was burned in the front and his seal had reappeared, but the spiral was made of two lines now, instead of one. "What happened?"

Miko nodded to the corpses before entering the room she had rented for her and Naruto to set him down. "Naruto was attacked by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. When I got here, Sasuke was already unconscious. As I battled Kisame, I noticed Itachi making hand seals, but before I could get to him, Itachi did a jutsu that was intended to release Kyuubi. From what I can tell, when Kyuubi moved on, he left his chakra within the seal, but when the seal was opened it flooded into Naruto. I killed Itachi and then you showed up."

Jiraiya nodded and made his way out to get a better look at the damage. "Miko, come out here and take a look at this." Miko walked out of the room to see what Jiraiya was talking about. In the hall lay her defeated enemies, but their bodies had changed. "I don't think they're dead."

Kisame got up while rubbing his neck. "Damn, Leader is not going to be happy. He always gets pissed when someone loses a body." Looking over to Itachi's meditating form, he grinned. "I wonder, will she be able to get you too, Itachi?" Not a second later, Itachi's body collapsed and Kisame got worried. Putting his hand to his partner's neck, he could feel a pulse, but it was faint. "What the hell did she do to you?" Picking up his partner and putting his unconscious body over his shoulder, Kisame started the trek to Amegakure. "Leader's not going to like this. She took me out in under a minute at thirty percent, and then Itachi!" Kisame remembered seeing the woman's violet eyes change as the pupil became slit before her final attack. "Damn Doujutsu's! Next time, I won't fall for that cheap shot!"

Miko growled. Itachi may have escaped this time, but she would find him. Her musings were cut short as a cry of 'Dynamic Entry' was heard before a green blur kicked Jiraiya in the head. When Gai realized what he had done, he quickly helped Jiraiya to his feet. "Sorry Jiraiya-sama, I was using my Hitai-ite to see around the corner and it was blurry."

"Just be more careful." Brushing himself off, Jiraiya pointed to Sasuke. "I take it you're here for him?"

"Hai Jiraiya-sama." Gai and Jiraiya continued to talk and the hotel manager appeared, but Miko wasn't interested in their discussion. All her thoughts right now were on Naruto.

She sat on his bed as she moved some hair from his face. "Please be ok, Naruto. You saved me from my darkness. If it weren't for you, I'd still be in Snow Country sulking and waiting to die."

"Yuki-chan." it was almost inaudible, but Miko's sensitive ears caught it. It surprised her because that's what Kyuubi called her when they were young. He always said she was as beautiful as the purest white snow.

His head hurt like never before. That's all Naruto could think as he came too. Looking around, he was surprised to find himself in his mindscape apartment. That's when he noticed a scroll on the ground in front of the wide open cage. Curious as ever, he got up and walked over to the scroll. Opening the scroll, he noticed it was from Kyuubi to him.

_ Hey Kit, or by now it's probably Otousan _

_Well if you're reading this, the seal was released and the cage opened. I bet that was a surprise, wasn't it! When I changed the seal to make you and Kaasan into Kitsune, I made sure it would stay once I was gone. I figured you tend to need me in a pinch since I was always like your personal chakra storehouse, so I changed the seal so you could store chakra in it. I know it might not sound like a big deal, but until you reach your ninth tail, you will have a limit. Now don't go thinking that this is a shortcut to power either. It's meant to get your ass out of the jams you're always putting it into. The thing is, as I used my chakra to change you, the seal shrunk since it thought you were absorbing my power. I was able to stop it, but not until it was already down to about large enough for two tails worth of power. While it wasn't much to me, you never used more than a half tail. I will be leaving what's left of my chakra behind and it will open the gate when you're in serious danger, but since you're reading this, you probably already know this. Once the gate has been opened, you'll be able to open and close it mentally without difficulty. Since its most likely empty right now, you might want to refill it. To do this, just push chakra into the seal, and when you need chakra, just pull it back. Real easy… right? Finally, the last feature of this is very important. If you become severely injured, or are about to die, the seal will push any chakra it has into you to heal you. I had to do that a lot for you too, so I figured it'd be useful. Well, I'm leaving now, and if I don't remember anything, I hope I make you proud. _

_ Kyuubi _

_P.S. I left some ammo against Miko for you in all the embarrassing memories I have of us. Be sure to put them to good use!_

Naruto smiled as he read the scroll. When he was finished, he stood up and tried to push chakra into the seal. He grinned as a blue mist left him and entered the cage. With a promise to repay Kyuubi somehow, he left his mindscape. As he came to, he could hear the sounds of birds greeting a new day, he could smell the early morning breeze, and he could feel the suns first rays on his skin. Opening his eyes, he saw Miko smiling down at him as she sat on his bed, "Hey Naruto, how you feeling?"

Sitting up, he smiled at Miko. Suddenly, an image of a very young Miko was chasing a snow rabbit through the woods before it dived into a tunnel under a tree. Miko was right behind it and couldn't stop, so she ended up ramming the tree and having a large pile of snow fall on her. The 'What Just Happened?' look on her face as she emerged from the snow was priceless, and he could hear someone laughing in the background. 'Haha, it showed you, Yuki-chan!'

Miko got worried when Naruto smiled at her, then he got a slightly far away look, as if remembering something, and then he started laughing. Seeing her concerned look, he calmed down. "I'm fine Miko-sensei, just remembering something really funny."

Being curious, Miko tilted her head to one side. "What was so funny?"

Naruto smirked, "Oh, nothing much, just something about a little fox-girl chasing a rabbit into a tree, Yuki-chan." His smirk grew as Miko's eyes went wide and she blushed, realizing what he was talking about.

Miko was shocked, but was still able to think of questions. "How do you know about that, and how do you know that name?"

Naruto soon was explaining about what Kyuubi did to the seal. "And he also said he left me some of his memories. I guess that was one of them."

Miko was scowling. "I was going to be the nice aunt, but now I can't wait until he's old enough to pound into the ground!"

Naruto laughed. "Just promise me you won't do any permanent damage."

Miko pouted. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone about anything you remember, or I get to start crippling limbs!"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Fine, but I better get some extra jutsu training or something for my silence." After all that had happened, Naruto still acted like a kid in a toy store when it came to jutsu.

Miko ginned. "Oh, I'll think of something."

Naruto didn't know if he liked that grin or not. It could either mean something completely awesome, something entirely too painful, or possibly both. While he was pondering just what he got himself into, Jiraiya came into the room. "Good, you're awake. I've got a Tsunade sighting in a village to the north. Pack you're stuff, we got to move!"

Naruto jumped up out of bed. "Jiraiya, can you have one of your toads give Haku a message? Our bond has always been strong, so she probably knows I was in lots of pain last night."

Jiraiya nodded. "Sure, but hurry up. I want to leave within ten minutes."

Ino was getting really frustrated. Gaara was trying to teach her how to use sand, but it wasn't working. Remembering back to what Miko-sensei said before she left, Ino sighed. Miko had told her that she may never be able to control sand since that was something Shukaku was able to do, and that Tanuki in general were able to shape shift. While this got her excited, she wouldn't be able to learn how unless they met another Tanuki. She also remembered how Miko told her that she was lucky that her family abilities were jutsu and not actually a bloodline limit. That had to be the first time in her life she was glad of that fact, because the consequences didn't sound nice. Ino looked at Gaara as he practiced moving his sand. It was beautiful to behold the way he could make it twist and turn.

Of course, thoughts of him brought her to her problem. She wondered how she was going to tell him that before they were together, she had been with Haku, Hinata, and Naruto. While she enjoyed her time with them, she had decided to move on. She was with Gaara now, and he meant everything to her. She shook her head as she wondered about her sanity. Was it normal to fall in love with someone so quick? She then thought about what Naruto and Haku shared and knew it was possible. They were the perfect couple. She could only hope for the same between her and Gaara, but if that was to happen, she had to be upfront and truthful to Gaara. Secrets would only hurt them in the end.

'_Well, it's now or never._' With that thought, Ino called out to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, can you come over here? I want to talk to you about something."

Gaara stopped and moved his sand into the gourd on his back. Walking over to where Ino was sitting on a log, he stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "Yes Ino?"

Ino took a deep breath to calm herself. "Gaara, you need to know something about me. I, well," This was a lot harder than she thought it would be, but she pushed onward. "I'm not a virgin." Seeing that he was waiting for her to continue, she just started to blurt it all out. "You see, my first time was with Haku in the hot spring, and then I kind of joined her, Hinata and Naruto in their nightly fun when I would sleep over. I just want you to know this, and I've already told them I wouldn't be able to do that with them anymore. I love you and I will be faithful to you, but I thought you should know this." Ino bowed her head as she awaited his reply.

Gaara smiled as he reached out, gently lifting her head as his hand cupped her cheek. "Thank you for being honest, Ino-chan. I have no problem with your previous endeavors, and I appreciate your dedication to me. We have so much to learn about each other, but that is part of the fun."

Ino pressed her cheek into his hand, but she had a question. "How are you so good with words? From what I got from talking with Temari, you had little to no contact with anyone."

Gaara sat down on the log next to Ino. "Did she tell you how I could never sleep?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, is that why you didn't wake up until noon?"

Gaara nodded his head. "Yes, that's why I slept in late. I wish I could have seen Miko-sama and Naruto off, but I was sleeping too deeply to realize what time it was. But, to answer your first question, when I was alone, which was a lot, I would read. I have read many books from many different categories. It was a way to escape the loneliness of my situation."

Ino leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder. "Well, you aren't alone anymore, but that doesn't mean you have to stop reading."

Gaara pulled out a familiar orange book. "Jiraiya-sama gave me this book, but I have never read any of this series. I was going to start it today, but I'd much rather sit here with you."

Ino looked at Gaara, she was so close she could feel his breath, but it felt cool against her blushing skin. "Gaara, do you know what kind of book that is?

Gaara was finding it really hard not to lean forward and take her lips with his. "No Ino, why is there a problem?"

Ino smiled as she kissed him real quick before standing up. "No. Tell you what; I'm going to go relax in the hot spring. If you have any questions about anything in that book when I get back, I'll be happy to answer them."

As she walked away towards the house, he looked down at the orange book. "Why would I have questions? Jiraiya-sama said it would tell me everything I need to know, but he wouldn't say about what."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how'd you like it? I noticed last chapter some people liked Tayuya's pairing, some didn't, and some didn't mind either way. Like I think I've said before, all pairings but two are final and those will be chosen soon. BTW lemon scenes will be slowing down some, but don't worry, I'll try and make them count when they do come up. As for cross pairing, there will be some, but not much. So far the groups that are now together are the pairings, except for some that haven't shown up yet. For those of you who happen to like Itachi and think he got the shaft, keep reading. He still has a roll to play in this. The plot will get a lot more serious once the dual retrieval arcs are over. So far it's been mostly sex and happy thoughts, but this is the calm before the storm. Ok, on to the reviews!

Dragon Man 180: Glad you liked the Yuya-chan pairing! As for the Kiba thing, it comes from the bloodline limit. Wolf/Dog demons are notorious for being hung! It's one reason why the ladies love Sesshomaru! (Inuyasha reference, I do not own) Yeah Yamato is cool and I figure he was Sarutobi's most trusted ANBU so he would know. How did you like Itachi? I tried to keep his character close to canon, just with a definable goal.

Cameron: Glad you like it! Yeah, the hold thing where Shika snapped and went all aggressive was his new instincts kicking in. The Tsunade Arc is slated to last two to three chapters but it may be four if I continue to continue the relationships back in Konoha. How'd you like the fight? I know it was quick but they didn't know Miko's capabilities so she was able to surprise them. That and they were both only using about thirty percent of their power.

jguy220: Yup! Figured it made the perfect smack worthy comment! Oh Ino's ability is going to be so cool it's scary! As stated above Shika was helped by his new instincts. Pre-demon Shika would have just backed off and mumbled troublesome. Ah I'm glad I'm helping you free you're 'Inner Pervert', and believe me there will be fun with shadows! I would take being a Nara over being an Uchiha any day! The only one I'd take over Nara is Haku's ability! Ever since Sub-Zero I've had a thing for kicking ass with ice! (Don't own Mortal Kombat either) Yes, wing hug does match the tail hug in power, but both pale to the boobie hug! Like I said mixed pairings will be happening so just keep an eye out. Tsunade's retrieval will be important so I don't want to give away any details! Ah Lee, he is the person that's significant other is in question. He will be playing a decent role in this fic so he deserves to get a girl, but the question is who! I think I have it chosen, and I haven't seen it AT ALL so I'm REALLY tempted to do it! So should I break new ground? I got Kankuro covered, so don't worry. Oh and don't worry, that girly scream is just the 'Inner Pervert' demanding to be fed!

Anttolas: I like Naruto and Tayuya as a pairing but not in this fic. Naruto has his set pairing. I will be doing a fic that's an exclusive Naruto Tayuya pairing so just hold on till that one starts!

The Former PrinceofDDR: I replied with a PM

chemdude: well, in answer to your first question Gaara and Ino are going to be one of the monogamist relationships. For your second question, no. Hinata is with Naruto and Haku. She just is a caring person and felt guilty she had him hurt himself to help Haku when she could have. The set in stone pairings that have been revealed are Naru-Haku-Hina, Miko-Anko, Shika-Kin-Yuya, Gaara-Ino & Kiba-Temari. And yes that five-way scene will happen, but I am waiting until after the pregnancies are over. That is one of the cross over pairings I mentioned earlier.

Dragon and Sword Master: Ok, so maybe it was a little obvious. I'm glad you liked the Shika-Yuya-Kin pairing, and was able to see the dynamics of their relationship. As for a possible Yuya-Anko get together, I was thinking about it but haven't decided. If she didn't end up with Shika it would have been Anko. If you had the power to peep like the Hyuuga do could you stop yourself? I love the idea of Kiba-Temari! They would be so lovably cute in an aggressively sadistic way! Speaking of kinky sex, there are two BIG taboos' that will be broken in the future. I will give warnings so they may be skipped, but once again it falls under my refusal to censor my work. Yamato is one of my favorite part two newcomers, besides the goofiness of the Deidara and Tobi partnership. BTW I will say now that after the Sasuke Retrieval arc it's totally me. None of this Uchiha Madara stuff, so Tobi will stay as Tobi! He's better that way!

SealingMaster: Just a little faster than finding a boy in the woods and giving him head, no? Glad you like the way it ended up! It was seriously Shika or Anko for Yuya-chan. Varity is the spice of life, and demons are the truest to themselves! Oh and hi Desmond! I've answered the cross-pairing question a couple times now but I'll say it again. There will be some cross pairing but everyone won't be sleeping with everyone else, but I can tell you Ino's 'collage days' are over. She has Gaara now and he's all she needs. In answer to question number two, I don't want to spoil anything so just hang tight. BTW you never know, Sasuke just might be a late bloomer, I mean he is what, twelve while Naruto is fourteen, and Kiba is hung like part two Akamaru!

Ray Tails2 Prower: Closets are for clothes, besides its much better being a 'Monitor Pervert'! While I attained the rank of 'Super Pervert' long ago I fondly remember my days as a 'Monitor Pervert'. I learned to express my perverseness freely before my monitor and that soon led the perverted freedom in all things! This is the road to the 'Super Pervert' and I invite you to walk it!

Cameron: And you won't have to worry about that.

Hiroshima Kazama: There is allot, but you wouldn't believe how fun they are to write.

DARK SPIDERMAN: Look up Futanari on Wikipeadia

QJD: Sorry you feel that way, but it is the pairing I chose. I hope you can continue to enjoy the fic, but if you can't then oh well. I won't make you read it.

RavenShantor: Glad you find my writing style and plot enjoyable. I too thought it was rushed, as I said in the author note of that chapter but when I was writing the scene my muse took me and I like it so much I couldn't find it in myself to delete it. About your first suggestion, after the Sasuke Retrieval arc it's all new, and all me. Sakura has an important role and she WILL play it, but it's a different role then in canon. As for number two, it's coming. The fun days are soon to be over and the reality of their chosen profession is about to set in. As for number three, nice idea but I'm going in a different direction, but I think you'll like it.


End file.
